


Just In Time

by ASchwartz33



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Shisui Uchiha, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Bottom Umino Iruka, Dogteeth Hatake Kakashi, Father Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Hurt/Comfort, Instincts!Kakashi, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Omega Shisui, Omega Tenzou, Omega Umino Iruka, Pack Family, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shisui is a sweetheart, Shisui's also a pervert though, Shower Sex, Shy Tenzo, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 90,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASchwartz33/pseuds/ASchwartz33
Summary: When Minato assigns Kakashi three omegas to take care of, how will he deal with all the extra feelings involved? A story about Kakashi finding his packJust returned to add another bonus chapter, because apparently I can't stay away from this story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210359) by [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua). 

Kakashi walked up the steps to Hokage tower, holding his official summons in hand. It wasn't  _ entirely _ unusual to be summoned by scroll, but it usually meant that he had a more official mission, something like guarding the Daimyo's daughter. It couldn't be that though, as the Daimyo's daughter was an omega, and after going into her first heat, Kakashi was no longer eligible to guard her for missions. Even a jackass like the Daimyo wouldn't let an alpha near his daughter. No… it must be something else. 

The war had just ended, and missions were slow. Even his Anbu team had an ample amount of days off lately. At 18, Kakashi was bored, and his only hope was that Minato had something good for him. 

Kakashi knocked on the office door, waiting patiently until his former-sensei allowed him in. He walked in professionally, standing at attention. "Sir, do you have a mission for me?"

"Ah… not exactly. Please, have a seat." Minato said, uncharacteristically nervous. Kakashi sat down slowly, watching Minato cautiously. He thought back to his last mission, trying to recall if he had been too callous to an underling again. 

"You're not in trouble, Kakashi. Please, try to relax." Minato spoke, a little hypocritical considering he was squirming in his seat.

"Since the war has ended, the omega to alpha ratio has drastically increased. As you know, orphan omegas are often placed into the homes of unbonded alphas." Minato started to explain.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Yes… I know that once an alpha turns  _ twenty-five, _ they qualify to have an orphaned omega placed into their home."

"Well…  _ actually _ ," Minato started again, "due to the large amount of orphaned omegas from the war, the counselors and I have agreed to decrease the age of requirement for omega placement to… eighteen."

Kakashi's fists clenched. "Are you telling me that you are forcing an omega into my home?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. 

"Ah… well, you see… it's not that uncommon for two or even  _ more _ omegas to be placed into one home. And since your clan is so closely descended from wolves, the counselors believe you would do well in a… pack environment." Minato continued, looking at his hands instead of his former student. 

"Minato-sensei." Kakashi spoke through clenched teeth. "How many omegas are you trying to force on me?" He growled.

"Ah… three." The blonde finally admitted. 

"THREE?! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF THREE CHILDREN?!" Kakashi yelled, standing with his palms on the large desk. 

"Look, Kakashi. They aren't children. We have guidelines here. The youngest children go to the most experienced alphas since they have the most to learn. Since you are younger, you get older omegas who are more capable of caring for themselves. And, you get an allowance for each one you house." Minato explained, his hands raised defensively.

"Do I even get a choice in this?" Kakashi asked quietly. 

"I'm sorry Kakashi. But there's nothing I can do. We don't have the alphas available to house all the orphans, and now we have the extras from Root to consider, as well." Minato explained.

"Do I atleast get to know who they are first? When are they supposed to be going to my house? Do I have to pick them up?" Kakashi's questions kept coming, and he started to feel a little bit hysterical. 

"Whoa, hold on. One thing at a time. Yes, I can give you files on all three of them, and they are going to be dropped off at your house tomorrow. Considering the circumstances, I'm giving your team two weeks off." Minato spoke confidently.

"My whole team is taking two weeks off just because of me?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Well… not  _ just _ you. One of the omegas you will be taking care of is Tenzo. The alpha he was assigned to was Kazume Aburame, and he was killed in the last week of the war. Do you know Shisui Uchiha?" Minato asked curiously. 

"You mean that fire-happy spoiled brat?" Kakashi answered with an attitude. 

"Yes, I suppose that's the one. Since the death of his father in the war, he is officially one of three Uchiha left, along with his younger cousins. They have both been assigned to a more experienced alpha, but Shisui has been placed with you. The other one is Iruka Umino. I believe you two have met." The blonde continued.

"You don't mean that kid that almost blew up the Intel division…" Kakashi mumbled, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, yes. That's him. All three of them are already teenagers, and have learned enough that they can probably manage themselves for the most part. Mostly you would be responsible for keeping them safe and comfortable. As an alpha, it is your duty to look after omegas, and since you are unbonded…" 

" _ I'm unbonded because I am eighteen."  _ Kakashi spoke through gritted teeth. 

"I know, and that's another reason why you have been given older omegas. They only have to stay with you until they turn 18. If you decide you don't want them there anymore, they can move out. But, every time we place an omega, we take into account the info on your alpha registration. I happen to know that you like men, and I hope that you give these three a fighting chance to get close to you. This could be good for you too, you know. Having some contact with people might help you open up a little." Minato rambled as Kakashi fumed.

He didn't want  _ 'contact' _ . He wanted to continue on the way he was going. Ever since Obito and Rin had died, Minato had been pushing him. Maybe he had closed off, so what? How was that anyone else's business but his own? Now he was going to have to deal with three bratty teenagers. Just great. 

"Tomorrow, when they are dropped off at your house, you will be given a bonus stipend to cover some new clothes for them. Most alphas like to change the wardrobes of the new omegas so they don't have to smell other alphas in their house, just a heads up." Minato offered. 

"Can I  _ go _ now?" Kakashi spoke, irritated beyond all belief. 

"Fine. Here are the files of your omegas. Please, Kakashi. Be nice to them? It's not a pleasant experience for them either, being flung into a new home after their families dying. You of all people should understand  _ that." _ Minato said, an edge to his voice. 

Kakashi did understand, but it didn't make this any easier. After his dad died, he had been placed under Minato's supervision. Paired alphas were responsible for raising other alphas who were orphaned, and Kakashi knew the difficulty of leaving everything you know behind. Now, he had been out of Minato's house and back in the family compound for six months.  _ SIX MONTHS _ . That's all it had been, and now he was going to have to share his space. 

Kakashi grabbed the files and teleported home, glaring at Minato as he went. He snarled as he threw the files down on the table. He had to have THREE omegas because of his family history?  _ Ridiculous _ . He hardly knew the first thing about taking care of omegas. Minato had taught him some, but honestly, Kakashi never thought he would be saddled with one, let alone a small herd of them. 

He wondered how many omegas his peers were getting stuck with. Asuma had already bonded with Kurenai, so he would get an alpha. Gai was unbonded… but Kakashi couldn't really imagine him having more than one. He groaned in frustration. He decided this was all too much at the moment and went out to do some training. Maybe beating the shit out of something would help him feel better.

  
  
  


It was hours later when he would return to his household, less angry but still grumpy as hell. He made himself a sandwich and forced himself to sit down to read the files. 

**Uchiha, Shisui**

**Age: 16**

**Male, Omega**

**Black hair/ Black eyes**

**First heat: No**

**Bonded: No**

**Rank: Chunin**

The technical information on the sheet wasn't exactly helpful. But what did know about the Uchiha was that he was an excitable showboat. 

  
  


**Umino, Iruka**

**Age: 15**

**Male, Omega**

**Brown hair/ Brown eyes**

**First heat: No**

**Bonded: No**

**Rank: Chunin**

  
  


The Umino boy was a troublemaker, from what he had heard, but looking at the picture, he was slightly curious where he got the prominent scar across the bridge of his nose. 

  
  


**No Surname, Tenzo**

**Age: 15**

**Male, Omega**

**Brown hair/ Brown eyes**

**First heat: No**

**Bonded: No**

**Rank: Anbu**

  
  


Kakashi thought for a moment. Maybe it was a good thing he had a history with at least ONE of the omegas. He liked Tenzo. The man was a good soldier, mindlessly obeying orders like he was born to do it. In his mind, Kakashi knew that part of that was his Root training, but he had trained Tenzo personally for over a year. This, he might be able to work with. The other two, not so much. 

He dropped his head down on the table, struggling to comprehend exactly what he had been forced into. He was only eighteen… this wasn't supposed to be happening to him. With two of them being only 15, he had at least _three_ _years_ of people living in his house. HIS house. 

Suddenly, he was regretting that the other houses on the property had fallen into disrepair, with the main building being the only one in a livable condition. There were only two spare bedrooms. Two of them would have to share… he certainly wasn't sharing his room with them. 

He retreated to his room, throwing the files on the nightstand and plopping down onto his mattress. Crap, he thought. Were there even  _ beds _ in the spare bedrooms? He sat in silence for hours before he finally nodded off into a restless sleep. 

  
  
  


The knock on his door shocked him awake. What time was it? Six a.m.? Too damn early to be dropping people off at someone's house. 

He forced himself out of bed, throwing on a shirt as he went and pulling a mask over the lower half of his face. He felt like he had barely even fallen asleep. A tired Kakashi was a grumpy Kakashi, and he just wasn't ready for this. 

He opened the door, a member of the Anbu standing there, with the three omegas a few steps behind him. 

"Kakashi-Taicho, I have been asked to deliver these three to you. I trust you have been properly informed of the situation?" The Anbu asked courteously. 

"Unfortunately, yes." He answered, starting the day with an annoyed tone. All three omegas looked elsewhere, Tenzo staring at his feet, Iruka looking out at the yard, and Shisui staring at the birds in the sky. The Anbu handed him an envelope, presumably the money for new clothes, and Kakashi willingly accepted it 

This was going to suck. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to be neutral, let alone nice. 

They all carried a single pack of personal belongings, and Kakashi wondered if they had been  _ forced _ to leave everything else behind, or if that is all they actually owned. 

"Alright, I leave them with you." The Anbu spoke softly as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi stepped to the side, holding the door open and wordlessly motioning for them to come in. 

The smells were overwhelming this early in the morning. 

As Anbu, Tenzo had received training to hide his scent, but apparently he did not cover it outside of work. He reeked of self-consciousness, along with his naturally subtle scent of oak.

Iruka smelled like fresh air, but his scent also said he was sad and uncomfortable. Kakashi knew his parents had recently died, and quickly attributed it to being forced out of his parents' house. 

Shisui… curiosity was leaking through his natural scent of a fresh downpour. 

Kakashi watched them as they moved farther into the room, Iruka and Shisui setting their bags down on the floor while Tenzo clutched his closely. "For you two that don't know me, I'm Hatake Kakashi." He introduced himself roughly.

"Look, I only have two spare bedrooms, so two of you are going to have to share. You guys can decide that on your own." Kakashi spoke indifferently. 

The three of them look at each other, trying to decide silently who would share a room. 

"I don't mind sharing a room. But I'm a snuggler, fair warning." Shisui spoke confidently with a smile. 

"I guess I'm used to sharing a room, so I can bunk with you." Iruka said softly. 

"Alright, with that settled, here is the money for new clothes. Split it amongst yourselves and go buy something." Kakashi said dismissively. 

"Cool! I bet I can get some awesome kunai with that!" Shisui shouted.

"No way! I need some new explosive tags!" Iruka yelled back. 

Kakashi rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustration building quickly. "Nevermind. I'M holding on to the money. I will go to the market, and if you see some CLOTHES that you want, I will pay for it." He spoke angrily, glaring at the two omegas. Iruka's scent was laced with guilt, and though Kakashi suddenly felt a compelling need to comfort him, he went to his room to change. "I'm putting some different clothes on. Just a minute."

  
  


The four of them walked to the market in silence. Iruka and Shisui walked side by side, while Tenzo walked a couple steps behind Kakashi, much like he would on a mission. The boy hadn't said anything yet, but Kakashi wasn't too keen on starting a conversation anyway. 

As they went through the stalls, Shisui picked out some red and black items typical of an Uchiha, Iruka snagged a couple regular shirts and new pants, and Tenzo just followed Kakashi the whole time.

"Tenzo, are you going to pick out some clothes?" Kakashi finally asked. The Anbu just shrugged nervously. Kakashi finally took a moment to look at Tenzo's civilian clothes. They were old, barely fit, and had several small holes in them. Suddenly Kakashi wondered if those were his only set of clothes… probably given to him when he was pulled from Root. 

"Do you… know how to shop for clothes?" Kakashi asked slowly. Tenzo looked down, shame radiating off of him in waves as he shook his head. 

"Come on Tenzo, I'll help you pick out some clothes!" Shisui interrupted excitedly, whisking the brunette away to a nearby stall. Kakashi watched the Uchiha. His intentions were clear. He was trying to make Tenzo feel comfortable. It was strange to see, but Kakashi was glad Shisui was doing it so he didn't have to. 

Kakashi had been reeling in his scent since he had left his bed, but was starting to wonder if maybe he should let it loose a small amount. Maybe it would help Tenzo and Iruka calm down a little. Their random bouts of discomfort were so strong it was making Kakashi's skin itchy. He was glad at least Shisui seemed to have his shit under control. 

Kakashi noticed he wasn't the only alpha out this morning buying new clothes. The market was quickly crowding with people as more underage omegas showed up with their new hosts. Kakashi wondered if his new charges showed up so early because the Anbu had more stops to make. 

When they were done clothes shopping, Kakashi used the rest of the stipend to buy some random food for the house. He enjoyed cooking, but he still wasn't exactly thrilled to be cooking for four.

When they returned to Kakashi's home, he showed them to the spare rooms, which thankfully actually had beds in them. The larger bed obviously went to the two that were sharing, and Tenzo had the other. 

Kakashi was still rather annoyed, and sat at the kitchen table, his forehead pressed to the cold wood. Shisui was the first to come out of his room. "So… don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly seem  _ thrilled _ to have us here." He spoke, a lightness in his tone even as he approached an uncomfortable topic. 

"And?" Kakashi mumbled from the table.

"You also seem kind of…  _ young _ ." He announced carefully. 

"Yep." He answered plainly, lifting his head from the table to stare into two black eyes. "Thanks to the war, the amount of homeless omegas is too high. They lowered the age requirement to 18." Kakashi spoke with a dry tone. 

"Are  _ you _ eighteen?" Shisui asked curiously. 

Kakashi nodded once, refusing to vocalize an answer. 

"Ah. I get it now. That's a bum deal." The raven-haired boy answered coolly. Kakashi lowered his head back to the table as Shisui returned to his room to chat with Iruka. He felt Tenzo's presence as he sat silently in the chair next to him. He almost felt bad for the kid, especially when he sat there for ten solid minutes without moving. Kakashi lifted his head, and Tenzo turned to meet his gaze. "You don't have to sit here with me if you don't want, Tenzo." He spoke softly. 

Tenzo just shrugged. 

"You haven't said anything all morning." Kakashi spoke, mostly to himself. 

"I… haven't had anything to say." Tenzo said quietly. He was uncomfortable, nervous, and tense. Kakashi could smell every bit of it. Maybe he felt like he was encroaching on Kakashi's personal space. In reality, he was. But there was nothing to be done about it. Maybe he thought Kakashi was mad? It was true… but he wasn't mad at Tenzo. It wasn't  _ his _ fault. 

Experimentally, Kakashi allowed a small amount of his scent to seep through, swamping the area around the table with the supposedly comforting scent of alpha. Tenzo visibly relaxed, his shoulders dropping as the tense feelings left him. His big brown eyes closed as he let the scent calm him down. 

Shisui and Iruka returned to the table, apparently being drawn out by the scent.

"Ah." Shisui announced. "That's good. I figured that would help Tenzo out."

" _ Why _ didn't you tell me?" Kakashi said, his annoyance back. 

Shisui shrugged. "I'm used to alphas just knowing what to do. Sorry."

"Well next time just say something." Kakashi grumbled to himself. 

"Ok. You should rub on his pillow." Shisui spoke suddenly, like that was a normal thing to ask. 

" _ What _ ?" Kakashi asked, eyes narrowing to glare at the chunin. 

"I said, you should rub on his pillow. You know, your scent gland? It will help him sleep in this new environment. In fact, hit ours too while you're at it." Shisui said, a soft smile on his lips and his arms crossed in front of him. "That is, unless you  _ want _ to wake up to one or more of us crawling into bed with you." He said with a smirk. 

That night, all three of the newcomers went to bed with their pillows smelling like Kakashi, and the silver-haired Anbu was able to fall asleep peacefully knowing he wouldn't be disturbed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just post two chapters a day until I've caught up with myself. I have twelve chapters written so far.

Well, he was wrong. About two hours after falling asleep. Kakashi woke up bitterly to the overwhelming smell of sadness. It was so intensely strong that it dragged him out of bed and over to the shared room of Shisui and Iruka. He peered in the open door, spotting Shisui holding a crying Iruka. 

"Why is he stinking up the whole house?" Kakashi mumbled, still groggy from being so rudely awakened. His body was trying desperately to force him over to the bed, but he refused, planting himself in the doorway instead.

"Sorry Kakashi, I think he had a nightmare." Shisui answered quietly. Iruka sobbed almost silently in his arms. "Can you help?"

Kakashi scowled. "How exactly am I supposed to help? I can't stab a nightmare."

"Just come over here." Shisui sighed, clearly just as exhausted as Kakashi felt. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but complied. He padded over to the bed silently, arms crossed. He released more of his scent into the room. The effect was instant. Iruka turned quickly, reaching out to latch onto one of Kakashi's arms. But Kakashi was faster, he caught Iruka crudely by the wrist, maybe a little too tight even, in hindsight. 

The hurt in Iruka's eyes was unmistakable. The smell, even worse. Kakashi released the small wrist immediately. "Sorry." He muttered, half under his breath. 

"Do you always suppress your scent when you're awake?" Shisui asked curiously while Iruka slowly reached out again. The younger boy placed a tentative hand around Kakashi's arm, using it to anchor himself as he attempted to calm down. 

"Yes." Was Kakashi's simple answer. He was too tired for long explanations. Being awake for a mission was one thing… but this was just annoying. 

"I don't mean to tell you what to do, but this house doesn't really  _ smell _ like you. If it did… things wouldn't be so bad for you. It would keep their moods from fluctuating so badly. They're too young to control it. There's a reason young omegas are housed with alphas." Shisui reasoned. 

Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "You aren't much older, and you seem to be doing fine."

"Yeah, I'm a genius though. I'm just awesome like that." Shisui said with a shrug. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but slowly released the death grip he had on his scent gland. Iruka managed to calm down after another minute, and after arching a brow at Shisui, the omega nodded at him in a silent answer to the unspoken question that yes, he had it handled now. 

The alpha turned and left the room, nearly bumping into Tenzo, who was watching from the hallway, his fingers twiddling together in nervousness. "Tenzo, get some sleep." Kakashi said. He watched as the boy silently turned and almost ran back into his room. He squinted at the retreating figure. Had Tenzo always been so  _ small _ ? Omegas were naturally the smaller of the two… but Tenzo just seemed so much bigger in his Anbu armor. 

And what the hell was with all the silence? He shook his head, and retreated back to his bed, allowing his scent to waft freely through his now open bedroom door. Looks like he will be sleeping with a mask from now on.

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi woke early, as usual, and dragged himself out of bed. He grumbled to himself as he had to mentally force himself to release his scent gland. It was automatic for him to suppress it. 

He made his way into the kitchen, starting up his coffee machine. Should he make breakfast? Probably. He pulled some eggs out of the fridge and set to work. 

Halfway through making the eggs, he smelled Tenzo entering the room. The boy sat at one of the three stools that stood by the kitchen island. He ignored the silent brown eyes watching him as he continued through his task. 

"Coffee, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, looking over his shoulder to see him nod. He pulled two mugs out of the cabinet, filling both before handing one to the brunette. Tenzo sat silently, drinking his coffee and watching Kakashi cook. He seemed more…  _ comfortable _ . He had to wonder if Shisui's advice was really all that helpful. 

Before he knew it, Iruka and Shisui had joined Tenzo at the counter, chatting softly amongst themselves. Kakashi automatically sniffed the air, getting a strange sense of comfort when he smelled himself on the omegas. He mentally scolded himself. Why the hell would he care about that? All that means is that they have successfully invaded his house and ruined his privacy. 

He served up four plates of breakfast, Shisui helpfully carrying each plate to the table as it was filled. They ate in silence, with Kakashi opting to eat while standing awkwardly to the side. 

"So Kakashi, I was wondering if you wanted some more small hints about caring for omegas?" Shisui piped up, looking up at the alpha through his wavy black hair. 

Kakashi shrugged, waiting for his prying eyes to turn away so he could take his last bite of toast. 

"I guess first I should ask if you have any extra blankets? Like a lot of extras." Shisui continued chirping away, mouth full of food. 

Kakashi finished his food quickly, setting his plate on the counter before deciding to humor the Uchiha. "Yes. I have about ten extra blankets in the closet. Why?"

"For nesting." Shisui said with a smile, like that explained everything. 

"I was under the impression that was only a compulsion during heat." Kakashi mumbled dryly. 

"Well, yes and no. It IS a compulsion during heats, but it also is a very calming thing to do in general. Personally, I like to nest, and I'm thinking it may help these two as well." Shisui explained, his overly exciting tone somehow managing to pull Kakashi from his grumpiness. 

"Yeah, I like to nest too. I thought everyone did." Iruka replied softly. 

Naturally, Tenzo said nothing, just stared at the other two as they talked. 

"Tenzo, have you ever nested?" Iruka asked him softly. Kakashi suddenly wondered how much the other two actually knew about the Anbu. If it was such a normal thing for everyone to do, there was no reason for the question unless they had known of Tenzo's questionable upbringing. 

The boy shook his head. Shisui became so excited that he was practically vibrating. "Oh Kakashi, where are the extra blankets? I want to show Tenzo how to nest!" He practically yelled in his excitement. 

"In the hall closet." Kakashi said in between sips of coffee. Shisui was there and back in an instant, confirming Kakashi's suspicions about the ninja's skills. Shisui herded Tenzo and Iruka to the couch before piling blankets on them, wrapping them up before climbing in himself. It looked ridiculous, honestly. But before long, Kakashi's alpha instincts were practically purring at the smell coming from the nest. The overly relaxed smell of the three omegas swarmed the area, and Kakashi was practically dragged by his nose towards the couch. 

He stood awkwardly behind them, relishing in the calming scent. Something must have spiked in his own scent, because Shisui chose right then to open his big mouth. 

"If you like it out there, just imagine how great you'd feel if you  _ joined _ us!" Shisui sung from his spot on the couch. 

Kakashi grimaced. "I'll pass."

"Afraid you'll like it? Because you totally would." Shisui stated. Kakashi looked away from his cup to see three sets of dark eyes peering at him over the back of the couch. Shisui and Iruka looked mischievous, but Kakashi could have sworn he saw a hint of hopefulness in Tenzo's eyes before they immediately went blank again. 

Kakashi felt his mood darken at Shisui's annoying assumption. "I don't think so. Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I'm going to get cozy with you. Just keep your stupid nest and any other dumb omega habits to yourself."

Like a spell was broken, Kakashi was able to pull away from the couch. Maybe it was the very clear bitter feeling of rejection permeating from the nest, or maybe he was psychic, because there was a sudden knock on the door. Kakashi opened it to see Minato smiling nervously at him. 

"Everything going okay? I thought I'd come check and make sure you weren't too mad at me." Minato asked sheepishly. 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "it has been just fantastic. I  _ so _ enjoy having my privacy invaded." 

"I know it was unexpected, but you need to look at this in a more positive way." Minato started lecturing him.

"Oh yeah? How many omegas did you have to take into your house?" Kakashi said sarcastically. 

"Actually, I've taken in an alpha baby, and his older alpha brother. Be glad you don't suddenly have twice as many diapers to change." Minato said, a soft smile gracing his face. The smile left when he smelled the air. "Kakashi, what did you do?" Minato whispered harshly. "Why does it smell like rejection in there? You know that's the worst thing you can do for an omega, right?"

"Oh I'm sorry… I'm not exactly  _ versed _ in caring for another human being, let alone three." Kakashi said, his sarcasm almost palpable in the air. 

"Kakashi." Minato spoke seriously. "You can't do that to them. They have been forced into this too, you know. They are expected to trust you, it's even in their nature. For you to reject them like that… would have some very negative effects on their development. THIS is exactly why we place orphans. They need alpha influence to age up properly." The blonde huffed, uncharacteristically annoyed. 

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Even though he wasn't his student anymore, Kakashi couldn't stand to disappoint his teacher. 

"Think of it as a mission, or do whatever the hell you have to, but you need to be nicer to them. Please? For me?" Minato pleaded, his blue eyes breaking through to Kakashi's heart, just a little. 

"Fine." Kakashi mumbled quietly. 

Minato released a relieved breath, closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself. "Do you mind if I come in for a moment? I'm supposed to check on the omegas too." 

Kakashi stepped aside, granting the Hokage access to his house. Minato walked in, stopping to look at the giant pile of blankets on the couch. He raised his eyebrows, probably wondering if Kakashi's callousness had driven them to nest. 

Minato turned, looking at Kakashi with his arms crossed. For the first time, Kakashi was glad when Shisui opened his mouth. "We're showing Tenzo how to nest!" He said with a smile. Minato beamed at them, apparently satisfied Kakashi hadn't permanently damaged them already. 

Even though he trusted Minato with every fiber of his being, having another alpha in his house was suddenly starting to make his skin crawl. Thankfully, Minato kept his visit short. He'd never had this problem before the omegas moved in. He walked Minato out the front door, Shisui popping up suddenly to wave goodbye as well. 

He turned to Kakashi before the alpha could get back inside. "Can we talk for a minute?" The teen asked, speaking as softly as Kakashi had ever heard him. He stopped, watching the omega gather his thoughts. 

"Look, it's very clear you don't want us here, and I'm sorry about that." Shisui started. 

"Spare me the lecture, okay? I already got one." Kakashi grumbled. 

"I know. I'm  _ not _ deaf, I just talk loud. I'm going to try to help you as much as I can. But even though I handle myself so well… I'm still just an omega. I still get hurt and need help just like they do. I can only help you so much, okay? The rest of it, your instincts already tell you. You shouldn't try to hold them back so much." Shisui shifted, visibly uncomfortable for the first time since Kakashi had seen him. 

He paused, thinking about the omega's words carefully. He slowly reached a hand out to place it on Shisui's shoulder. The omega relaxed into the touch, deep black eyes watching the alpha curiously. 

"It's okay. I'm gonna try to be better, alright?" Kakashi said quietly, trying his best to seem sincere. It seemed to work, because the smile returned to his face. He removed his hand, placing it in his pocket awkwardly before shuffling back inside. He almost laughed at the eyes peeking out of the blanket as he walked over. He placed a nervous hand behind his head. "Look guys, I'm sorry I've been such an ass. This was just a surprise, is all. I was only told about this yesterday. I'm going to adjust, it just might take me a little bit."

"Maybe it will help if we introduce ourselves a little better. Learn about each other." Shisui offered, shoving his way back into the nest. 

"I, for instance, have been offered a promotion to jonin already, though I declined it. I have the sharingan in both of my eyes, most of my family is dead, and I enjoy eating fruit." Shisui offered, starting the conversation by being humble as always. Kakashi processed the weird variety of information as Iruka began to talk. 

"I'm Iruka Umino. Both my parents died in the war, I like making traps, can make my own explosive tags, and I want to learn about sealing jutsus." Iruka offered, a friendly smile adorning his face.

All three of them looked to Tenzo, who sat there awkwardly for a moment. "Um… I'm Tenzo. I like walnuts, and have the mokuton."

"Don't forget to say that you're Anbu." Shisui said, ignoring the glare from Kakashi. 

"I'm not supposed to tell people that." Tenzo said quietly. 

"Yeah, but we live together. We were gonna notice  _ eventually _ , and it's not like Kakashi and I didn't already know." Shisui offered. "Kakashi's turn." He said with a wide smile as all eyes pointed to him. 

Kakashi stood silent for a moment, wondering exactly how much he wanted to share about himself. Shisui was shockingly perceptive, and he had to wonder how much he already knew. 

"You sure like to talk, Shisui. Maybe you should share for  _ me _ too." Kakashi drawled sarcastically. 

Naturally, Shisui took it as a personal challenge. "Okay! Well, you are a captain in Anbu, have the sharingan in your left eye, are crazy talented, don't trust anybody, and I haven't figured out why you wear the mask yet… but I probably will eventually." The Uchiha said with a charmingly mischievous grin. 

"I'm not shocked you know about the sharingan, but how do you know that I'm a captain in Anbu? That is classified information." Kakashi spoke calmly. 

"The Anbu that dropped us off called you 'taicho'. And besides, Tenzo has been acting like you are his captain." Shisui spoke easily. Kakashi had forgotten about his comrade addressing him yesterday. He shook his head at how obvious the answer had been. 

"I have an idea, why don't we all go out to Ichiraku's for lunch?" Iruka piped up.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "I am  _ not _ buying lunch for you guys. I already bought food for the house."

"We may be omegas, Kakashi, but don't forget that we are also ninjas and have our own source of income, too." Shisui answered. 

Eventually, Kakashi agreed to accompany them to lunch, only after Shisui agreed to buy his food. They made their way to Ichiraku's, Shisui and Iruka chatting away again while Tenzo followed closely in silence. They sat in their seats, Kakashi to the left, then Tenzo, Shisui and Iruka to the right respectively. 

While they were waiting for their food, another teen walked up to the stand. Kakashi recognized him as Mizuki, an alpha around his age. 

"Iruka! I haven't seen you around lately, how are you doing?" The white-haired alpha spoke enthusiastically. Kakashi had never trusted the chunin. He was sneaky, and not in the typical ninja fashion. Like  _ 'probably gonna stab you in the back' _ sneaky. He listened closely to their conversation. 

"I know! We need to hang out sometime." Iruka answered with a laugh.

"Well where are you staying now? I could come over to your place." He replied smoothly. 

Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck raise, and before he could stop it, a low growl crept past his lips. It was quiet, but not quiet enough, and Kakashi covered his mouth with a hand quickly. He turned to see Mizuki and Iruka scowling at him. 

"You know what, Iruka, maybe that isn't such a good idea." Mizuki said angrily as he stalked off in the direction he had come from. 

Kakashi started to apologize. He had no idea where that had come from. "Hey, I didn't mean to-"

"WHAT THE HELL?! Just because I am living in YOUR house does NOT mean you can decide who I spend my time with!" Iruka shrieked before moving to run away. 

Shisui was there before anyone could blink, with an arm on Iruka's shoulder.

Kakashi's eyes went wide, for some reason, he felt some extreme anxiety about how he had hurt Iruka's feelings. His heart physically hurt, and he didn't understand it one bit. His body was telling him to move, to go make things right. He got up from his stool, but stopped as Tenzo placed a hand on his arm. The contact spread a serene calmness into his bones, settling the alpha almost instantly. 

"Let Shisui handle it." Tenzo spoke calmly, and Kakashi was more than tempted to listen. 

"Iruka, calm down." Shisui started, but the brunette ripped his arm away from him. 

"He is an  _ ass _ ! Why should I sit there with  _ him _ when he acts like that?" Iruka shouted angrily. 

Something in Kakashi's chest sank even lower, but a squeeze from Tenzo's hand helped him relax again. 

"Iruka, if you had waited five seconds, Kakashi was trying to explain himself. He didn't mean to do it. He is an alpha, it's automatic, and he has feelings too… feelings he can't always control just like we can't control ours. It's in his blood. He didn't yell at the guy or tell him to leave, he just accidentally growled. It's far from the worst thing he could have done. You need to give the poor guy a break. He is just as new to this as we are." Shisui explained in length, his words working to calm both Iruka and Kakashi at the same time. 

Iruka visibly deflated, clearly understanding the gravity of Shisui's words, and returned to his seat. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Kakashi." He spoke softly. 

Kakashi's skin warmed at the words. "I'm sorry too… I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." 

He thought about it. This was all so strange. Did someone hit him on the head or something? He had never been so upset before when a random omega was mad at him. It had happened plenty… he would know. Plus, why the hell did Tenzo's touch do such weird things to his body? They had come into casual contact a million times on missions, so why? Maybe he was sick… maybe something was screwed up inside his system. 

"I… I think something might be wrong. I need to go speak with Minato. I'll see you guys later." Kakashi spoke suddenly.

"Maybe we should go with you? I mean… we aren't keyed in to your wards at the house yet." Shisui answered.

Kakashi thought about it. Every part of his brain was telling him to say no, that this was supposed to be a private conversation with Minato… so why was he already nodding his head?

The crew left Ichiraku's and headed for Hokage tower. Even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted, he allowed the omegas to enter the office with him. They all sat in chairs against the back wall while Minato eyed the group curiously. 

"Kakashi, is everything okay?" Minato asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Ah… no, I don't think so. I think something is wrong with me." Kakashi said softly. 

"Why is that?" The blonde asked slowly. 

"Weird things have been happening. Like, I can't seem to control myself or my emotions. I  _ know _ certain things happen around omegas when you  _ bond _ with them, but I've never heard of it happening this way. I growled at a random guy for talking to Iruka, I didn't even realize I was going to do it until it was done! And then… I was upset, and Tenzo just  _ touched _ my arm. It made my skin feel fuzzy. My heart keeps doing weird stuff and I know it all sounds dumb when I say it like that… but it just  _ hurts  _ sometimes and I don't get it." Kakashi finished his explanation with a sigh, realizing Minato probably wouldn't understand the scope of what he was feeling. 

"I see. It's what I expected, really." Minato said, mindlessly shuffling papers on his desk. "Kakashi, you remember what I said about your clan being closely descended from wolves?" Kakashi nodded slowly.

"Well, your clan reacts…  _ differently _ to omegas. I didn't expect it to happen this soon though." Minato spoke, taking far too long to get to the damn point. Kakashi was growing more annoyed by the second, every time Minato paused to think, he could feel his anxiety starting to climb. What the hell was wrong with him?

Shisui popped up beside him, touching his arm in the same way Tenzo had earlier. The effect was the same. He calmed almost instantly, his breathing slowing back down to a normal rate, and his eyes reflexively shutting for a moment. 

"Now  _ that _ is exactly what I'm talking about." Minato spoke suddenly. Kakashi opened his eyes again, meeting Minato's excited gaze. "Your clan has always carried a pack mentality in their blood. You have latched on to these boys,  _ regardless _ of your thoughts on the matter. Your body has accepted them as your family… your pack. They can influence you like no one else can! It's amazing really, for it to have carried so far down the gene pool. And for it to happen so fast…" Minato ranted, while Kakashi sat there with furrowed brows. 

"Your feelings with them will affect you stronger than it would a normal alpha. In fact, it's much closer to that of a bonded pair. Eventually,  _ your _ pheromones will start to rub off on them. They will probably start to act like a pack, with you as their leader." Minato stated simply, like it was the greatest thing in the world… like he hadn't just made Kakashi want to cut his stupid heart out. 

"Shisui, I'm curious. What  _ exactly _ made you get up out of your seat just now?" Minato asked the Uchiha. 

"I… I'm not honestly sure. I just felt like I was supposed to." Shisui said with a shrug. 

Tenzo finally decided to speak. "That's what happened with me earlier too. My hand just kinda… moved on it's own."

"I see. I think maybe it's already happening. This is why we placed so many omegas with you, Kakashi. We had a hunch that this may happen, and it would grant all four of you something you wouldn't have otherwise… family." Minato spoke to the group as a whole, smiling all the while. 

Kakashi huffed. "I mean… I know the result isn't necessarily a bad thing, but didn't you stop to think that maybe messing around with people's lives and biology without their knowledge wasn't okay?" 

"Yes, but the end result was important." Minato answered honestly. 

"Gee, I think Orochimaru might say the same thing. " Kakashi mumbled as he turned to leave. He could feel Minato's guilt in the air before he left, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe Minato  _ needed  _ to feel a little bad for messing around with someone else's life.

They walked home in relative silence, each of them thinking about the information they'd been given. It was Iruka who finally broke the silence. 

"Kakashi? Who is Orochimaru?" The boy asked tentatively. 

Kakashi paused, his mind trying to think of how to explain it without bothering Tenzo. Shisui beat him to the punch. 

"He is a vile man who experiments on living beings. Kakashi was just trying to make Minato feel bad." Shisui said with a shrug. Kakashi glanced to Tenzo, but the boy didn't seem bothered. 

When they reached the house, Kakashi added all of them to the wards so they could come and go as they pleased, before plopping his forehead back down onto the kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys spar, Kakashi's 'symptoms' escalate, and another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting chapters 3 and 4 at the same time, so enjoy!

Kakashi hadn't moved from the kitchen table for ten minutes. He couldn't stop his thoughts. Minato had basically forced him into having a family. He didn't want this, any of it. All caring about people had ever gotten him was more pain. Now, he couldn't even have one of them slightly angry with him or his body would  _ physically hurt. _ What would happen if one of them got hurt on a mission, or worse, killed? 

His heart sank at the thought. He had known two out of three of these people for one damn day, and the thought of losing one of them made him want to cut his heart out. 

He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings, so when Shisui suddenly tapped his shoulder, he jumped a little bit embarrassingly. He stared at the ninja silently. 

"Kakashi? Are you okay? You feel stressed." He spoke softly. 

"Of  _ course _ I'm stressed. I don't even know what the hell is happening any more." Kakashi mumbled. Shisui grabbed his wrist and pulled, forcing him to either stand or break the contact, and Kakashi didn't  _ want _ to break the contact. He dragged Kakashi to the couch, prodding him to sit down. As soon as his ass hit the cushion, Tenzo was leaning on his right, and Iruka his left as Shisui buried them in blankets. 

They were… trying to comfort him? For a moment, it almost felt wrong. Did they actually  _ want _ to do this? Or was this his 'wolf pheromones'  _ making _ them do it. His mood dropped again as his thoughts grew darker, until suddenly, his mind was blank. He was swamped in the smell of nesting omega, a smell that amplified once Shisui climbed next to Iruka. His body dropped from his anxiety high as he breathed deeply. Tenzo snuggled up into his side, and Kakashi couldn't resist the urgent need to wrap his arms around him. 

He pulled the brunette in close, pushing his nose into Tenzo's neck. He tensed suddenly. What the hell was he doing?

He almost pulled away, but having his nose up against Tenzo's scent gland was the most absolutely relaxing thing he had ever experienced in his life… and he had been on some pretty intense sleeping pills when he was younger. A pleased hum escaped his throat before he could stop it. Shisui giggled slightly, Iruka following him close behind. 

"Shut up." Kakashi mumbled, trying to sound intimidating but not being successful since he was essentially  _ purring.  _

Iruka laughed again. "No way. I don't feel so worried about pissing you off, now that I know that you actually  _ like _ us. You can't play angry with us anymore… we won't buy it." 

The chunin about gave him a heart attack when he wrapped his arms around Kakashi's waist. Nobody had touched him like that since before Obito died. He should've been angry, should've felt violated… but he didn't. He was a little upset that he couldn't feel mad. What were these people doing to him? He was practically domesticated in one damn day. 

As the three omegas relaxed in the nest, Kakashi was so calm that he fell asleep. When he woke, Iruka and Tenzo were asleep with him, but Shisui was up making dinner. Startled by the fact that he was actually touching other human beings, he jumped out of the nest, eyes wide as he tried to think. How long had he been asleep? And why was Shisui messing around in his kitchen?

"Shisui, what the hell are you doing?" Kakashi asked seriously. 

"Cooking dinner. And before you try to pull the whole  _ my kitchen  _ business, do you really plan on cooking us all of our meals for the rest of the time we're here? I can cook just fine." Shisui replied quickly. 

Kakashi huffed and rolled his eyes, taking a seat by the counter. "Just don't burn down my house, flamethrower-breath."

Shisui looked over his shoulder with a cheesy grin. "Better than having dog-breath."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "Hilarious." He said sarcastically. 

"Hey! Is that why you wear the mask? Filter out the breath you were given by your wolf genes?" He asked, giggling as he stirred whatever it was he was cooking on the stove. 

"No!" Kakashi said defensively. "My breath is fine, thank you."

"Yeah? Come over here and let me smell it." Shisui said, giving an exaggerated sniff of the air. 

"No thank you." Kakashi said plainly. 

"Maybe it's not your breath then. Maybe you have big 'ol wolf fangs under there!" Shisui happily shouted, not even looking at the alpha, who had gone pale and silent. 

He turned away from the stove slowly. His brows furrowed in thought as he examined Kakashi's reaction. The Uchiha eerily turned and continued cooking without saying a word. 

Dinner was mostly Shisui and Iruka chatting away, but now, Tenzo was actively following the conversation, smiling and nodding at different points, even. Kakashi tried to ignore the fact that 1: the nap on the couch was some of the best sleep he'd ever had, and 2: since Tenzo had practically laid on him to sleep, he appeared to be starting to adjust better. 

Another thing that he couldn't quit thinking about was Shisui, accurately guessing why he wore the mask. Many people had guessed, and no one had  _ ever _ gotten it right. There were only about two people in the whole village who knew his family history, and that would be the only reason to lean towards dog qualities as guesses. 

Kakashi remained silent, only speaking when he offered to do the dishes. Before he was done washing the first dish, Shisui was by his side, nudging him over so he could help. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Shisui finally spoke. "Kakashi… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier with my guessing. It's not a bad thing to have fangs, you know." His voice was almost too low to qualify as a whisper. 

"It didn't upset me, It's just… no one has ever guessed it right before." Kakashi half mumbled. 

"Can I see them?" Shisui asked. 

"There's only one person that's alive that has seen them. You really think after two days that I'm gonna show you? Why would I do that?" Kakashi reasoned, half with Shisui, and half with himself. Because honestly, he was a little tempted. 

"I don't know. Everyone has their reasons. Maybe you want to show me because I'm so adorable?" Shisui said with a cheesy smile. 

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. "Nice try. Maybe some other time… if you're lucky."

They finished up the dishes in good time, moving back to the kitchen table. 

"So," Shisui started, "what the hell do you do for fun around here? What do you do all day?"

"Well, I read and I train. That's pretty much it." Kakashi answered with a shrug. 

"Hm… it's been a week since I've trained. Plus, I've never trained with anyone from Anbu before." Shisui said, leaning slightly in Kakashi's direction. 

The alpha huffed. "Fine. Let's go. Iruka, Tenzo, are you coming as well?" 

"Yep!" Iruka answered enthusiastically while Tenzo nodded with a smile. 

The group made their way to the training field on Kakashi's property. They all wanted to go against Kakashi, so he got to pick the order. Iruka went first, and since he was the most inexperienced out of the group, his match didn't last long. Kakashi promised that he would train him so well that Anbu would be looking to recruit him. 

Shisui was next. He was fast, VERY fast, but Kakashi could match his speed, and was very capable of battling against the sharingan. Kakashi was able to out-maneuver him in Taijutsu, slamming him to the ground with a loud "Oomph." 

Shisui hadn't used his body flicker  _ or _ any jutsus. Kakashi got the distinct impression that Shisui had been holding back 

Kakashi saved Tenzo for last. One, because no one here had seen Tenzo's jutsu besides him, and two, because he was very experienced against Kakashi, and would have the best chance. 

After a brief rest period, Kakashi didn't waste any time uncovering the sharingan. Tenzo didn't waste any either, launching a wave of water at him immediately. Kakashi dodged it, jumping to a tree that Tenzo quickly turned against him. He snapped branches with his sword, refusing to break out the chidori this early. 

Kakashi slammed his palms down to create a mud wave, which Tenzo countered by creating a giant crack in the earth. They raced around the field, flinging kunai. Kakashi created a water dragon that chased the brunette down, only to crash against a wooden dome. 

Tenzo fired another wave at Kakashi, who promptly erected a mud wall to block it. Behind the wall, mismatched eyes went wide as wooden tendrils snaked through the dirt, lashing out at Kakashi as he ran and dodged each swing. He used a larger branch to vault over the wall, closing in on Tenzo and forcing him into close combat. 

They both attacked with kunai and taijutsu, blocking punches and kicks until Tenzo landed a kick to Kakashi's chest, sending him flying. He recovered into a roll, meeting Tenzo's advance blow for blow until finally, Kakashi tackled him to the ground, pinning him there with a kunai. 

He rolled off and onto his back as soon as Tenzo yielded, huffing and puffing on the ground with exhaustion. 

Iruka and Shisui ran over to congratulate them on an excellent spar. 

"Damn Kakashi, I  _ knew _ I should've used my fire-style! I was just having too much fun with taijutsu." Shisui spoke enthusiastically. 

"Tenzo! Your jutsu is amazing! I didn't know you had such a range of styles." Iruka praised the Anbu, who also hadn't moved since the match ended. 

He finally sat up, looking to Kakashi who still wasn't getting up anytime soon. "Good match, Senpai." He spoke softly, using almost as many words as he had the entire time he had been in Kakashi's house. 

"You too, Tenzo. Nice kick. Any lower and you would've broken a rib or two." Kakashi answered. He always made sure to tell Tenzo when he was doing a good job. The training at Root wasn't exactly… pleasant, and Kakashi Had seen the effects it had on Tenzo first hand. 

"Tenzo, how did you learn that jutsu?" Iruka asked enthusiastically. Shisui locked eyes with Kakashi, clearly he had an idea of where the jutsu came from, if he didn't just plain know. 

Kakashi opened his mouth to intervene, but Tenzo started talking first. 

"I have the First Hokage's cells in my body, and it allows me to use his jutsu. I was part of one of Orochimaru's human experiments." Tenzo supplied with a shrug. Kakashi's jaw dropped and he gaped at him. Tenzo met his gaze, suddenly seeming uncomfortable. "Sorry Senpai, I thought it was okay to tell them if I live with them." He looked down to his hands, shame and sadness radiating off of him. 

The sad look on his face tore painfully at Kakashi's soul, and he practically peeled out in the grass to move towards him. He reached out uncharacteristically, pulling the teen over to him and hugging him tightly. "Please don't be sad, Tenzo. I just was surprised that you wanted anyone to know. You can tell your own personal stories to anyone you want, Tenzo. I'm sorry." He spoke quickly, his anxiety skyrocketing. 

He looked up to see Shisui watching him curiously. He felt a little self-conscious suddenly at how ridiculous he was being. Tenzo was just a little sad, and he was freaking out like someone had died. 

Tenzo latched on, grabbing his shirt with tight fists. "It's okay, Senpai. I just misunderstood. I'm okay now." He spoke softly, using one hand to rub Kakashi's shoulder. 

Kakashi felt his anxiety wrapping around his heart like a vice. He was going to have to try to train himself not to react so harshly. 

"That was a bit of an overreaction I think." Shisui said slowly. "Does it hurt you?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. 

"Yes." Kakashi croaked out, still trying to calm himself. 

Shisui body flickered to Kakashi's side, pulling the alpha's head into his throat. "He's okay, Kakashi. We're all okay." He cooed into Kakashi's ear. As ridiculous as it felt being coddled, it worked. He felt better. 

He sat back up, Shisui releasing him from his arms. 

"Thank you. I guess I'm going to have to learn how to control my reactions better. It just  _ hurts.  _ I felt like I had been stabbed when I saw him look so sad." Kakashi spoke earnestly, staring down at his hands. 

"Hmm. Maybe we also need to try not to let things get us so down. I wasn't aware it hurt so bad. Maybe over time it won't be so painful." Shisui offered with a shrug. 

"I don't see why it would get better." Kakashi mumbled to himself. 

"Well, and mind you, this is just a theory… maybe your reactions are so strong because you are afraid of losing us. If you feel more secure in the fact that we aren't going anywhere, you may not react so strongly." Shisui explained effortlessly. 

"Wow. That's a pretty smart idea." Iruka answered. 

"Well, I  _ am  _ a genius." Shisui said with a smile. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well… I hate to agree with you but you may be right. At least, I  _ really  _ hope you are. I feel kinda like a jackass though." 

Tenzo looked up at him, kindness in his eyes. "You aren't a jackass, Senpai. We all understand this isn't easy for you. We're going to work through this together, don't worry." 

"Tenzo, I think that's the most you've said since I've known you." Kakashi said with a laugh. Tenzo chuckled with a shrug. 

Whether Kakashi would admit it out loud or not, even with the rollercoaster of emotions his body was putting him through, he had laughed more in the last two days than he had in the last four years. Even though that really didn't amount to much, it was still an improvement. 

The crew returned to the main building, tired and sore from their training. 

"Man, I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Iruka mumbled as he took his hair down. 

"Me too." Shisui replied. "We've got a lot of training to do if we're going to catch up to these two." Shisui said with a smile, using a hand to gesture to the two Anbu. 

Kakashi pulled at the front of his shirt to look at his chest, eyeing the boot-shaped bruise forming on his sternum. He put his shirt back and mindlessly rubbed the area. 

"Did I hurt you, Senpai?" Tenzo asked calmly. 

"It's just a bruise. A  _ giant _ one, but still just a bruise." He said, still rubbing the sore area. 

"Let me see." Shisui spoke softly. Kakashi wasn't shy about his body, but he still hesitated to remove his shirt for a moment. He took it off with all the grace of a ninja, showing his huge bruise to prying eyes. 

" _ Damn _ . Nice kick, Tenzo." Iruka said with wide eyes as he stared at the black and purple skin. Iruka reached forward quickly, startling Kakashi enough that he grabbed the hand before it could make it there. Iruka was stunned, and ripped his wrist away from him. 

"Iruka, you can't reach out so quickly at more experienced ninja,  _ especially _ Anbu." Shisui said quickly, before Iruka could get upset. 

"Sorry, Iruka." Kakashi said sheepishly. 

"It's no big deal, Kakashi. I'll just move a little slower next time." Iruka said with a smile, and reached out much slower, tentatively tracing the bruise. Kakashi wasn't sure what the hell he was doing, but the contact was making his skin feel warm and fuzzy. A small whine escaped his throat as Iruka pulled away. His blush crept up over the edge of his mask as he laughed nervously. 

"I feel like this would be easier if you would quit acting like you don't want some contact with us. It's okay, you know. A little affection doesn't mean anything." Shisui spoke softly. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes and put his shirt back on. "I'm going to go to bed now."

"If I have a nightmare can I come cuddle?" Shisui said with a wink. 

"I hope you don't  _ really _ have nightmares." Kakashi mumbled to himself. He hated being woken in the middle of the night, it always put him on edge. 

"I was joking, but I really do have nightmares." Shisui said with a shrug. 

"Geez, does  _ everyone _ in this damn house have nightmares? Tenzo?" Kakashi asked, looking to the other Anbu. 

Tenzo looked down sheepishly. "Well, actually… I do too."

Kakashi huffed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

" _ You _ get nightmares too, Senpai?" Tenzo asked curiously. 

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked, eyebrow raised. 

"You said  _ everyone. _ " Tenzo said with a shrug. 

"Fine. Yes, I do. Now let's drop it, okay? If  _ anyone  _ has nightmares, we will deal with it when the time comes. I'm going to bed." Kakashi spoke, moving from his seat towards his bedroom. 

He heard the soft padding of feet behind him. He turned to look down at Tenzo. "Goodnight, Senpai." He said quietly. 

"Goodnight. Get some sleep." Kakashi said, reaching a hand out to ruffle his short brown hair. Tenzo smiled before retreating to his room. He was kind of a strange kid, but Kakashi knew most of that was from Root. Maybe being in a house with three other teenagers would be good for him. 

Kakashi tossed and turned for hours. He was just so…  _ uncomfortable _ . It was more than a bit frustrating. Why the hell couldn't he sleep? 

A soft noise came from down the hall. Kakashi sat up and listened for a moment. A whimper? He sniffed the air. It was Tenzo. He sprang out of bed and across the hall to the Anbu's open door. He was tossing himself around in his bed, fear rolling off of him in droves. Shisui was at the alpha's side in an instant, prodding him to move farther into the room. Kakashi strode to the bed, leaning down to try to shake Tenzo awake. 

"Tenzo? Wake up." Kakashi spoke gently, trying to wake him without startling him. It worked. Tenzo stilled, opening his eyes slowly. 

"I'm sorry, Senpai." He called out softly, his voice shaking a little. Kakashi looked to Shisui. "Do you have room for another one in your bed?" He asked quietly, in case Iruka had managed to sleep through it. 

Shisui cocked an eyebrow at him. "It's not  _ my  _ scent he needs to calm down." 

Kakashi sighed, knowing Shisui was probably right. "Come on, Tenzo." Kakashi said, grabbing his hand and leading Tenzo to his own room. After a moment of awkward standing, Tenzo laid down in Kakashi's bed, leaving only a few inches between them. Kakashi closed his eyes, breathing in Tenzo's scent deeply, and feeling much better. His bed felt less…  _ empty _ . 

His eyes flashed open again at the realization.  _ Shit. I can't even sleep when I'm alone now? _

He remained calm, trying to work himself through his hang-ups. It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? He shared rooms with people all the time when he was on a mission. It was perfectly normal. 

Tenzo rolled to look at him, smiling shyly at him. Kakashi watched him closely, knowing Tenzo wanted to ask him a question, but probably was too afraid to. His breath was still a little too quick, and his hands a bit too shaky for him to be relaxed.  _ He was still scared _ . 

The fact that he was trying not to upset Kakashi in that state was valiant. Kakashi stayed on his back, but scooted closer to Tenzo, leaning his upper body towards him and making his neck more accessible. The brunette leaned in, resting his cheek on Kakashi's pale shoulder and sniffing at his scent gland. Tenzo visibly relaxed, and didn't retreat from his position.

Tenzo's breathing slowed a lot farther than he had expected… the exhausted mokuton user had already fallen asleep, and with a soft buzzing warmth spreading to him through his shoulder, Kakashi would join him quickly. He focused on the small puffs of breath he could feel on his neck, and closed his uncovered eye for the final time that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui is a godsend, and Kakashi makes progress with the omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted chapters 3 and 4 at the same time, just fyi for anyone checking back in.

Kakashi woke slowly. His body felt more rested than it had in years. As he drifted into consciousness, he started to become aware of Tenzo's presence. The boy was sleeping up against his back, arms tucked up in between them, and his mouth near the back of Kakashi's neck. He should have been uncomfortable. He should have at least jumped out of bed awkwardly, but Kakashi just laid there. His body was practically buzzing with the happiness of having the omega touching the bare skin on his back. 

Tenzo shifted a small amount, and Kakashi started to suspect that he was awake too. He turned his head slowly to peek behind him, catching sight of one large dark eye staring back at him. "Tenzo, did you sleep okay?" He mumbled quietly through his mask. 

"Yes. Thank you, Kakashi-Senpai." Tenzo answered, snuggling a little closer. Kakashi made a warm purring sort of noise he'd never made before. He grimaced at the embarrassing sound. "Maybe we should get up." Kakashi mumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his wild silver hair. 

"Okay." Tenzo said, standing up and stretching before heading back to his own room to change. Kakashi's room smelled like the sweet mix of Tenzo's scent and his own. This isn't right. He is an alpha. He is not supposed to genuinely enjoy someone else's smell in his room. Kakashi sat over the edge of the bed and dropped his head down into his hands. 

Distantly, he heard the knocking on the door. He didn't want to answer it, but he heard Shisui excitedly singing out that he would get it. He extended his chakra out… Minato again. He didn't care. All of this was really starting to stress him out. How come the others didn't appear bothered? He could hear them in there, chit-chatting away, probably talking about how they trained yesterday or something. 

Kakashi felt Minato's presence enter his room. He should've shut the door after Tenzo left, then he could have pretended he was sleeping. 

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" He asked quietly before sitting beside him on the bed. 

"No." The younger alpha replied somberly. "This is just… too much change in too little time. My body is telling me everything is just great, but my mind isn't on the same page. I can't  _ handle _ all this." Kakashi dropped his head down farther to his legs, hooking his hands behind his neck. 

"Kakashi… I'm not going to pretend to understand what you are going through. This is progressing far faster than I ever would have imagined, and I'm sorry. Shisui sent the others off to buy some more groceries, and he was telling me about some of the things he had noticed. I… didn't know it would hurt you so bad." Minato spoke quietly. 

Just thinking about Iruka and Tenzo walking around the market alone made his chest constrict a little bit. "This is  _ ridiculous _ ." Kakashi mumbled to himself. "Why am I hurting just because they aren't  _ in the house _ with me?" he pleaded, looking up to his former sensei with watery eyes. "This isn't  _ fair _ !" He blurted out, his heart starting to race. 

A small dip in the mattress and Kakashi felt Shisui's warm hands on the back of his shoulders. "Lean back, Kakashi." The omega's soft voice told him. He complied immediately, leaning back into Shisui, who had a leg on either side of him. The omega wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest and rested his chin in his hair. Kakashi was finding it hard to breathe suddenly, and ripped his mask down in frustration as the tears finally fell from his eyes. 

"It just  _ hurts so bad." _ He sobbed softly, Minato watching as Shisui tried to ease him down from whatever breakdown he was starting to have. 

"Shhh. It's okay Kakashi." Shisui cooed, placing one of his hands over Kakashi's heart. "We're gonna make it through this, all of us, together. Okay?" 

Kakashi could feel the skin of Shisui's bare chest on his back, and he attempted to focus on the warm fuzzy feeling it provided, willing it to spread through the rest of him. Shisui didn't even attempt to get a glimpse of Kakashi's bare face, and suddenly he felt like he could trust the omega to wait until he was ready. 

Minato didn't speak for a while. It was probably for the better, since his alpha presence wasn't the most comforting thing for Kakashi right now. He closed his eyes, letting the warm feeling finally calm him down. His breathing finally evened out, and he opened his eyes to meet Minato's concerned gaze. 

"Are you okay?" Minato asked cautiously. 

"Yes." Kakashi replied, his throat dry from his annoying episode. "Thank you, Shisui." Kakashi spoke quietly. 

"Of course, my dear alpha." Shisui purred sweetly. He had never been spoken to like that before. The words sparked another warm feeling inside of him. But then again, it also brought up another horrible feeling he would need to address with Shisui once Minato had gone. 

"Kakashi… I think I will check on you again after your first week, and if things haven't evened out a little better by then, I'll either extend your leave or keep your team on single-day missions." Minato placed a reassuring hand on his knee. "I'll see you later, Kakashi. Try to weather through it, okay?"

"Okay." Kakashi said weakly. Minato showed himself out, letting Kakashi remain there in Shisui's arms for a while longer. 

"Shisui?" Kakashi asked tentatively. 

"Mm?" Shisui mumbled. Absent-mindedly rubbing his hands across Kakashi's skin. 

"You… shouldn't say things like that to me. I'm not your alpha. One day, your gonna find someone you want to be your  _ real  _ alpha. The way things are going… I just don't think you should say things like that to me." Kakashi spoke quietly. 

The Uchiha moved one of his hands from his chest to his hair, running his fingers through in calming patterns. "Kakashi… I'm an Uchiha. Do you know what Uchihas are?" Shisui asked softly.

Kakashi couldn't help himself. "Assholes?"

Shisui chuckled. Giving Kakashi a stern pat on the head. " _ Lovers _ , Kakashi. The Uchihas are lovers. We love stronger than most, fall easier. I knew within my first hour being in this house that I never wanted to leave." Shisui said calmly. Kakashi leaned forward, pulling out of Shisui's grasp to face him. He examined his face. The omega sat there patiently, watching Kakashi process the information. 

"You know, you may not be able to tell, but we feel the pull of your pheromones now. I'd grown attached to you before that, and I'm fairly certain Tenzo had already had feelings for you before we showed up. When they told us where we were going, I saw his eyes flash with something. I'm fairly certain he might be in love with you, honestly. Iruka… he's pretty stubborn about accepting his feelings. Kinda like you, actually. But he feels the same things we do. It's like a gravitational pull, if I were to try to explain it." Shisui explained slowly. 

While he rambled, Kakashi couldn't help but notice that he never looked at the lower half of his face. He moved a pale hand up to cover Shisui's ever-moving mouth. The chunin looked at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

"Shisui, you can look at my face." Kakashi said calmly. Kakashi had to fight back a chuckle as the Uchiha activated his sharingan and looked down to his jaw. Kakashi moved his hand, placing it down on one of his legs instead. 

"Can I see your teeth?" Shisui asked softly, smiling at him. Kakashi obliged, opening his mouth and showing his elongated canine teeth. 

" _ Whoa _ . I figured you were just overreacting. Maybe that your teeth were just big… but no, those are  _ fangs. _ I like them." Shisui nodded his approval and Kakashi shut his mouth again. He smiled, one tooth sticking out over his bottom lip. 

"Do you feel better?" Shisui asked.

"Ah. A bit, yeah. I know you are staying, and oddly enough that makes me happy." Kakashi said with another smile. "But I'm not going to get my hopes up about Iruka and Tenzo until they tell me otherwise. Thank you, Shisui." Kakashi said earnestly. "It's really nice to know that I won't have to go back to being alone, in either case." A blush rose up Kakashi's chest and through his face. 

Shisui smiled at him. "You'll be lucky to get another moment alone for the rest of your life." He chuckled softly, reaching out and ruffling his silver hair. 

Iruka and Tenzo returned home to find Kakashi in a pleasant mood. "What would you guys like for lunch?" Kakashi asked happily. 

"Ah, well we picked up a few things so there's plenty to choose from." Iruka replied.

"Maa, let's go out for barbeque." Kakashi said, waving a hand dismissively at the kitchen. 

"No way. It's still over a week before we can take missions again! I gotta save  _ some _ of my money." Iruka replied. 

Kakashi shrugged. "I can buy. I got a sizable inheritance from my father that I've never had a reason to spend." 

"Me too, actually." Shisui replied suddenly. 

Tenzo and Iruka looked at each other, then back to the older two. "We don't expect you to spend your personal money on us." Iruka said slowly. 

Kakashi shrugged again. "I'd like to. Besides, it's my job to take care of you. That can include spoiling you with takeout… and maybe a trip to the bookstore afterwards." 

"The bookstore? Don't you have books here?" Shisui asked.

"Well… yes. But my collection is a bit  _ specific _ ." Kakashi spoke, gesturing to the pile of books on the table.

Iruka wrinkled his nose as he read the titles of the books. "You read  _ porn _ all day?" He asked incredulously. 

"I read it for the plot." Kakashi answered plainly.

"Yeah, right." Iruka said with a laugh. 

"Well… if you think about it, all those books are about a male and female." Shisui spoke thoughtfully. 

"So?" Iruka replied. 

Tenzo watched the conversation, but didn't feel the need to add anything. 

"Look around you, Iruka. Did Minato stick Kakashi with any  _ female _ omegas?" Shisui said with a grin. 

Kakashi chuckled lightly while Iruka actually took a minute to look around. 

"Oh." He said simply. "Does that mean…" iruka started, motioning with his hand in an attempt to not finish the sentence. 

Shisui giggled. "It means they took into account Kakashi's preference when picking out omegas. They pay attention to that kind of stuff with the hope that the alpha may bond with the omega they choose. Obviously, our situation had a different motive, but clearly they still checked his forms." 

"Ah… I see." Iruka spoke softly, both him and Tenzo blushing profusely. 

"Alright, now that we have proven I read it for the PLOT, let's hit the bookstore after the food and pick out some new books." Kakashi said before ushering the two younger ones out of the door, with Shisui still giggling close behind him. 

  
  


Lunch at the bbq joint was pleasant, with all of them talking and laughing together (with the exception of Tenzo, who laughed and smiled at all the jokes but didn't say much). 

The crew made their way over to the bookstore, the large group attracting more attention than Kakashi was used to. Rounding the corner, Kakashi almost ran smack into Asuma and Kurenai. 

"Oh! Kakashi, my apologies." Asuma spoke quickly.

"Maa, don't worry about it." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand. 

"Iruka?" Asuma asked suddenly. 

"Oh! Hi Asuma!" Iruka said with a smile. 

Asuma eyeballed Iruka before turning his attention to Kakashi. "You too?" He said, one eyebrow raised. 

Kakashi just shrugged. "It can't be helped." 

Asuma took a second to look at the rest of the crew, Tenzo standing silently behind Kakashi, and Shisui watching him with his head tilted curiously. 

Asuma was confused, and it was to be expected. Kakashi was probably the only Alpha in town besides the head of the Inuzuka clan with three omegas. "So… who… or…" the alpha tried to figure out which question he could ask without seeming offensive.

As per usual, Shisui came to the rescue. "Kakashi got saddled with all three of us. I'm Shisui Uchiha, and this is Tenzo."

Asuma introduced himself and Kurenai to both of them. "Three?" He said when he turned his attention back to Kakashi. "Isn't that a little much?" ' _ For someone like you' _ being the unspoken part of the question, though Kakashi heard it loud and clear in his tone of voice. 

"Minato knows what he's doing." Shisui spoke suddenly, his usual peppy attitude missing. 

"Hm." Was all Asuma said before politely excusing himself and Kurenai. 

Kakashi exchanged a glance with Shisui before continuing, a silent 'thank you' to the omega for stepping in before Kakashi could get defensive. 

At the bookstore, they split into two groups. Shisui went with Iruka, and Kakashi walked around with Tenzo. 

"So Tenzo, what kind of books do you like to read?" Kakashi asked, smiling down at his kohai. 

"I'm not sure. I've only read what had been made available to me." Tenzo answered quietly. 

"Ah, well we can wander around until you spot something that looks interesting." Kakashi reassured him, putting an arm around his shoulders to steer him around. The alpha was certain Tenzo wouldn't actually agree to Kakashi paying for his books, so he watched the Anbu's eyes closely. When the deep brown eyes flickered to the architecture section, Kakashi smiled and dragged him over there. 

By the time they were done, Tenzo had three different books on architecture, one on woodworking, and an encyclopedia of trees. Kakashi had no idea that Tenzo was so interested in sculpting his jutsu, but the excited look on his face when he had opened the first one said it all. 

After dragging a flustered Tenzo through the romance section, they met up with Shisui and Iruka at the registers. 

Iruka had picked a few mystery thrillers, one history book, and a book on sealing jutsus. Shisui had quite a range of books in his hands. The first was a book on jutsu creation theory, a thick dusty volume that was definitely much older than any of them. The next, was a book on advanced training techniques, and the last was a strange colored book on tactical fighting strategies. All were thick, and looked complicated. Maybe he wasn't joking when he had said he was a genius. Kakashi decided he would have to check out those books later when Shisui was done with them. 

They piled up all the books on the counter, and Kakashi made sure that he paid for all of them, even Shisui's rather expensive books. 

  
  


Back at the compound, they had a problem. Sure, all four of them fit on the couch when they were snuggled together under the blankets, but sitting comfortably to read was another matter. The couch wasn't big enough. 

Kakashi sighed, "I'll go read in my room." 

Shisui grabbed his shoulder before he could go. Pushing him into the cushion to the left. Tenzo sat in the middle, and Iruka on the end, each holding one of their books. Shisui handed Kakashi one of his new books and smiled at him. "Get comfortable, Kakashi." 

And he did. Of course, it helped that he could feel the heat from Tenzo's shoulder leaning on him. He opened his book, wondering where Shisui was going to go read, when the feisty Uchiha sat sideways on his lap. Kakashi's steel colored eye focused on the smiling brat as he plopped his legs across the other two omegas. 

Shisui looked over at him, smiling like an idiot as he leaned against the arm of the couch, book in hand. Kakashi couldn't help but smile back, his alpha instincts purring at the omega in his lap. 

"Comfortable?" Shisui said with a smirk on his face. 

"Of course. Thank you, Shisui." Kakashi responded earnestly. 

That night, it was Kakashi's turn to have a nightmare. He had spent hours trying to fall asleep, alone in his bed that was suddenly much too huge. He was thrashing around, throwing his sheets to the floor and knocking things off of his nightstand. The alpha woke to Shisui's warm hands gripping his shoulders tight, shaking him. 

"Kakashi!" Shisui shouted, trying to rouse him. He opened his eyes to see Shisui's worried face staring back at him, eyes red with his sharingan. Shisui reached up, placing a gentle palm over his left eye. 

"Your eyepatch fell off, Kakashi. Are you alright?" Shisui asked worriedly. Kakashi looked to his right towards the door. Iruka was standing at the foot of his bed, hair down and bags under his worry filled eyes. Tenzo stood in the doorway, frozen in what appeared to be fear. Was he afraid for Kakashi? 

"I'm alright. Just a nightmare." Kakashi croaked. His voice was hoarse, had he been yelling? He realized that he had automatically reeled in his scent when he woke, and tried to force himself to release it again. Slowly, the air filled with his alpha essence. Tenzo calmed, but only a slight amount. Shisui was stroking his hair with one hand, while the other was still firmly planted on his shoulder. 

"It's okay Tenzo, he's fine. Come over here." Shisui cooed softly to the brunette in the doorway. Tenzo hesitated, but then quickly moved to the side of the bed by Kakashi. 

Shisui started laughing, and Kakashi realized it was because Tenzo was worming his way under the covers, nudging Kakashi over to make some more room. Iruka climbed in next, on the opposite side, climbing in close and nuzzling up against Kakashi's shoulder. 

Shisui's hands disappeared, and he was under the blanket too, wrapping an arm around Iruka to snuggle up close. Kakashi chuckled lightly as Tenzo's arm tentatively wrapped around his stomach. He smiled down at the nervous omega, encouraging him. 

Kakashi's chest rumbled with the gentle purr of a pleased alpha. As new and terrifying as it was to him, he loved this. All of it. The touching, the snuggling, the laughing… all of it. 

Kakashi drifted off to sleep, listening to the gentle breathing of his omegas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato makes a rather unpleasant visit concerning Tenzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fair warning, this chapter contains mentions of SEXUAL AND PHYSICAL ABUSE
> 
> Once again posting two chapters together. 5 and 6

In the morning, when Kakashi woke up in his pile of omegas, he couldn't have been happier. This was his pack. He could feel it in his heart. 

Thankfully, he wasn't going to be allowed to sleep alone again. Every night from then on out, everyone piled into Kakashi's bed to sleep. 

A week had passed since the three teenagers had been dropped off on his doorstep, and so much of Kakashi's life had changed. He was so insanely happy, people kept asking him if he had been hit on the head. Maybe all this time, it hadn't been just his losses dragging him down into the dark. Maybe it was because he no longer had a pack after Obito and Rin had died. His blood may have influenced his life more than he had ever realized. He would never make that mistake again.

Iruka had an affinity for water, and had asked Tenzo for help in his training. The pair had left almost half an hour ago, and Kakashi already missed them. Thankfully, Shisui was the clingiest out of all of them. He was also the only one that Kakashi believed had developed romantic feelings for him. Shisui was hanging all over him, shooting him glances, and just being way more intimate than anyone who wasn't attracted to him should be. Kakashi wasn't 100% sure that it wasn't just the pack style living they were doing, though. 

Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading one of his new books. Shisui was taking a shower, and Kakashi had his first few moments alone in days. He hated it. His skin was cold, like his pack was the main heat source for his body. 

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts, and he quickly recognized the chakra signature on the other side. 

"Good morning, Sensei!" Kakashi chirped as he opened the door. He flashed Minato a bright smile that the man probably hadn't seen since he was a child 

"Good morning, Kakashi. You seem awfully… chipper." Minato responded slowly, one brow raised in question. 

"Ah, yes. My mood swings have evened out finally." Kakashi replied sheepishly. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." The blonde spoke softly, moving inside to sit on one end of the couch. Kakashi brewed some tea, handing a cup to his former teacher before setting two others on the table. Minato eyed the number of cups before speaking again.

"Where is everyone?"

"Tenzo is off showing Iruka how to use water style jutsu more efficiently, and Shisui is in the shower." Kakashi replied with a shrug. 

"Ah. And how is everything going? You certainly seem in better spirits than the last time I saw you." 

"Well, it's definitely better. We get along really well, and Shisui helped me sort through my problems a bit better." Kakashi replied. 

"You… definitely smell like them." Minato said, one hand pawing through his hair nervously. "You uh… haven't been, you know…" Minato tried to ask a question, but couldn't manage it. 

"Having sex with them? No." Kakashi answered bluntly. Minato blushed brightly. 

"It's just that, you know, two of them at least are a bit young for it. And it should probably not happen until they hit their first heat, anyway." Minato started sputtering.

Kakashi held up a hand to silence the man. "I don't plan on doing any of that unless I'm asked. Nothing of that sort has even come close to happening. I've never even kissed anyone before. I smell so strongly of them because we all sleep in the same bed, like a pack." Kakashi explained, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, and because we're all pretty clingy." 

"Really? I never took you for the clingy type." Minato mused, furrowing his brows in thought. 

Shisui appeared in the middle of the living room, hair still a bit damp, and only wearing red pajama pants. He smiled at the Hokage, before leaning down and grabbing the cup of tea Kakashi had prepared for him. "Good Morning, Sir." Shisui spoke, his peppy attitude out in full force. The omega apparently had no cares in the world as he climbed straight into Kakashi's lap to lean against the edge of the couch. 

Minato's eyes widened a bit at the sight, but he seemed to dismiss it as the clinginess Kakashi had spoken of. "Shisui, how are you doing? I take it you are adjusting well?"

"Oh, of course! I'm doing great. I love it here. Kakashi is doing great, too. He's certainly made large strides these last few days." Shisui said, patting Kakashi's leg as he complimented him. "I did have a question, though." Shisui suddenly spoke seriously.

"Mm?" Minato cocked his head sideways curiously.

"If I train hard and qualify for Anbu, can you help me get assigned to Kakashi and Tenzo's team?"

Kakashi gaped at the omega in front of him. Shisui hadn't brought up Anbu since their first day, let alone express intentions of trying to join Kakashi's team. 

When he looked over to the older man, Minato looked just as shocked. 

"I had no idea you were even interested in Anbu." Minato finally spoke. 

"Ah, well I wasn't. I am now, though." Shisui said with a smile.

"...because of Kakashi?" Minato asked incredulously.

"Yep. I think not only would I be an asset to Anbu, but it would be beneficial for me to remain around Kakashi. Along with tenzo there, we may be able to decrease the effect this little experiment of yours has had on his mental capacity during his missions." Shisui's words cut to Minato's core, he could tell. But he did have a point. Kakashi may have the sharingan, but his genjutsu was not anywhere near what Shisui would be able to do. He would certainly be an asset. 

By the look on Minato's face, Shisui had won. He had a way with words, after all. 

"Fair enough. You get up to standard, and I will get you on his team." Minato sighed, drinking his tea. 

Shisui made an excited squealing noise, looking at Kakashi with a giant smile on his face. The alpha couldn't resist him. He wrapped his arms around his bare stomach, squeezing him into a hug. 

"You do realize that if you are put on Kakashi's team, that means the three of you will be leaving Iruka all alone almost constantly." 

"I do. And I've already spoken to Iruka about it. He is fine with that. He is thinking about taking the test to become a teacher." Shisui replied calmly. Iruka knew as well? Kakashi felt out of the loop. 

"Speaking of which, how are those two doing? I'm honestly curious about Tenzo. His previous housing situation with the Aburame… wasn't ideal." Minato said slowly. 

"What do you mean wasn't ideal?" Kakashi said defensively, narrowing his eyes. Even shisui had tensed up in his lap at the way those words rolled off of Minato's tongue. 

"Well… certain things have come to light since Kazume Aburame's death. I honestly don't know what all happened in that house, but with Tenzo's skill set I can't imagine the man doing much damage in any sense." Minato spoke, refusing to make eye-contact with either of them. 

Kakashi growled, quiet and low. Shisui set his cup of tea down and started massaging the alphas scalp. 

"Lord Hokage, what have you heard?" Shisui asked softly. If anything had happened to Tenzo… they should know. 

Minato took a deep breath. "There was another omega housed there at the time, and he has some… issues stemming from his time there. He barely speaks, and there appears to have been some form of… abuse. It is unclear whether anything sexual was going on, or if it was just physical." At the growing anger in Kakashi's scent, Minato raised his hands defensively. "Look, it doesn't matter how much we screen alphas, people fall through the cracks. And we don't even know if Tenzo was a part of it or not." 

"He's barely spoken since he's been here." Kakashi growled out. "Yes, it's gotten a tiny bit better, but that doesn't change the fact that he was practically a mute when he got here. Tenzo was obviously involved in whatever was going on in the house."

Shisui squirmed a little as Kakashi's grip tightened on his stomach. The omega placed a hand on either side of his jaw, forcing him to look into his black eyes. "Kakashi, Tenzo is safe. He's with us now. No one is ever going to hurt him again, okay? You're a good alpha to him, you'll protect him." Shisui connected their foreheads as he spoke. This was the most intimate position he had been in yet, and it helped a bit. 

Kakashi managed to calm down enough to lessen his stranglehold on the Uchiha. 

"The other kid… he was about the same age as Tenzo. But he won't say anything about what happened. The woman the Aburame married was also an alpha, and they have two children. I need to know if I should be prosecuting the other alpha in the house and removing her children. Do you think Tenzo would tell you what happened?" Minato spoke softly. 

"I… I don't know." Kakashi replied. "He might, I suppose. Maybe you should ask him first." 

Just like clockwork, Kakashi felt a shift in the wards as Iruka and Tenzo arrived back on the grounds. Kakashi held a finger up to his lips to silence Minato. The two boys entered the room, seeing the visitor. Tenzo bowed silently to the Hokage, and Iruka greeted him warmly. Shisui popped up out of Kakashi's lap, asking Iruka for help with something in the other room. Kakashi nodded a silent 'thank you' to the omega as he shuttled the other one down the hallway. 

Kakashi motioned for Tenzo to come over to the couch, and the alpha pulled the brunette down into his lap. Tenzo seemed a slight bit uncomfortable with affection in front of the Hokage, but was pliant anyway. 

"Tenzo, the Hokage has some questions he would like to ask you. Is that alright?" Kakashi spoke softly, stroking one hand through the sweaty brown hair. The omega shot him a worried look. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble." Kakashi cooed.

Tenzo nodded his head softly, turning back to Minato attentively. 

"Tenzo, we have had some… concerns about the household you were in before this one. The Aburame household? I was hoping you could answer some questions about it for me." Minato asked quietly, making sure the omegas down the hall wouldn't hear. 

Tenzo hesitated, his body tensing up the slightest bit before he slowly nodded. 

"Thank you, Tenzo. Was Kazume Aburame ever verbally abusive to you? Did he insult you, or yell at you often?" Minato questioned.

Tenzo thought about it. He nodded slowly, then finally opened his mouth to speak. "He uh… he liked the house to be silent. If we spoke, he yelled at us, and said horrible things. H-he used the… the special voice." 

Kakashi tightened his grip on Tenzo. All alphas could add a certain… aggressiveness to their voice. It forced an omega to freeze up, and basically comply with whatever they wanted. It was dangerous, and using it outside of emergency situations was mostly illegal. Even with all his jutsu, Tenzo was too young to undergo training to counteract the effects. 

Minato thought for a moment on his next question. "Did he ever get physically aggressive? Did he ever try to hurt you?"

Tenzo nodded his head again. "He… liked things done a certain way." Was all he said. The omega shrank into Kakashi's arms, and the alpha nuzzled into his hair softly. "You're doing good, Tenzo. I'm proud of you." He cooed. Rubbing the knuckles of one hand on the nape of his neck. 

"Thank you, Tenzo. This is really important. Was there any… sexual contact involved?" Minato asked nervously. 

Tenzo's body stiffened up completely. He closed his big brown eyes, appearing to rally himself as he slowly nodded once more.

"Tenzo, I know this isn't easy, but I need to know what happened." Minato asked, his voice breaking the slightest amount. 

Kakashi's heart was beating a million miles a minute, and depending on Tenzo's answer, it might just shatter. Tenzo turned his head to place his nose to the alpha's scent gland.

"He… he um… liked to try to… kiss us. And touch us… in places he shouldn't have. He'd use his voice to trap me, but he never made it past touching. I… was learning to fight it. And I would release it before he could… get too far." Tenzo said, his voice shaky. 

"Was his wife, Ariana, involved in any of it? Verbal, physical, or sexual?" 

Tenzo nodded. "All of it." He answered plainly. Kakashi placed a tender hand to the back of Tenzo's head. "You did good, Tenzo. They can never hurt you again. I promise you, I will protect you." He murmured the words like a mantra, slowly rocking back and forth. Tenzo's hands snaked around to his back, fisting in his shirt. 

Minato looked horrible. Kakashi wouldn't try to make him feel bad for this. It wasn't his fault in the slightest. "I'm so sorry, Tenzo." He spoke softly. "That never should have happened. You didn't deserve it, any of it. None of this was your fault." 

Tenzo peeked out from Kakashi's neck. "I don't blame you. It's not your fault either." Tenzo whispered softly. 

Minato's shoulders dropped a little in relief. "Thank you, Tenzo." The older alpha stood, looking to Kakashi. "I must go. I need to deal with this immediately. Tenzo will not be required to speak with anyone else about this. Thanks to both of you. Give Shisui my thanks as well. Take care of them, Kakashi." 

"I will." Kakashi answered softly, letting Minato show himself out so Tenzo wouldn't have to move. 

Tenzo relaxed into Kakashi's hold. Suddenly, Kakashi was wondering if his touches had ever bothered the Anbu. 

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Tenzo… if I ever do anything that… bothers you, you'll tell me, right?" He asked nervously. 

The omega leaned away to look up into his face. "I have never thought that you would hurt me. I've always trusted you, Senpai. You earned that a long time ago." 

The alpha exhaled sharply, relief stretching into his scent. He really had no idea what awful things Tenzo had been through, or how much it had affected him. He would certainly be paying more attention to his reactions from now on. 

Kakashi heard the hallway door shut loudly, way louder than Shisui would shut it normally. The omega walked slowly down the hall, his footsteps well pronounced. 

Kakashi looked up into the concerned black eyes. Shisui flashed him a knowing smile, sadness coating his features. Then, in a moment, his features changed back into the happy-go-lucky Shisui they all knew. Kakashi had never seen that drastic of a change in the omega before. It made him wonder… how much of the peppy attitude had been faked? Had Shisui been hurting at all in the time he had been here? Kakashi put a pin in that. 

"Hey Tenzo! How'd your training go?" Shisui asked excitedly, trying to distract the boy from Minato's visit. 

To Kakashi's surprise, Tenzo actually spoke. 

"Good. Iruka is a fast learner. He will be proficient in no time." Tenzo spoke fondly of the other omega.

"Speaking of fast learners, I have some good news." Shisui announced. "You two get to train me, and then if I can qualify for Anbu, Minato will put me on your team!" 

Tenzo smiled brightly. "Really? You get to join our team?" 

"Only if I qualify." Shisui responded with a smile of his own. 

"Oh, you'll qualify." Tenzo said with absolution. "I'll make sure of it." 

Kakashi and Shisui both chuckled at Tenzo's confidence. Shisui reached out, ruffling Tenzo's hair before shooting Kakashi a wink over his head. 

Shisui was a blessing, really. He was the most adult in this house, regardless of age. Kakashi was a certified genius himself… but Shisui? Shisui had the people skills to go along with it. What would he have ever done without his help? Hell, without Shisui's promise to stay by Kakashi's side, he would probably still be having violent mood shifts and strange outbursts. He would also still be denying his instincts, big time. 

Later on, when Iruka was teaching Tenzo a card game on the floor, Kakashi and Shisui worked on dinner. It took about 30 seconds of silence for Shisui to ask the question. 

"What happened?" 

Kakashi didn't need the context. He moved over to the sink, farther away from any listening ears in the living room. Shisui followed him, leaning up against the same stretch of counter-space. "The guy used his alpha voice on him. Constantly yelled at them if they spoke at all. Sounds like he got violent if things weren't done a certain way." 

"And… the other part?" Shisui asked, anguish present in his eyes. 

"He tried. Used the voice to freeze him, but Tenzo kept breaking out if it before the guy got too far. That's Tenzo's wording, by the way. Any of that is too far in my opinion. But the guy kept trying to kiss him, and was putting his scumbag hands on him. My guess is the mokuton helps him recover from the voice faster. I don't know the extent, but Tenzo said the guy was touching places he shouldn't have been. Sounds like the wife was pretty involved in it too. It's just… so awful. I don't know if anything I'm doing is going to upset him." 

Shisui put a hand over the pale one he had resting on the counter. "Kakashi, he trusts you. It's not like the other guy. You aren't trying to hurt him, and you're not some stranger, okay?" 

"Okay. I just… gotta wonder how much damage that guy did. Using the voice that much… it leaves traces. I've seen it before. It's not good. I don't want to hurt him." Kakashi said solemnly, looking down to the floor. 

Shisui sighed and pushed off the counter, spinning around towards the alpha. He boxed him in, an arm on each side of him, hands flat on the counter. The omega leaned in close, close enough to whisper into his ear. "You're a good alpha, Kakashi. You'd never hurt him. We all know that, please don't ever forget it." The ghosting of his breath on his ear sent a shiver down his spine. 

Shisui removed himself from Kakashi's space, returning to prepare their dinner. Kakashi joined him after taking a moment to clear his head. 

"Shisui?"

"Mm?" The omega answered, chopping away at some vegetables.

"Do you… hide your true feelings?" He asked tentatively. 

Shisui's knife stilled mid-cut. He quickly turned to look at the older man. "You mean like earlier? With Tenzo?" 

"Yes." Kakashi said simply. 

"I get sad just like everybody else." Shisui said with a shrug. "I just don't feel the need to show it."

"What do you get sad about?" Kakashi asked curiously. "If you don't mind telling me, that is."

Shisui sighed, turning to lean on the counter again. "Lots of things. My clan dying out, for one. I don't really know where my kid cousins are, though I'm sure they just got rehomed recently too. Sometimes I wonder just what the hell I'm going to be doing with my life, if I would make my parents proud or not. Then other times, I think about my first genin team all dying on a mission... I only lived because of my teleportation. Things like that."

"That's a lot to be sad about. Are you sad all the time?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

Shisui laughed at the gesture. "No, I'm not. Only when I have too much time in my own head. If I'm alone, or have nothing to read. Times like that." 

"Alright. Thanks for telling me. You know, you can come to me when you're sad. You don't have to fake it. I'd like to help." Kakashi offered sweetly, smiling at him. 

"Okay, I promise I won't hide it when it's just you and me, how about that?" 

"Okay. I can live with that." Kakashi answered. 

"Thank you, my sweet alpha." Shisui said with a wink before turning back to the cutting board. 

Dinner was nice. They all sat at the table chatting away. In between bites, (and sometimes during), Iruka was excitedly telling Kakashi about all the training he did with Tenzo. 

He patted the chunin on the head, expressing how proud he was of both of them. 

"A little birdie told me that you are interested in becoming a teacher." Kakashi said with a smile.

Iruka blushed, rubbing the scar on his nose nervously. "Yeah… does that bother you?" 

Kakashi chuckled. "Of course not, silly! I'm just happy you have a thought on what you want to do with your life. You'd make a great teacher, you're very passionate. You need that to deal with little brats all day." 

Iruka beamed at him, the warm smile melting Kakashi's heart. 

"If you want, there are some specialized books we should look at getting you to help you prepare for the exam." Kakashi smiled down at the teen, excited that at least ONE of his omegas would always be safe at home. 

"Okay! I'd love that! You'll help me pick them out?" Iruka asked excitedly. Not that he needed to ask, Kakashi was always willing to go to the bookstore. 

"Definitely. Then I can pick up more books for Shisui too, since he's already finished those monstrosities he picked out last time." 

It was true, Shisui was insane when it came to reading. The fact that he had speed read through all three giant books he had picked out, two of Iruka's, one of Tenzo's, and three of Kakashi's Icha-Ichas was definitely something to be jealous of. Shisui had revealed that his sharingan played a major part in it, but Kakashi was still extremely jealous. 

That night, in bed, when Tenzo climbed in on the edge of the mattress, Kakashi wrapped him up and flipped him over himself into the middle. The omega giggled as Kakashi rolled him around. Kakashi pulled him in close, nuzzling into the younger man's neck. Tenzo purred, accepting the extra attention Kakashi was giving him. There was no doubt in the alpha's mind that Tenzo was aware of the reason for it. He appeared to be enjoying it anyway. 

Shisui climbed in where Tenzo's original spot was, and Iruka curled up to Tenzo's back, wrapping tanned arms around him. Kakashi felt Shisui tracing patterns into the pale skin on his back, probably touching scars Kakashi had never seen himself. 

Kakashi wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he felt Shisui place a light kiss to his back. He focused on the warm feeling that was radiating through his bones, but was distracted when he felt another kiss, this one to the back of his neck. So soft, so subtle. If Kakashi hadn't felt the first one, he might have missed it. He turned his head, just enough to where if he opened his left eye, he could see the Uchiha. He smiled at him, purring his appreciation. 

He barely returned his head to the pillow before he was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui turns 17, and some Asuma drama, also Kakashi has some issues with his instincts

Kakashi woke before everyone else. Tenzo had rolled over, wrapping himself up with Iruka, and Shisui's arm was firmly wrapped around Kakashi's waist. He spun around, flinging his arm over Shisui's shoulder, and causing one large black eye to crack open. Kakashi reached up with his other hand to pull his mask down. Now, both black eyes were open, roaming the face he had only gotten to see twice now. 

Kakashi leaned in, nuzzling the man's forehead a little. "Happy birthday, Shisui." He said in a whisper that was barely audible. 

Shisui smiled brightly, his face turning red in a blush. "How'd you know?"

"I know everything." Kakashi said with a smirk. Shisui playfully (and silently) swatted his ribs. "Also, Minato gave me your files when he assigned you to my house." 

"That's more like it." Shisui whispered. 

"What would you like to do for your birthday, my sweet little omega? I didn't have any chances to shop for you." Kakashi asked, moving his hand from Shisui's arm up to his neck. 

Shisui gave a mischievous grin. "How about a sweet kiss from my alpha?" He asked quietly, batting his eyes dramatically. 

Kakashi laughed as silently as he could before flashing Shisui a toothy smile. He moved his hand to the omega's jaw and leaned in slowly. Shisui watched him intently, his breathing slowing drastically. Kakashi pressed their lips together carefully, with all the love he could throw in it. It was short, but it was everything Kakashi could have hoped for in a first kiss. 

Shisui smiled at him, and Kakashi placed another kiss on his nose. He wrinkled his nose reflexively, and Kakashi had to smile at how adorable he was. 

"That might be the best gift I've ever gotten." Shisui whispered with a smirk, his fingers lazily tracing patterns into Kakashi's side. 

"Hm. Won't be the last one you get from me." Kakashi mumbled, propping his head up on one arm. 

Shisui mimicked his actions, propping himself up. "Is that a promise, alpha?" Shisui purred, prompting a shudder to shoot through Kakashi's body. 

"Of course." Was all Kakashi replied. He knew anything more than that would spur an escalation from Shisui, something he couldn't really handle at the moment. 

He was very fond of the omega, more so than he had ever been of anyone in his life, but he was still trying to adjust to this new life. And what's more, he had three omegas here. He didn't know if giving Shisui that kind of attention would upset the other two. And plus, he didn't want to push Tenzo and Iruka away… he felt attachments to them too. 

"It's okay, Kakashi." Shisui whispered softly. "I'm not in any rush. We'll figure things out first, okay?" 

Kakashi should've known. Shisui could see right through him, even without the sharingan. So perceptive, so smart, so talented, and when did Kakashi lean in again? His lips met Shisui's, soft and slow.

Shisui parted his lips, and Kakashi took it as the invitation it was, pushing his tongue into the warm mouth, tasting the omega's sweetness. 

They pulled apart abruptly as Tenzo rolled onto his back. Kakashi leaned back, peering over his shoulder, mask still down. "Good morning, Tenzo." Kakashi spoke softly. 

"Senpai?" Tenzo said groggily, rubbing his eyes and blinking several times. He squinted up at the alpha with his big brown eyes. "Your mask is down." 

Kakashi chuckled lightly, and he could feel Shisui giggling too. "Yes, it is." Kakashi answered with a smile. 

"On purpose?" Tenzo asked, his face scrunching up in an adorable fashion. 

"Yep." Was all Kakashi could get out before Tenzo had a hand on his shoulder and pulled him down to his back. The alpha giggled, as Tenzo leaned over him to examine him face. 

He could see it in his eyes the minute Tenzo had spotted his teeth. His eyes went wider, his mouth dropped open… it was precious, really. He was leaning on Kakashi's chest, gaping down at his mouth. Kakashi opened his jaw, flashing his canines to the omega's prying eyes. To his surprise, Tenzo reached out, tentatively running a finger down an elongated tooth. 

Shisui laughed heartily, sprawling out at Kakashi's side and reaching up to ruffle Tenzo's hair. The alpha closed his mouth to quickly plant a kiss on the tip of Tenzo's finger, and the mokuton user lit up in a bright blush. 

"Kashi? Your face is beautiful!" Iruka spoke suddenly from the side, sitting up into Kakashi's view. The alpha blushed, pulling a laugh from the brunette. "You should leave your mask down around us." Iruka cooed, leaning in to kiss the alpha's forehead. 

The gesture was a little surprising. Iruka had always participated in the cuddling, but he hadn't really expressed a lot of affection otherwise. Kakashi purred, reveling in the attention he was getting. 

Iruka ran some fingers through Kakashi's hair. "I like seeing you so happy, Kakashi. I'm glad you are adjusting. What changed?"

Shisui rolled back onto his side, resting his chin on Kakashi's side so he could see Iruka. "I told him that I never wanted to leave." He said with a shrug. "Helped him realize he wasn't ever going to be alone again." 

Iruka furrowed his brows in thought. "That's all it was? He was still afraid we were all going to leave?" 

Tenzo's face was cast downward. "Senpai, I didn't know you still felt that way."

"Well… I didn't want to assume. You guys all have your own lives and feelings. I have no reason to assume that you would want to stay after you come of age." Kakashi mumbled, staring up at the ceiling. 

Tenzo took one hand and placed it over Kakashi's heart, a silent promise to never leave. Shisui chuckled, adding his pale hand over Tenzo's tanned one. Iruka didn't hesitate, throwing the third hand on top. "We aren't going anywhere, 'Kashi. You're stuck with us."

Kakashi put both of his hands over the pile on his chest, smiling at the three sets of eyes. "I just don't understand, I guess."

Shisui laughed. "I suppose you wouldn't. We've only really talked about it amongst ourselves. We all feel drawn to you. Like this is where we are supposed to be." 

"It's like a calling, almost." Iruka spoke softly. "It doesn't matter what caused the feelings. I don't care if it's from some pheromones or from my own head… I still feel it. I feel happy when I'm around you… like i don't have to pull a bunch of pranks for attention anymore. Plus, you're pretty decent to look at." Iruka said with a wink. 

Tenzo smiled down at him softly, and for a moment Kakashi wondered if he had something to say. Shisui was on it, nudging the younger man's side softly with an elbow. "If you want to say something, don't be shy. Anything you have on your mind is welcomed here."

Tenzo blushed. "It's just that uh… I like you. A lot. For a long time." He stammered out nervously. 

Kakashi laughed again. "I like you too, Tenzo. A lot." 

Tenzo was flustered, and he dropped his face down onto Kakashi's chest. 

"Alright, that's enough of that for today." Kakashi said abruptly. "It's Shisui's birthday today, and he gets to choose what we do."

Shisui sat up, removing his hand from the pile and placing a finger on his lips dramatically.   
"Hmmm… what do I want to do today? I'm a man of simple pleasures. Why don't we all go out for breakfast to start?" 

"Mmm, sounds nice. I know a good buffet that serves breakfast." Kakashi answered. 

"Okay, but if we keep going out to eat, I'm going to get fat." Iruka said with a pout. 

"Don't worry, Iruka. You will always be beautiful to me." Kakashi said with a cheesy grin. Iruka blushed and ran out of the room to get dressed, Tenzo following close behind him. 

Kakashi climbed out of bed, stretching his arms up towards the ceiling. Shisui walked up behind him, placing his hands on his sides and kissing the back of Kakashi's neck. 

Kakashi hummed with approval, turning to face the omega. "You are quite the troublemaker, aren't you?" 

Shisui shrugged, stepping closer to the alpha until their noses brushed. "Maybe I am." He answered before teleporting to his own room. 

Kakashi could hear Iruka down the hall immediately. 

"AHHH! Shisui! Can't you just walk in here instead of giving me a stroke?!"

Kakashi chuckled, quickly changing into something presentable for breakfast. 

~

At the buffet, the pack ate to their heart's content. Iruka and Shisui ran to pile up another plate, while Kakashi and Tenzo finished theirs. "Do you like the food, Tenzo?" 

Tenzo smiled, swallowing down the cantaloupe he had been eating. "Yes, Senpai, it's delicious."

"Good. I'm gonna go get another plate." Kakashi said with a smile. The buffet-style restaurant was a little crowded for Kakashi's tastes, but Shisui could not be persuaded to change his mind. He moved briskly down the hallway, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice. 

"I just want to make sure you're okay." The voice spoke quietly. 

"I'm fine, Asuma. Kakashi is the best alpha I could've asked for!" Iruka said defensively. Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he felt Iruka's discomfort.

"Look, all I'm saying is that the guy has issues. He has a reputation, you know." Asuma continued.

Kakashi moved closer to the corner, assuming Iruka and Asuma were right around the other side. 

"Is there a problem here?" Shisui's voice sang out. 

"Uh… no. I was just talking to Iruka here." Asuma stammered out. 

"Oh? What about?" Shisui spoke calmly. His tone was casual, but there was a certain… edge to it that made him sound slightly dangerous. 

"Asuma was just worried about me, that's all." Iruka replied. 

"Oh right, because he has a problem with Kakashi being around omegas." Shisui said quickly. 

"No! I just… I don't know. Kakashi is complicated. He's a closed off guy… I can't imagine him changing." Asuma said. 

Kakashi felt betrayed. Asuma had claimed to be his friend many times before, and yet here he was, talking shit to his omegas. 

"Well, it's fairly obvious that you don't know anything about Kakashi. He is a sweetheart. He caters to our every need, and treats us well. We probably know more about him from our time living with him than you do from a lifetime knowing him." Shisui spoke curtly. 

"I don't see how one week of living with him could have changed him. He's cold blooded!" Asuma's words cut Kakashi deep. He looked down to the floor, but was suddenly aware of Tenzo's presence behind him. The omega rubbed his shoulder with one hand before rounding the corner. 

"Kakashi may have acted different before, but he's always been the same person underneath, and that person is loving, and compassionate." Shisui argued with him. 

"Asuma?" Tenzo got the alpha's attention. "You need to stop trying to butt in. Senpai isn't the person you believe he is. He saved my life before he even knew who I was, and then he saved it again when I was trying to kill him for a mission. He isn't cold blooded." Tenzo spoke with finality, and Kakashi's heart soared with love for his omegas. He schooled his expression before rounding the corner to join them. 

"K-Kakashi! I didn't know you were here too." Asuma spoke nervously. 

"Of course I am. It's Shisui's birthday today!" He spoke excitedly, flinging an arm over the Uchiha's shoulder and planting a masked kiss to the side of his forehead. 

Iruka was glaring at Asuma, and Kakashi hoped that his arrival had defused the situation. They started walking away from the other alpha, but Iruka stayed put. 

"Asuma, I don't want to be friends with you anymore. If some day you decide to apologize to me and my new family for the cruel things you've said, I'll listen. Until then, please stay away from me." He said seriously before turning to jog up to Kakashi's side, leaving Asuma in a stunned silence. 

They went through the lines and filled their plates in silence. When they finally got back to the table, Shisui was the first to speak, as per usual. 

"So, how much did you hear?" He asked softly before shoving some garlic toast into his mouth. 

"Most of it, I think." Kakashi mumbled down towards his plate. "Thanks for sticking up for me, all of you… it means a lot to me."

"Of course we were gonna stick up for you! Asuma didn't need to be saying such mean things." Iruka replied, reaching over to rub Kakashi's arm tenderly. "I don't know what he meant by half of that anyway. Why was he calling you cold blooded?" Iruka asked with a smile. His smile faded when he caught the serious looks on the other three faces. 

"What? What is it?" Iruka asked softly.

Shisui sighed, looking to Kakashi. The Uchiha had obviously heard the stories from his pissed off family, and Tenzo had heard about it in Root. Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, but Shisui and Tenzo both put their hands up to stop him. 

"You just eat." Shisui spoke softly. 

Kakashi complied. He was more than happy to let them tell the story. 

"It happened about four years ago." Tenzo started. "Kakashi-Senpai's teammate sacrificed his own life so that Kakashi would live."

"He was my cousin. Obito Uchiha." Shisui cut in. "He's the one who gave Kakashi his sharingan. It was his last gift before he died."

"Then the other member of his genin team, Rin…" Tenzo started, but his voice drifted off as he didn't know how to finish the story. 

"She was captured." Kakashi cut in, making eye contact with Iruka. "Ninja from the land of water. They turned her into a Jinchuriki for the three-tails, with the intention that she would not be able to control it. They were going to send her home and have her destroy Konoha. I rescued her, and we were on our way back home when we were ambushed."

Tenzo stopped him again with a hand to the shoulder. "She killed herself. She ran in front of Kakashi when he was trying to use his chidori on an enemy. When I first heard about him, I was in Root. They called him 'friend-killer Kakashi'. I quickly learned that wasn't true, since he continued to save me even though we were technically enemies." 

Iruka looked down at the table, sadness covering his beautiful brown eyes. Kakashi reached out and took his hand. "It's okay, Iruka. It's all in the past."

"I know. It's just that hearing about it… makes me even more mad that Asuma would say such terrible things." Iruka said, eyebrows furrowed in anger as he stared down at the red table. 

"Iruka… it's okay. He was just trying to help you. Yes, he could have done it without blatantly insulting me… but his intentions were clear. I don't exactly have the reputation of a cuddly alpha." Kakashi said before lifting his mask to grab a bite of the diced potatoes he had piled on his plate. "Now, let's stop talking about such depressing things and enjoy Shisui's birthday."

After the buffet, they trained for several hours, hit up the bookstore again to grab another impressive pile of books for Shisui, and wandered around town aimlessly. 

They were walking down main street, laughing. Shisui had an arm around Kakashi's waist, and Tenzo and Iruka were on his other side. They were passing Ichiraku's when Kakashi caught sight of Asuma walking towards them. Shisui had tensed up, and the alpha rubbed his shoulders for reassurance. 

"Uh… Kakashi? I was wondering if I could speak with you privately for a moment." Asuma said nervously, his face red and staring down at his shoes. 

"Why?" Iruka interrupted, annoyance clear in his tone. 

"I wanted to apologize." Asuma said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Kakashi looked to Shisui, who smiled before pushing him forward and out of his arms. "Go on, Kakashi. We'll go sit on the benches." He said with a smirk, grabbing both younger omegas by an arm and leading them away. Asuma walked with Kakashi to a bench on the opposite side. 

"Look, Kakashi. I may not know you as well as I thought, but I do know that you heard more of that conversation than you let on. I'm really sorry about what I said… it's just that Iruka has always been a family friend of ours. I got worried when I heard he had been placed. I can see now that I was dead wrong with my assumptions. You guys look really happy. I'm sorry." Asuma looked at him, and he could tell the man was being honest. 

"I forgive you. I… understand. It's not like I try to give off the best vibe. But I AM happy." Kakashi said with a shrug. 

"Still though. Is there a reason Minato gave you three omegas? That seems excessive." Asuma asked. 

"Ah. It's a bit confusing still. It's my blood. Most people don't know this, but my family is closely related to wolves. Minato figured out that I would probably do well in a pack-style environment, and he was right. I can feel it in my bones… I don't think I could ever stand to let these guys go. I have felt myself completely changing since they've been with me, and they feel it too, you know." Kakashi explained.

"What does it feel like?" Asuma asked curiously.

"It feels like I belong with them. It hurts me when they are upset. Minato says it's taking the symptoms of a bond to another level. They tell me that they feel it too, like it's pulling them to me. Their my family now, and I don't know what I would do without them." Kakashi spoke softly, staring down at his hands. 

"Wow. I never would've believed it if I wasn't looking at you right now. You look happy as hell… so do they. Are you going to end up claiming them all?" Asuma asked quietly. 

Kakashi had never thought about it. In fact, he didn't even know much about it to begin with. He raised an eyebrow at Asuma. 

"You don't have to answer that, Kakashi."

"No, it's not that. I wasn't even aware you could bond with more than one omega." Kakashi said with furrowed brows.

Asuma laughed a little. "Minato probably should have covered that when he gave you three. As far as I know, as many as five could be bonded together with one alpha."

"Oh." Kakashi thought deeply. "I would in a heartbeat, but that's entirely up to them. I would never try to force them into that. They've all expressed their intentions to stay with me after they come of age, but if they didn't want an actual bond, I would understand. I'm fairly certain about what Shisui and Tenzo's answers would be… but Iruka I'm still not certain about." 

Kakashi looked up to see Asuma smiling down at him. 

"What?" He asked self-consciously. 

"You're gonna be a great alpha, Kakashi. And I'll make sure to say as much to anyone expressing doubts." Asuma said with a smile as he stood. 

Kakashi followed his lead, standing and walking back to his omegas. Iruka was the first to stand, taking a couple steps forward in anticipation. Shisui was at his side in an instant, with Tenzo on his heels. They all looked antsy.

"Settle down guys, everything's fine." Kakashi said, one hand up. They all relaxed, Shisui walking up and taking his position back under Kakashi's arm. Asuma took a few minutes to apologize to them too, with Iruka so relieved to hear it that he actually hugged the other alpha. 

Kakashi wasn't exactly thrilled, but he managed to stay calm with Shisui and Tenzo giving him reassuring touches. Maybe it was easier since Asuma was bonded. But it wasn't so easy when Iruka moved closer and Kakashi could smell the other alpha on him. He removed himself from Shisui's grip, wrapping his arms around Iruka's shoulders from the back.

He rubbed the side of his face into Iruka's hair, trying to overpower Asuma's scent with his own. Iruka giggled at his possessive alpha while Asuma apologized sheepishly. Kakashi couldn't have stopped it if he tried, only stopping when he was sure his scent was stronger. 

Kakashi's face was red with embarrassment, but Shisui did his best to soothe him. 

"I do the same thing when Kurenai hugs Anko." Asuma said with a shrug. "You'll get used to it, and it makes it easier to resist. If you ever need any advice or anything about alpha stuff, you can always ask." Asuma said with a smile. Kakashi and the crew expressed their thanks before finally heading home. 

Inside the door, Kakashi tackled a shocked Iruka to the floor, frantically rubbing his face on Iruka's shirt. His brain was going crazy, and he simply couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried. He whimpered as he tried to resist its call, but he had lost all his strength after the walk home. Shisui pulled him off easily, pulling him into a hug. 

"Iruka, get those clothes off and into the wash." Shisui commanded, rubbing Kakashi's shaking shoulders with one hand and his neck with the other. "It's okay, Kakashi. It'll get better with time." Shisui cooed. 

It almost worked, but Kakashi's brain was still too distracted. Shisui tried a different approach, backing Kakashi into the wall slowly, pulling down the mask and tilting his chin up. He kissed him passionately, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi kissed back instantly, his mind finally being able to focus on something else. After a minute of the amazing kiss, that something else became the fact that Tenzo and Iruka were gaping at the sight by the front door. 

Kakashi pulled away, catching his breath and glanced around. Tenzo looked like he had never seen two men kiss before, though that was unlikely. His eyes were as wide as Kakashi had ever seen them. Iruka was half naked, wearing only a pair of shorts, arms crossed and jaw dropped. 

"Um…" was all Kakashi could manage. His face was flushed red, but Shisui was giggling softly. 

"I had already told them about my birthday kisses." Shisui whispered softly, petting the side of Kakashi's face. 

"It's okay 'Kashi… we don't mind. I just wasn't prepared to see it firsthand so soon." Iruka said with a shrug. "We are all going into this fully aware that there are three omegas to one alpha." 

Tenzo nodded softly, his expression returning to something normal. 

Kakashi returned his gaze to Shisui, who promptly kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Do you feel better now?" 

The alpha blushed again, remembering why the kiss was necessary in the first place. "Yes. Thank you." He said solemnly, looking back to the others. "I'm sorry, Iruka. I hope I didn't hurt you." 

"Hey, if I couldn't handle a tackle, I probably shouldn't be a ninja OR a teacher." Iruka said with a laugh. 

Kakashi chuckled too, his spirits lifted at Iruka's honest reply. He crossed the room, pulling the young teacher-to-be into a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting 7 and 8 together like always

Kakashi and Tenzo's first mission back in Anbu went smoothly. Minato had decided to assign them shorter missions anyway, just based on the amount of omegas he was going to be caring for from now on. Two weeks at the most, that's the limit that the Hokage had set for him. This one had only taken three days, but Kakashi was glad that Shisui was home, and that Iruka wasn't alone. 

Their dynamic as a team hadn't changed much, considering the circumstances. The only difference in their actions was that if neither of them were on watch duty, they shared a sleeping bag. After the first night, the other two members of their team hadn't spared them a glance. 

As they entered Konoha's gates, relief settled into his bones. They checked in with their report to the Hokage, then ditched their armor at the Anbu headquarters next door. Kakashi wasn't the only one who had missed the two omegas at home. Tenzo didn't show his emotions much, but Kakashi knew him well enough to be able to see through the facade. 

They piled in through the front door quickly, with Kakashi extending his chakra out to see who was home. Right on cue, Shisui popped up around the corner and pulled both of them into a hug. "I missed you." He spoke softly, a large book in one of his hands. 

"We missed you too." Kakashi replied, placing a kiss right between Shisui's eyes. "Where's Iruka?" 

"He went out to lunch with a friend. He should be back any time now." Shisui answered easily, looking back towards the clock on the wall. 

"Ok. Me and Tenzo need to hit the shower." Kakashi said sheepishly, realizing that even though they had left their uniforms at work, they still had a good amount of blood on them. 

Shisui took a step back and looked at them closely. "I hope you didn't just get any of that on me. What… or I suppose, who might that be?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Missing nin from the sand." Shisui wrinkled his nose, pushing kakashi to get him moving down the hall.

Tenzo followed him to the bathroom. They had seen each other naked a million times in the Anbu showers. Even though this time Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, and Tenzo was an omega in his charge, it didn't feel any different. After an initial few moments under the water, Kakashi soaped his hair and body while Tenzo stayed under the spray. They switched places, Kakashi rinsing while Tenzo used the soap, comfortably washing the grime of work off of themselves in silence. If Kakashi helped Tenzo reach a few spots, and if Tenzo helped Kakashi finish off his hair, they didn't act like anything was different. After Kakashi rinsed his hair for the third time (he swears his silver hair soaked up blood like it was its job), they got out and dried themselves. 

This is one of the main things Kakashi enjoyed about Tenzo. The man didn't let anything get awkward. He didn't care if Kakashi was naked in the shower with him, and he didn't care if Kakashi was fiddling with his brown hair before getting dressed. None of it mattered to him. Maybe Anbu training had knocked all of the shame out of them. Or maybe, after all the fucked up things they had to do together for work, taking a shower together felt pretty tame. 

They finally left the bathroom, Kakashi in just a pair of shorts, and Tenzo a shirt and pants. 

"Why am I not shocked that you two are perfectly fine taking showers together?" Shisui said, one brow arched. 

Kakashi shrugged. "We're teammates, we've taken showers together plenty of times. I can't count the times we've had to try to wash up in a river. In fact, several times Tenzo has had to wash my hair with his water release."

"Well, Anbu sounds fun." Shisui said with a wink. 

"Trust me, it's not all about getting naked together. Sorry to burst your bubble." Kakashi said with a smirk. "But if you're that jealous, I can take a shower with you later too. You can even try washing the blood out of my hair next time, and trust me, that's not easy." 

Shisui laughed, looking towards Tenzo for confirmation. The other omega shrugged, a smile on his face. "It takes at least three washes for him to get it all out." 

Kakashi was enjoying the fact that Tenzo was actually starting to talk. Maybe getting everything out in the open when Minato was here was a good thing. 

Kakashi turned as the wards flashed and the door clicked open. His smile brightened as Iruka stepped in with a smile on his face. He was wearing a simple yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, his hair hanging loose around his shoulders. The door swung wide, and a breeze blew in, wiping the smile off Kakashi's face as the horrendous smell clawed its way into his nose. He growled instinctively, fighting all his primal urges to jump Iruka and scent him properly. 

Shisui and Tenzo both latched onto one of his arms, and Iruka looked at them confused. 

"Why do you smell like Mizuki?" Kakashi growled out between clenched teeth. 

A realization dawned on Iruka as he closed the door. "Oh! I'm sorry. We were having lunch and he gave me a hug before I left." He said, his face burning with a blush. 

Kakashi shook off the other omega's hands and walked slowly up to Iruka, trapping him between the alpha and the door. He smelled so strongly of Mizuki, Kakashi could puke. "This smells way stronger than a hug." He growled. "What did he do?" 

Iruka thought for a moment, he was clearly confused as to why it was such a big deal. "He was just being nice, 'Kashi."

"Iruka, what happened?" Shisui stepped up beside Kakashi. "You smell way too strong. Even I can tell that."

"Well… I guess maybe the hug was a little weird." Iruka said nervously. 

"Weird how." Kakashi said, fighting all his urges to rub himself all over the poor chunin. 

"He… took my hair down. Touched it a bunch, and took my ponytail holder." Iruka winced as he started thinking about it more clearly. "He told me to… give Kakashi his regards."

Shisui slapped a hand to his forehead. "Oh, Iruka… he did this on purpose to get a rise out of Kakashi." 

"That's not true!" Iruka whined. "He's my friend."

"Iruka… I can smell it on you… his jealousy." Kakashi said, trying to steady his shaking arms.

Iruka looked like a child that had been scolded. "I'm sorry, 'Kashi." He mumbled. 

"It's okay. Just please go take a shower." Kakashi pleaded with him, fighting to remove a hand from the wall so Iruka could pass him. He growled as Iruka tracked the scent through the house, finally calming down when Shisui and Tenzo opened up some windows. 

"What an ass." Shisui said suddenly. 

"Yeah. What the hell is he playing at? He hasn't been assigned to Iruka, and Iruka isn't going into heat. There's no reason for that kind of action aside from just being spiteful." Kakashi muttered, plopping himself down onto the couch gracelessly. 

Tenzo collapsed down next to him. The omega appeared a bit more tired from their mission than he had previously let on. Shisui didn't hesitate to climb into the alpha's lap, straddling his legs and hugging Kakashi close. "I'm sorry Kakashi… I didn't know that's who he was going to lunch with. Next time, I'll go with him." The Uchiha apologized.

"Shisui, you're amazing… you have nothing to apologize for. We didn't know this would even be an issue." Kakashi said softly, pulling his head from the omega's shoulder to push their foreheads together. Shisui's skin felt like fire, and Kakashi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Shisui's sweet scent of a fresh downpour filled his senses, drowning him in a rush of calmness. His eyes popped open, and his brows furrowed. Something smelled… off. He took another breath. Rain… and something sickly sweet. Sugar? His eyes widened when he realized what it was. The very distant smell of the beginning stages of an omega's heat. 

"Shisui… do you feel okay?" Kakashi asked nervously as the omega made eye-contact with him. 

"Um… yes. Maybe a little warm I suppose." Shisui answered softly, concern in his voice. "Why?" 

Kakashi tried to concentrate, all the rational thoughts blurring in his mind as panic forced its way in. "I-I think I can smell the start of your heat." 

Shisui blinked, realization setting in as his eyes widened a fraction. "I think we should go see Minato." 

Once Iruka was out of the shower and Kakashi had fully apologized, Shisui teleported them to Minato's doorstep. Kakashi could have done it himself, but he had just come off of a mission and was exhausted. Minato had been taking half days since the addition of two new children into his home, so they knew to check here first. 

They knocked sharply, and when Minato answered, he was carrying a very obviously Uchiha toddler in his arms. "Sasuke?" Shisui breathed out excitedly. The boy practically jumped out of Minato's hands to get to the omega. 

"Kakashi, this is my baby cousin, Sasuke." Shisui said with a smile. Another boy, maybe eight years old, pushed his way past Minato to reach Shisui too. "Itachi!" Shisui cried out, happier than Kakashi had ever seen him. Minato watched with amusement as Shisui attempted to carry both of his cousins inside. 

"So, how is everything going?" Minato asked curiously. 

"Ah, well, we have a few questions." Kakashi answered nervously as Shisui chased his cousins around the room.

"Oh? Did something happen?" Minato asked.

"Well… not yet. I can smell Shisui's heat starting, and I really don't know what I'm supposed to do." Kakashi said, fidgeting with his hands. 

Minato's face went red. "Ah. I see." He thought for a moment. "Kushina? Could you come here a moment?"

The redheaded omega walked around the corner gracefully, carrying a blonde toddler in her arms. She set the child down, allowing him to run around with Shisui and the others. "Yes?" She asked softly, regarding Kakashi with a curious eye. 

"Well, Shisui here is about to hit his first heat, and Kakashi was asking me for help. I was hoping you could help me out?" The alpha asked, a ridiculously embarrassed smile on his lips. She reached up to rub the bridge of her nose. "Okay."

She sat down next to Minato. "Kakashi, Minato has told me about your… situation, and I'm happy to hear that things seem to be working out for you." She smiled softly. Kakashi had known this woman for a long time, but hadn't had such an awful conversation with her before. "T-thank you, Kushina."

"Okay, let's make this as painless as possible. First thing you need to do is have the other two omegas sleep in another room for the next week. Even if you don't end up… helping, it would be good for Shisui to have his own space away from them, and a bed that smells like you is the best place for him. Make sure you make plenty of food in advance, because Shisui will need to eat, drink, shower, and sleep in between most of his waves. You need to set down rules beforehand and discuss what both of you are comfortable with, because an omega in heat will say plenty of things in the moment, that they don't necessarily mean. Since it's his first time, it will probably last five to six days, but other times it will probably average at four." She paused, letting the information sink in before talking again. 

"You've had your rut before, correct?" She asked.

Kakashi blushed profusely. "Yes ma'am."

"And you take pills to hold it off?"

"Yes." He answered sheepishly.

"Ok. If you two decide that you are going to assist, you should stop taking those and allow yourself to go into rut. It will balance out your system and keep it from happening on it's own a little too late in the game. Before anything happens, you need to take Shisui to a medic and get him the birth control shot. Even if you do intend to have pups, it's not healthy for Shisui to do so on his first heat. After the week is over, he needs to go back in and go on suppressors. It's especially important since you have three omegas in your house that everyone's heats are regulated and planned to avoid any doubling up. The next step would be for you to speak with Minato about going on heat leave, but obviously you have that covered." 

She finally stopped to take a breath, Kakashi's brain spinning with all the information. He could only hope that Shisui was still listening, because trying to explain all of this would probably make his head explode. 

"You and Tenzo both will have a week of leave." Minato said suddenly, continuing on when he spotted the confused look on his face. "Based on your situation, I don't think I will be sending Tenzo on missions without you." 

Kakashi nodded, grateful to not have to worry about Tenzo and Shisui at the same time. Before he died of embarrassment, he decided it was time to go. He rounded up Shisui and said his goodbyes. Shisui turned back before they left. "If you ever need someone to babysit these monsters, you can always see if I'm available!" He shouted with excitement, all three children voicing their approval at that prospect. Kakashi winced, thinking about three small children (and Shisui) running through the compound destroying things. 

Kakashi wanted a family, sure, but he wasn't nearly ready for that. If he was going to have a family, he wasn't going to be Anbu, and he wasn't ready to hang up the mask. Not yet. 

The two started their walk home, the chilly air helping to cool Kakashi's nerves. "So, did you listen to all of that?" 

"Of course." Shisui replied with a smile. "Should we hit the clinic before going home?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." Kakashi shrugged with a blush. 

"And we need to discuss our rules and boundaries?" Shisui asked with a grin, amusing himself every time he could make Kakashi flush red over his mask. 

"Yup." Was all Kakashi could manage to say. 

Shisui laughed. "It's okay Kakashi. I've already been thinking about it. I never want to leave. I want you to be my alpha forever."

Kakashi watched him, not wanting to assume that the words had an underlying meaning, no matter how much he wanted them to. 

"If you wouldn't mind… you can help." Shisui said, finally making himself blush instead. 

"Of course I'll help." Kakashi answered easily. Shisui wasn't the only one who had thought about it. 

"Have you ever… you know… done it before?" Shisui asked. "Like for your first rut?" 

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "No. Minato tried to get me to ask someone, but I was stubborn. I ran away to the compound and sweated it out on my own."

"So it'll be the first time for both of us?" Shisui asked with a smirk. "I feel honored." He said, throwing a hand dramatically over his heart. 

Kakashi chuckled. "We still have to talk about one more thing. Rules for… during." 

"I don't have any rules. I think I'd be fine with anything you wanted. Obviously I don't want kids yet, but as for marking? I don't mind. And if you wanted to bond… that's something I want too. If you're willing, of course." Shisui watched the ground as he talked, kicking rocks as they made their way to the clinic. 

Kakashi was shocked. He gaped at Shisui, who apparently wasn't going to look up until Kakashi said something. He stopped, his omega stopping in time with him. "I'd love to form a bond with you, Shisui." 

The omega looked up into his eyes, both sharingan active and spinning lazily. He smiled brightly, grabbing the alpha and pulling him into a crushing hug. Kakashi could feel how warm he was, could smell the ever growing scent of sugar mixing into his smell. "We need to hurry up." Kakashi said quickly. "It's starting to smell stronger. We should get your shot and get you inside before other people start to notice it."

"Oh, Kakashi. There's no need to worry. Most of the people of this world are civilized enough to control themselves. If we weren't in the middle of the city, I might be concerned. Plus, I got my big bad alpha with me to keep me safe." Shisui said, looping an arm with Kakashi's and practically skipping the last bit to the clinic. 

Kakashi sat in the waiting room, nervously tapping his foot and trying to avoid eye-contact with everyone else. Shisui popped out of the back, a large smile on his face and a brown bag in his hand. As he moved closer to Kakashi, he rubbed at a sore spot on his asscheek. 

"I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check, Kakashi. I've had enough pokes in the ass for one day." Shisui said with a wink, watching as Kakashi practically ran out of the building to hide his blush. 

Shisui skipped out of the clinic with glee, catching Kakashi hiding around the side of the building. He shook the brown bag. "This is daily birth control for during, to go on top of the shot they gave me, and the first month of suppressants, which I have to start taking exactly seven days from now. I guess they will also keep me protected in between my heats. The lady said I have to tell you in case I forget to take the daily birth control while my mind is all fuzzy." He said with a smile. "Now, I'm getting really warm and uncomfortable. Let's go home." He said before transporting them home. 

When they landed, Iruka nearly jumped out of his skin. "Why can't anyone walk anywhere any more?" He mumbled to himself. 

In the spirit of openness, Kakashi and Shisui explained the situation, all the information they had gotten, and Shisui's new pills. The two younger omegas sat there silently. 

"So… if you're going to bond with Shisui, does that mean you can't form a bond with us?" Iruka asked, his face reddening. 

"Uh… no. That's not what that means at all. I can bond with multiple omegas, and that is something for you to decide when the time comes." Kakashi answered apprehensively. "Just because Shisui has decided that this is what he wants, doesn't mean either of you two have to. Someday, when you're ready, you can make that decision for yourself. You don't have to have me anywhere around you at the time, and I promise I will be fine with whatever you decide." 

Iruka and Tenzo both smiled at him. "We know you would never pressure us into anything, 'Kashi." Iruka replied. 

Tenzo nodded. "We trust you, Senpai." 

~ 

After another hour of them all chatting away, things started to escalate. Shisui became jittery, shifting around endlessly in his seat like he was insanely uncomfortable. Eventually, he excused himself to take a cold shower in an attempt to ease his growing fever. 

Iruka and Tenzo were running around like psychos, grabbing blankets and spare sheets and throwing them in the bedroom. Next, they ran around preparing extra food to keep in the fridge, and put several water bottles into the room as well. 

Kakashi started to panic a little. His nerves were jumping out of his skin as the situation was settling into his mind. This was all a little messed up. He would be doing who knows what directly down the hall from the other omegas. The smell alone would probably be horrendous. He moved to the bedroom, putting up a barrier for sound, and a barrier for smell. It was only fair to subject the others to as little as possible. 

Shisui came out of the shower after a while, looking a little better. He was exhausted, and decided to call it a night. 

Once Shisui had laid down, Kakashi made sure to spend some extra time with Tenzo and Iruka. He wasn't sure how much they would actually get to see each other over the next few days, if he was being honest. If his rut started as Kushina had said, he didn't even know if it would matter. It wouldn't be good to hang around them too much in that condition. The threat of his rut jump-starting their first heat was not a risk he was willing to take, and he made sure to tell them as much. 

Even though Shisui was dead asleep, he migrated to Kakashi's side when he climbed into bed. The omega was seriously warm, and Kakashi had to wonder if there was something he should be doing. He decided to let the omega sleep, and drifted off next to him


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much about Shisui's heat. There's fluff but also a lot of smut. If you dont like that... well you wouldn't really miss much if you just skip this chapter.

When Kakashi woke around midnight, Shisui wasn't in the bed. He jumped up, padding out into the kitchen. Shisui was on the floor, hair dripping wet from another shower. He only had underwear on, and three empty food containers littered the floor, not including the container of ice cream he was currently working on. 

"Shisui? Everything okay?" Kakashi asked, trying to suppress a laugh. 

"Yeah. I was hungry. And I wanted to shower again. This ice cream is really good." Shisui mumbled as he licked the spoon he was eating with. "I think we're gonna need more food."

Kakashi couldn't hold back the laugh anymore. Shisui was adorable, sitting on the floor in his red boxer-briefs, and empty food containers everywhere. If he didn't know better, he would think he was an Akimichi instead of an Uchiha. "Yeah, I'll send Iruka and Tenzo to the store tomorrow. Are you almost done eating? You really should try to get some sleep." 

Shisui nodded, putting the lid back on the now half empty container, and letting Kakashi pull him up to stand. "Your hair is wet." Kakashi mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes with one hand.

"It was hot." Shisui said with a shrug, following Kakashi back to the bed. The alpha pulled out a towel, having the omega sit down on the edge of the mattress while he dried his unruly black hair. 

When his hair was basically dry, Kakashi dragged Shisui to the top of the bed, the younger man giggling all the way. He kissed the squirming teenager on the forehead, snuggling up next to him. Shisui was asleep before Kakashi had gotten settled, his barely-damp hair the only proof he was ever even awake. Kakashi chuckled to himself, wondering if Shisui was going to be so flakey the entire week. 

The next time the alpha woke up, it was the smell that dragged his eyes open. It was intoxicating, swirling in his airways like a drug, filling his head with clouds. When he turned his head, Shisui was awake. The boy was squirming, his body practically vibrating with need. He was sweaty, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheet. 

The smell drew him in. He rolled to his side, leaning over the omega. "Shisui?" Kakashi questioned, and the younger man opened his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up?" 

Shisui wiggled on the bed, his needy body refusing to let him stay still. "I… wanted to let you sleep." 

"Do you need my help?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Shisui stared back at him. "Y-yes, please. It hurts."

Kakashi wasted no time. He climbed over Shisui, settling himself between the omega's legs. "Tell me what you need, Shisui." 

The omega cringed as a shudder wracked his body. He reached up, gripping Kakashi's shoulders and pulling him close. "I need you alpha. P-Please?"

Kakashi growled, claiming Shisui's lips with his own. Aggressively pushing his erection into the omega's, pulling the first moan out of Shisui. The sound was beautiful, unguarded… something Kakashi had never heard before. He rocked his hips again, producing the same glorious sound as before. 

"Kakashi… please. Don't tease me." Shisui whined. Kakashi understood. After all, he didn't know how long the omega had sat there suffering before he had woken up. 

"I'm sorry, Shisui." He breathes out, reaching his hand down to pull off Shisui's underwear. He threw the garment to the side, quickly returning his hand to circle Shisui's waiting hole. 

"Do… do you know what you are doing?" Shisui asked nervously, writhing at his touch. 

"I've done my research." Kakashi said with a wink, placing his other hand to Shisui's toned stomach for reassurance. Shisui laughed lightly, but the sound was tainted with nervousness. Kakashi needed him to relax. He moved his hand off of his stomach, reaching down to grip his weeping erection.

Shisui groaned, rocking his hips up into the alpha's hand. Kakashi took the moment of distraction, pushing his finger in halfway just as a new wave of slick pushed itself out. Shisui's inner walls ate the finger greedily, sucking him in the rest of the way. Shisui's back arched, his body shaking in anticipation. "More! Please Kakashi. I… I need more." 

Kakashi watched Shisui closely, watching for pain as he moved, pushing in a second finger. Shisui was beautiful, his back arching off the bed, and his hair a sweaty mess. As Kakashi moved his fingers back and forth, stretching the tight inner walls soaked in slick, red eyes struggled to stay open, and his mouth hung open, spilling moans and cries of pleasure. 

After the third finger, Shisui was incoherent. Suddenly, Kakashi was very glad for the sound barrier he had placed, because Shisui was (predictably) loud. The omega tried to speak, and Kakashi knew what he was asking for. 

He stretched Shisui a little longer, then slowly removed his fingers. He brought them up to his lips, tasting the essence that was pure Shisui. With a moment to catch his breath, the omega watched him as he licked his fingers clean. 

"You taste delicious, Shisui." Kakashi growled, moving up to kiss the omega again. Shisui gripped his shoulders tightly, melting into the kiss. 

"Mm… that is so hot." Shisui moaned into Kakashi's mouth. 

Kakashi chuckled, sitting back to shed what little clothes he had been wearing. "Are you ready?" He asked softly, leaning back over the omega. 

"Gods yes!" Shisui moaned softly. "Please, Kakashi. I need you."

Kakashi pressed in slowly, kissing up Shisui's body as he went. Shisui's breath hitched, his back arching up beautifully as he was impaled by Kakashi's leaking member. 

He cried out as Kakashi pressed in to the hilt, the alpha placing a hand to Shisui's cheek. "Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yes." Shisui managed to say. 

Kakashi leaned down, his elbows bracketing Shisui's head as he licked a stripe up the man's neck to his ear. He kissed his way back down, sucking deep purple bruises into the sensitive skin. Shisui's fingers dug through his hair, and Kakashi started to move. Slow at first, watching Shisui for any signs of pain. 

Once he was sure that all of Shisui's sounds were from pleasure, he picked up speed. Shisui melted and writhed with pleasure. 

"Shisui, you're so damn tight. I don't know if I can last." Kakashi spoke through gritted teeth. 

"I don't care if it lasts. I just need results." Shisui spoke between moans.

Kakashi sat back, lifting Shisui up into his lap so the omega was straddling him. Shisui gripped his shoulders tightly, moving in to nibble Kakashi's ear as the alpha fucked up into him. Kakashi groaned, taking the soft skin of Shisui's neck between his teeth. 

He reached down, using his hand to stroke Shisui in time with his thrusts. The omega groaned into his ear. "Bite me, alpha."

Kakashi complied, biting the sensitive area where shoulder meets neck, right below the scent gland. Shisui cried out, raking his nails across Kakashi's shoulders. A few more thrusts and Shisui cried out as he came in between them, his walls tightening around Kakashi as he struggled to maintain a proper rhythm. 

"Can I knot you?" Kakashi asked breathlessly, continuing his assault on Shisui's shoulders. 

"Yes." Shisui moaned, riding out his orgasm as Kakashi felt a familiar pressure building at the base of his erection. He pushed his knot through, stretching Shisui further and prolonging the omega's orgasm. Kakashi came with a sharp growl, his thrusts erratic as he bit down hard into Shisui's scent gland, marking him for his own. Shisui's body shook at the sensation, the omega forcing himself to focus and give Kakashi his own bite to complete the bond. 

When their orgasms had ended, Kakashi held Shisui's boneless body upright in his lap, kissing soft trails over his neck and jaw. It was a few minutes before Shisui was coherent enough to speak again. 

"I love you, Kakashi." He said with a smile, kissing him all over his bare face. 

"I love you too." Kakashi replied, locking their lips together again. 

"How long until we can move?" Shisui asked, his hands resting along Kakashi's collarbone. 

Kakashi thought about it for a moment, his face blushing red at his lack of knowledge on the subject. "I uh… I don't know. I've heard it can be about half an hour." 

Kakashi slowly adjusted, leaning back carefully so that he could lay on his back, with Shisui sprawled out on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around the omega, kissing him on top of his head. His new bond mark burned beautifully, not quite painful, and just bordering on pleasurable. He felt Shisui's hand snaking up to gently trace circles around it, a content sigh slipping past his lips. 

"I'm glad I was placed with you, Kakashi. I really enjoy being with you." He said quietly, his voice gentle and soothing in the way it flowed like honey. 

Kakashi purred, his fingers tracing lazy patterns over Shisui's beautiful skin. "I'm glad you're here too. I don't know what I would ever do without you." He whispered into the wavy black hair. 

Shisui hummed softly, his breathing slowly evening out as his tired body started to drift off into sleep. Kakashi knew that they should probably make an effort to eat and shower, but the dim gray of sleep was ebbing at the edges of his vision, and he wasn't too motivated to fight it. Not with the soft skin of his omega above him, and the pleasing burn of his bond. He felt his knot slowly receding, and just barely managed to stay awake long enough to gently pull out, keeping Shisui firmly on top of him as he resettled. His eyes closed, and Kakashi simply didn't have the strength to open them again. 

When Kakashi's eyes opened again, it was because Shisui was grinding down into his lap. They had slept straight through to Shisui's next wave. This time, they were able to take their time and explore a little more. Shisui left little purple marks all down Kakashi's chest, properly tasting every piece of pale flesh he could manage, biting, nipping, and sucking his way around tight muscles. 

Shisui was still stretched from the first round, and the omega used that to his advantage, taking Kakashi into himself in one swift movement. They both moaned loudly, Kakashi gripping Shisui's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

They rocked together, not bothering to use the same slow pace from the first time. Shisui rode him like a man possessed, slamming himself dow, crying out whenever Kakashi's flesh would push against the bundle of nerves inside of him. 

This time didn't last long, all the nervousness of the first wave gone, leaving then with pure need and love. 

When they were done, they laid on their sides this time, legs properly tangled so they wouldn't tug on the connection of Kakashi's knot. 

"We are grossly sticky." Shisui mumbled softly, wrinkling his nose down at his stomach. Kakashi chuckled. "Well maybe since we've actually gotten some sleep, we can take care of ourselves this time."

Shisui nuzzled their noses together, placing soft kisses all over the alpha's face. "Let's take that shower you promised." He said with a smile. Kakashi leaned in, nipping the end of Shisui's nose with his teeth. The younger man giggled, and Kakashi was suddenly entranced with how absolutely adorable this man was. He watched those black eyes light up with amusement, and then a thought hit him. 

"Were you using your sharingan the first time?" Kakashi asked, one brow raised. 

Shisui chuckled. "Yeah. I'm surprised you weren't, honestly."

"I guess I'm not as big of a pervert as you." Kakashi drawled with a smile. 

Shisui laughed brightly. Kakashi's knot had receded, taking only about fifteen minutes both times. They both slowly sat up, stretching at a lazy pace and looking for anything to cover their lower halves to make it to the bathroom. Kakashi had asked if Iruka and Tenzo would mind using the bathroom farther down the hall, and they had both agreed easily. Both wearing loose pairs of shorts, Kakashi peeked out into the hallway. Spotting no one, they ran into the bathroom to take a shower together. 

It's not that Kakashi was shy about his body… far from it. He would walk around naked if he thought it wouldn't make the younger two uncomfortable. No, it was the large amount of cum dried to their stomachs that was the problem. They made it without being spotted, and Kakashi could breathe easy knowing they hadn't traumatized the other two yet. 

Shisui took the first turn getting soaped up, Kakashi taking it upon himself to scrub the omega's sore body soothingly. It was almost as intimate as the acts earlier, with the soft touches and Shisui groaning from the massage he was given. 

When it was Kakashi's turn to wash, Shisui sucked in air sharply through his teeth upon seeing the scratches across the alpha's pale shoulders. "Yikes. Sorry Kakashi." He apologized softly, leaning forward to lightly kiss the angry red cuts. 

Kakashi laughed. "It's okay, Shisui. I enjoyed it." 

Shisui stepped forward, pressing up against the alpha's back, and reached his arms around to pull him tight. Kakashi rested his hands over Shisui's, which had stopped up on his chest. He relaxed into the gentle embrace, both of them still under the warm spray of water, Shisui's face up against his neck. 

Kakashi hummed as Shisui placed a delicate kiss to the tender skin of his bond mark, the area sending brilliant warming sensations through his body. Eventually, they made it out of the shower, dried themselves off, and made it back to the room. Kakashi changed the sheets before allowing Shisui to lay down again, throwing the used ones into a basket in the corner. 

"I'll be back. I'm gonna grab us some food, and probably see if Iruka and Tenzo can run to the store." Kakashi spoke, watching Shisui get comfortable in a pile of blankets. He checked the time, 8 am. Both of the others would be awake. Kakashi could feel the very edge of his rut, like something deadly waiting just around the corner. He had a feeling that being around Shisui would jump-start it, and not taking his suppressant would speed that along nicely. 

Kakashi left the room and walked to the fridge, wearing a loose pair of green shorts. The fabric was soft, and didn't rub too harshly on some of the lower bite marks Shisui had left. He was digging through the food the younger two had prepared, and didn't notice the approaching presence behind him. 

"Whoa. Nice scratches. Looks like you two have been having fun." Iruka spoke softly, a smile in his voice. Kakashi turned around, watching as Tenzo and Iruka's eyes widened comically at the sight of his front. He was covered in purple and red, from bites and hickeys and fingernails. 

"Wow." Was all Iruka said. Tenzo remained silent, his jaw dropped slightly as he took in everything. Kakashi blushed deeply, realizing finally what a mess he looked like. 

"I can't even imagine what Shisui looks like right now." Iruka mused. 

Kakashi snickered. "Pretty similar, actually. Minus the scratches." Both omegas wrinkled their faces at the statement, as Kakashi grabbed several containers of food from the fridge. 

Iruka peeked in the fridge around him, noticing that almost all the food they prepared was gone already. "Holy shit. I didn't realize we were feeding thirty people." 

"Yeah… Shisui woke up last night and ate a ton of stuff. I have a feeling I'm going to be doing the same soon, so I was hoping I could talk you two into going to the store and picking up more stuff." Kakashi said, digging into his pocket for the money he had grabbed from the bedroom. 

Iruka took it readily, a smile on his face. "Of course we'll go."

"Anything else you need besides food, Senpai? Those scratches don't look good." Tenzo added softly. 

"Ah, yes. Maybe some healing salve would be a good idea. I don't want to know what I would look like at the end of the week if we didn't heal any of this." Kakashi said, staring down at a particularly deep bite on his chest. Shisui really didn't hold back, he thought to himself. 

Iruka and Tenzo were staring at the marks too, thinking. "Maaayyybe we will get more than one bottle." Iruka said absentmindedly. 

"Yeah… I think I'll go grab you some more money." Kakashi said, realizing the scope of the situation. It hadn't even been half a day yet. He returned to the bedroom, digging out a bunch more money. He opened the door again to find both of them waiting just outside, trying to peek in and see Shisui. 

The omega crept up behind him, peering out the doorway. "I'm still alive, in case you were wondering." Shisui said with a smile. Kakashi pushed him back in the door. "Yes, and you're supposed to be resting. I'll go get you some food." He spoke with a laugh, shutting him in so he could speak to the younger ones again. 

"Okay, so pick up as much food as you can. If you'd rather make several trips over the next couple of days, that's fine with me. Definitely healing salve, and maybe some ice cream. Shisui ate through half the tub at midnight last night, so if you want some for yourselves, you'd better bury it behind some frozen vegetables or something." He said with a smile. 

Iruka laughed, but Tenzo was still staring at Kakashi's stomach. 

"Are you okay, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked cautiously, hoping that the younger omega wasn't jealous. He didn't know how he could fix something like that. 

"I just don't like seeing you hurt." Tenzo mumbled, looking down to his hands. 

Kakashi and Iruka both giggled at that, and Tenzo's face flushed red. 

"Tenzo… I'm not hurt. These markings… they are good." Kakashi tried to explain without going into detail, but Tenzo just looked confused. 

"They do that because it feels good." Iruka answered. "You know… during." 

The moment Tenzo registered Iruka's words, his blush deepened, moving down his neck and disappearing under his shirt. 

"Oh. I see." Tenzo said bashfully. 

Iruka started to blush too, reaching out to take the money out of Kakashi's hands violently, and yanking Tenzo down the hall to escape their embarrassment. Kakashi laughed, grabbing the containers of food and returning to Shisui. 

As they ate, Kakashi informed Shisui of the commotion his marking had caused. The omega nearly choked on his rice with laughter, falling onto his back and holding his stomach. 

When the duo returned from the store, Iruka knocked and passed kakashi some healing salves through the door, disappearing quickly. Kakashi and Shisui healed the worst of the bites, and the scratches on Kakashi's back. 

"Now I can make new ones." Shisui said with a wink, wiping the extra ointment off of his shoulders with a towel. 

With the food and the healing done, the pair decided to take another nap, cuddling up together in the middle of the bed. 

Later that night, when Kakashi's rut and Shisui's heat were in full swing, the amount of cuts and bites they needed to heal was ridiculous. The next four days continued on in the same fashion, and by the end, both of them were completely exhausted. After the last wave, Shisui and Kakashi slept for a full twelve hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzo go on a mission, and Tenzo gets sick

By the time Shisui's heat and Kakashi's rut had ended, the two younger omegas had made eight different trips to the store, and spent a large amount of time cooking extra food. Kakashi apologized over and over again, but the two appeared more than happy to have helped. 

With the bedroom properly cleaned and aired out, Tenzo and Iruka wasted no time settling back in. They admired the new bond markings, with Tenzo tracing tentative fingers along both of them. Kakashi was a little surprised how interested Tenzo was, but then again… he could be paranoid about infection at the same time. You never really knew with Tenzo. Shisui was sore for days, wincing noticeably most of the times he sat down. 

It wasn't long before mission summons started arriving. Iruka was called away first, his team traveling to the sand village as an escort for a caravan. Kakashi had a feeling Shisui wouldn't be summoned for a few more days, but was sad to hear the crow at the window, calling for Tenzo and him to go. He kissed Shisui deeply, promising to come back in one piece, and placing one last kiss to their bond before leaving. 

As much as he wanted to stay there in his omega's arms, he had a job to do. Shisui kissed Tenzo on the forehead, hugging him tightly as well before the duo set off to headquarters. 

The Anbu building was busy. Early morning was a common time for them to set out. Tenzo and Kakashi's absence had clearly been noted, from the stares they were getting. They had only been on one short mission in the span of a month, and now they were going on one with just the two of them. 

While changing, they were approached by rabbit. She was nosy, always asking far too many questions for someone in Anbu. 

"So, Hound, did you have an injury? Haven't seen you around lately." She said with a shrug. Her casual tone betrayed by her piercing gaze. 

"No. I had a re-homing leave, and a heat leave." Kakashi replied honestly. Lying to her would only keep her around longer. 

"Cat? What about you?" She asked, directing her calculating eyes to his kohai. 

"Re-homing leave." Tenzo replied simply. 

"Oh?" She replied curiously. Kakashi rolled his eyes. The woman had obviously heard that Kakashi had been given more than one omega. 

"The heat leave wasn't for Cat. Now leave us be." He snapped, annoyed by all the questions. 

She glared at him, but couldn't argue with his orders since he was a superior. 

Even though everyone in Anbu suppressed their scent, everyone knew who was an alpha and who was an omega. Rabbit was an omega, one that had been trying to get placed on Kakashi's team for months. She would have succeeded, if Kakashi hadn't told Minato the real reason for her transfer request. The older woman had propositioned him many times, starting back as soon as he joined Anbu at 14. He wasn't interested then, and he still wasn't. Every few months, she  _ still  _ asked him for help during her heats, and he  _ still  _ refused her. 

"One more thing, Hound. I have another heat coming up and I was wondering if you could help." She asked, making a point to look at Tenzo. He was unphased, as this wasn't the first time he had been around for the question. Kakashi sighed, slamming his armor down on a bench and reaching up to his mask. He lifted the bottom of it, just enough so the annoying woman could see his healing bond mark. 

She huffed in amazement, looking to Tenzo's exposed neck to see nothing. "Whose mark is  _ that _ ?" 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, growling at the woman. She recoiled, but watched as Tenzo jumped up to touch his arm. The warming sensation was instant, calming him even with a bond mark to Shisui. Kakashi was glad. He had wondered what effect the bond would have on his reactions, and it appeared unchanged. 

Rabbit was visibly flustered, huffing again as she stomped away. Tenzo chuckled quietly, enjoying making the other woman jealous. It was…  _ unusual _ for Tenzo to enjoy such a thing. 

Tenzo noticed him staring. "What?" He asked self-consciously. 

"I've never seen you take joy in making someone jealous before. I like it." Kakashi said with a shrug. 

"Oh. I guess it  _ is _ new. Lots of things seem…  _ different  _ to me since I've moved into your house, Senpai. I guess that's one of them." Tenzo answered reflectively. 

They left shortly after, both wearing their masks and keeping to the shadows. Their destination was still in fire country, but it was still slotted for a week long trip. It would take two days to reach the end of the land of fire, and then they had three days to hunt down the group of missing nin from water, then two days to head back. With any luck, they would find them the first day possible… but things never worked out quite like that. 

The first couple days went smoothly, and they reached the area on time. Kakashi summoned his ninken, sending them off to track while he and Tenzo searched together. 

They moved silently through the trees, Kakashi sniffing and watching with his sharingan. Every few minutes, he would turn to watch Tenzo. The man would place his hands to the tree in front of him, sending his chakra through and searching out any other life forms. His range wasn't far, maybe fifty meters, but it allowed them to keep the element of surprise and deter ambushes. He waited for the signal. Tenzo shook his head, and they moved forward again. 

They went on like that for  _ three whole days _ before they found and destroyed their target. On the second day, it started snowing. Tenzo loved the snow, but Kakashi knew the poor boy always managed to get sick. He was nervous for their trip home, wondering when his poor kohai would take ill. The third day, Tenzo was trapped in a water prison jutsu, and by the time Kakashi managed to free him, he was hacking up water and shivering in his wet clothes.

A few hours into their trip home, Tenzo started sniffling. "I hope I'm not getting sick." He spoke, his nose clearly plugged up.

"Sorry Tenzo. Some plants just aren't resilient enough for cold weather." He said with a smile and a shrug. Tenzo shot him a playful glare, though it was cut off by a quick sneeze. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _Was Tenzo getting_ _paler?_ The first day of the trip home was okay, but Tenzo was coughing by the end of the day. A horrible, wet sounding cough that made Kakashi nervous. 

They decided to call it a day, preparing to set up camp. 

Kakashi was digging through his bags for his equipment scrolls. "I think we should sleep on the ground. You shouldn't be using your chak-"

"Mokuton!" Tenzo's voice interrupted his thoughts as the young omega erected a small shack. He swayed on his feet, and Kakashi ran to him. His skin was clammy, and his forehead hot. "Tenzo, you have a fever. No more chakra,  _ please _ ." The younger boy nodded slowly, dark circles of exhaustion already formed under his eyes. 

Kakashi was really starting to worry. If Tenzo had pneumonia, traveling would be excessively difficult for him in the morning. He ran his fingers through Tenzo's sweaty hair, his insides tying themselves into a knot with worry. 

The small shack had a hole in the floor for a firepit, and Kakashi got one started immediately. He laid out their sleeping bags, making sure Tenzo's was closer to the fire. The alpha had to beg him to eat a ration bar, but Tenzo only managed to eat half of it. They tried to sleep. Kakashi held the omega close as his exhaustion pulled him under. Kakashi wasn't sure how he was going to sleep with the immense panic rising in his gut. 

Halfway through the night, Tenzo started wheezing. He was sleeping, but it appeared to be a very restless sleep. Kakashi drenched a couple bandages in the snow outside, bringing them in to rest on his poor kohai's forehead. By morning, Kakashi was carrying Tenzo home on his back. 

He ran as fast as he could, with Tenzo wrapped up in a cloak. Luckily, his mask protected his face from the wind. By the time they reached the gates, Tenzo's sweat had reached through all three layers of his clothing, and two of Kakashi's. He didn't report first. He summoned Pakkun, sending him to the Hokage while he took Tenzo to the hospital. 

Anbu operatives popping up in the middle of the hospital wasn't unusual, but it still earned them quite a few wary glances. If a soldier showed up in Anbu gear, they were automatically given a private room, and only doctors with the correct clearance were allowed to enter. Since Kakashi was a captain, he was granted access to Tenzo's room. 

While they waited for the nurses to fetch a doctor with clearance, Kakashi summoned Bisuke, sending him to the compound with a note for whichever omega was home. Kakashi's skin was buzzing with nervousness as Tenzo sat wheezing in the bed. He had passed out, and that couldn't be a good sign. 

He really wished Shisui was on his Anbu squad. Maybe Minato could give them temporary clearance to get into the room. Or maybe if they brought Tenzo spare clothes he could be moved to a regular room. 

Who was he kidding? That's not how this worked. The nurses had seen him come in with those symptoms, dressed as Anbu, and he couldn't just pop up in another room with the same symptoms. It wasn't allowed. 

The door opened, and a tall blonde woman that Kakashi recognized as Tsunade Senju walked in, followed closely by Minato. 

"What's the problem?" Tsunade asked calmly, looking to Kakashi.

"Fever, wheezing, coughing, sweating, and clammy skin." Kakashi recited quickly. Tenzo started coughing violently, and Kakashi quickly removed the omega's mask, rubbing Tenzo's shaking shoulders. It was alright for Tenzo to lose the mask in this room, and Kakashi regretted not removing it sooner. On the plus side, Tenzo was awake again. That couldn't be a bad sign. 

The woman stepped forward, placing her delicate hand to Tenzo's forehead. Green chakra flowed through her palm as Minato crossed the room to reassure Kakashi. 

"He will be alright." Minato assured him. 

"Are you bonded? I can smell him on you." Tsunade asked, still focused on Tenzo. 

"No, Lady Tsunade, but he is part of my pack." Kakashi answered quickly, not bothering to mention that he had just carried the man for almost eight hours.

"Pack?" She questioned, looking at Minato. 

"Hound, remove your mask." Minato spoke directly. Kakashi complied immediately.

"Ah... Hatake. I see." She spoke softly. Kakashi tilted his head sideways, curiosity in his eyes, but remained silent. The corner of her mouth upturned, clearly amused by something Kakashi wasn't seeing. He closed his sharingan, feeling the drain on his chakra heavily. 

"He is going to be alright. He has a bad case of pneumonia, but I have some specialized herbs I can give him to help expedite the process." Tsunade explain. Kakashi's shoulders relaxed slightly, but he still felt insanely nervous.

Kakashi looked to Minato. "Is there any way for Shisui and Iruka to be here?" 

Minato looked ready to deny him immediately, but must have seen something desperate in Kakashi's eyes. He turned to Tsunade, who frowned. After a moment, she huffed in annoyance. "Fine, but they have to enter the room through teleportation. Can they manage?" 

"Once they know where the room is." Kakashi said with a smile. Of course they could manage. Shisui had the best body flicker besides Minato. 

The Hokage smiled. "I'll get them." He put his hand up to his face, forming the sign and disappearing. 

"So… you have a pack now?" Tsunade said calmly. 

The last time he had been this close to the woman, she was checking his new eye, making sure his surgery took. 

"Ah… yes ma'am." Kakashi answered sheepishly. 

"Four of you? For how long?" She asked, one brow raised. 

"A little over a month." Kakashi answered, watching Tenzo resting peacefully in the bed. 

"And you already appear to be feeling the effects of that kind of living…" she mused softly. 

"I started feeling the effects before they had even lived with me for three days."

Her eyebrows raised. " _ Interesting _ . Have you bonded with any?"

Kakashi felt the warm blush creeping over his mask. "Just one… so far."

She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Minato, Iruka, and Shisui. Kakashi was glad to see that both had been home. 

Iruka ran over to Tenzo's bed, kneeling down and taking a clammy hand in his own. Shisui, on the other hand, moved straight to Kakashi. He had landed with his sharingan activated, and Kakashi wondered how worried he had been. 

Tsunade watched curiously as Shisui pulled Kakashi into his arms. Kakashi folded into him, the sudden weight of all his stress causing his legs to give out. The omega lowered them to the floor, not even caring that Kakashi's armor was caked in blood. He ran soothing hands over his back and through his hair, speaking softly into his ear. "He's going to be okay sweetheart, everything's fine."

Kakashi felt his breathing even out, his scent along with it. He took a deep breath, breathing in the calming scent of fresh downpour. Iruka walked over, joining them on the floor for a moment. He reached his lightly bronzed hands to cup Kakashi's face, and planted a firm kiss to his forehead. Kakashi smiled, leaning in to smell Iruka as well. He had determined the boy's smell was much more than just fresh air. The boy smelled of a warm summer breeze, perfectly captured in a bottle. It was a very relaxing smell, though Kakashi enjoyed the scents of  _ all  _ his omegas. 

Kakashi looked up, Tsunade was still watching them closely. It was slightly unnerving. 

"Kakashi, what do you feel when that Uchiha comforts you?" She asked curiously. 

"My  _ name _ is Shisui." He said with a smile, not concerning himself with being polite. Tsunade ignored him, continuing to watch Kakashi closely.

"Uh… well it's sort of like all the weight is removed from my bones. Kind of like I am just floating in warm water, and it forces my brain to be quiet." Kakashi answered thoughtfully. 

"Hm."

"Why?" Shisui asked. 

"It's just usually with a bonded pair, you have to be smelling straight from the scent gland for that sort of reaction. I was curious how much stronger your reactions were than a non-pack couple. It's interesting." She drawled, continuing to watch them intently. 

Kakashi buried his face in Shisui's chest. He was a little tired of feeling like he was under a microscope. 

"Look, I know we're 'interesting' and all, but can I have a moment with my alpha without being stared at?" Shisui said suddenly. Kakashi turned his head, catching the surprised look on Tsunade's face. Minato winced, watching the woman for her reaction as well. Surprisingly, she laughed. "Sure. I'm going to get some herbs for the sick one." She said lightly before finally leaving the room. 

"Kakashi, I need to head back to the tower. Don't worry about the report for a couple days, just take care of your pack." Minato spoke softly. 

"Thanks, Sensei." Kakashi said with a slight smile. 

The blue-eyed man flashed a bright smile before disappearing. 

With everyone finally out of the room, Kakashi was able to calm down. All three ninjas sat at Tenzo's bedside, watching over him and telling each other about their week. 

Tenzo's fever broke a couple hours after Tsunade returned with medicine, and he was able to be released the next day to recover at home. 

Once they crossed the threshold back home, Kakashi felt like he was finally able to breathe. He hadn't left the hospital at all while Tenzo was there, and he really needed to get out of his armor. Shisui had offered to bring him clothes, but if he had changed, Kakashi wouldn't have been able to come and go from the room without teleporting. He looked down to the couch, to Tenzo's sleeping form. He looked adorable in the blue hospital mask, and Kakashi had to wonder if that's what the boy would look like in one of his own fabric masks. 

Iruka walked up beside him, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. He smiled at the omega, who returned a smile that was absolutely beautiful. "I'm glad you two made it home." He said softly, squeezing Kakashi's hand. "Please make sure you  _ always _ come home."

Kakashi knew with a job like theirs, he could never promise that. "I will always try my hardest, Iruka." The older man said, releasing the hand to pull him in for a hug. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai challenges Kakashi
> 
> Bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize in advance for this chapter. I had this planned out in my original outline but it doesn't make me feel all that much better about putting my characters through it. Good luck. I will update the tags to reflect this
> 
> I also wrote part of this chapter in Iruka's point of view, but only bacause I viewed it as necessary. I don't really go into other viewpoints until chapter 14.

****

**TRIGGER WARNING** **

**RAPE/NON-CON**

Tenzo had healed quickly, partly due to his mokuton abilities, and partly due to Iruka obsessively taking care of him. Two days after he left the hospital, he was practically back to normal again, much to Kakashi's relief. Shisui had been called for a mission the day before, so Kakashi was spending some quality time with the two younger omegas. They walked the market, trying to decide where they were going to eat lunch. 

"MY RIVAL! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COMPETITION MOST YOUTHFUL!" Gai bellowed, dropping down from a rooftop. Kakashi groaned loudly, with Tenzo and Iruka both snickering behind him. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Not today, Gai. I'm spending time with Iruka and Tenzo."

"Ah yes! The youthful joys of love and companionship!" 

"Come on, 'Kashi, you should accept the challenge!" Iruka goaded with a smile. Kakashi narrowed his eyes playfully at the omega, though his inner alpha was itching to impress. 

"Fine." Kakashi said with a dramatic sigh. "What is the challenge?" 

"I have spoken with the owner of the great Ichiraku's, and he is willing to give us the opportunity to see who can balance the most eggs on their head!" Gai said with a thumbs up and a smile. 

"I assume I'm not to use my chakra?" Kakashi asked curiously. 

"If I am to beat my rival, I wish to beat everything he has! Chakra is allowed!" 

Kakashi smirked. With his chakra control, this would be easy. He ushered Iruka and Tenzo to the ramen shop, attempting to hurry up and finish this. 

The challenge  _ should _ have been easy, but as Kakashi threw each egg to the top of his stack, expertly sending chakra through the line to balance it, Gai threw one as well. The man would always continue to surprise him. He focused entirely on the pile of wobbling eggs, trying not to laugh and not doing a good job of hiding his excitement. Iruka and Tenzo cheered him on, spurring his inner alpha into high gear. The adrenaline was insane, and so was the fact that Gai could balance ten eggs on his head without chakra. 

Finally, Gai lost his balance, sending 13 eggs crashing down onto his head. Kakashi dropped his chakra line from the eggs, moving gracefully to avoid each egg as they dropped. Gai drooped with defeat, and Kakashi couldn't help but preen with pride. He looked over to see Tenzo smiling at him, but no Iruka. 

He frowned. "Where's Iruka?" 

"He said he'd be back in a minute." Tenzo said, shrugging his shoulders. 

Kakashi's frown deepened for a moment, a little sad that Iruka missed seeing his big win. 

"Well, since I couldn't beat you I'm off to do 1000 laps around the village!" Gai shouted, tears in his eyes as he took off. 

Tenzo placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "Congratulations on your win, Senpai."

Kakashi smiled at him as they waited. After a minute, a strange uneasiness settled into his bones. Tenzo shifted uncomfortably next to him, and they shared a knowing glance. They had spent years honing their senses, and they rarely led them astray. 

"Let's go." Kakashi said, taking off in the direction of Iruka's scent, Tenzo close behind him. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Iruka laughed as he watched Kakashi and Gai's challenge. It was adorable how much Kakashi was enjoying himself, despite his feigned protests earlier. It was obvious to everyone besides Gai himself that Kakashi enjoyed the rivalry. He watched as Kakashi threw the eighth egg up onto his stack, and Gai matched it. Iruka wasn't even sure if he could balance  _ one.  _

Something white caught his attention from the corner of his vision. He turned, seeing a fuzzy white rabbit searching for food by the side of a building. Iruka couldn't recall ever seeing a rabbit in town before. The animal disappeared around the corner, and Iruka felt curious. 

He looked to Tenzo, who was smiling brightly at their alpha. "Hey Tenzo, I'll be back in a minute, okay?" 

The omega looked at him, then nodded quickly, watching him as he started walking away. 

He turned the corner, just barely making it in time to see the rabbit rounding another building two blocks down. 

_ This rabbit is fast. _

Iruka ran to catch up to it, wondering where such a random animal could be running off to so determinedly. Another corner turned, and the rabbit was already three blocks down. Iruka sighed, chasing it down again. He had already come this far… why stop now? 

The next corner had the mammal hopping quickly into an alley, one that Iruka knew to be a dead end. 

_ What could he possibly be doing in there? _

He felt like he needed to see the end of the trail, wherever the rabbit had been leading him, and entered the alleyway slowly. There were several large dumpsters, and lots of scattered trash. It didn't appear anyone gave a rat's ass about cleaning the place up. 

As he walked, he scanned through the piles, trying to find where the rabbit could have gone. 

Blinding pain stung through him as something smashed into the side of his head. Iruka dropped to the ground with a squeal, catching himself on his hands and knees. A wet sensation oozed down the side of his throbbing skull, probably blood. Iruka turned to the side quickly, just in time to see the boot swinging into his face, but not enough time to dodge. 

He landed on his back, and all the air whooshed from his lungs in a shout as he struggled to see through the pain and tears. A weight dropped down on top of him and he forced his eyes to focus as he struggled to move. 

His eyes widened as he locked eyes with Mizuki. He opened his mouth to shout again, but the alpha slammed a seal tag down onto his mouth. He screamed, but no sound would come from his throat. He thrashed against the man he had thought was a friend, kicking and punching anywhere he could. 

" **Stop moving!" ** Mizuki growled out. Iruka froze, his bones growing painful as he struggled to fight against the voice. Mizuki quickly wrapped chakra wire around his stilled hands, and Iruka really started to panic when the alpha started reaching for his pants. He was flipped onto his stomach, his hands trapped above his head and his face smashing into the ground.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi and Tenzo picked up their pace as they walked through the streets. Kakashi tried to remain calm, but he was slowly starting to panic. Iruka's path didn't make any sense. The smell of an alpha in rut hit him like a brick wall, but it wasn't until he identified the smell that he really started to panic. Mizuki. 

He started running, knowing Tenzo would follow. They rounded one more corner, heading into the alleyway. 

_ Mizuki had Iruka on the ground. _

Kakashi saw red, his adrenaline pumping as he crossed the distance in a heartbeat. Mizuki was bending down to bite the omega's gland when Kakashi violently ripped him off of Iruka. He growled, throwing the man against the wall and then to the ground. He couldn't stop himself. He jumped him, beating his face and arms until blood was spraying out of the other man's face with each blow. He kept going until he felt Tenzo pulling him off of him, struggling against the arms as the mokuton wrapped around Mizuki. 

Kakashi managed to still for a moment, everything inside of him telling him that Mizuki needed to die. The smell of Iruka's blood hit him deep, freezing him to the spot as an Anbu jumped down from the rooftops. It was Yugao, one of their teammates. Kakashi looked behind him towards Iruka, watching Tenzo's clone rocking him on the ground. 

" _ Kakashi _ ." Yugao said sharply. 

He turned back to look at her, his breath coming in sharp bursts as he attempted to restrain himself. 

"I'm taking him to Lord Fourth. Take your omega to the hospital." She spoke angrily before disappearing with Mizuki. 

Kakashi was at Iruka's side instantly, his pants were practically shredded and blood was leaking from his face. Kakashi refused to look down towards his legs, smelling the extra blood and knowing that they hadn't made it in time to stop him completely. Iruka was holding himself, sobbing and shaking in Tenzo's arms. 

Kakashi was afraid to touch him, afraid that maybe another alpha isn't what he needed at the moment, but Iruka reached out to him. 

Kakashi scooped him into his arms, taking care to avoid any injuries as Tenzo wrapped a cloak around his exposed lower half. 

Tenzo absorbed his clone, and Kakashi warped them to the emergency room. Everyone stared at them as they landed, with several nurses running over. 

"I need a private room, and Lady Tsunade  _ immediately _ ." Kakashi growled out, his arms starting to shake in panic as he cradled Iruka to his chest. Whether they agreed with him or not, Kakashi had a reputation, and no one wanted to fuck with him. Tears welled up in his eyes as he was lead to a private room, watching Iruka sob violently in his arms. 

Tsunade was already entering the room by the time Kakashi had carefully placed Iruka on the bed. As soon as she lifted the cloak, her eyes went wide and she turned an angry face towards Kakashi. 

"Is the man still alive?" She asked seriously. 

Kakashi nodded, not trusting his voice to speak. 

"Then get out. I  _ can't _ have his alpha in here when I speak with him, or anything he says will be dismissed as you pressuring him." She said, her voice a little softer as his distress started rolling off of him in waves. His heart was tearing. He didn't want to leave Iruka alone. Kakashi looked to Tenzo, who looked easily as upset as Kakashi felt, and the omega nodded to him. 

"I'll stay with him." Tenzo said quietly. "Go wait for Minato, Senpai." 

Kakashi forced his legs to move, dragging himself away from his hurt omega and going against his instincts to protect. He pressed himself against the wall outside of the door and slid down to the floor. 

Kakashi broke down, pulling his knees up to his chest and burying his face in his arms. He cried silently, not even noticing Minato's presence until the man touched his shoulder. He jumped, picking his head up, not caring that he had been crying. 

"Is he okay?" Minato asked timidly. 

Kakashi's tears started up again immediately. "I… don't know. She kicked me out before she really looked at him. I just want to know what's happening!" Depression and worry saturated his scent, bathing the hallway in it. 

Minato stood back up and knocked on the door. After a moment, Tsunade cracked it just enough to peek her head out. " _ What _ ?"

"I was wondering if you could give Kakashi an update, since you didn't even tell him if Iruka would be okay or not." Minato asked quietly. 

Tsunade glared for a moment, but after looking down to Kakashi on the floor, her demeanor changed. She entered the hallway, crouching down to speak with Kakashi. "He's going to be okay. He's been hit with a pipe or something similar on the side of his head. He definitely has a concussion, and his nose had to be reset. As for the…  _ other  _ damage, I've been able to heal most of it. He will probably be sore, and no transportation jutsus for at least a week to let his concussion heal. It's the emotional stuff that will be complicated… but I don't think he'll be afraid of  _ you. _ He keeps asking when you can come back in. We're almost done, so let me finish up real quick and you can come in, okay?" 

Kakashi sagged with relief, nodding his head as she stood back up. 

"Kakashi… I'm sorry I didn't update you. I know you're worried about him, but he will be okay in time." She said before returning to the room. 

_ Iruka was going to be okay. _

Kakashi was still shaking, the adrenaline not quite gone from his system yet. 

"What's going to happen to him? To Mizuki?" Kakashi asked quietly. "I should have just killed him." 

"Well… rape is a pretty serious crime. The counselors and the laws are very strict about it. If all goes well, he will probably get fifteen years or more. Once I have Anbu search his house, we will hopefully find some other dirt on him as well and send him away for longer." Minato answered.

"Can you tell me when Shisui's team is due back?" Kakashi asked, his voice still laced with sadness. He needed Shisui's comfort, and he needed to see Iruka. His chest throbbed painfully. 

"Today. I received correspondence from them this morning. We are expecting them back in a few hours. I will send Shisui straight to you. Tsunade will probably want to keep him here for observation overnight, so he will be sent here." Minato spoke softly. Kakashi nodded slowly and the man body flickered away.

Kakashi's body wanted nothing more than to cuddle Iruka into his chest. He needed to feel the omega, needed to smell him and make him feel better. He dropped his head back down to his knees, anxiety overtaking him. 

The door opened, and Kakashi watched intently as Tenzo stepped out. He crouched down by Kakashi, dropping his forehead onto the alpha's shoulder. "I wanted to talk to you before we went back in there, Senpai."

Kakashi heard the seriousness in his voice, and stiffened up. "Is everything okay?" 

Tenzo saw the panic on his face, and quickly corrected him. "No! Everything is fine… I just think we should discuss some things."

"Oh? Like what?" Kakashi asked, still tense.

"Iruka… is pretty upset." Tenzo said nervously. 

"Is he mad at me?" Kakashi asked.

Tenzo's face shaped into a disbelieving frown. "No! Why would he be mad at  _ you _ ?"

"I… didn't protect him. I should have been paying better attention." Kakashi spoke, tears filling his eyes again. 

"It's not your fault, Kakashi. He knows that, I know that…  _ everyone _ knows that. Okay? He's not mad. He thinks  _ you _ are going to be upset." 

It was Kakashi's turn to be confused. "Upset with  _ him _ ? Why would I be upset?"

"He thinks… that you won't want him anymore. Since you won't… you know… be his  _ first _ . I told him you could never be upset with him… but you know how it is. He needs you to show him that." 

Kakashi's jaw dropped. "How could I possibly be mad at him! For what? Getting  _ raped _ ?" He spat the words out like poison. "I would  _ never _ … "

Tenzo held his hands up to stop him. "I know, Kakashi. He is just scared and upset. You know, when I took the seal off of his mouth, he was terrified that Mizuki had bitten him. He made my clone check  _ three times  _ to make sure. When you go in there, just make sure you show him that you still love him. The reason I'm out here right now is Tsunade has to do a jutsu to make sure he won't get  _ pregnant  _ from this." 

Kakashi put his hands to his face. Iruka should never have to go through any of this. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to feel  _ guilty  _ because of someone else. 

The door opened again, and Tsunade looked out at the duo. "Okay. You can come in." 

She hadn't even finished finished her sentence before Kakashi was through the doorway and into the room. He moved fast as lightning, watching Iruka's tired and bruised face light up as they made eye-contact. He couldn't help himself. Kakashi climbed straight into Iruka's bed, pulling him close. Iruka giggled at the attention, hugging the alpha. 

"Hatake! Get the hell out of the bed!" Tsunade roared. 

Kakashi clutched Iruka tighter to his chest, a low whine seeping from his throat. Iruka laughed, kissing Kakashi on his cheek. "Can't he stay, Lady Tsunade?" 

Tsunade took a look at Iruka, finally smiling in Kakashi's arms, and rolled her eyes. "Fine, the  _ mutt _ can stay." She said with a smirk. She left the room, giving them all some time alone. 

Kakashi kissed Iruka everywhere on his head that didn't have a bandage. "I'm never letting you go again." He said quietly. 

Iruka collapsed into the hold, sniffling as tears streaked down his face. Kakashi could smell the immense relief pouring out of the younger man. He kissed him again. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. You're  _ mine  _ Iruka, and I will protect you. I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Iruka sobbed loudly at the words, a quiet "I love you too" coming out in between. Kakashi glanced to Tenzo, who nodded softly and smiled back fondly. 

Kakashi held on to Iruka and refused to let go. The omega rested his weight on him, and Kakashi smiled as his breathing slowed and he drifted off to sleep. He needed the rest after such a terrifying day. 

After a couple hours, Shisui popped into the room silently, his face pale, and terror seeping into his scent. Iruka roused at the smell, looking up to spot the older omega frozen in the room. 

Tenzo stood up, brows furrowed in concern, and slowly moved to his side. "He's okay, Shisui. He's safe." He said quietly. Shisui sucked in a breath sharply, body flickering to Iruka's side and climbing into the bed opposite Kakashi. Tenzo, upon deciding he wasn't going to be the only one out of the bed, climbed up into Shisui's lap, making himself at home. 

The next time Tsunade came in to check on Iruka, all four of them were piled onto the bed sleeping. They all woke up at the sound of the door closing. She rolled her eyes in an exaggerated fashion, pulling out her pen to write something on her clipboard. 

"I'm marking in all four of your files that they need to assign you to one of the beds we save for the Akimichi clan." The annoyed woman spoke. "How is your head feeling?" She asked Iruka. 

"Uh… a little better actually." He answered honestly. 

She smiled. "Well it could be the medicine, it could be the sleep, or it could be the  _ giant _ pile of stress relief you have in bed with you. Either way, I'm glad you are starting to feel better. Just don't break the bed, okay?" 

"We will try not to." Kakashi said playfully, nuzzling into Iruka's neck. The boy giggled, leaning into Shisui and Tenzo to escape. 

"Yeah... I'm going to switch your room before you break our bed." Tsunade said. Before she could leave, Tenzo pulled his palms together, pulling his mokuton through the floor and up under the bed, supporting it from underneath with a secondary frame. 

She narrowed her eyes, unamused. "Fine. But NO wrestling around. It isn't good for Iruka's concussion." 

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." Came the answer in unison. Satisfied with their answer, Tsunade left them. Kakashi bathed the room with his calming alpha scent, intent on lulling all of his omegas to sleep. Iruka was the first to drift off, the stress of the day removed from his face as he snored softly. Shisui was next, exhausted from his mission and the stress of being sent straight to the hospital. Tenzo appeared as though the scent could only calm him into sleep if he wanted it to. He smiled softly at the alpha, reaching over Iruka to run his fingers over Kakashi's jaw. Kakashi purred his approval. 

Tenzo voluntarily closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off as well. With the deep breathing of his omegas surrounding him, Kakashi allowed himself to sleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi takes steps to improve safety for his omegas
> 
> Also there is some smut. I wanted to test out writing things little differently

Iruka was allowed to leave the hospital the next morning, and remained plastered to Kakashi's side as they made the slow walk home. Kakashi had wanted to carry him, but Iruka wouldn't have it. Carrying him made it too obvious that he had been injured, and he was hoping to avoid the conversation. 

As much as they all wanted to keep the incident under wraps, Yugao had seen him, the hospital staff had seen him, his head had huge bandages on it, and Mizuki would be put on trial. Trials in Konoha were quick and efficient, but were also public. Even if Iruka's name wasn't mentioned specifically in the trial, someone would connect the dots. And there was a small possibility that he would have to be there. 

Kakashi held Iruka a little tighter thinking about it. It honestly would have been better for Iruka if he had just killed Mizuki. No trial, no one to brag about it in prison.

Kakashi's heart sank a little. That sounded exactly like something that snake Mizuki would do. Brag about taking the innocence of one of the copy-ninja's omegas. He looked at his sweet Iruka, who was laughing away with Shisui and Tenzo. If Kakashi hadn't seen it himself, he couldn't have guessed what had happened to the omega yesterday. 

In his job, he had seen his fair share of victims. None of them had the attitude that Iruka had. Was he going to crash? Was it his will of fire keeping him afloat? Or maybe… maybe it was the support of his pack. Maybe having a family at his side helped him cope in a way other people weren't able to. Kakashi could only hope that was the case, but he would be watching for a breaking point. 

The only thing Kakashi did notice different about him, was that sometimes when they passed alleys and side roads (not the same one, Kakashi would never walk by that alley again), Iruka would send a glance that way. Perhaps he was a little clingy compared to his usual self, but that could also be Kakashi's fault. He wasn't willing to stop touching the younger man. He couldn't lose him again. 

They made it home without incident, though if any of Iruka's friends had found them, Kakashi could guarantee that Shisui would run visual interference. After feeding his troop and building them all a nest on the couch, Kakashi went outside to summon the ninken for a conversation. 

~

When Kakashi returned inside, the ninken followed him. They had met Shisui and Iruka a couple weeks earlier, but the two omegas hadn't really gotten to spend much time with them. 

"Alright my sweethearts, we need to have a discussion." Kakashi spoke to the nest. All three omegas popped their heads out, eyeing the ninken and sitting up. Kakashi sat on the floor facing them. 

"Shisui, Iruka, you remember my ninken I'm assuming… and Tenzo you've worked with them considerably." He started. Each of them nodded, watching him speak silently. 

"I have made an arrangement with them. Since you are my pack, they have agreed to help you as well. I have gotten three volunteers, one for each of you. They have their own personal summon scrolls that I want you to sign. Do any of you have issues with that?" Kakashi asked 

Kakashi was happy to see three heads shaking side-to-side. He exhaled silently. 

"Iruka, Bull has offered to be your summons." He spoke softly, motioning to the large bulldog. Bull moved forward to lean on Iruka's legs, and the omega reached forward to love on him instantly. 

"I like him." Bull said gruffly. "He knows the good places to scratch."

Iruka laughed, and Kakashi continued. 

"Shisui, Akino has agreed to be your summons." He spoke, watching the collie move to Shisui, jumping straight into his lap. 

"Hey kid. Good to see you." Akino said with a nod, leaning into Shisui's petting. 

"Tenzo, you will receive Bisuke as your summons." He again gestured, this time to the tan dog, who jumped on Tenzo from across the room. 

"Good to see you again, pup." Bisuke said with a smile. Tenzo greeted him formally before locking him in a hug. 

Kakashi unrolled the three summoning scrolls in front of his omegas. "If you agree with the term I am about to give you, then you will need to sign your names in blood on your respective scroll. My one rule is simple. If you are going anywhere alone, you need to bring your ninken. Other than that, you can summon them as you wish. They are great tracking aides, can help you fight if necessary, can run for help or send messages, and have a lot of combat experience and wisdom to provide you. They also can be great company if you want to talk with someone. From now on, if you sign these papers, these three will only answer my summons if they are not otherwise occupied with you. They are under direct order from me to prioritize a summon from you. I still have five other dogs, so don't feel like you are shorting me." Kakashi watched their reactions, each of them different. 

Shisui's soft smile said that he knew that Kakashi was worrying about them immensely. He bit his thumb immediately and signed his name. 

Tenzo's look showed that he was very excited to have a new asset in battle. He had often talked about finding a summons for himself. He bit his thumb and signed his scroll as well. 

Iruka looked like any child who had just received a new puppy. His eyes lit up with love as he signed his name last. 

Kakashi breathed an audible sigh of relief. 

"Boss, you forgot about the communication aspect." Pakkun spoke softly from the floor. 

"Oh! Also, if you need to get a message to me or me to you, the pack has telepathic communications with each other. If I start getting paranoid on a mission, I can ask them how you're doing, and you could do the same. Keep in mind that I don't always summon the pack, but I may summon them more often just to check in." Kakashi added with a smile. "I really appreciate you doing this for me." He said sheepishly. 

Shisui smiled lightly at him. "Anything for you, my beautiful alpha." The other two nodded in agreement, smiling.

Kakashi blushed. Shisui always managed to do that. The omega moved Akino out of his lap, body flickering out of the nest. He sat down in Kakashi's lap, throwing his arms around bare shoulders. Kakashi laughed, holding the omega close. He released his summons, allowing the dogs to go home for the time being. With the cloud of smoke, he almost didn't see the other two boys coming as they tackled the duo to the floor. 

A moment of panic flashed through him as he looked up to make sure Iruka didn't get buried in the pile. The chunin was on top, smiling and straddling Tenzo's back like he was riding a horse. Tenzo was giggling, trapped under Iruka but sprawled out across Shisui's back. Shisui was laying on Kakashi, but nestled rather nicely between the alpha's legs. Kakashi laughed deeply, shaking the omega pile with the rumbling. 

He stopped laughing when he saw the mischievous grin on Shisui's face. The omega wiggled his hips slightly, rubbing into Kakashi's crotch. Kakashi unintentionally growled, and Tenzo and Iruka looked confused. 

"Don't you dare." He said to Shisui, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

Iruka peeked around the other two to lock eyes with the alpha. "What's going on down there?"

Shisui wiggled again. It was a small movement, but it spread heat throughout Kakashi's body. 

"Shisui… stop." Tenzo spoke suddenly, his voice laced with something Kakashi hadn't heard from him.

Kakashi looked up, seeing the strained look on Tenzo's face. Judging by his position, he probably felt the motion in the same way Kakashi was. 

"What's he doing?" Iruka asked, more confused than ever. 

"He's… moving funny." Tenzo half growled. Shisui chuckled. "Sorry Tenzo. I was just trying to make Kakashi uncomfortable. I didn't realize you would notice it too." 

Even after apologizing and making the entire scene awkward, that bastard Shisui did it again. Kakashi groaned, and Tenzo let out a soft noise Kakashi had never heard before. 

"Iruka, can you let me up?" Tenzo asked softly, moving off the pile as quickly as he was allowed to. 

"Shisui, don't be inappropriate." Iruka scolded him. Kakashi had locked on to those beautiful black eyes, watching intently as Shisui blushed. The other two had retreated back to the couch, cuddling together and watching the two on the floor. Shisui bracketed his arms around Kakashi, holding himself up on his elbows. 

"You are such a troublemaker." Kakashi said with a smile. Shisui ground himself heavily into Kakashi's crotch, much harder than before now that he had more room to move. 

Kakashi moaned, he couldn't help it. He flushed, embarrassed at the sounds Shisui was pulling out of him. He looked to the couch, to the two sets of widened brown eyes on him, then back to Shisui. 

"Shisui… you should stop." Kakashi croaked out. "This isn't the right place for that." 

"That was pretty hot, actually." Iruka said quietly. Kakashi's eyes widened, his sharingan spinning slowly. Tenzo was blushing, but he looked more curious than anything. 

Iruka spoke again. "I don't want to see you guys having sex, but I don't mind seeing that kind of stuff." Iruka's face reddened deeply. 

"Maa, Iruka, I didn't know you were such a closet pervert." Kakashi said with a smile. The teenager's blush deepened, reaching a shade of red he hadn't seen yet. 

"I am not!" Iruka said with a pout. 

"Oh?" Shisui asked. "I thought you wanted to know what kind of sounds Kakashi would make? I could show you…" he said, a dirty grin spreading across his face as both boys sat silent, interest in their eyes. Kakashi raised his brows, thrown off balance by the topic. Shisui rubbed on him, pulling yet another soft moan out of him. 

"Doesn't he sound beautiful?" Shisui said with a smirk. 

Two can play at this game.

Kakashi took advantage of Shisui's momentary distraction to bite his throat. The omega practically howled as Kakashi latched on, sucking his throat to leave a nasty purple bruise next to their bond mark. 

"That was mean." Shisui said with a pout. Kakashi could hear both of the younger boys giggling on the couch. Shisui looked over to them, letting his guard up again. Kakashi used his legs to flip them, sending Shisui onto his back. He grabbed his hands, interlocking their fingers and holding them above his head. 

He rolled his hips, dragging himself up against the squirming omega, who emitted a wide range of noises as he went. "Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." Kakashi purred. 

A barely audible sound of protest was heard from over by the couch. Kakashi grinned, looking over, only to be stunned. Iruka was staring at a blushing Tenzo with wide eyes. 

"Oh? You don't want us to go, Tenzo?" Kakashi drawled, continuing his ruthless teasing with Shisui trapped on the floor. 

They responded with silence, both too embarrassed to admit that they were enjoying the show. As long as they didn't mind, neither did Kakashi. "I suppose I could find a way to continue without showing you too much." Kakashi said softly, looking down to a panting Shisui. "Do you mind having a couple of voyeurs, Shisui?" He purred into the younger man's ear. 

"N-no." Shisui answered. "Just quit teasing me."

Kakashi complied with the request, reaching a nimble hand into Shisui's pants. He gripped Shisui's erection, giving him a squeeze before pumping slowly. Shisui rutted up into his hand, whimpering and begging for more. "Is this what you want Shisui?" 

"Y-yes." Shisui struggled to speak in between moans. "Faster... please." 

Kakashi complied again, taking care not to bump Shisui's pants down where Iruka and Tenzo would get an eye-full. Shisui mewled softly, his breathing ragged. 

"You like having them watch, don't you, Shisui?" Kakashi purred, and Shisui started moaning louder. Perhaps it was the writhing omega, sweaty and wanton beneath him, or maybe it was the thrill of the show they were putting on, but Kakashi felt like he could finish any moment… without Shisui even touching him. He could smell Iruka and Tenzo on the couch, their scents spiked with lust as they shifted restlessly. Having all three of them like this… was almost overwhelming. 

He leaned down to kiss Shisui passionately, swallowing his moans up greedily. He pulled back, focusing as Shisui was close. The omega moaned Kakashi's name as he fell over the edge, spilling his essence over Kakashi's hand and into his pants. He shuddered, his breathing evening out at last. 

Shisui, lay still on the floor, boneless after his orgasm. 

"You stay right here, I have more plans for you." Kakashi purred into his ear. Shisui nodded slowly, a smile on his face at the promise. 

Kakashi stood, licking his fingers clean as he crossed towards the couch. Both of the younger boys sat with blankets bundled in their laps, their faces flushed with need. 

"Anyone else interested in any help?" Kakashi asked with a smirk. 

Tenzo nodded first, and Kakashi knelt down in front of him, moving the blanket to see his erection in his shorts. "Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yes." Tenzo whispered. Kakashi dove in, moving the shorts and swallowing Tenzo down in one swoop. The omega moaned, louder than anything Kakashi had heard from him. It was beautiful, and his inner alpha was pleased. He licked circles around the tip, sucking strongly as he took Tenzo down to the base. Tenzo moaned loudly, stroking a timid hand through silver hair as Kakashi continued his relentless sucking. The hand in his hair gripped tightly as Tenzo suddenly exploded into the alpha's mouth. Kakashi sucked it all down greedily, tasting every last drop of the youngest omega before releasing him and replacing the shorts. Tenzo sunk down into the couch, breathless after his first blowjob. 

"I… I want that too." Iruka spoke softly. "If… if that's okay?"

Kakashi looked over to him, almost hesitant given the events from yesterday. But Iruka was strong, and he knew what he wanted. This wasn't something he would agree to simply because the other two had. 

"Are you sure?" He asked as he positioned himself in front of the chunin. 

"Yes." Iruka answered strongly, tracing Kakashi's jaw with one hand. 

Kakashi opted to take slower, more measured movements when pulling Iruka's pants away to expose his soft flesh. The omega purred, squirming in anticipation. Kakashi ducked down, taking Iruka to the hilt. He could tell from the first gasp that fell from Iruka's lips that he wouldn't last long. Iruka bucked into his mouth, unable to hold back, moaning and writhing until spilling over into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi swallowed everything Iruka gave him, happy to have tasted all three omegas in one sitting. 

When he released Iruka's shrinking member, the omega surprised him, pulling him up into a kiss, his tan fingers sliding through his hair. He pulled away, smiling at the alpha. It was almost funny, thinking that he had finally gotten a kiss from Iruka after blowing him. 

With the two younger ones settled, Kakashi stood up. "Shisui and I are going to go take a shower." He said with a wink before scooping a giggling Shisui up off the floor. 

Shisui kissed him deeply as he was carried to the bathroom, no doubt tasting both Iruka and Tenzo in his mouth. He didn't care, not relinquishing his hold on the alpha until he was released to stand. Kakashi undressed them quickly, barely letting the water warm before backing Shisui against the wall of the shower. 

"Mmmmm. You're turn." Shisui purred as Kakashi reached a finger down to tease at his entrance. The omega hummed with pleasure as the finger pushed its way inside, the path slick with Shisui's arousal. One finger quickly turned into two, and then three, as Shisui's earlier orgasm had relaxed his muscles. 

Kakashi pulled his hands free, lifting Shisui's hips as the omega wrapped his strong legs around Kakashi's waist. He kept Shisui pressed against the wall, sliding his way in slowly as Shisui let out a long moan. Kakashi gasped as he bottomed out, Shisui's tight hole swallowing him easily. They both moaned and gasped as Kakashi began to wildly thrust, fucking Shisui against the cold tiles of the shower. He reached one hand down to Shisui's front, gripping his erection again. The noises were delicious, and the scent trapped in the shower was insanely strong. 

Oh yes, shower sex was officially at the top of Kakashi's list. Shisui came quickly, shooting streams of cum onto their stomachs as Kakashi pounded him through it. The tight cavern clenched Kakashi, milking him relentlessly as he exploded inside of the omega. Kakashi wouldn't knot him, not in this position, but his orgasm still almost knocked his legs out from under him. The buildup from assisting the three of them earlier increasing his pleasure exponentially. 

When he was finished, Kakashi let Shisui down, the omega placing his feet gingerly on the floor. Shisui reached up, pulling Kakashi into a deep kiss under the spray of the shower. 

"Mmm. I think I like taking showers with you." Shisui said softly. "And I love having shower sex with you." 

Kakashi smiled, kissing Shisui's nose. "It's definitely my favorite." 

"Apparently, I also really enjoy watching you blow Iruka and Tenzo." He said with a smirk. "Super hot."

"I quite enjoyed that too." Kakashi replied, soaping up Shisui's body. 

They finished washing up, drying each other and getting dressed. Shisui put a finger up to his chin, feigning deep thought. "Maybe me and Iruka will have to practice when you're gone so we can return the favor." He said with a smile.

Kakashi's chest rumbled. "Careful Shisui. Or we may have to take another shower." He growled into the omega's ear as they left the bathroom. Iruka and Tenzo weren't on the couch anymore, so Kakashi and Shisui made their way to the bedroom. The two younger omegas were cuddling on the bed, both snoring softly. 

"Awww. They are soo cute." Shisui purred quietly. It was still morning, but a nap sounded rather nice. Kakashi pulled shisui to the bed, wrapping himself around the exhausted omega and drifting into a nap of his own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato brings news of Mizuki

Kakashi woke up to loud knocking on the door. He removed himself from the pile of arms and legs he found himself in and dragged himself out of bed. He pulled on his mask that he had left on the living room floor. He answered the door wearing the mask and a pair of shorts. 

Minato eyed him from the doorway. "Were you sleeping?" He asked curiously. 

"Mmm. We were taking a nap." Kakashi answered, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Ah. I have news. I should probably speak to Iruka as well." 

Kakashi led his sensei to the couch, hoping he couldn't smell the very faint scent of sex lingering in the room. 

"I'll go get Iruka." Kakashi spoke softly before heading down the hallway. 

He returned to the bedroom to find that Shisui had crossed the gap, cuddling up to Tenzo who was in the middle. Kakashi stepped to Iruka's side of the bed, waking him gently. 

"Minato is here." Kakashi whispered. "He needs to speak with us."

Iruka nodded and followed him, hands rubbing his eyes. Kakashi sat down, and Iruka climbed straight into his lap. Apparently his lap was the most popular seat in the house, a fact he didn't mind one bit. 

Minato never ceased to be surprised by the affections of the pack, his eyebrows moving up past his hairline. "Well, let's just get down to it. Mizuki is pleading guilty to receive a lesser sentence. It was not my choice, and there will still have to be a short trial to determine his sentencing. Iruka will  _ not _ have to testify, and the prosecution will not use his name in the questioning. I cannot guarantee no one else will, but I have reached out to his attorney. Tsunade and the Anbu who was present will be testifying, and only because there are two required witnesses for a short trial."

"Lesser sentence?" Kakashi growled.  _ How much  _ less?"

Minato sighed. "Instead of 15-20 years he will be looking at 5-7 years." 

Kakashi was pissed. How could he do something so horrific and only get  _ five years? _ His grip on Iruka tightened, but the omega didn't move. He looked down to see that Iruka had gone pale. 

He moved one of his hands to run his fingers through loose brown hair. He pulled the omega in close, angling himself so that Iruka could bury himself into Kakashi's neck. The chunin did exactly that, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's middle. 

"How long until the trial?" Kakashi asked quietly. He hoped it would be within a few weeks so Iruka didn't have to spend too long dwelling on it. 

"Tomorrow." Minato said sternly. 

"That's fast." 

"It was bumped up since he is pleading guilty." Minato said with a shrug. "Iruka should  _ not _ attend the trial."

"Of course not.  _ I _ will go. Alone." Kakashi answered simply. 

"Alright. That's your choice. Do you have any other questions for me before I leave?" Minato asked cautiously. 

"No… I don't think so." Kakashi answered solemnly. 

After Minato left, Iruka stood abruptly. "I… I think I'm going to go lay down." He spoke softly, his voice shaking a little. 

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes." Kakashi answered. "Go get comfortable, sweetheart." 

Iruka nodded, retreating down the hallway, passing a tired Shisui. The Uchiha had apparently realized half the bed was empty. "Is he okay?" Shisui whispered. "He doesn't look so good."

"The trial is tomorrow, and Mizuki took a plea deal for less jail time. He might only get five years tomorrow." Kakashi answered dryly. 

"Oh." Shisui said plainly. "Are you going to the trial?" 

"Yes."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Shisui asked, finally sitting down next to Kakashi on the couch. 

"I think it would be better if you stayed here with Iruka. He's going to need the distraction. Maybe you guys can walk the dogs or something." Kakashi spoke, leaning on the omega comfortably. 

Shisui kissed the top of his forehead. "We should probably go snuggle with him a little." 

Kakashi stood up and walked with Shisui down the hall. They crawled into bed with Iruka. Tenzo was awake, and from the look on his face, Iruka had told him about Minato's visit. 

Kakashi grabbed Iruka, shifting him so that he was laying flat on Kakashi's chest, his legs between Kakashi's thighs. Iruka melted into him, humming as Kakashi stroked warm hands over his back. Tenzo and Shisui closed in, each putting an arm of their own over Iruka. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, the whole crew either napping or reading off and on. 

When night finally came, Kakashi lay awake in a pile of sleeping omegas. It was honestly a little shocking that they were able to sleep after all the napping they did that day. Iruka woke at four in the morning, staring up at the ceiling just as Kakashi had been doing for hours. Kakashi moved from the bed, motioning silently for Iruka to follow. He did, accepting the sweatshirt that the alpha offered him before leading him outside. Kakashi jumped up to the roof, and Iruka continued to follow him. 

Kakashi sat on the peak, having Iruka settle between his legs, laying back against his chest. It was insanely comfortable, but that's not why Kakashi brought Iruka up there. 

"Are we watching the sunrise?" Iruka asked softly. 

"Yes." Kakashi answered, kissing the top of Iruka's head. 

Kakashi really wasn't surprised to hear the door opening less than five minutes after they got settled. He also wasn't surprised when Tenzo and Shisui jumped up on the roof to join them. Kakashi chuckled, amused by the sleepy look on both of their faces. 

"How long until sunrise?" Shisui asked through a yawn. 

"I think about five minutes." Kakashi answered with a smile. Shisui and Tenzo settled in a similar fashion, with Shisui holding Tenzo up against him. They sat in comfortable silence, watching as the sky changed colors drastically. It was a bit cold outside, but with Iruka up against his chest, he hardly felt it. 

It was beautiful, and he was more than happy to watch it with his pack. They stayed up on the roof for over an hour before Tenzo and Shisui started shivering. Kakashi herded them all off the roof and back into bed to warm up. 

A few hours later, after they had eaten breakfast and chatted for a while, it was time for Kakashi to leave for the trial. He kissed all three of his omegas, and said his goodbyes after summoning the ninken. The dogs would at least make good company if they didn't want to go on a walk. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


At the courthouse, Kakashi stood in the back of the crowd. A bunch of spectators had flooded the room, which wasn't all that uncommon for a nosy city like Konoha. Kakashi paled as Asuma and Kurenai walked up to him. 

"Can't say I've seen you at too many of these." Asuma mused as he stood next to him. 

"Maa, I've been to some." Kakashi replied casually. 

"I heard they were putting Mizuki on trial this morning. Have you heard what for? Nobody seems to know yet." Kurenai asked quietly. 

"Nah, I haven't got a clue. I was curious myself." Kakashi droned. If they said Iruka's name at this trial, it wouldn't be good. Everyone in Konoha would know his private business in no time. 

"I'm surprised Iruka isn't with you. Wasn't he friends with the guy?" Asuma questioned. 

"He wasn't feeling so well today, so I told him I'd tell him all about it." Kakashi said with a shrug, hoping they wouldn't ask much more. 

Luckily, the jury and defendant were shown in, and they didn't get the chance. 

Mizuki was read his charges for rape of a minor, and he plead guilty. Asuma looked shocked, along with Kurenai. 

Yugao took the stand first (in uniform of course, for anonymity), explaining what she had seen. Kakashi's teammate had seen much more than what he expected, having already landed on the rooftop above just before Kakashi and Tenzo rounded the corner. That means she had seen the actual rape in progress, and was a much better witness than Kakashi expected. Tsunade went next. It was a little difficult for Kakashi to listen to the extent of internal damage Iruka had sustained, but he fought to control himself, and kept his scent reeled in tight. 

After she discussed the injuries, she was asked to recount the story "the victim" had given her. Kakashi hadn't heard about the rabbit. In fact, he hadn't even questioned  _ why _ Iruka had gone out there… he had just assumed Iruka had a good reason. Kakashi couldn't blame him for being curious, not that he could ever blame him for anything.

After the prosecution's witnesses were done, Mizuki was given a chance to speak. Kakashi almost left, not wanting to hear what he was going to say. 

"You admit to being guilty of this crime?"

"Yes." Mizuki answered easily, as if his crime wasn't horrific.

"What prompted you to do such a thing?" 

"I had been chasing him for a while, and during my rut my mind took over and decided that the boy would be mine." Mizuki answered. Kakashi bristled, but knew for Iruka's sake he couldn't get angry and reveal who the victim was. 

"So you are blaming this on your rut?"

"No. I wanted him for a long time, and the alpha he had been assigned to pissed me off. I can control myself during my ruts. I just… didn't  _ want _ to." He said callously. 

"Do you regret doing this?" 

"No. Because I got to fuck Iruka before Kakashi was able to, guess he doesn't get  _ everything  _ he wants after all." Mizuki said with a smile, staring directly at Kakashi. 

He could feel the eyes on him. Asuma and Kurenai, Anko from the front row, the judge even. Iruka had been outed by Mizuki himself, and there was  _ nothing _ Kakashi could do about it. 

"Kakashi, do give Iruka my regards." He said venomously before the judge had the guards rip him off the stand. 

Kakashi wanted to die.  _ No, _ he wanted to jump over the benches and rip Mizuki to shreds. Asuma was trying to make eye-contact with him, but he refused. The alpha would be mad, but there was nothing they could have done from the sounds of it. Mizuki had been determined. 

He stood there, arms crossed, fingertips digging into his arms so hard that he could feel the blood trickling down. It was taking everything in him to remain in control, especially when Asuma grabbed his arm and forcefully turned him. 

" _ Kakashi". _ He growled out. 

He clenched his jaw, glaring daggers at the other man, just  _ daring  _ him to give him a lecture. 

The other alpha was speechless, trying to find what exactly he wanted to say to Kakashi. 

"I… I'm sorry this happened." Was all he said. 

Kakashi was shocked, honestly. He had expected some hostility from the other man. He dropped his glare, the sadness in his heart overtaking him a little as his one visible eye watered. 

The verdict was read quickly. Since Mizuki had made an ass of himself on the stand, the jury gave him the max amount for his deal. Seven years. It wasn't enough… but nothing could ever be enough to make up for the terrible thing he had done. 

Kakashi turned back to Asuma. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asuma asked softly. 

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "You can give people a warning." 

"What kind of warning?"

"They weren't supposed to say his name. But since they did, you can warn people not to treat Iruka any differently. If I see it, or hear people talking about it, they will have to answer to me." Kakashi growled out, hoping that if  _ anything _ could go right in this, it would be that no one tried to talk to Iruka about it. 

"Trust me, I will spread that around… adding my own threats on to it as well. I'm glad he has you. You should get out of here before the crowd leaves." 

Asuma really was a good friend, despite the rough patch earlier on. Kakashi knew he could count on him to spread his threats, because Asuma  _ genuinely cared  _ about Iruka. 

He was right though. Kakashi needed to get out of there quickly. He could practically  _ feel _ Anko's eyes boring into his head. Kakashi slipped out the door just as he saw Asuma blocking Anko's path. 

  
  
  
  


Kakashi didn't bother walking home. He used a transportation jutsu and flashed straight into the front room. Iruka jumped, still not used to people appearing out of thin air. They were all packed into the couch. Shisui, Tenzo, and Iruka were all buried in a pile of dogs. Kakashi almost laughed, thinking about both of his packs being in one place. He  _ might  _ have, if Iruka hadn't jumped out of the pile in a panic. 

"How did it go? What happened?"

Any hope of laughter was dashed immediately as he thought back to the fiasco in the courtroom. 

"He got seven years." Kakashi mumbled. 

"Well… at least he got the most possible with his  _ bullshit  _ deal." Shisui said loudly. 

Kakashi met Iruka's gaze to see him staring back at him, brows furrowed. He could see in Kakashi's face that something else was wrong. 

"He used my name… didn't he?" Iruka asked, disheartened. 

"Yes. But there weren't many people there, and I didn't see much of a reaction. I don't think it will spread far, if at all." 

He felt bad for lying… but the last thing Iruka needed was to panic about something like that. Kakashi pulled the chunin into his arms, swaying slowly and inhaling the sweet scent of a summer breeze. "It's gonna be okay, Iruka. It's over." 

A soft sob escaped Iruka as he cried into Kakashi's chest. Relief rolling off of him. Kakashi knew the relief wouldn't last forever, but seven years was better than nothing. He leaned down, placing soft kisses to Iruka's forehead. Iruka looked up into his eyes, reaching up to remove his mask. 

Kakashi had only  _ actually _ kissed Iruka one time; yesterday after giving his first ever blowjobs to Tenzo and Iruka. So when Iruka leaned up to kiss him, he didn't hesitate. The omega tasted amazing, and Kakashi's chest rumbled pleasantly. Iruka pulled back, smiling up at him with teary eyes. "Thank you, 'Kashi."

"Anything for you, Iruka." Kakashi cooed softly. 

  
  
  


Long after that, Kakashi found himself once again preparing dinner with Shisui. He waited, knowing the Uchiha had seen through his lie.  _ Of course _ he had. 

"So… what happened?" Shisui asked casually. 

Kakashi sighed, continuing his preparations at the counter as Shisui hugged him from behind, his face resting between Kakashi's shoulders. 

"They asked him if he had regretted what he'd done." He said in a whisper, not sure how much of it he was going to be able to say out loud. 

Shisui sat quietly, lifting his head to place kisses to the nape of Kakashi's neck. 

"He said no. Because…" Kakashi exhaled sharply. "He said it was because he got to fuck Iruka before I could. He sounded so  _ proud  _ of it. He basically said that he had been planning it and I pissed him off." 

Kakashi stopped what he was doing, bracing himself on the counter. His eyes were already watering, and Shisui turned him around. The omega pressed him up against the counter, their bodies flush against each other as Shisui connected their foreheads. 

"Kakashi, I've already told you this, but I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it.  _ This is not your fault. _ That rat bastard wanted Iruka before you were even around. If you and Tenzo hadn't been there… he would have either killed Iruka or claimed and kidnapped him. He is  _ alive _ thanks to you two. I firmly believe that." Shisui reasoned with him, his hands on either side of Kakashi's jaw. 

Kakashi calmed down, Shisui's gentle touch sending warmth flooding through him. 

"Now, how many people were  _ actually  _ there? Anyone we know?" Shisui asked pointedly. 

"Asuma and Kurenai. And their friend Anko." Kakashi replied quietly. 

"Oh. Do you think they'll say anything?" Shisui asked.

"No. In fact, Asuma is spreading the word that if anyone talks to Iruka about it or treats him differently, they will have to deal with Asuma and myself." Kakashi answered softly, running his hands under Shisui's shirt to the bare skin of his back. 

Shisui looked surprised, just as Kakashi had been. "Well… that's good then. I expected him to be angry."

"Me too." Kakashi said, huffing a silent laugh. 

If all went well, Iruka would never be talked to about Mizuki again. Iruka would take the teachers test, and never need to leave the village without Kakashi ever again. Then the only one left to protect would be Shisui, who with any luck would be ready to take the Anbu test soon. The Uchiha had been training quite a bit with Tenzo, but Kakashi hadn't sparred with him since the first time. He narrowed his eyes thinking about it. 

"Shisui… why didn't you take the jonin promotion?" Kakashi asked carefully. 

Shisui's black eyes widened for a moment. "Oh… I just… uh." He scrambled for the right words to say.

"You said you wouldn't hide your feelings when it was just us. So what is it?" Kakashi asked, lightly tracing patterns into Shisui's skin. 

"I... was afraid. I didn't want to take on a team of genin. I didn't want them to end up like my original team did." Shisui stared at Kakashi's chest as he answered. 

"Then why are you willing to go to Anbu?" Kakashi questioned quietly. 

"I don't know. I just want to be with you. I want to protect you and Tenzo as best I can. If something happened to you… I would spend the rest of my life wondering why I wasn't there beside you." He answered, his black eyes watering.

"So why did you take it easy during our sparring match? Why did you let me win so easily?" He cocked an eyebrow at the chunin. 

Shisui smirked at him. "I should've known you had seen right through me. You were  _ so _ temperamental at that point. I didn't know if I would be able to beat you or not… but I didn't want to take the chance."

"You could probably pass the Anbu test _right_ _now_, couldn't you?" 

Shisui shrugged. "Probably."

Kakashi smiled, squeezing Shisui's sides. "I'll let Minato know in the morning and get the test set up." 


	13. Chapter 13

The morning rituals were normal, with the older two getting out of bed to cook breakfast while the younger two were still sleeping. Kakashi had grown to enjoy what he was referring to as his 'kitchen time' with Shisui. Having time alone with any specific omega wasn't easy in the pack, but the consistent chance to give Shisui extra attention was nice. 

They ate breakfast quickly. Kakashi wanted to make a quick trip to the Hokage tower to speak with Minato. He left alone, feeling strange to be walking by himself. Really, it had been the first time since before he had his omegas. Kakashi had used a jutsu to travel everywhere else. He  _ hated _ it. His side felt cold where Shisui's hand should be, and it felt strangely empty to his right where Iruka should be. Tenzo's presence was noticeably not following him. The youngest omega was practically his shadow the whole month they had been a pack, and the streets were far too quiet without their quiet chatter and laughter. 

He jumped up the side of the large red building, not wanting to take more time than necessary by navigating through the hallways. 

Minato spun in his chair, one brow arched as Kakashi vaulted through the window. "Good morning, Sensei." 

"Morning, Kakashi. Everything okay?" Minato asked softly, subtly motioning for his Anbu to stand down. Kakashi could sense them, but wasn't worried. 

"Everything is alright. I'm mostly worried about Iruka being approached in public." Kakashi spoke. 

Minato pursed his lips. "Yes… I heard about the outburst in court. I'm sorry we couldn't keep that quiet. But my sources tell me that some pretty impressive damage control is going around."

"I asked Asuma for help in that matter, I'm happy to hear that it is working." Kakashi answered, a small smile crossing his lips. 

"Actually, I was referring to Eagle. Seems she has also been running interference." 

Kakashi's eyebrow raised. He was a little surprised to hear that Yugao was going through such an effort. "I will have to give her my thanks on our next mission." He replied. 

"About that." Minato spoke suddenly. Shifting in his seat. "I have removed Eagle and Sparrow from team Ro."

"Why?" Kakashi asked quickly, confused on why his team was being ripped apart. 

"I am keeping you and Cat on your own team for the time being, seeing as I have had to give you a considerable amount of leave lately. I can't afford to leave the other two waiting around for you. If you get Shisui up to par, we can add him to your team with little problem and make you a trio." Minato explained. 

"Oh! that's actually why I'm here. Shisui is ready to be tested." Kakashi said excitedly. 

Minato smiled. "I see. I can have that scheduled soon. I will let you know when that can be arranged."

Kakashi's skin started to get itchy. Maybe it was the time away from his pack. He started shifting uncomfortably, hoping Minato didn't have much left to say. Were they codependent? Probably. But that didn't really matter as long as he was still able to perform on missions. 

"Kakashi? What's the matter?" Minato asked with concern evident in his voice. 

"It's nothing." Kakashi said with a blush. "I'm just… a little itchy."

"Ah. Go ahead and go home. I will see you soon, I'm sure." He said, dismissing the Anbu.

Kakashi bowed quickly before leaping out of the window. 

He rushed home, practically running through the door, only to have six sets of eyes on him. Iruka was holding Naruto in the air by one foot, Tenzo and Itachi were sitting on the couch, and Shisui had tackled Sasuke on the floor. 

Kakashi paused, waiting for someone to tell him why there were three kids in the house. 

"Kushina dropped by and asked if we could watch them for a couple hours. I hope that's alright." Shisui said with a smile. He looked insanely happy to have his cousins around, and there was no way Kakashi could ever deny him that. He smiled at the omega, his affection bubbling over into his smile. "Anything for you, Shisui." 

The omega smiled, picking himself up off the floor to move to Kakashi's side. "You spoil me." He said with a smirk. Kakashi looked down to see the older child had moved up too. He was so silent, Kakashi barely noticed him. 

"Greetings, Mr. Hatake. Thank you for allowing us in your home." Itachi said politely. 

Kakashi was thrown off guard a bit. He couldn't ever remember seeing a child so calm and polite. 

"Uh… you are welcome." Kakashi answered, and the boy simply moved back to the couch to sit quietly. What a strange kid. 

"Kind of reminds you of someone, doesn't he?" Shisui asked quietly. Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the omega, then turned back to the couch. Two sets of motionless eyes stared back at him. One brown, almond shaped pair, and one pair of round black ones. 

Kakashi chuckled a little. "Yeah… I guess he does. You should've seen Tenzo when I first met him. He was  _ exactly _ like that." 

Tenzo observed him closely. No doubt his hearing was strong enough to hear them whispering. 

"He was  _ also _ an adorable little squirt, with the cutest little face." Kakashi said with a smirk. 

Tenzo blushed, finally breaking his eye-contact to look at the floor. 

Shisui chuckled, body-flickering to Tenzo's side on the couch. He pulled Tenzo in, placing an exaggerated sloppy kiss to his cheek. 

Tenzo blushed brighter, but giggled at the attention. 

A loud crashing noise drew Kakashi's attention to Iruka, who  _ definitely _ had his hands full with an arguing Naruto and Sasuke. 

Shisui laughed, popping up at Iruka's side to grab Sasuke from him. "Get your practice now, Iruka. You may be their teacher some day!"

Iruka groaned. "I would  _ hope  _ that they would be more mature by the time they were in school." He mumbled to himself. 

Kakashi smiled as he watched Iruka and Shisui chase the two toddlers around the living room. The boys laughed and giggled as they attempted to outrun Shisui and his body-flicker. Naruto stopped running, standing in front of Kakashi. He stared up at the alpha with his bright blue eyes. "I'm hungry." 

Kakashi laughed a little, kneeling down towards the little omega. "Okay. What would you like to eat?" 

"Ramen!" The little boy shouted, throwing a tiny fist up into the air. 

"Hmmm. I think we can make that happen. Tenzo? Would you like to take Itachi and pick up some ramen from Ichiraku's?" Kakashi asked. 

Tenzo looked over at the kid sitting next to him, not quite sure what to make of him. Itachi just stared back. The brunette looked back to Kakashi, a question in his eyes. Tenzo clearly wasn't used to being around kids, but Itachi would be a good starting point. 

"It's alright, Tenzo. He's a very polite, quiet kid. He won't be any trouble." Kakashi reassured him. 

Tenzo nodded. "Okay, Senpai. We can go."

Itachi stood from the couch immediately, nodding to Kakashi as well. Kakashi handed Tenzo some money, bringing the omega in for a long hug. "I figured you may want a break from all the excitement here." Kakashi whispered in his ear. Tenzo smiled softly, placing a small kiss to Kakashi's cheek. "That will be nice, thank you." 

Tenzo stepped back, biting his thumb and summoning Bisuke to his side before the duo left. Kakashi smiled, happy that his omegas were taking him seriously on this. Their safety was his number one priority. 

"Awww I want to pet the dog!" Naruto whined. Sasuke glared at him, his tiny black eyes filled with annoyance. 

Shisui smiled to Iruka, and both summoned their dogs at the same time. Bull and Akino loved the children. Naruto was racing around the house on Bull's back, and no matter how much Sasuke pretended, it was very clear that he was enjoying Akino's company. 

By the time Tenzo and Itachi had returned, Naruto and Bull had knocked down the bookshelf and flipped one of the end tables, and the two toddlers had gotten into a skirmish on the rug. There were a couple small scorch marks on the carpet from the tiniest fireball jutsu that Kakashi had ever seen, and two kunai lodged into the wall where Naruto had thrown them. Only Minato would arm a three year old with kunai. 

Tenzo sat the giant assortment of food on the counter, and they quickly realized that the table wasn't large enough. Tenzo placed his palms on the table, feeding his chakra in and slowly extending the table from four seats to eight. He also added four extra chairs, leaving the two on the end a little taller than the rest for the younger kids. Itachi had been watching him closely, his sharingan out in full force. 

Eight was a bit early to have the sharingan controlled so well, and Kakashi looked to Shisui, who merely shrugged. 

Tenzo had gotten  _ more _ than enough food. They all sat at the table, with Shisui and Iruka taking seats next to the younger kids. Kakashi had just brought a bite up to his mouth when someone knocked on the door. 

Kushina and Minato were on the other side. Minato beamed at him, but Kushina tried to peek around him, probably to make sure the kids hadn't destroyed everything. 

"Sensei, Kushina, would you like to come in? We were just eating ramen. There is plenty for you too." Kakashi asked with a smile. Kushina's eyes lit up at the mention of ramen, just as Kakashi knew they would. 

"Oh! That sounds lovely!" She said with a smile, moving into the house to check on the kids. 

Tenzo quietly stood up, seeing that there were now nine people in the house. He placed his palms back onto the table, extending it yet again to seat ten. Kushina watched with wide eyes, having never seen Tenzo's jutsu before. "Amazing." She spoke softly before sitting down next to Naruto. 

Tenzo blushed, moving back to his seat to hide behind his food. Kakashi gave him a sweet kiss to his forehead as he moved back to his seat. 

They ate and talked pleasantly, Kakashi comfortable enough to eat with his mask down. All of the adults had seen his face already, the two youngest would probably never remember, and Itachi was simply too polite to look. 

"Oh! Shisui, I forgot to tell you. There is an opening in the morning for the Anbu test. I have signed you up, but Kakashi and Tenzo will not be allowed to partake." Minato said with a smile. 

Kakashi groaned internally. He had really hoped he would be allowed to be there so he could watch Shisui first hand. 

"Iruka, I also have news for  _ you." _ Minato said. Iruka looked at him questioningly, and Kakashi hoped it wasn't anything pertaining to the incident. 

"I have spoken with the principal of the academy, and they can give you the teacher's test tomorrow as well. If you pass, you must go through a few weeks of training first, and then you will be able to take over a class next semester." The blonde smiled. 

Iruka gaped at him. " _ Really? _ I assumed I would have to be older." 

"Well, since shinobi classes start at such a young age, you will be just fine." Minato said softly.

Iruka smiled brightly. "Thank you, Minato." 

"Alright, both of you need to be at Hokage tower at 7 a.m. sharp." Minato said seriously. 

Both boys nodded and continued eating their ramen. Kakashi hoped Shisui could pass. The omega was confident, and Kakashi was inclined to believe that he hadn't seen everything Shisui could do. He knew Iruka would. The younger omega had such a passion for teaching, and Kakashi loved watching his eyes light up as he spoke of his ideas for lesson plans.

When the food was gone, Kushina and Minato wrestled the younger boys out the front door, with Itachi following silently behind. 

With the children gone, Kakashi felt like he was able to relax again. The group spent the next five hours cuddling and helping Iruka study for his exam. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi tapped his foot impatiently as he and Tenzo sat outside the testing room, their hands intertwined. Iruka had been in there for over an hour, and the alpha was getting impatient. Shisui had been gone that long too, but his testing may take much longer, and then he would be assigned training afterwards.

Training in Anbu went on a scale. The amount of training you had to go through was purely based on skill. You could be assigned anywhere from two weeks to three months of training. As far as he knew, Kakashi was the only one who had ever been assigned two weeks. When Tenzo transferred from Root, he only had three. A large portion of that though was how well you carried yourself, how quiet you were, and how well you hide your scent. He wasn't sure how well Shisui would be able to do that. As capable as he may be, Shisui was still a chatterbox. How much of that he would be able to keep to himself, he didn't know. 

Footsteps down the hall grabbed his attention. He looked through his peripherals and groaned internally.  _ Rabbit. _ The woman wasn't in Anbu gear, which meant that she would stop and try to speak with him. He just couldn't shake her off. She was a parasite, and no matter what Kakashi said, she wouldn't leave him alone. He had told her he liked men, had shown her his bond mark, and she was not willing to let him go still. Was he going to have to fuck Shisui in front of her so he could be left alone?

  
  


"Kakashi. Fancy seeing  _ you  _ here. I was just thinking about you." She stared him down, not even bothering to spare Tenzo a glance. She looked to the door, seeing the  _ testing in progress _ sign. "Is your  _ mate  _ in there?" She said with an annoying edge to her voice. Kakashi almost didn't respond. 

"What do you  _ want _ ?" He growled. He couldn't even call this lady by her  _ name! _ Kakashi didn't even know it. Tenzo's thumb rubbed circles on his hand, calming him somewhat.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat this friday." She said, ignoring his tone altogether and slinking closer to him. 

The door opening spared Kakashi from having to answer. Iruka popped out with a smile on his face, ignoring the stranger. "Kashi! I did it!" Kakashi smiled at him, watching Iruka's face light up with excitement.

Iruka finally looked at Rabbit as she was leaning into his space to check his neck. "Can I  _ help _ you?" He said angrily. 

She merely frowned, looking back to Kakashi, stepping between him and Iruka. Kakashi had told the omega about Rabbit, and Iruka had caught on fast. He was not afraid to tell people off, but he was also not overly confrontational. He simply shoved his way past her, jumping to straddle Kakashi's lap. Iruka threw his arms over him, a smirk on his face as he pulled Kakashi in for a kiss. After the moment of shock from such forwardness, Kakashi kissed him back. He released the omega, pulling back to look into his eyes. 

"I'm proud of you." Kakashi said, nuzzling Iruka's nose. Since Kakashi's proclamation of love, Iruka had been much more affectionate with him. At first, he had been concerned. After all, the timing suggested that maybe Iruka's trauma was influencing his actions. Once he voiced his concerns to Shisui, the omega took it upon himself to speak with Iruka. Shisui was able to confirm that Iruka had previously felt that Kakashi would leave, much like his parents had. It broke Kakashi's heart, and he made a promise to himself to show Iruka he wasn't ever going anywhere. 

He could hear Rabbit repeating her question angrily, but all three of them ignored her. 

"Why don't I treat you to some Ichiraku's to celebrate?" Kakashi said with a smile, knowing ramen was Iruka's favorite. 

"Okay!" Iruka replied enthusiastically. The three of them left Rabbit behind, her bewilderment at being ignored clear on her face. Kakashi could hear her huff as she finally gave up, and he couldn't help but smile at Iruka. 

"You're a lifesaver, Iruka." Kakashi said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. 

"That  _ was _ the lady that always hits on you, right?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes, it was." Kakashi said with a laugh. 

"Tenzo didn't really describe how  _ ugly _ she is." The chunin said, wrinkling his nose. 

Kakashi laughed so loud that everyone in the building was watching their exit. 

  
  


~

  
  


Shisui popped up right as they were ordering their food, a bright smile on his face. 

"Did you pass?" Tenzo asked quickly, his eyes wide and hopeful. Shisui nodded, turning his attention to Iruka. "How did you do?"

"I passed with a 98%!" Iruka beamed, reaching out to hug the Uchiha. 

"How long is your training?" Kakashi asked vaguely, not wanting to give Shisui's new position away in public. 

Shisui smiled at him over Iruka's head. "Two weeks."

Kakashi and Tenzo both gaped at him. 

"That means you already could do everything… you only have to learn the hand signs?" Tenzo asked, his eyes widened in awe. 

Shisui nodded, winking at Kakashi as he sat down to order his food. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better look at Shisui. Posted 13 and 14 together as usual so don't miss out on 13!

Shisui was laying in bed when his alarm started going off. He had been awake for hours, but he hadn't gotten a single thing accomplished. He walked through his empty house, trying not to look at all the family photos and items that would make him think of his parents, and of their sacrifice for the village. It had been three weeks since the end of the war. The chunin was lonely, being such an outgoing person. Well… at least that's how he was  _ before. _

_ Before _ he had a team, he had his cousins, and he had his parents. He lost his team first, the people he had trained with and fought with… all wiped out in one go. 

He walked through the front room, stopping in the same spot as every other day, staring at the bright orange goggles draped across the other trinkets on the shelf. The second loss was Obito.

Before, when he originally began to feel like his entire happy attitude was faked, he had Obito. His parents would walk in, asking him about his day, and Shisui would chat away, smiling all the while. Once the door shut, the smile faded away. Obito was the only one he allowed to see beneath the facade. It wasn't long ago that he had really been that person, but to Shisui it felt like years. 

"You shouldn't let yourself get so down, cousin." Obito would say. 

But Shisui couldn't fix it. He couldn't bring back his team, or escape the guilt he felt at not having died alongside them. 

The goggles taunted him, sitting in the spot he had thrown them when Rin had brought them over. But he couldn't bring himself to move them. 

_ "Obito, can't you shut up about that girl?" Shisui whined.  _

_ Obito had been talking about Rin for three hours, sitting on the floor next to Shisui's bed.  _

_ "Well you don't feel like talking to me, so I will just talk to you." Obito replied with a smile.  _

_ "Fine, but why do you talk about her so much?"  _

_ "Because I LOVE her." Obito said easily. _

_ "You are twelve. How the hell would you know if you love her?" Shisui spoke sharply.  _

_ "I can feel it. Trust me, some day you'll feel it too." Obito said softly. _

_ Shisui knew he would never feel it. How could he feel something like that when he felt so horrible all the time? _

_ "What does it feel like?" Shisui asked curiously. _

_ Obito thought for a moment. "It's kind of like this... warmth. Like she is my whole world. The first time I saw her face, it's like the Angels were singing. The world stopped turning for a minute, Shisui, I swear!"  _

_ Shisui rolled his eyes at his cousin's cheesiness, and launched a pillow at his head.  _

  
  
  
  


Shisui shook his head, forcing himself to move forward with his day, away from all the pain and memories. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Shisui made it to Hokage tower five minutes before his appointment with Minato. He had waited three whole weeks to be placed into a home, knowing that all the younger children took priority and would be placed first. His parent's home would be waiting for him when he came of age, but that didn't ease the ache of leaving it behind for over a year. 

  
  


"Shisui, please take a seat." Minato spoke softly. 

The Uchiha complied, choosing to remain quiet. 

"I'm just going to cut to the chase, because I have a large amount of meetings to get through today. I've chosen to place you into a home along with two other omegas. You will be housed in the home of Kakashi Hatake. I'm assuming you've heard of him?" Minato looked up from his paper as he asked the question. 

Shisui was surprised. That was a name he had not heard since before his parents died. He nodded slowly. 

"Do you have any complaints or concerns about the alpha we have chosen for you?" Minato asked softly.

"No Sir." Shisui replied. 

"Tomorrow we will be having meetings with the alphas, so it is requested that you refrain from speaking of your assigned homes until after then. In two days, an Anbu will pick you up and deliver you to the Hatake compound. Do you have any issues with that?" Minato asked robotically. This was obviously not his first meeting like this today. 

"No sir." 

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Minato asked with a raised brow. 

Shisui shook his head. Minato waited a moment, making sure he had nothing to say.

"Alright, you're dismissed." Minato said with a smile. 

Shisui walked out of the room in a fog. Just hearing the name brought too many memories back.

_ Kakashi Hatake _

He had never met the man in person, but knew enough through Obito to have an opinion.

  
  


_ Obito barged his way into Shisui's room, not even bothering to knock. Shisui looked up from the book he was reading, seeing the annoyance clearly written on Obito's usually happy face. _

_ "Something wrong?" He asked simply.  _

_ "Kakashi is such a jerk! All he does is make fun of me, and he always is talking about RULES, RULES, RULES! There is more to being a ninja than following the rules!" Obito ranted.  _

_ "You must really hate the guy." Shisui said distractedly, trying to continue reading his book. Obito was quiet, prompting him to look over his book once more in confusion.  _

_ Obito stared at his feet, brows furrowed in thought. "No… I don't hate him. He just… makes it so hard sometimes. I know he is lonely, but the bastard won't let anyone in!"  _

_ Shisui shrugged. "Maybe he is just a jerk." _

_ "It's more complicated than that. He has a good heart, I can tell." Obito spoke softly. _

  
  
  


Shisui made his way home slowly, thinking about what items he wanted to bring with him to his new living quarters, trying not to think of any more memories than he already had. After Obito's death, Kakashi's name was only spoken when someone was insulting him. The name was almost taboo in the Uchiha district, and no one was allowed to befriend him, not that anyone tried. The only time Shisui had even seen the guy was at Obito's funeral. And that didn't really count as 'seeing him'.

  
  


_ Shisui stood at the back of the crowd, watching as they placed the grave marker for the body that wouldn't be there. In the Uchiha compound, they held their own funerals, separate from the memorial stone. Obito's teammate, the girl he wouldn't ever shut up about, stood up front, crying her eyes out. Shisui wouldn't speak with her.  _

_ His senses tingled, like there were eyes off in the distance. Shisui discreetly turned his head, activating his sharingan to look off into the trees. His eyes closed in on a shadow, one so natural looking that he had no idea why it drew his attention.  _

_ The shadow moved, just slightly, like it had just realized it was being watched. Shisui knew it was him. Kakashi Hatake.  _

_ The Uchiha clan had denied his request to be at the funeral, citing him as a thief. Most in the clan would not believe that Obito would give his eye to an outsider, and had branded the boy a criminal.  _

_ Shisui knew better. He knew that giving his eye to the other boy was EXACTLY something Obito would do. He deactivated his sharingan, silently allowing the shadow to continue his vigil.  _

  
  
  


~

Shisui opened his door at 5 a.m. to find an Anbu soldier outside. It was way earlier than expected, but Shisui had been up and packed for over an hour. He grabbed his bag, giving one last glance to the orange goggles, sitting silently in the dust on the shelf. 

They stopped at a house in the middle of town, the Anbu only having to knock once before a smaller brunette wordlessly joined them. 

"Tenzo, are you prepared to leave for Kakashi-taicho's house?" The Anbu asked before leaving. 

The boy, Tenzo, nodded quickly. Shisui watched as a flash of… admiration? Or perhaps something more, flashed through his eyes before his expression blanked. The boy gave off an aura that Shisui most commonly contributed to Anbu, though the boy had to be younger than 16.

The third stop was at a small house towards the outskirts. After knocking twice, another young boy joined them. 

"Hi… I'm Iruka." The brunette introduced himself. He had long brown hair that Shisui couldn't help but admire. 

"I'm Shisui." The Uchiha spoke with a soft smile. 

Iruka smiled back at him, then looked to the other omega expectantly.

"Oh. I'm Tenzo." The other boy answered quietly. Shisui watched him closely. His movements were swift, and calculated, and his expression kept blank. 

_ No doubt. He's Anbu. _

Iruka on the other hand, appeared to be a bit of a nervous mess. If he was being rehoused, it was probably due to a lack of supervision. Shisui guessed he was a chunin at the most. 

  
  
  


As they walked up to Kakashi's door, Shisui caught sight of a flock of crows. The crow was a special significance in Uchiha culture, and they were something Shisui had avoided looking at since Obito's death. 

  
  


_ "Look! Crows!" Obito called out, drawing far more attention to themselves than Shisui was interested in.  _

_ "So?" He answered quietly, still maintaining his fake smile.  _

_ "Don't you know? Flocks of crows signify either something really good, or something really bad." Obito spoke enthusiastically. "I can feel it, this time it's something good." _

_ "How do you know that?" Shisui asked, knowing Obito would give a ridiculous answer.  _

_ Obito looked at him, confusion in his eyes.  _

_ "You don't feel it?" _

_ "No." Shisui said plainly. _

_ Obito smiled. "Then I guess the good thing is just for me!" _

  
  
  


Shisui stared at the birds in the sky, watching them circle slowly.  _ What the hell did Obito know? Clearly looking at the birds didn't help him. _

Shisui found he couldn't look away. They  _ called _ to him. Something deep inside his brain told him that the birds were good.  _ Why the hell would I think that? _

Shisui was smart, and he was rational. Birds didn't mean anything, crows or not. There was a perfectly good explanation for why he suddenly couldn't look away from them. Maybe it was the pattern in which they were flying. 

Before he knew it, the Anbu had flashed away, and their new host had stepped aside to let them in. Shisui walked in behind the other two, setting his bag on the floor carefully as he finally looked at the boy Obito had been on a team with. 

Kakashi Hatake stood there, staring them down in a simple shirt and shorts. 

Shisui couldn't believe it.  _ Time stopped. _

The world had stopped spinning as Shisui looked upon the face of the man he had heard  _ so  _ much about. The lonely soul that Obito had vowed to save from the darkness in his heart. 

Shisui stared curiously, and he would swear that if they had been outside, clouds would have parted so the sun could shine down on the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. A warmth spread through him, and before he even knew what was happening, it was too late. A smile spread across his face. A real,  _ genuine _ smile. One that he hadn't been able to form naturally since before his parents had died. 

The Uchiha had already fallen in love with Kakashi Hatake. 

_ Damn this Uchiha blood. _

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


(Present day)

  
  


Shisui had passed the Anbu test easily, and went to retrieve his new mask and uniform the next day. When he reached for his mask, a white porcelain mask with a squirrel design on it, Shisui had to laugh in his head. He had a feeling Kakashi had picked this animal out for him. 

When Shisui placed the mask over his face, he felt… free. He felt part of something bigger than himself, a nameless face in a crowd of soldiers. Disposable heroes… that's what they were. With this mask, he was no longer an Uchiha. He was no longer the only survivor of his genin team, and he was no longer the orphan whose parents would never be proud of him. 

He was Squirrel, and that was all. 

  
  


~

  
  


They were summoned to the Hokage's office the day after Shisui completed his training. It was the first time he had seen Kakashi and Tenzo in their Anbu masks. It was a little weird. Somehow, even in his mask, with all the things that he no longer was, he was still part of the pack. He still felt his connection to the others as they stood there silently awaiting orders. Shisui listened as Minato informed Kakashi that they would have a fourth member for this mission, and he watched as the woman walked in. 

Rabbit. Shisui had heard about her harassing Kakashi about his mate. 

_ This should be fun.  _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi groaned internally.  _ Rabbit?  _ Of all the people for Minato to assign to their team for this mission, he chose  _ RABBIT? _ The only reason they needed a fourth was because it was Shisui's first mission, and Minato believed they should have a third  _ experienced _ member for this mission. 

Minato was right, if Kakashi looked at this rationally. He saw Shisui watching her in his peripherals. It was strange having Shisui in the mask. Kakashi's body still identified him as  _ Mate _ , but his brain was confused by Shisui's lack of scent. He should smell like Kakashi… but instead he smelled like  _ nothing.  _ Kakashi would get used to it, of course, but it didn't make his instincts any less confused at the moment.

When they were dismissed, they were given three hours to prepare. The group headed home, and Kakashi made plans to spend time with Iruka before they left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Tenzo's brain.

Kakashi sent Shisui and Tenzo home. He stopped by Ichiraku's, picking up two to-go bowls of ramen. He only had a little while before he had to leave, and he planned on making the most of it. When he returned to the compound, he snagged a thin blanket and practically carried a giggling Iruka out of the house. 

"Where are we going?" Iruka asked quietly as they made their way through the village. 

"We are going to one of my absolute favorite spots." Kakashi said with a smile, wrapping his free arm around the chunin's shoulders and planting a kiss on his cheek. Iruka blushed, winding his own arm around Kakashi's side. 

They rounded the village, taking a trail up to the top of the Hokage monument. Iruka smiled as Kakashi spread the blanket across the ground for their impromptu picnic. 

They ate their ramen in a comfortable silence, staring at the beautiful view of Konoha in all its glory. 

"Thank you, Kakashi. The food was wonderful." Iruka spoke softly, moving his bowl to the side so he could scoot closer to the alpha. 

Kakashi placed his empty bowl with Iruka's, and pulled the omega into his lap. "I'm going to miss you." Kakashi spoke into Iruka's hair. 

Iruka shifted sideways so he could look up at Kakashi. "I'm going to miss you too."

"Iruka… if you get lonely, Minato and Kushina said that you are welcome at their house any time." Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around Iruka tightly. 

"I know. The mission is only supposed to take a few days, right? I think I can handle that." Iruka spoke, leaning on Kakashi's chest. 

Kakashi rubbed one hand up and down the omega's shoulder. "I know. You probably would handle it just fine on your own… but that doesn't mean you  _ have  _ to."

He leaned his head down into Iruka's soft brown hair, inhaling deeply. "I know you're strong, Iruka. You've  _ more _ than proven that. I just… I worry. I don't want to think about you suffering here by yourself."

Iruka looked up into his uncovered eye, all of his love shining brightly through the brown orbs. "If I get lonely, I promise I will go to Minato's house." 

Kakashi sighed in relief, kissing Iruka on the bridge of his nose, watching his face scrunch up adorably. 

"Besides, it would probably be good for me to spend more time around children." Iruka added softly. "Those two are pretty rowdy. They would be good practice."

Kakashi laughed. "Yes… they are quite a handful." 

As they were leaving, Kakashi was able to relax a little bit more knowing that Iruka would keep his promise. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


The three pack members waited patiently at the rendezvous point for Rabbit. She was late. If she had known Kakashi at all, she would have known that being late was unacceptable. Sure, Kakashi was late for any event he could manage… but  _ not  _ Anbu missions. For as long as Tenzo had known him, the teenage captain ran a tight ship, and for a woman hell-bent on bedding him, she wasn't very smart. 

First of all, she couldn't even figure out who Kakashi had formed a bond with. The pack had been around town many times, and she had plenty of opportunities to find out who the fourth member of their pack was. 

Secondly, the woman was dumber than a rock. Tenzo had witnessed her hitting on Kakashi  _ many  _ times. Too many to count, actually. And  _ every time, _ Kakashi found new ways to show her he absolutely wasn't interested. Tenzo never had spoken to the woman, and he was fairly certain she thought he wasn't very smart. 

People often underestimated Tenzo. Even fellow Anbu members took his silence as a sign of low intelligence. But Tenzo was simply  _ trained  _ that way. None of them understood the foundation… not that any of them even  _ knew  _ that Tenzo had transferred from there. All of his comrades had overlooked him. All but one. 

Kakashi had always known better, always knew that Tenzo's silence didn't mean anything more than he was simply  _ paying attention.  _ In his silence, he had heard many things. He overheard secret conversations quite often, as his fellow soldiers assumed he was stupid, mute, or just wasn't listening. 

Kakashi had always been different. He treated Tenzo with respect, even back when he didn't deserve it. The alpha had given Tenzo the chance no one else ever had, and he would be forever grateful. Tenzo wasn't sure when his admiration of Kakashi had evolved into something  _ more _ , but he imagined it wasn't too long after he had joined Anbu. Really, Tenzo had fallen for 'Hound', as opposed to Kakashi himself. Until he had moved into the alpha's house, he hadn't known the  _ real  _ Kakashi. Now, he was fully in love. 

They sat there waiting in silence, until Rabbit  _ finally  _ arrived. Kakashi led them out into the forest without even looking at her, and Tenzo had to smile behind the safety of his mask. He  _ hated  _ that woman. He hated the way she dismissed him, as if he wasn't even a real person. Contrary to popular belief, Tenzo  _ wasn't  _ a robot. He was just…  _ quiet _ . 

Their mission was the same type of mission that Tenzo and Kakashi  _ usually _ were assigned; assassination. The mission was familiar, though it felt much different. Perhaps it was Rabbit, and the annoying way she constantly stared at Kakashi. Or perhaps it was Shisui, who hadn't said a word since he placed his mask on his face. Tenzo had felt an immediate shift in Shisui's demeanor when they had donned their uniforms. One that Tenzo himself underwent. The mask…  _ changes  _ you, and Tenzo hadn't been sure how Kakashi would react. Of course, he handled it with gusto. Much as Tenzo suspected he would… because this wasn't  _ Kakashi  _ traveling two branches ahead of him, it was  _ Hound. _

They made their way through the trees swiftly, and Tenzo continued to watch Rabbit. She would spend a while watching Kakashi, and then another while eyeballing the newbie. Tenzo wondered how long it would take her to find out that Shisui was the one Kakashi had already bonded with. 

Aside from watching Rabbit, Tenzo also watched Kakashi. His movements were as graceful as they were deadly. Every move Kakashi took was planned, and it showed. In the mask, he was the perfect soldier, and Tenzo couldn't help but admire him. 

Kakashi suddenly stopped on a branch, with Shisui and Tenzo both stopping in time with him. Rabbit was slow on the draw, but she hadn't had the experience with Kakashi that Tenzo did. He had to wonder about Shisui. What allowed him to move in tandem with Hound? Was it his amazingly perceptive eyes? Or perhaps was it a result of the bond mark on his gland? 

Tenzo wondered what it would feel like when  _ he  _ bonded with Kakashi. Shisui had a special link with him through the bond, and Tenzo couldn't help but be excited to share it too. Theoretically, they  _ could  _ form a bond at any time… but even Tenzo knew that a bond was at its strongest when formed during a heat. Tenzo could wait. If Tenzo was anything, he was patient. 

When Kakashi was sure that whatever had gotten his attention wasn't a threat, he started moving again. They traveled for eight more hours before finally stopping to set up camp. 

Tenzo used his wood style to create an average size lodge, one that really wouldn't look that out of the ordinary in the forest. Kakashi showed his appreciation with a simple pat on the shoulder before moving inside. It wasn't much, but Tenzo could feel the warmth of it spreading through his arm. They started a small fire in the pit Tenzo had left in the center of the floor, setting up sleeping bags close by. Since they were still in fire country, they wouldn't need someone to keep watch, but Kakashi threw up a couple protective wards, just in case. The alpha went outside, and Tenzo could tell from the chakra flare that he was summoning Pakkun to check in on Iruka. Shisui and Tenzo removed their masks, and Tenzo went to retrieve some rations from his pack. 

Rabbit moved over to Shisui, whispering to him when she thought Tenzo couldn't hear. Kakashi may have the best ears that Tenzo had ever witnessed, but Tenzo's were fairly sensitive as well, not that Rabbit had noticed that about either of them. 

"I'm Reina." Rabbit spoke quietly. 

Shisui eyed her, his gaze filled with suspicion. When he didn't introduce himself to her, she narrowed her eyes. "I  _ saw _ you staring at our captain. I thought I'd just save you the trouble and let you know that he wouldn't be interested."

Tenzo smirked as he continued to dig through his bag aimlessly, allowing the conversation to continue in his 'absence' as he watched in his peripherals. 

Shisui's eyes were emotionless, but Tenzo knew that he was calculating his next move. 

"Is that so? Are  _ you  _ interested in him or something?" Shisui asked, knowing the answer already. 

"Yes, I am. Things are complicated enough without you trying to add yourself to the mix." She said with attitude. 

Shisui simply cocked an eyebrow at her and body flickered to his bag. Rabbit huffed in annoyance, moving to speak with Tenzo instead. 

"What do you think of the new guy? I don't like him." She asked, annoyance clear in her voice. 

Tenzo shrugged, opening up a ration bar and sitting in front of the fire. Rabbit followed him. She clearly felt threatened by Shisui, seeing as she  _ finally  _ saw fit to address Tenzo at all. 

"He doesn't seem like anything special. Do you know what style of jutsu he uses?"

Tenzo stared blankly at her for a moment, not even willing to give her an answer. Kakashi returned inside, eyeing the bitter woman sitting next to Tenzo. He was right to be suspicious of her intentions. The alpha glared at her as he removed his mask, and she promptly removed herself from Tenzo's side. 

Tenzo finished his food and climbed into his sleeping bag. Shisui's bag was less about a foot away, but Tenzo had a feeling that he wouldn't end up cuddling with them tonight. Shisui had that gleam in his eye, the one that said that he was messing with Rabbit. He would wait until she had dug herself a hole to reveal himself as part of their pack. 

Tenzo smiled as he felt Kakashi's warmth climbing into the bag. Hound may be strict and stick to the rules, but once the mask was off, Kakashi would always return to him as his alpha. A pale arm reached around his waist and up to his chest, pulling Tenzo in. He purred quietly, melting into the hold and shutting his eyes for the night. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


They reached their destination after ten more hours of travel. Rabbit was relatively silent the entire time, and Tenzo was sure it was because she had never been on a mission with them before. Perhaps witnessing Kakashi cuddling with him all night would wake her up, though Tenzo doubted it. She had watched Iruka throw himself at the alpha, and if that didn't deter her… he wasn't sure what would. 

Their objective was simple, kill everyone here, and leave no trace of their existence. 

Their intelligence suggested that there could be anywhere from ten to thirty enemies at this location, and when Tenzo extended his senses out, he would guess closer to thirty. The building was a tall two story monstrosity with a short fence around it. The hideout was large, and undoubtedly covered in traps. 

"Here's the plan. Squirrel, Cat, you will both go around the back end of the house and enter through there. I will move in through the front, and I will take care of the enemies outside. Rabbit, since you are our only medic, I want you to stay back, only picking off stragglers who try to escape." Kakashi spoke quickly. "We will wait here for a few more hours until dusk. Then we move on my signal. Got it?"

  
  


All three nodded their understanding, and three hours later, Kakashi gave the signal. Shisui transported Tenzo with him to the back of the building. Shisui's eyes had changed to bright red, and after a quick glance, both jumped out of the brush and into the back door of the building. The first hallway was empty as they entered with weapons drawn. At the first set of doors, Tenzo entered the left, and Shisui the right. Through the door, two sets of eyes landed on him. He cut through the first easily, blocking the other enemy's kunai attack easily. These were low level ninja, he thought as he sliced straight through the chest of the second. 

He returned to the hallway, meeting with Shisui, who was already covered with blood. They moved on to the next doors. When he entered this one, there was a group of four sitting around a table playing cards. Tenzo slammed his palms down, shooting wooden tendrils from the table to pierce through the chests of three of them. The fourth managed to roll backwards to dodge, and Tenzo swooped in. He swung his sword, clanging up against a kunai. He kicked out, knocking the man back onto his ass. Tenzo jumped on him quickly, sending his sword straight through the man's skull. 

A bell rang out, and Tenzo could hear Kakashi's chidori singing from the front of the building, ensuring that the enemy definitely was aware of their presence now. Most would be drawn to their captain, and Tenzo knew that Kakashi would remain outside to draw them out, leaving them to clear the building. They continued on, clearing anyone left out of the first floor and moving on to the second. 

Anyone who entered the hallway to run outside was quickly brought down by Shisui, who threw kunai with incredible accuracy. The man's movements were fluid, and Tenzo couldn't help but watch in awe. Shisui moved like a man  _ born  _ to kill, much like Kakashi and himself did. Anbu was a good fit for him. 

With the building clear, they moved out to the front to meet up with Kakashi, who had already killed off the rest. Tenzo could see immediately his armor was torn, and could see by the way he was standing that he had used a considerable amount of chakra. 

Rabbit jumped down to meet them. "Want me to use an earthquake to knock the building down, Captain?" She asked quickly. She spoke as if an earthquake jutsu was something  _ spectacular _ , as if that  _ wasn't _ something both Kakashi and Tenzo could do themselves. 

"No. Squirrel, burn it down." Kakashi answered with finality. Rabbit looked at Shisui, finally noticing his sharingan. Even through the mask, Tenzo could see the apprehension in her stance. Shisui was quite an intimidating presence, and the sharingan added to that nicely. The group moved back, and Shisui formed the seals. "Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!"

A magnificent wave of fire erupted from the man, splitting off into three separate bursts, enveloping the building in seconds. It was possibly the biggest fire style jutsu that Tenzo had ever seen, and it tore the building down in seconds. 

"Cat." Kakashi said simply, and he nodded. He stepped forward, forming the seals and putting out the flames with a water wave, and burying the remains with his earth style. When they left, there was no evidence a hideout had ever been there. The sun was rising by the time they had gotten far enough away to take a breather. 

They stopped by a lake, and with the sun rising, it became very clear just how blood soaked they were. Rabbit stared at them, trying to determine if any of it was their own blood. They appeared to have made it out with only Kakashi getting cut on his forearm. Rabbit moved forward, touching Kakashi  _ way  _ more than what was necessary to heal such a small wound. The captain didn't even look at her. 

"Clean yourselves up. We can't leave a blood trail all the way through Fire country." Kakashi said simply. Tenzo and Shisui shed their armor, stripping down to their underwear and moving into the lake. They washed off the armor first, then started on themselves as Kakashi joined them. Rabbit watched Kakashi a bit too intently as he stripped himself down, prompting a growl from the alpha. She turned to look at Shisui instead, who made quite a pretty picture in the water. His pale skin was quite a contrast to all the blood, and Tenzo had to admit… something about him was insanely attractive when he was caked in the evidence of their mission. 

Tenzo had already believed him to be quite beautiful. But here… he had that  _ dangerous  _ quality to him that Kakashi also possessed. Rabbit watched him, clearly admiring all the muscles Shisui had earned through years of training. Her eyes settled on the bond mark, but it was obvious she hadn't connected him to Kakashi yet. 

Tenzo rolled his eyes, because even though she wasn't covered in blood, she stripped down to her bra and panties to wash herself too. He knew she just wanted to try to show herself to Kakashi, but the alpha had made it  _ more than clear _ that he liked men. 

"Do you need help washing your hair, Captain?" She sang out, trying to grab his attention. 

"Not from  _ you _ ." He answered venomously, and Tenzo couldn't help but smile at the hurt look on her face. 

Kakashi motioned for Shisui to come over, and the omega complied immediately. 

She glared at him. "Do you really think your  _ mate  _ would appreciate that, Squirrel?"

Shisui sent her a smirk, moving in behind Kakashi. Tenzo tossed him the shampoo he had summoned, a special scent free variety that he kept for missions. 

She looked at him in shock. Clearly she had been expecting Tenzo to have a problem with this. This woman was so insanely  _ dumb _ . Tenzo knew Shisui would put on a show, and he was proven right quickly. He ran his pale fingers through Kakashi's hair softly, sensually even. 

_ How long would it take her to connect the dots? _

Tenzo could see in her eyes the moment she finally figured it out. Kakashi dunked himself after Shisui washed his hair  _ four times  _ to get all the blood out. When he surfaced, Shisui put one arm around his waist and leaned in, lifting the bottom of Kakashi's mask with his other hand and placing a soft kiss to their bond mark. Kakashi tilted his head, leaving the mark exposed for Shisui, and a pleased rumble released from his throat. Tenzo smiled from the shore, having already finished washing and dressing himself. 

Tenzo almost laughed at the shock on her face. There couldn't be  _ any _ doubt now. No matter what, kissing someone else's bond mark was something people just didn't do. Even Tenzo and Iruka wouldn't kiss Kakashi's scent gland until they were adding their own mark. 

Shisui and Kakashi left the water, getting dressed quickly. Rabbit hadn't said a word in a while, and Tenzo wondered if she finally understood that she didn't have a chance. 

Kakashi bit his thumb to summon Pakkun, but Tenzo was quick to stop him, holding onto his arm. "Senpai please, let me. You've used too much chakra." 

Kakashi paused, but eventually nodded. Tenzo bit his own thumb and summoned Bisuke. 

"What's up boss?" Bisuke said quickly, looking back and forth between the two. 

"Bisuke, can you tell Bull that we will be home in about 12 hours?" Kakashi spoke quickly.

"We aren't even going to  _ rest? _ " Rabbit whined immediately. 

Kakashi whirled around to face her, his agitation palpable in the air even with his scent hidden. Tenzo and Shisui knew better than to intervene when the mask was on. They would only step in to calm Kakashi if it was an emergency. 

"You still don't get it  _ do _ you? I don't give a fuck about  _ anything  _ you think or feel. Get that through your thick head." Kakashi half growled. She recoiled, taken aback by Kakashi's callousness. She remained silent as Bisuke was dismissed and they took off to the trees. 

Tenzo understood  _ why  _ she would complain. By the time they reached Konoha, they would have been awake for almost two straight days. That didn't bother Tenzo though. He had stayed awake much longer than that in the past for his captain, and would do so again in a heartbeat. His only worry was that Kakashi was pushing the edges of chakra exhaustion, though he had seen Kakashi make it home through much worse. This time, he had a better reason to rush home… he wanted to get back to Iruka, and Tenzo did too. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted 15 and 16 together as usual... but now I've caught up to myself so updates will be coming slower. I will probably just add each chapter as I am done with it instead of waiting for two. 
> 
> This is Iruka's chapter.

Iruka had been pleasantly surprised by Kakashi's picnic, but was saddened that the team was going to be leaving. 

He stood on the porch, saying goodbye to his pack one at a time. Tenzo hugged him tightly, giving him a small peck on the cheek, then promptly blushing and backing away silently. 

Shisui wrangled him into a giant hug before pulling him into an open-mouthed kiss. Iruka was caught off guard, but he just barely managed to kiss back before Shisui pulled away. He flushed red, as Shisui had never kissed him like that before. But of course, making people blush was Shisui's number one hobby. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka in by his waist, kissing him softly, tasting him one last time before they had to leave. 

Iruka watched as they left, and continued watching until they were long gone. He went back inside the house, shutting the door. He paused. This would be his first chunk of time alone since he had been attacked three weeks ago. The only time he had been left alone was when he was using the restroom. He hadn't even been taking his  _ showers _ alone, since Tenzo had wordlessly started joining him as soon as he was released from the hospital. 

_ Alone. _ He was all by himself in this giant house. Without his pack here, his thoughts traveled south quickly. 

It all dropped on him at once, Mizuki, who had been his  _ friend _ , was now the man who had hurt him and took something away from him that he would never get back. Something that he had planned to give to Kakashi. What was he now? He was a  _ victim. _ Could he even honestly call himself a  _ virgin  _ when it wasn't true? 

Breathing suddenly became difficult, his lungs working overtime to draw in every breath. The room spun, his shaking legs giving out as the floor was suddenly much closer than he remembered. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Iruka regained consciousness twenty minutes later. He pulled himself from the floor and summoned Bull immediately. He wouldn't tell him what had happened, but he also didn't think he should be alone with his thoughts. 

Bull seemed to sense his distress anyway, and almost knocked Iruka back down to the floor to lick his face. "I'm fine, Bull. I just haven't spent much time alone lately. Turns out it's a little overwhelming." Iruka said, scratching behind Bull's ears. 

Sometimes Bull reminded Iruka of Tenzo. The massive dog didn't speak often, but was always listening. 

"Maybe we should head over to Minato's." Iruka mused out loud. Bull barked his agreement, and followed Iruka out the door. 

The walk was quick, with Iruka hurrying through the cold to reach the Hokage's house. He knocked, and looked down to Bull. 

_ I wonder if they allow dogs in the house? _

Iruka hoped he hadn't just dragged Bull down here to ask him to leave. The door opened, Kushina looking slightly surprised to see him. Her surprise wore off, leaving behind a bright smile. "Iruka! It's nice to see you! Would you like to come inside?" 

Iruka smiled back at her. "Is it alright for Bull to come in?" 

The dog barreled past her into the house as if it were his own. Kushina laughed lightly, not bothering to answer the question.  _ Oh yeah, Kakashi grew up here. Why WOULDN'T dogs be allowed? _

The sound of little feet running on the floor caught his attention as Naruto peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "Ruka!" He yelled excitedly, running and jumping up into Iruka's arms. 

"I was just making some lunch. Are you hungry?" Kushina asked softly. 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be a bother." Iruka said, pulling Naruto up to carry him back to the kitchen. 

"Nonsense! I'll make you something." She said easily, leaving Iruka no room to debate. 

Sasuke sat at the table, quietly eating a sandwich that had been cut into smaller pieces. 

"Sasuke! Iruka is here!" Naruto chirped happily. 

Sasuke nodded to Iruka, but otherwise continued on his lunch like normal. 

"Is Itachi here?" Iruka asked.

"No, sweetie. He is at the academy." Kushina answered, handing Iruka a delicious looking turkey sandwich. 

"Oh! I guess I should have known that. Thank you for the sandwich, Kushina." Iruka replied with a smile. Suddenly he realized that Kushina hadn't asked him what brought him by. Maybe he  _ should _ have felt uncomfortable with the fact that she knew he was just lonely, but he really didn't. 

"Oh, no problem honey. Hey, would you mind watching these two for a couple of hours? I gotta run some errands. I was just going to bring them with me, but I could leave them here if you'd like." Kushina spoke with a smile, one hand on Iruka's shoulder. 

"I'd love to watch them for you!" Iruka said with a smile, reaching out to ruffle Naruto's wild blonde hair. 

Kushina was gone before they knew it, leaving Iruka to try to entertain two toddlers for two or three hours. 

Turns out, toddlers were easy. Iruka and Bull took them outside and they played tag and hide-and-seek, and then they threw shuriken at the posts for a bit. It was very clear that either Minato or Itachi had been working with the two boys, since their aim was something Iruka would expect from much older kids.  _ These two are going to be strong. _

Kushina came back after the third hour to find both kids passed out on the couch with Iruka reading quietly in between them, and Bull asleep on the floor. The young omega couldn't have been happier with how his day went. The warm presence of the two children had kept his loneliness at bay for quite a while already. 

Iruka helped Kushina with some chores, the redhead happily allowing him to follow her around like a lost puppy. It was suddenly very clear to him that he wouldn't want to be alone ever again. Even just following this woman around (who honestly he didn't know very well), he felt much more relaxed. Would he feel this way around anyone else? Maybe somewhere deep inside him his instincts knew that these people were family to Kakashi in a way, and that made them extensions of their pack. 

At some point after dinner, and after Bull had given him an update on the pack's safe travels, Iruka was sitting on the couch, and everything caught up to him. All the running and playing, but also his panic attack and hitting the floor so roughly that morning. His tired eyes tried to drag his sore body to sleep. But this wasn't his house… would he still be able to fall asleep if he went home to the empty compound? 

Kushina appeared in front of him, a large soft blanket in her hands. She gently pushed Iruka's shoulder, urging him to lay down. "It's alright, sweetie. You can sleep here. You've had a long day." His eyes closed softly, feeling the warmth of the new blanket being wrapped over him.

Distantly, he heard Minato arriving home. 

"Is that Iruka?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes. He arrived around lunch. He didn't look well." Kushina answered softly. 

"I'm glad he's here. I was hoping he wouldn't stay over there by himself." Minato spoke quietly. Iruka could feel the eyes on him, but he wasn't bothered. Sleep claimed him quickly. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ Iruka was running. His breaths coming out sharp, painful even. Why was he running? He searched his surroundings for clues as he continued to sprint through the darkened streets.  _

_ Oh. The rabbit. Was he running from the rabbit? No… he was chasing it. The rabbit was smart, just barely moving faster than Iruka, leading him into the dark alley, behind all the dumpsters, away from the daylight.  _

_ He crashed to the ground, spinning to see once again that Mizuki had caught him.  _

_ No! Not again! He clawed at the man, his fingers having no effect whatsoever on the alpha. He punched and kicked and screamed, but nothing happened. He couldn't do anything to Mizuki, he couldn't stop this. And Iruka couldn't stop the sheer terror from crawling it's way out of his throat as his pants were torn away. _

  
  


Iruka woke with a start, sweaty and miserably cold on Minato and Kushina's couch. Small hands were on his shoulders, and as he forced his eyes to focus in, Naruto's blue eyes jumped out at him in the dark living room. 

"Ruka? Are you okay?" The tiny omega asked him quietly, his half open eyes scanning the chunin intensely. Iruka reached out a shaking arm to reassure him. 

"I-I'm alright. Just a nightmare." Iruka managed to croak out. He reached his free hand up to rub at his eyes, finding his face soaked from tears. 

Naruto released his shoulder, but climbed onto the couch and crawled up to Iruka's side. "I'll stay with you." He said quietly, making himself comfortable up against the brunette. Naruto looked over to the side, and Iruka followed his vision. Sasuke stood in the doorway, his expression blank. Naruto stared at him for a moment expectantly, until Sasuke rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically before moving towards the couch. 

_ So much attitude for such a tiny body. _

Iruka smiled as Sasuke sat by his feet, laying his head onto the arm of the couch. Iruka shifted slightly, hugging Naruto to his chest. "Thank you." He whispered, breathing in Naruto's scent. Naruto hummed pleasantly at him, allowing Iruka to hold him while he drifted back to sleep. 

  
  


~

  
  


In the morning, Iruka woke on his side, Naruto still clutched to his chest. Sasuke had migrated up the couch, sleeping on top of the older omega and using his shoulder as a pillow. 

The two boys woke up as soon as Iruka shifted. Sasuke left quickly, his face flush with embarrassment over allowing himself to sleep alongside somebody else. 

_ His household must've been awfully cold. _

Naruto woke slower, that is, until he sniffed the air and realized his mother was cooking breakfast. He sprung out of bed with all the energy of someone well rested, yelling in excitement all the way to the kitchen. Iruka grumbled, pushing himself up into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes. He felt much better than when he had fallen asleep last night. 

"Iruka, I've made some breakfast. Come get some, okay?" Kushina called from the kitchen softly. Iruka rose, yesterday's clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them. He fixed his hair before heading into the kitchen. 

Kushina had made pancakes, and tons of them. She fixed Iruka a plate and sat him down at the table by Itachi. Somehow, having the woman shuttle him around and care for him didn't bother him one bit. It was almost like having his pack around again. 

Shisui and Kakashi always took care of Tenzo and himself. The older teenagers had definitely taken on the role of caretakers effortlessly, and Iruka greatly appreciated it. At first, it was a bit unsettling. Iruka had been taking care of himself for a while, even during his stay at the Sarutobi household. His parents died early in the war, almost two years ago. Since then, he had been caring for his own needs. 

Hiruzen Sarutobi had provided, sure enough, but the man was about as affectionate as a wooden post. Iruka consoled himself when he was sad, cooked his own food too. The dramatic change when he entered Kakashi's pack left him winded and dizzy. Between Shisui attempting to snuggle with him every night, to the crazy pull he felt towards Kakashi, Iruka had a hard time sorting out his feelings. He didn't want to become attached just for Kakashi to boot him out when he turned eighteen. 

However, the alpha was irresistible, and Iruka found himself reaching out for him. 

Now, he knew the only thing that would separate them was death. 

Iruka realized he had been staring dreamily at his pancakes for quite some time. He looked up to find Minato and Kushina both watching him silently. He said nothing. Iruka looked back down to his plate and began to eat his food. Kushina made some delicious pancakes. The adults were satisfied that he was eating, and went on with their morning rituals. 

"Iruka-sensei, maybe you would sleep better in the guest bedroom instead of the couch." Itachi suddenly spoke up from his left. Iruka jumped at the sudden voice, so sure and confident coming from such a young boy. 

_ Sensei? _

"Oh… I'm not a teacher yet." Iruka stammered out softly. 

Itachi furrowed his brows in confusion. "I was told you passed the exam, and planned on becoming a teacher."

Iruka blinked several times, staring down at the small boy who hardly ever said so many words. 

"Uh, yes. That's true." Iruka said quickly. 

"You'd better get used to that title, Iruka." Minato said with a smile, moving effortlessly about the kitchen. "You are officially a teacher!"

Iruka blushed. He hadn't really thought about the new title. 

"Naruto! Stop giving Bull your food!" Kushina lectured from across the room. Iruka turned his gaze to see Naruto with his hand frozen halfway to Bull's mouth, bits of pancake dripping syrup from his fingers to the floor. The guilty look in his eyes said it all as he quickly shoved the mess of food into his mouth. 

Kushina sighed. "You're definitely going to need a bath." 

~

After breakfast, Iruka decided to wander around town for a bit. Bull followed him silently, the giant dog gaining a lot of attention as they walked aimlessly. Iruka felt he needed some fresh air, and time to clear his head. The way his body had automatically accepted Kakashi's surrogate family as his own was a bit unsettling. Was this supposed to happen? 

Iruka had assumed that the effect was only because of Kakashi's DNA. None of his alpha's genetics were from the family he had just spent the night with. But he felt so…  _ at home _ with them, like they were an extension of Kakashi himself. The constant ache of loneliness in his chest dulled considerably when he was around them, though he would still feel much better once the pack had returned home. They weren't due back until at least tomorrow… would Iruka stay at Minato's again? Was he even welcome to?

Yes. He knew he would be welcomed there. Kushina had made sure to tell him he  _ had _ to come back for dinner. She practically threatened him over it until he agreed. So he had gone home, changed, and set out about town. 

"Iruka!" A shrill voice pieced the chilled air that could only belong to one person. Anko trotted over to him, a bright smile on her face. Bull watched her approach casually, though Iruka could  _ feel _ his hidden tension.  _ That was new.  _ He reached a hand down to assure the dog that everything was fine. Anko stop short, almost five feet away from him, eyeing the dog. 

"Is he going to bite me?" She asked cautiously.

"Not unless Iruka tells me to." Bull said before Iruka could answer. 

Anko's eyes widened briefly, before a look of realization settled instead. "Oooh. Is that one of Kakashi's ninken?"

Iruka nodded with a smile. "Yes, though I've signed my  _ own  _ contract with him. This is Bull. Bull, this is my friend Anko."

Anko stepped forward, crouching down and offering a hand for Bull. He sniffed her, licking her fingers when he decided she was okay. The alpha laughed loudly, standing back up. 

"So Iruka, how's life at Kakashi's house? I haven't gotten to chat with you since you were relocated." Anko asked enthusiastically. 

"It's wonderful! I love my new family." Iruka said with a soft smile. 

"Yeah? Asuma told me it was going well for you. I can't believe you've managed to  _ tame  _ Kakashi!" Anko shouted to the streets. Her loud voice was drawing a lot of attention. 

Bull quietly leaned on his leg as the omega started to get uncomfortable. Iruka automatically reached down to scratch behind his ears. 

"We didn't  _ tame  _ Kakashi." He stated curtly. "We just gave him the love that he needed." He wasn't sure why he was getting defensive. Anko hadn't meant anything by that, and Iruka knew it. 

Thankfully, she flat out ignored his attitude. "That reminds me, I need to meet the rest of your new family!" 

Despite her being excessively loud and making him self-conscious, he smiled at her. She was his friend, after all, and he was fairly certain he wouldn't be reacting this way if his pack was around. 

He placed a sheepish hand behind his head. "I should probably get going. I promised Kushina I would be over for dinner." 

"Kushina as in the Hokage's wife?" She asked skeptically. 

Iruka nodded with a smile. 

Anko smiled back. "Okay, but one of these times you are going to have to sit down and have lunch with me!"

The alpha reached out, trapping Iruka in a hug and ruffling his hair playfully. Iruka made a mental note to make sure he had washed off all of Anko's scent later. The pair said their goodbyes and Iruka headed back. 

Later that night, when Iruka went to sleep, he slept in the spare bedroom instead of on the couch, with Naruto and Sasuke snoring softly next to him. 

  
  


~

  
  


Bull's immense weight woke Iruka up as he clambered into the bed the next morning. 

"Boss, Bisuke sends word that the boys will be home in about twelve hours." Bull spoke quickly, his deep voice doing nothing to disturb the two sleeping children. 

"So… they're all okay?" Iruka asked hopefully, his heart soaring at the prospect of his family coming home. Bull nodded, and Iruka jumped out of the bed. 

He wandered out into the kitchen, seeing Kushina once again cooking breakfast. Minato sat at the table, thumbing through a pile of papers. 

"You sure seem in a good mood." Kushina spoke softly. Iruka smiled brightly at her. "The team will be home in about twelve hours!" 

Minato eyed him curiously, setting his papers down. "How do you know that? How much has Kakashi told you about their mission?" 

Iruka stammered out a response. "Oh, nothing about the  _ actual  _ mission, he just tells me the time frames and updates me on their safety." 

Minato frowned. "How does he do that?"

Bull strolled casually into the kitchen as Kushina put down a bowl of food for him. Minato's bright blue eyes moved to him, a look of understanding settling on his face. "Oh. Just don't allow Kakashi to start giving you classified information, and I suppose I have no problem with that. It's probably nice for him to be able to check on you as well."

Iruka smiled, accepting a plate of bacon and eggs from Kushina. "Thank you, Kushina. And thanks to  _ both _ of you for allowing me to stay here. I appreciate the company." 

"Of course!" Minato beamed at him. "We understand, Iruka. Pack-style living isn't something that can just be  _ turned off  _ whenever the boys leave town. You are welcome to stay here anytime you wish, we have  _ more  _ than enough room. 

Iruka smiled, grateful to have somewhere to go when he felt alone. He sat down at the table, Itachi sitting next to him shortly after. 

"Good morning, Iruka-sensei." The peculiar boy greeted him politely. 

Iruka smiled down at him. "Good morning, Itachi." 

  
  


~

  
  


Iruka ran home a few hours later, Bull hot on his heels. The chunin threw his clothes in the wash, and jumped into the shower. When he was sure he didn't smell like Anko (he had Bull double-check), he set about giving the house a much needed cleaning. Several hours of cleaning and one trip for groceries later, and Iruka was ready for a nap. Bull climbed up on the couch with him, taking up way more space than the omega expected, but putting Iruka to sleep anyway. 

The next time Iruka woke up, it was because the wards flashed as the pack had finally arrived. Iruka jumped up, excitement practically bubbling out of him as Shisui, Tenzo, and Kakashi stumbled through the door. They all look completely exhausted, Kakashi more than any of them. The smile was wiped off of his face at the sight of them. 

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked frantically. Shisui smiled at him. "We've been awake for two days straight, we are just tired." Tenzo nodded, watching as Kakashi carefully maneuvered his way to Iruka. The silver-haired Anbu practically collapsed against Iruka, wrapping his arms around him and taking a deep breath. The alpha exhaled softly. "Missed you." He whispered quietly. 

Iruka looked up, pulling Kakashi in for a sweet kiss. Relief flooded over him to have the house full once more, any thoughts of being lonely lost in the distance. "I missed you too. All of you." 

Shisui and Tenzo both rubbed Iruka's back as they walked by, undoubtedly going to crash on the bed. Iruka let himself be backed up to the couch by Kakashi, the alpha pushing them over with a small grunt. Iruka smiled as Kakashi situated himself. Iruka was on his back, Kakashi nestled safely over him, his head laying on Iruka's chest and his hips down between the omega's thighs. Kakashi hugged Iruka tightly, and the chunin knew it wouldn't be long before Kakashi was asleep. 

Tan fingers smoothed their way through wild silver hair softly, easing the alpha into sleep quickly. Kakashi's body was fully relaxed, his soft breaths going up against one of Iruka's arms. Iruka closed his eyes, happy to be able to fall asleep in Kakashi's arms. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Shisui and Kakashi. No... I don't feel bad. 🤣
> 
> P.s. I just realized today that I never mentioned this... my story title was taken from Dean Martin's song, Just In Time. The lyrics made me think of the story so i stole the name.

It was already early February when Kakashi started to notice Shisui acting strange. The pack had been together for almost five months, and everything had been going well. 

They were sitting down to dinner. Kakashi had made a wonderful salmon and rice meal for the crew. He watched Shisui curiously. The omega had been eating less the last few days,  _ much  _ less. Often times he "wasn't hungry" for breakfast, and hardly touched lunch and dinner. 

Sure enough, today was no different. Shisui ate barely half of his serving of food.

"I think I'll go take a shower real quick." Shisui said with a smile. They didn't normally take showers  _ alone  _ in this house, but the oldest omega was already gone before anyone had a chance to offer to join him. Tenzo and Iruka sat quietly, sharing a knowing glance after looking at the partially full plate on the counter. 

Kakashi frowned. Even just a few days of poor eating habits were enough for Shisui to start losing weight. 

When it was time to call it a day, all four ninjas climbed into bed to sleep. As Kakashi expected, Shisui once again strategically placed himself to the outside of the bed, and kept his hands to himself. Kakashi's heart dropped. Something was upsetting the omega greatly, and he didn't know what. Shisui kept insisting that he was  _ just fine _ , even when he had a distant look in his eyes and was easily distracted. 

It was almost midnight when Kakashi woke to find Shisui not in bed.  _ Again. _ Tenzo, ever the light sleeper, watched Kakashi crawl out of bed to go find him. 

Shisui was sitting on the couch, his legs crossed up on the cushion. He gazed out one of the windows, his eyes far away and lost. He snapped his attention to Kakashi when he joined him on the couch, though the normally overly affectionate omega made no move to make contact with him. It burned Kakashi's heart, and he almost recoiled at the empty gaze he received. 

Kakashi didn't like to force attention on any of the omegas, but honestly he never really  _ had  _ to. He wrapped his arms around Shisui and dragged the pliant omega into his lap. 

"Shisui… can't you tell me what's wrong?" Kakashi pleaded with him. 

"I'm  _ fine,  _ Kakashi. I just can't sleep." Shisui answered flatly.

Kakashi's eyes started to fill with tears. He couldn't handle Shisui being so upset. Was it something he had done? Had Shisui decided he didn't enjoy being in the pack? 

Kakashi leaned down, pressing his lips to Shisui's bond and holding them there. His grip tightened around his middle, almost making him cringe at the obvious feel of Shisui's ribs. 

"Shisui, I…" Kakashi barely managed to start his thought before the tears started falling. Shisui turned suddenly to watch him. 

"If I've done something…  _ please  _ tell me so I can fix it. I  _ hate  _ seeing you like this." Kakashi begged the omega. Shisui's gaze visibly softened, and he leaned in to hug the alpha. "You didn't do anything." He answered quietly. 

"Then… have you changed your mind?"  _ About being with me? _ Kakashi asked tearfully, his voice struggling to remain even as he left half of his question unspoken. 

Shisui's black eyes flashed quickly with grief at Kakashi's question. The omega's hands were on his face in a flash, one holding his jaw and the other wiping away his tears. 

"Kakashi, I love you. I'll  _ always  _ love you, and it would kill me to ever be apart from you." Shisui reassured him quietly. 

Kakashi managed to stop his tears as a small bit of relief flooded his system. Shisui continued to touch his face, both black eyes locked on Kakashi's sharingan. The omega slowly traced the scar around it, watching with distant eyes. 

Kakashi hadn't always been comfortable with his omegas touching his left eye. After all it wasn't really  _ his.  _ In fact, Kakashi thought to himself, today should be the tenth. That makes today Obito's birthday. Did Shisui know that he was touching that eye on the day it had been brought into the world? In the five months he had known the omega, Shisui had mentioned Obito  _ once.  _ Just because they were cousins in the same clan, didn't mean they knew each other or were friends. 

Suddenly, Kakashi couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Maybe Shisui hadn't mentioned Obito because he didn't want to upset Kakashi? He snapped the sharingan shut quickly.

"Shisui… how well did you know Obito?" Kakashi asked slowly. The hand tracing the scar paused, and Shisui moved his eyes to focus on Kakashi's gray one. 

"Do you know that today is his birthday? Is that why you've been so upset?" Kakashi continued when he was met with silence. 

Shisui's silence said it all, and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed in himself for not noticing earlier. 

"I'm sorry, Shisui. I should have known that you two were close." Kakashi spoke softly, running his hands up Shisui's back to his shoulders. 

Shisui's black eyes teared up, and Kakashi almost couldn't bear to continue eye-contact with him. He had never seen the man cry, not in the five months he had known him. 

Shisui opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, looking down to Kakashi's chest to think for a moment. 

"I… feel  _ guilty. _ I haven't gone to visit him since I left the compound. I've hardly even  _ thought  _ about him, even with a constant reminder sitting right in front of me." Shisui admitted finally. 

Kakashi almost felt bad for the immense relief pouring out of him in waves. But this… this was something he could help with.  _ Shisui still loved him. _

"I haven't visited him since all of you moved in. I used to go see his name on the memorial stone all the time. I think it's about time for a visit." Kakashi said with a small smile. "Would you like to join me?"

Shisui collapsed against his chest suddenly, and Kakashi wondered if he had said the wrong thing. 

"Yes." Shisui said softly after a moment, and Kakashi could feel his tears on his bare chest. The omega's shoulders were shaking, and Kakashi held him until he was able to settle down. 

"Go get dressed, sweetheart. I'm going to go tell Tenzo and Iruka where we're going." Kakashi cooed softly, picking the omega up as he stood and setting him on the ground carefully. Shisui nodded, and quietly retreated to his original room to change. 

They had all seen each other naked plenty of times, but all of the omegas' clothes were still kept in the spare rooms, simply because Kakashi didn't have enough room in his dresser. 

When he returned to the bedroom, both sets of brown eyes were open and watching. 

"Is he okay?" Iruka asked worriedly, his hands interlocked with one of Tenzo's. 

"Yes. He'll be alright now. We are going to go for a walk to the memorial stone." Kakashi answered with a relieved smile. 

"What was wrong?" Tenzo asked quietly, releasing Iruka's hands and springing to Kakashi, both hands on his waist. "Did we do something wrong?" 

Kakashi looked into the sad brown eyes, marveling at how far Tenzo had come in the last few months. The omega was almost as affectionate as Shisui was, once he got comfortable with it. He pulled the omega in tight, enjoying the feel of Tenzo's bare chest up against his, and the gentle oak smell lingering in his short hair. 

"No. We didn't do anything wrong, Tenzo. It's okay." Kakashi cooed, rocking back and forth to reassure the youngest pack member. Iruka moved smoothly out of the bed and to Kakashi's side. "What is it, then? Does he miss someone?"

Iruka knew the call of the memorial stone just as much as anyone. Kakashi knew that he often visited his parents there when the boys were on a mission. 

"Yes. Today is Obito's birthday, and he has felt guilty for not visiting or thinking of him." Kakashi answered softly. Tenzo was visibly confused, but kept it to himself. The brunette had experienced plenty of death, but anyone he had known wasn't on the stone. Kakashi knew he never felt the need to visit a grave, but humored the others anyway. 

Kakashi removed one arm from Tenzo, reaching out to pull Iruka in as well. They all hugged for a few moments, Kakashi placing small kisses on both of their faces. "It may be awhile before we come back, but don't worry. I can take Pakkun with me if you'd like." 

Tenzo and Iruka shared a glance. Sometimes, Kakashi could swear the two could read each other's minds. 

"No, this is something that should be kept private. Would you like us to wait for you if you are late for breakfast?" Iruka spoke softly.

"No, go ahead and eat when you get hungry. I'd better get ready to go." Kakashi answered, releasing both omegas to get some clothes on.

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi and Shisui walked through the dark morning air in silence, holding hands and taking their time. He still wasn't sure just how close Shisui and Obito had been, though obviously they were pretty good friends. 

"One time, back when I was still allowed into the Uchiha district, I saw Obito making out with our team picture through his window." Kakashi spoke randomly into the night. 

Shisui laughed, staring down at his feet. "Yeah, I found the picture under his pillow one day. I had to harass him for hours before he would tell me why there was tape over your face."

" _ My  _ face?" Kakashi questioned.

Shisui laughed again. "Yes. He said that he was uncomfortable with you watching him kiss Rin's picture." 

Kakashi laughed so loud that he was afraid the villagers would wake up and start yelling at him. 

"He really  _ was  _ helping all of the old people in our district every time he was late." Shisui spoke quietly. "Sometimes they would stand outside their houses just to see if he was walking by."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. "I thought he was just slow." 

"I know. He told me that you were always yelling at him for being late." Shisui said with a soft smile. 

Kakashi sat silently for a moment, feeling guilty once again for how he had treated Obito. "He must have really hated me." The alpha mumbled. 

Shisui stopped walking, dragging Kakashi backwards to him. "I said the same thing to him… but he absolutely did  _ not  _ hate you. I didn't understand it at the time, how he could continue trying to be friends with someone who refused to accept him." 

"Did he… talk about me a lot?" Kakashi asked.

"You mean when he wasn't going on and on about Rin?" Shisui said with a laugh. "Obito talked about you all the time." 

They continued walking in silence, both reminiscing in their minds as they walked up to the memorial stone. 

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence later, and Shisui was crying again. 

"Oi, Obito." Kakashi started suddenly, drawing Shisui's attention to himself. "It's been a while. I suppose I should update you on everything."

The alpha sighed, not caring that Shisui was watching him intensely. "A few months back, Minato decided it was a good idea to house a bunch of omegas with me.  _ Me. _ I know, right? He's crazy. But anyway, you might have noticed your brat cousin is here with me. That's because he has managed to capture my heart in a vice grip. He reminds me of you sometimes, with how much he cares about everyone. Shisui is  _ much  _ better looking than you, though. Thank goodness. I promise I'll take care of him, and my other two omegas who I love very dearly."

Kakashi felt Shisui's warm hand on his shoulder. He turned around and pulled Shisui into a deep hug. 

"Kakashi? Do you think we could stop by my house? In the Uchiha district?" Shisui asked quietly.

"I haven't been allowed back in there since Obito died." Kakashi answered. 

"I know. But technically I'm the clan head now, and I  _ guess  _ it's okay." Shisui said with an eye roll. 

Kakashi smiled. He hadn't really acknowledged the fact that Shisui was the oldest Uchiha left. Such a large clan, wiped out so quickly. "Okay, let's go."

When they reached the Uchiha district, Kakashi was hesitant to go inside. Shisui had pulled out a key from his wallet to unlock the front gates, a key that Minato had given him. 

Shisui saw his hesitation, and dragged him over the threshold with a smile on his face. Just being there seemed to lift a weight from Shisui's shoulders. Kakashi made a mental note to bring the omega back here once in a while. 

It didn't take long to get to Shisui's house, and Kakashi noticed it was actually right around the block from where Obito used to live. Shisui unlocked the door, moving inside to turn on the lights. 

The place was dusty. Even more dusty than it should be for Shisui only being gone five months.  _ Was Shisui even living here before? _

Shisui was silent while Kakashi had a look around, letting him wander aimlessly through the living room. Kakashi froze when he saw the orange goggles, carelessly left on a shelf in the hall. He reached out with shaky hands, pulling the ugly things out of the dust pile they had settled in to. 

He turned briefly to glance at Shisui. The omega was staring at him, all the blood had gone from his face. 

Kakashi's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Shisui. I should have asked before touching your things."

Shisui exhaled loudly, apparently he had been holding his breath. "No… it's not that. I just… I haven't moved those since Rin brought them to me. That's the same place I threw them when she told me what happened."

Shisui stepped closer, moving his hand out slowly to touch the goggles. Kakashi held them out, and he took them easily before sitting down on the floor. Kakashi joined him, watching as Shisui carefully wiped the dust from the glass. 

"You should bring them home with us." Kakashi said softly. Shisui looked up, one side of his mouth tilting up into a smile. He stood, offering Kakashi a hand. "We have one more stop to make." 

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but followed him outside anyway. He really hoped that Shisui wasn't taking him to Obito's house… he wasn't sure he could handle that. Instead, Shisui led him around the other side of the district, over a small bridge and towards the woods. 

_ Oh. He's taking me to the Uchiha graveyard. _

Shisui moved straight past all of the grave markers until he got to the one marked for Obito. Kakashi stopped ten feet away, uncomfortable getting so close. Shisui tilted his head curiously before looking out towards the trees. 

"Don't you want to see it up close? You couldn't have had a good viewpoint from out there." Shisui said softly.

All of Kakashi's breath fell out of him in one large exhale. " _ How _ … how do you know about that?" 

Shisui smiled. "I felt your presence, and saw your shadow out there in the tree. I wasn't sure if you remembered me or not… but I  _ know _ you saw me watching you." 

Kakashi sat silent for a minute, thinking back to that horrible day. He  _ had  _ been spotted… by a young kid no less. "That was…  _ you? _ How come you didn't tell anyone I was there?"

There was no response. Shisui looked to the grave marker, and Kakashi moved up to stand by him. Even though it hadn't been tended to in a while, the stone was beautifully carved. Finally being able to see it up close after so long was almost more than Kakashi could handle.

"Hey Obito. It's been a long time." Shisui spoke softly. He stepped forward, crouching down to pick pieces of moss off of the stone. "You were right, you know. About everything." The omega whispered softly, so soft that if Kakashi didn't have extra sensitive hearing, he wouldn't have noticed. 

"He really  _ does  _ have a good heart. All that crying you did about him was right. And don't even get me started on the stupid crows. I still don't see how that even  _ helps."  _ Shisui stood back up, looking over to Kakashi. "And… you were right. The world  _ does  _ stop spinning."

Kakashi wasn't really sure about most of what was said, but he was able to infer from all of it that Obito thought he had a good heart. 

"Obito always said that your soul was hurting, and that you didn't really  _ try  _ to be mean, you just couldn't help it." Shisui spoke to the alpha. "I knew he was right as soon as I saw you in person for the first time. But… I guess I knew long before that.  _ That's  _ why I didn't tell anyone you were there. It wasn't right, the way they treated you. Obito would have wanted you to be there."

Something about hearing those words, even after all this time, made Kakashi's heart ache. The hatred he received from the Uchiha had been horrible. Shisui stepped up into his space, leaning up to kiss Obito's eye. "I never doubted for a second that Obito would have given you his eye. He wanted to rescue you from your lonely heart. I'm glad I got to help with that in his stead." 

Kakashi couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes after that. "Thank you." He whispered as he pulled Shisui in for a long hug. 

The sun was rising as Shisui and Kakashi finally made it back home. They were exhausted, and hardly made it to the bedroom. They both undressed right off the edge of the bed, Kakashi struggling with his sandals. Tenzo and Iruka both moved off the bed, assisting them and dragging them back to bed. With Tenzo placing soft kisses on his face, it didn't take long for Kakashi to fall into a deep sleep. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because apparently right now I can't come up with anything that isn't terribly depressing, we have this.

Shisui and Tenzo made their way through the abandoned building. There were several on this property, and Kakashi was off checking one of the others. It was the middle of the night, and they were bored out of their minds checking through an abandoned camp at the edge of fire country. None of them had been acting professional, which is why Kakashi had decided to separate himself from the group. 

It didn't make a difference though, because Kakashi was not the only one with  _ other _ things on his mind. Another room passed, and Shisui pushed Tenzo up against the wall, the wood-style user wrapping his legs around him instinctively. He kissed the younger omega deeply, the action made much easier since they had all forgone their masks earlier on. He rutted up against Tenzo, creating delicious friction and pulling soft moans from the brunette. Tenzo was technically a virgin, but that certainly didn't stop them from doing other things. 

Normally, they wouldn't act this way on a mission. It was extremely unprofessional, and if they were caught, the team would be split up. But this building had already been searched previously, and deemed safe. Really, a lower level team should have been sent. 

The two separated after a few heated moments, moving on and continuing their search for the documents left behind carelessly by the previous team. Shisui was using his sharingan, and as he scanned the outside walls of the room, something caught his attention. A chakra thread? It was buried in the wall, and his eyes were following it around the quiet room when he heard it. 

*click*

He turned to see wide brown eyes and Tenzo's hands shoving him. Shisui crashed backwards through the second story window, unable to catch himself or prepare for the explosion that echoed out into the night. He barely managed to throw his arms over his face as the blast launched him farther out into the night, his throbbing body rolling across the ground. 

Raw panic gripped him immediately as Kakashi's frantic face appeared over his. The alpha was saying something, but all Shisui heard was a high pitched squealing. Shisui tried to speak, tried to call out, but his voice wouldn't work. He had to keep trying.

The world stopped spinning so much and his hearing came back as Kakashi shook him by his shoulders. "What the hell happened?!" Kakashi cried out.

"T… Tenzo." Shisui managed to croak out, his voice raw from the smoke and the inevitable concussion he undoubtedly had. Kakashi turned his searching eyes to the building, then disappeared. Shisui's vision started to fade again as he heard Kakashi screaming for the other omega. 

  
  


~

  
  


The second building had been a bust. Kakashi decided to check on his omegas as he bounded across the grass. Honestly, he was shocked at how forward they were all being. The alpha had only come to his senses and excused himself when he was dry-humping Tenzo on the floor. It had only been the last few months that the omegas had started getting  _ extra intimate _ with each other, and as Kakashi's birthday was drawing ever closer, he had a number of things he wanted to ask for. 

Tenzo's 16th birthday had been celebrated just a week earlier, and that had been  _ extra  _ fun. Kakashi was lost in his thoughts when he looked up to the ugly building. He couldn't wait until this mission was over and they could all get back home. A loud crashing noise broke the silence as Shisui was flying out of the window. Kakashi was already moving when the building exploded, shaking the ground intensely.

Shisui landed hard, and the adrenaline and frantic panic running through his veins pushed him to the omega. "Shisui! Are you okay?!"

The omega stared at him like he was speaking gibberish, his mouth opening and closing. Patches of his armor were smoking, and Kakashi attempted to put the fire out, continuing to prompt Shisui for information. 

He shook the younger man. "What the hell happened?!" 

Shisui looked bad, very bad. But Kakashi felt pain deep in his soul when Shisui finally managed to speak. "T… Tenzo."

_ Tenzo hadn't made it out _ . Kakashi turned, the building was going down, fast. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Someone was screaming, and as the alpha jumped into the second story, Kakashi realized it was him. 

If the outside looked bad, the inside was worse. Flames spread through everything. Bits of the ceiling had collapsed, and distantly Kakashi could hear more caving in as he crawled under beams and through debris. He couldn't find Tenzo by his scent in this, and with his sensitive nose, Kakashi would be lucky not to pass out from the smoke alone. It was impossible to make it through the wreckage without getting burnt, and twice Kakashi had to pat his clothes down to extinguish the flames that attached to him. 

Another doorway, and a suspiciously sized hole in the wall, and Kakashi found Tenzo. The omega was crumpled into a ball on the ground, bits of his armor burned away and the remains of a wooden suit surrounding him. The blast must have sent him through the wall, and Tenzo somehow managed to cover most of his skin with a wooden casing. 

Kakashi scooped him up, jumping out the nearest window and landing roughly. With Tenzo sprawled out on the ground, Kakashi finally saw the damage. Where his armor had been destroyed, his skin was burnt,  _ badly. _ He was unconscious, with blood pouring out of a hole in his shoulder, the rest of his body was covered in wounds, and his arms were both burnt, probably from covering his face or extinguishing the fire on his armor. 

Kakashi tried to keep his composure, as he moved Tenzo over to where he had left Shisui. He bit his thumb, summoning Pakkun. The dog said nothing as he surveyed the situation.

"Tell Bull we need help." Was all Kakashi managed to say before he broke down, tears leaving trails over his smoke-blackened skin.

  
  


~

  
  


Iruka was sleeping soundly, Naruto sprawled out next to him, taking up  _ much  _ more space than necessary, and Sasuke was curled up against his back. Bull perked his head up, his massive skull tilted to the side as he listened to Pakkun's message. Iruka woke at the movement, and watched Bull's familiar actions. 

The dog turned to him suddenly. "I need to speak with Minato." Was all he said before taking off out of the bed. Iruka followed him quickly, almost tripping over one of Naruto's toys on the floor. Bull waited for Iruka at the Hokage's bedroom door, and the teacher knocked swiftly. 

Kushina opened the door almost instantly, worry in her eyes. "We need to speak with Minato." Iruka spat out, understanding that Bull needed the Hokage in the middle of the night was certainly an emergency situation.

"He's at the tower. Go quickly." Kushina prompted him. 

For Iruka's 16th birthday a few months back, Shisui had started teaching him the body-flicker jutsu. The Hokage's residence was close enough to the tower for him to make the jump, and Iruka focused before sending him and Bull crashing into Minato's office. His jutsu was far from perfect, and Iruka's legs gave out. He sat on the floor as Bull addressed Minato. The blonde was already standing, concern obvious in his eyes. 

"Team Ro needs assistance immediately. It seems there has been an explosion, two are injured badly." Bull barked out aggressively. 

Iruka's heart dropped down to his stomach, tears already streaming down his face. 

" _ What?! _ I already had a team clear that property!" Minato practically yelled in the quiet office. His brows furrowed as he thought hurriedly. "Tell Pakkun to go five miles to the south. Gai's team is there. If it was Pakkun summoned, it must be Kakashi. Tell him to summon another ninken so he isn't left alone with the injured." 

Iruka gulped.  _ The injured. _ He says that like it isn't obvious who the other two are. Bull went silent to send the message, and Iruka remained on the floor. "Bull…" He spoke between silent sobs. "What happened?"

Bull moved to Iruka's side. "Pakkun isn't completely sure. He says Kakashi isn't really speaking. It appears that there was an explosion in the building Shisui and Tenzo were in. From what he's gathered, Shisui was sent out the second story window, and Tenzo was found by Kakashi in the building. Both are unconscious."

Bull was listening again, and Iruka held his breath, hoping it wasn't more bad news. "Pakkun has gone to find the other team. Bisuke is there now." 

"Iruka, can you stay here until we get confirmation of team Gai's arrival?" Minato asked quietly.

"I don't think I could leave if I wanted to." Iruka replied solemnly from the floor. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi couldn't breathe. If it was from the smoke, or from the absolutely painful fear he was feeling, he didn't know. He had managed to pull himself together long enough to stop the bleeding from Tenzo's shoulder, and from the gash in Shisui's head. Neither of them had woken up, and honestly Kakashi wasn't sure if they ever would. 

It felt like he had been waiting there for hours, watching his omegas as they struggled to breathe on the ground. Finally, Bisuke told him that Pakkun was on the way with team Gai. As team Gai drew closer, Kakashi put Tenzo and Shisui's masks on, as was protocol. He didn't care if he compromised his own identity. Everyone already knew he was Anbu, and it's not like he could hide his hair or sharingan. 

Gai was the first to show up, no doubt having rushed upon recognizing Kakashi's ninken. Genma and Raidou were hot on his tail, all three of them freezing up when they spotted Kakashi in his state of shock. 

Genma was the first to move, flashing over to Shisui and Tenzo's limp bodies. "They're still alive." He announced to the others. 

Raidou was attempting to put out the fire with a water jutsu as Gai moved to Kakashi's side. The Anbu hadn't managed to stop crying, even as Gai examined him. "I've never seen you so broken up before." He announced, curiously eyeing the omegas.

"Kakashi, I need to remove their masks. They aren't breathing well." Genma called over. 

Kakashi nodded slowly, and Gai's face dropped solemnly as both Shisui and Tenzo were unmasked. 

"They're going to be alright, Kakashi. We're going to get them home, okay?" The other alpha tried to reassure him. But Kakashi was too far gone. His distress was dropping him into a hole. 

Raidou finished extinguishing the flames, and moved to Genma. "We need to go."

Genma nodded, moving to carry Tenzo as Raidou lifted Shisui from the ground. "Gai, can you handle Kakashi?" 

Gai nodded, turning back to Kakashi. "Come on, Rival, we need to go." 

Kakashi wanted to move, but his body refused. Luckily Gai recognized that, and lifted the broken alpha to his feet. 

Kakashi collapsed after the first hour of the trip home, forcing Gai to carry him on his back for the last five. At the hospital, Iruka and Minato were already waiting, along with a host of medics. Tsunade directed the traffic, sending both omegas to critical care immediately, and ordering one medic to stay behind and treat Kakashi. 

If Kakashi could walk, he would have followed Tsunade. But as it was, he collapsed again as soon as Gai let him go. Iruka ran to him, bowling over medics to get to his alpha. 

Iruka's shaking hands held Kakashi's face to his throat as a medic was healing his burns. The action helped clear his head a small amount, but it couldn't clear away the devastation of the night's events. 

Eventually Iruka managed to ease Kakashi out of his state of shock enough for the alpha to function. When his wounds were healed enough, they relocated. Both omegas had been sent into surgery. From what Iruka managed to gather from the nurses, the medics were working on Shisui's head damage, and Tsunade was trying to save Tenzo's lungs and some of the more damaged areas of his skin.

At some point, Kakashi passed out in Iruka's arms on the bench. When he opened his eyes again, it was because Tsunade was crouched in front of him, her strong grip trying to shake his shoulder. "You're finally awake." She said softly. She held out a hand, two small brown pills in its palm. "Take these." 

"What are those for?" Iruka asked defensively, the arm around his waist squeezing Kakashi tighter. 

"It's common practice when someone has been in a state of shock. It's to help even out his system. Don't worry, I  _ am  _ a doctor, you know." Tsunade answered quickly. Kakashi grabbed the pills, and took them with some water that Iruka offered him. 

"Alright, now for the news." The blonde spoke evenly. "We've managed to save Tenzo's lungs. They were damaged pretty badly from the smoke, but they will be fine. Parts of his skin were burnt pretty bad. We've done the first round of treatments, but it will take at least two more before he starts to look like himself again. We are going to have to keep him hooked up to a respirator, and I'm going to be honest with you… we don't know how long it will be before he wakes up, but he  _ will  _ be okay." She looked back and forth between the two, watching as Iruka cried with relief, and Kakashi remained stoic. 

"And Shisui?" Kakashi responded quietly. 

"He has three broken ribs, and a small fracture in his skull. As far as we can tell, there isn't any permanent damage. I've repaired what I can, but bones can't be healed instantly. He should wake up once the anesthesia has worn off." When Tsunade was done speaking, she stood, placing one hand on Kakashi's shoulder before turning to walk away. 

_ They were going to be okay. _

Kakashi cried for what felt like hours, Iruka holding him the entire time. At some point, he managed to stop because his head felt like it was floating. There weren't any thoughts dragging him down. He was just… there. The duo didn't move until another doctor came by and shuttled them into Shisui and Tenzo's room. 

Kakashi wasn't quite prepared for the sight. Tenzo's bed was closest to the door, and as Kakashi's mismatched gaze landed on him, his heart stopped. Aside from the breathing tube, the omega's small body was almost completely wrapped in gauze, and the parts that weren't were at least bruised… if not worse. 

Shisui was over by the window. His head was wrapped, along with his arms, and there was a type of compression wrap around his bare middle, probably around his broken ribs. His body was also heavily discolored from his rough landing and being caught in the explosion mid-air. 

Kakashi froze, watching both of his omegas laying practically lifeless in the room. He had completely forgotten about the doctor, and when she started speaking, both he and Iruka jumped. 

"So, I have been informed of your situation, but I need to warn you… you  _ cannot _ be touching them until you are cleared to do so. Really, you shouldn't even be  _ allowed _ in this room. We have made an exception, but their skin is in bad condition and at a high risk for infection. Please don't make us regret it." She spoke softly. 

"We won't." Iruka answered. Kakashi probably couldn't have answered if he tried. The doctor left, and Iruka moved the bench that was against the far wall so that it was against the wall between the two beds. He walked back to Kakashi, where he had remained frozen in place, and dragged him to the wall. Kakashi sat on the bench, not even sure what the hell he was going to do with himself. Iruka was strong though, and he would guide him through it. Iruka sat in his lap, and Kakashi wrapped his arms around him on instinct. The alpha didn't know what he would do if it wasn't for Iruka. 

Iruka's soft hands were wrapped around his head and neck, pulling Kakashi's face to the omega's scent gland. The sweet massage through his hair dulled the irritating beeping of the machines just enough for Kakashi to feel himself drifting off again. 

  
  


~

  
  


Wet tears running down his face woke Kakashi up. Iruka was still holding him, even while he silently sobbed to himself. Kakashi felt terrible. Iruka had basically held him together when they got here, and the alpha rewarded him by falling asleep and leaving him by himself. 

He kissed the bronze skin of Iruka's neck, pulling him into a tight squeeze with his arms. Kakashi barely heard the door open. He didn't need to look up to feel Tsunade's presence. 

When she neared Shisui's bed, he  _ did  _ look up. She reached down to his arms, pushing her green chakra into his system. Minato had followed her in, black circles under his eyes. 

Tsunade unwrapped Shisui's arms slowly, unveiling discolored skin. "His burns are okay now. After one more treatment, you can touch him. But I can't do that for at least another few hours." She moved to Tenzo's bed, but stopped short when Shisui's heart monitor sped up. 

Kakashi lost his ability to breathe when Shisui's eyes slowly cracked open. Tsunade was there in a heartbeat, her gloved hands at the ready. 

Kakashi and Iruka both jumped to the side of the bed, and the alpha wanted to reach for him. But he couldn't touch Shisui. All he could do was watch as his omega struggled to pull himself into consciousness. 

The omega shifted slightly, hissing in pain through gritted teeth as he jostled his ribs. 

"Don't move around." Tsunade spoke softly. "Can you hear me?" 

Shisui nodded slowly, blinking harshly to adjust his vision to the room. 

"Can you see me?" The blonde asked. 

Shisui met her gaze before nodding slightly. 

"Okay, now can you speak?"

Shisui paused. 

"He probably needs water." Iruka whispered, leaving Kakashi's side to retrieve a glass. His voice grabbed the Uchiha's attention, and his black eyes finally settled on Kakashi. He looked him over, scanning his alpha for injuries, before he caught sight of the other hospital bed. Kakashi moved immediately to block his view. "He's going to be okay, Shisui." 

Shisui tried to reach out, only to be stopped by a gloved hand from Tsunade. "Not yet. You need one more healing on those arms first."

Saddened black eyes darted down to his arms, surveying the damage to his body as Iruka moved closer with the water. With a nod from Tsunade, he gingerly tipped the glass to Shisui's lips, the omega sucking down the water greedily. 

"Alright, how about now?" Tsunade asked again. 

"Yes." Shisui's cracked voice replied, the sound feeling like music to Kakashi's ears. 

"How does your head feel?" The medic asked.

"It's throbbing." Shisui answered plainly, reaching up to gently feel the wrappings on his head. 

"You have a fractured skull, try not to touch it too much or move around. I will bring more painkillers for your head. In the meantime, try to relax." Tsunade spoke quickly before leaving the room. 

Shiaui looked to Kakashi again, attempting to smile through his obvious pain. "You look like shit."

Kakashi huffed a silent laugh, looking down to himself to see that yes, he  _ did  _ look like shit. He was still wearing his Anbu uniform, minus the armor. Bits of it had been burned away, the clothes and his skin both tinted black from smoke. He could only imagine what his face looked like, with streaks of pale skin under tear tracks moving through the soot probably caked on his face. 

"Look who's talking." Kakashi said with a small smile. It was nearly unbearable to resist the urge to reach out as Shisui winced in pain again. 

"Shisui, what happened?" Minato spoke suddenly, moving forward from his place against the far wall. 

Shisui blinked a few times, clearly trying to recall the events of the night. 

"Tenzo and I were clearing the building. I saw… there was a chakra thread in the wall. I think Tenzo might have stepped on a pressure plate while I was following the thread. I didn't see it because he… he threw me out the window."

Shisui's eyes moved back to Tenzo. "If he hadn't done that… I think I'd be dead." 

Kakashi swallowed roughly, knowing that Tenzo probably only survived because he managed to partially cover himself with wood. 

"How is he even alive?" Shisui asked quietly. Kakashi sighed, interlocking his fingers with Iruka's. 

"When I found him… I think he had been sent through the wall. There were bits of wood armor burnt off of him. I think he managed to at least mostly cover himself with it for the initial blast." Kakashi answered. 

Shisui laid there silently, and the only thing keeping Kakashi from reaching out was Iruka's hand in his. 

Tsunade returned, and after giving Shisui a shot of painkillers, she also dosed him with sedatives, stating that he needed to rest his head. 

Kakashi knew it was important for the omega to rest, but that didn't stop his heart from tearing just a little more when those black eyes drifted shut again. 


	19. Chapter 19

It was another ten hours before Minato returned with clean clothes for Kakashi and Iruka. Shisui hadn't woken up again, and Kakashi was hesitant to leave the room, even if it was just to the adjoined bathroom. 

Minato had managed to get into the compound to bring them these clothes. Kakashi had to wonder how the man had managed to get past all of his wards. 

In the bathroom, Kakashi could fully appreciate what a mess he was. He washed his face in the sink, and attempted to rinse his hair the best he could, sending streams of black water swirling down the drain. The black circles under his eyes would probably not leave for a while. 

When he re-emerged from the bathroom, he felt a few pounds lighter, without his armor weighing him down and the soot gone from his face. Minato had seemingly dropped a cot and some blankets against the wall, and Kakashi couldn't be more grateful to the man as Iruka laid down with him for a nap. 

Two hours later, Iruka was still asleep on the cot when Tsunade healed Shisui's arms again. 

"You can touch him now, but please be careful. I probably won't ease up on the sedatives for at least another 12 hours to get him through the worst of the pain." Tsunade warned him. 

Kakashi sat on the bench, one hand on Shisui and his eyes trained on the steady rhythm of Tenzo's chest on the other bed. Tenzo would need at least two more treatments on his skin, and the number was  _ only _ that low because his mokuton was trying to heal him from the inside. Tsunade had hopes to be able to remove the respirator by the evening. 

The door opened quietly, and Kushina peeked her blue eyes into the room. After meeting Kakashi's gaze, she entered, carrying a plastic bag and watching Kakashi with worried eyes. She crouched down in front of him, pulling a cup out of her bag. "I've brought you some soup, Honey." She spoke softly, in a tone Kakashi recognized from all the times he had been hospitalized as a child. 

"I'm not hungry." He answered as politely as he could manage. 

"I  _ know _ you aren't, but you need to try to eat something anyway. You need to keep your strength up. At least try to drink the broth, alright?" She reasoned with him. Kakashi nodded slowly, accepting the cup after the woman dumped some soup and a spoon in it. 

She looked him over carefully, and after frowning, she walked into the bathroom. Kushina returned with a damp washcloth, moving in close to wipe soot away from around and inside the shell of Kakashi's ears. He didn't resist. He knew better. 

Kushina turned his head for him, moving his mask slightly and gently scrubbing along the bottom of his hairline. She had always been this way, doting on him and caring for him like he was her own child. Something about it relaxed him, and at some point he realized that he had closed his eyes and melted into the bench. 

"Have you slept at all?" Kushina asked, when she was finally satisfied that he was clean enough. 

"A bit." Kakashi answered truthfully. 

The woman rubbed his shoulder. "Good. It won't do any good for your omegas if you end up passing out. Please keep that in mind, sweetheart. Now, drink some soup. I need to get back to the boys. When Iruka wakes up, you make sure he eats some too… I brought plenty." 

Kushina kissed him on the forehead, giving him one last worried look before leaving as quietly as she had shown up. 

Kakashi sipped the soup, not one bit surprised that Kushina had made his favorite. Iruka shifted awake on the cot, stretching out his sun-kissed arms and groaning. His hair was in disarray, and under any other circumstances, Kakashi would already be over there kissing him. He was adorable, scratching the scar across his nose as he opened his soft brown eyes. 

"Mmm… Kashi?" Iruka mumbled sleepily. The alpha could see the moment the omega remembered where they were. His smile went away and his eyes darkened into sadness. Kakashi moved from the bench, releasing Shisui's hand and kneeling in front of the cot. Iruka watched him approach silently, laying on his stomach. 

"Kushina brought us some soup." Kakashi said quietly, moving some of Iruka's hair out of his face. Iruka leaned in to his hand, and Kakashi took the moment to give him some attention. He kissed the teacher on the forehead, lingering on his warm skin. "Come on. You need to eat." He whispered softly, helping Iruka to a sitting position on the cot before moving to get him some soup. 

When Iruka was done eating, he joined Kakashi back on the bench. They snuggled, taking turns crying from the stress. Before long, Tsunade returned, treating Tenzo's burns again. She took another look at Shisui's head. "I think we can negate the sedative now." She mumbled softly to herself before producing a needle. It wasn't long before Shisui started to shift in his bed, hissing as he attempted to stretch. 

Despite being asleep for nearly half a day, Shisui still looked utterly exhausted. "Do I get to stay awake now?" He asked quietly, watching Tsunade for her reaction. She nodded silently.

"Can i eat? I'm starving." Shisui said as he attempted to give his best puppy dog eyes. If it was Kakashi's choice, it would've worked. He was so happy to see the omega alert and functioning that he would give him the whole damn world if he asked for it. 

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Just be careful. If you spill anything on your wrappings, you'll regret it." 

Shisui smiled softly, Kakashi latched to his arm, and Iruka getting some soup from the bag. 

Watching Shisui eat had never been so satisfying, and seeing him move after laying in that bed was amazing. Now, Kakashi just needed Tenzo to get better. Tsunade was currently changing the younger omega's dressings, and Kakashi was getting his first look under the wraps.

The skin that was burnt was slowly healing, covered in angry red bumpy patches that looked excessively painful. The skin that wasn't burnt, was a deep purple. The respirator was loud from this close, and each time his red and purple chest rose, Kakashi wanted more than anything for those giant brown eyes to open. 

He was sedated much like Shisui was, and Kakashi had to hope that once the sedatives were gone, that Tenzo would just wake up. 

Shisui had fallen asleep almost immediately after eating his soup. Both Kakashi and Iruka were a bit saddened by it, but knew that he needed his rest. 

  
  


~

  
  


Shisui woke up when Tsunade came in to remove Tenzo's respirator. They were beyond certain that he would be able to breathe just fine on his own, and that his lungs were almost fully recovered. 

"I think maybe we can stop the sedatives in the morning. One more round of healing though, okay?" Tsunade said with a light smile. 

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi responded quietly, staring down at his hands. She reached out and ruffled his hair. 

"I knew your father fairly well, Hatake. I think I owe him quite a bit. Try not to let yourselves get too down." Was all she said before leaving the room. 

"Kakashi?" Shisui called from his side of the room. The alpha perked up and moved to his bedside immediately. He held Shisui's hand, noticing how cold it was immediately. "Shisui, are you cold?" Kakashi asked worriedly. The omega nodded. Iruka was at his side in an instant, the blanket from their cot in his hand. He draped it over Shisui gently.

"Just wait until you are out of this bed. I'm going to snuggle the shit out of you." Kakashi said with a smile. He leaned in, nuzzling the omega's neck and kissing the side of his face. 

Shisui giggled for a moment, but the movement caused pain for his broken ribs. He still ran a reassuring hand through Kakashi's hair. "I'd like that." He said with a smile. 

Kakashi couldn't handle it anymore. His skin itched, and his bond mark ached… he needed more contact than this. Shisui read his mind of course, and lifted the edge of the blankets. The alpha smiled, slowly climbing next to Shisui. They couldn't cuddle, not with his ribs, but even just laying against him would help. 

"I think Tsunade followed through on her threats… this bed is  _ huge. _ " Iruka spoke softly as he climbed into the other side. 

"It certainly seems bigger now that I'm  _ in _ it." Kakashi mused. 

Shisui was quiet. Kakashi looked over at the omega to see black eyes brimming with unwashed tears. "Shisui? Are we hurting you?" He asked quickly.

"No. I just… I missed you guys." Shisui responded softly, staring down at his hands.

Kakashi hadn't thought about how hard it must've been for Shisui to lay in bed by himself this whole time. Kakashi's skin and instincts had been going crazy as well, except he even had Iruka to cuddle with. 

Kakashi tilted his head so he could kiss Shisui's cheek. "Don't worry Shisui. We're here now. And in a few days Tenzo will be with us too." 

Kakashi looked over to the other bed. Tenzo rested peacefully, unconscious deep inside his broken body. It didn't look quite as terrifying without the respirator. Tenzo breathing on his own made it easier to believe that he would be okay. 

At some point, Kakashi had drifted off, because when he opened his eyes again Tsunade was in the room examining Tenzo. 

_ Whoops. We weren't supposed to be in the bed. _

"I'm going to reverse the sedative, would you like to come over here in case he wakes up?" Tsunade spoke quietly, peeking back over her shoulder at the younger alpha. He was a bit surprised that she wasn't even going to lecture them. Maybe she saw how carefully they had placed themselves into the bed. 

Kakashi moved from the bed slowly, careful not to wake Shisui or Iruka, who were still sleeping peacefully. He wouldn't disturb them unless Tenzo managed to wake himself up. 

Kakashi moved to the omega's bedside, watching Tsunade quietly. When she was finished, she took a step back, nodding to Kakashi. 

He reached his hands out, one landing on Tenzo's forearm, the other moving softly through his brown hair. "Tenzo?" Kakashi called out quietly, his voice breaking slightly. "Tenzo…  _ please _ wake up." 

Kakashi knew that if Tenzo didn't wake up soon, it was a sign of a deeper problem. He wanted Tenzo to be fine, to open his eyes and start the final stages of his healing process. 

As if answering Kakashi's silent prayer, Tenzo's brown eyes drifted open. They locked on to Kakashi's like they were magnetized. 

"Tenzo!" Kakashi called out again, tears wasting no time as they spilled over his cheeks. Tenzo's eyes turned sorrowful. "I… I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Hearing Tenzo speak his name was so relieving Kakashi almost missed his guilt-ridden tone. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I didn't see the trigger. Shisui…" Tenzo began.

"Is  _ fine." _ Kakashi interrupted quickly. 

"Tenzo?" Shisui spoke softly from the other end of the room. Kakashi turned to see the omega halfway out of his bed, with Iruka attempting to keep him from collapsing. Tsunade watched with an intense gaze as Shisui struggled to stand on his own two feet. Kakashi expected her to intervene, to force him to stay in bed, but she continued to just observe. 

Kakashi moved, supporting Shisui from his right side as Iruka supported him from his left. They sat him down in the chair by Tenzo's bed, the younger brunette watching silently. 

"Tenzo… I'm still in one piece thanks to you." Shisui said with a smile, reaching a shaking hand out to touch Tenzo's freshly healed skin. 

The younger omega's face fell at the contact, and Kakashi could swear he saw Tenzo's ever-stoic mask break in half. Tenzo sniffled quietly, and the alpha jumped to his side immediately. In all the time he had known him, Tenzo had never cried. He hadn't even shed a tear when speaking to the Hokage about his  _ abuse _ . 

Now, tears cascaded down Tenzo's tanned cheeks. Kakashi wrapped him up quickly, attempting to calm him by releasing more of his scent. "Try to calm down, Tenzo. It's not good for your lungs." 

Tenzo's willpower and control were strong, and he reeled in his emotions faster than anyone Kakashi had ever seen. If it wasn't for the tear trails on his face, he wouldn't have known Tenzo had ever been crying. "My lungs?" Tenzo asked quietly. 

"Your lungs took extensive damage when you were in the fire. I've healed most of it, but they will still be weak for a while. You will need to rest for  _ at least  _ a month, but you won't be able to return to active duty until  _ I  _ clear you." Tsunade spoke sharply. " _ No  _ training. No running, no climbing, no transportation,  _ no chakra usage. _ Got it?"

Tenzo slumped a little at the terms, but nodded anyway. 

"And  _ you."  _ Tsunade said as she turned to Shisui. "The same thing goes for you. Those ribs need to rest, along with your skull fracture.  _ No sharingan. _ " She lectured sternly. 

Shisui hesitated for a moment, but eventually nodded his agreement. 

Tsunade appeared satisfied with that answer. "I  _ suppose  _ I could see about sending you home today. After all, you could rest easier there than you could here."

Kakashi smiled up at the older woman. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had a soft spot for us, Lady Tsunade." 

The blonde smiled fondly down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good thing you know better then, huh?" 

Tsunade left the room, leaving the pack alone once again. Kakashi peppered Tenzo's face with kisses. He was insanely thrilled that the omega was finally awake, and even more… Kakashi was going to be taking him  _ home. _

Tenzo giggled lightly, reaching up to clutch at Kakashi's clothes. The alpha nuzzled his face into Tenzo's neck, inhaling the sweet and smoky oak smell that was purely Tenzo. The scent relaxed all the muscles in Kakashi's body, ones he had no idea were tensed. He melted, dropping his weight down onto Tenzo in the bed. The omega accepted him gracefully, pulling his alpha's tired body into the bed with him. 

  
  


~

  
  


Tsunade kept her word, releasing both omegas from the hospital an hour later. Minato and Kushina arrived at the same time, and Kakashi couldn't believe that was a coincidence. 

"We're going to help you get settled, Dear." Kushina said with a smile. 

"And we're going to help you get these two home!" Minato spoke brightly. The hospital didn't have any wheelchairs to spare, so Minato offered to carry Shisui, and left Tenzo to Kakashi. 

Kakashi was surprised to find that the idea of Minato's scent on Shisui no longer bothered him. As the blonde carefully carried a smiling Shisui on his back, the younger alpha couldn't help but smile at the sight. 

Tenzo  _ could  _ walk just fine, but there was no way Kakashi was going to allow that. Besides, he relished in the contact from having Tenzo on his back, the younger man leaving sweet kisses on the side of his masked face. 

They all settled in quickly, Minato and Kushina leaving groceries behind as they left. Kakashi would have to remember to thank them the next time they came by. He dragged his tired body to the bed, crawling into the pile of omegas. All four of them prepared to sleep away the last hours of daylight, and Kakashi couldn't help but snuggle up to everything he could have lost  _ so easily. _

His body warmed intensely, Kakashi's overly relieved form much too happy to finally be back in his bed, with the three most precious people in the world. It wasn't long before he was drifting off to sleep, Kakashi's eyes hot behind his eyelids.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty much all fluff and smut. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy halloween!

Kakashi was  _ way _ too warm now. He woke up soaked in sweat, his hair practically plastered to his forehead. Did he have a fever? 

_ Shit _ . Had he been taking his suppressors at the hospital?  _ Of course not. _ Kakashi had been a bit preoccupied. 

_ I finally have them home and I start to go into rut? _ The timing couldn't have been much worse. He needed to remove himself from the bed and sleep in a spare bedroom. He couldn't risk jump-starting someone's heat, and Shisui was in no condition to help. Kakashi stood on somewhat shaky legs. He had been secluded by himself at the edge of the bed, Shisui and Tenzo snuggling closely on the far end… and Iruka was missing. 

Curiosity peaked, Kakashi roamed out into the living room to find Iruka on the couch. The boy was shivering, curled into a sweaty ball on the couch. 

"Kashi?" Iruka called out without looking. "I t-think I'm getting sick."

Kakashi looked down at the poor teen. He leaned down, slowly taking in the scent of a sweet summer breeze. The smell was tainted with… cinnamon? Kakashi's stomach dropped.  _ No way _ Iruka's heat had started  _ coincidentally. _

"Iruka… I'm so sorry." Kakashi spoke softly, dropping to his knees in front of the omega. Iruka watched him, confusion in his eyes. "You look sick too."

"I'm not. I think I accidentally started your heat… I'm going into rut." Kakashi spoke solemnly. 

"You say that like it's such a horrible thing." Iruka answered, cringing as an intense shudder went through his body. 

Kakashi's eyes widened briefly. "Well… it's not fair to you, for me to force this to happen." 

"Kashi. Please stop saying things like that. It's more like my body responding to yours because I  _ want _ to be able to help you." Iruka answered, attempting to sit up. "Don't I need to go to the clinic or something?"

_ Oh, yeah _ . "Yes… but the clinic won't be open for another couple of hours. I think the hospital can help though." Kakashi answered quickly. He hoped Tsunade would still be there. The woman always seemed to be there at all hours. 

After summoning two ninken, Kakashi wrote a quick note to Minato. 

"What's that for?" Iruka asked hesitantly. 

"With both Shisui and Tenzo injured… we're going to need some help. Just someone to check in on the other two while we're…  _ indisposed _ ." Kakashi answered, a blush tinting his cheeks. "We can't risk starting Tenzo's heat at the same time, let alone while he's injured. And honestly we're lucky Shisui's hasn't already pushed through his suppressants anyway, since our bodies are so closely linked." 

After Kakashi finished the note, the first ninken ran out the front door to Minato. The other, Kakashi ordered to remain in the bedroom with the other two omegas, for protection and to inform them of the situation should they wake up. 

Kakashi scooped Iruka up into his arms, thankful he wasn't injured and they could body flicker across town. A few jumps and they landed inside the hospital entrance, a large group of nurses staring holes in them. 

"Hatake!  _ What  _ have you done now?" Tsunade roared behind him. The alpha turned, Iruka still shaking in his arms. Tsunade approached them confidently, eyeing both of them suspiciously. 

Her eyes widened when she took in Iruka's sweaty appearance, and his scent. "Oh." She said simply, watching as a shiver worked its way down Kakashi's spine. "Come with me." 

She led them to a private room, letting kakashi set Iruka down on the edge of the bed. 

"Alright, it seems we don't have much time, so I'll get his shot ready. Is this his first?" Tsunade asked. 

"Yes." Kakashi answered quietly. "I think this may be my fault, after all." 

Tsunade looked at him again. "Probably. But that doesn't mean it has to be a bad thing. Don't look so down. Better for it to happen while you are home." 

She sighed, brows furrowed as she thought. "Alright. I'm going to do you a favor.  _ Only  _ because I know you have two injured omegas at home." 

Tsunade dug through a drawer along the wall, pulling out another needle for Iruka. "W-what is that?" Iruka asked nervously. 

"This will shorten your heat. We try not to use it unless it's an emergency situation. After this, your heat will last two or three days at the most." Tsunade spoke softly, approaching the omega when she was finished. 

Kakashi's eyes widened. "You… you'd do that for us?"

"I left Shisui and Tenzo in your care. I can't very well allow you to avoid your duty for  _ too _ long, right?" She said with a smirk. Tsunade threw a bag to Kakashi. "These are his daily pills. Make sure he takes the whole week's worth even if the heat doesn't last that long. Now, go home. You two are stinking up the whole hospital." 

Kakashi smiled at her through his mask, before wrapping Iruka up again. "Thank you, Lady Tsunade." 

She smiled at him, that same fond smile she gave before they had left the hospital last night. Kakashi made a mental note one day to ask her more. Why was Tsunade so kind to them? He had certainly never seen her be so kind to someone else. With that in mind, Kakashi transported Iruka and himself away from the hospital and back home. 

When they returned home, Shisui was waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall casually as if he wasn't in immense pain. "Everything go okay?" 

"Yeah." Iruka said softly as Kakashi put him down. They kept their distance from the older omega, though Kakashi hated every second of it. "Lady Tsunade gave me an extra shot to shorten my heat." Iruka said with a smile. 

Shisui eyed Iruka, tilting his head to the side slowly. Those perceptive black eyes regarded Iruka closely. "How are you feeling?" 

Iruka blushed, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "Warm." He said with a small laugh. 

Shisui smiled at him. "You should take a cold shower. It will help with your fever." 

Iruka nodded, shedding his clothes in the hallway shamelessly and wandering into the bathroom. With Kakashi's rut starting to heat up, he found that he couldn't look away as Iruka moved. He closed his eyes, shaking his head to try to regain his focus. 

When he opened his eyes again, Shisui was grinning at him slyly. "Starting to feel it, are you? Maybe you should hop into the shower too. I  _ seem _ to remember you taking a liking to that."

Looking at Shisui's smug grin made his stomach flip. Behind him, Tenzo walked out in his underwear, rubbing his tired eyes. He perked up when he saw Kakashi, moving forward. Shisui stopped him with one arm, lifting himself slowly from the wall. "You'll have to wait a few days, Tenzo. Kakashi accidentally started his rut. It seems Iruka has responded to it already. We can't risk either of us piling on to that… even if we  _ weren't  _ injured."

Tenzo looked disappointed, but nodded anyway. His beautiful brown eyes locked onto Kakashi's mismatched gaze. The alpha felt his breath hitch slightly.  _ Man… he was worked up _ . His rut was farther along than he thought if just looking at the other omegas was igniting his inner alpha. Kakashi took a deep breath, Shisui and Tenzo's scents mixing wonderfully to create a picture of rain in the forest. 

Shisui sent him a knowing smile. "Tenzo, let's go back to bed." He turned, placing an arm around the younger man's shoulders and leading him back into the bedroom. 

Kakashi stood for a moment, before shedding his own clothes and running into the bathroom. Iruka didn't hear the door. He was singing softly to himself, a sweet little tune Kakashi had never heard before. Tenzo had mentioned this habit of Iruka's, and now Kakashi understood why the younger boy was always opting to join Iruka when he showered. The sound was calming, and Kakashi stopped to just listen. 

"Kashi, are you going to join me?" Iruka spoke mid-way through his song. 

Kakashi blushed. "I didn't want you to stop singing." He admitted sheepishly.

Iruka popped his head out from the shower, wet hair covered in shampoo. "I'll  _ still _ sing if you join me." 

Kakashi didn't hesitate. He was in the shower before Iruka could blink, running his hands up and down Iruka's sides. True to his word, the omega continued to sing as Kakashi explored his body. The cold water felt good on his overheating skin, and Iruka's smooth skin felt electric under his lips. He pressed up behind the teacher, kissing across his shoulders and up the side of his neck. 

Iruka stopped singing when he suddenly moaned, his voice wanton and throaty. The sound went straight to Kakashi's groin, and forced him to growl lowly in response. Iruka shivered violently before turning to face the alpha, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Their tongues danced and teeth clicked as they fought to pull each other in closer. Kakashi barely managed to come to his senses enough to know he didn't want Iruka's first time to be in the shower. 

Kakashi reached behind the teacher, shutting the cold water off and earning a soft whine from the omega. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. We'll get to that later." Kakashi spoke quickly, hands pulling up under Iruka's thighs to carry him. Iruka locked his ankles around Kakashi's back, leaning in to continue kissing him as they moved. 

After Kakashi managed to open the bathroom door, he peeked his head out before carrying Iruka to the spare bedroom, naked and wet. 

They didn't dry off. Kakashi dropped down onto the bed, Iruka still in his arms. He pressed Iruka's body into the mattress with his own, grinding his erection with the omega's. Iruka moaned loudly, and somewhere in his mind Kakashi remembered he hadn't put up any barriers. 

_ Too late. _ Shisui and Tenzo would just have to forgive him for this first round. Iruka's body was on fire, and Kakashi kissed every wet bit of skin he could find. Iruka giggled as water dripped out of silver hair onto his face, and Kakashi responded by shaking the water from his hair like a dog. Iruka laughed, running his hands through Kakashi's hair as the alpha resumed his teasing. 

"Kashi,  _ please. _ I've been waiting so long for this moment. Don't make me wait any more." Iruka half panted, half moaned.

Kakashi looked into those deep brown eyes, admiring all the gold flakes in them, and knew he wouldn't ever be able to say no to Iruka. He lined himself up, tasting more of the chunin's skin as he went. Iruka's skin was soft, and wet, and beautifully bronzed, and Kakashi couldn't get enough of it. He pressed in, sheathing himself into Iruka's wet heat easily. "Oh  _ kami… _ you're  _ so tight. _ " Kakashi purred into Iruka's ear as he started moving.

Iruka was already a mess. Between his heat messing with his brain and the new sensations he was getting, a constant stream of moans echoed through the room. Kakashi angled himself over the omega, searching for the spot that would make him scream. He found it, and Iruka definitely  _ screamed _ . There was no way the other two omegas were sleeping  _ now.  _

He continued pounding Iruka into the bed, knowing the omega wouldn't last long. He reached around to Iruka's neglected erection, pumping in time with his thrusts and causing Iruka to claw down his back. Kakashi was close, very close. He could feel the familiar bulge of his knot, attempting to push its way through. 

"I'm gonna knot you, baby." Kakashi growled out.

" _ Please.  _ Please knot me, alpha!" Iruka cried out, the first coherent thing he had said in a while. Iruka came with a sharp cry, streams of white shooting out over his stomach. The flexing of Iruka's muscles did the alpha in, and Kakashi pushed his knot through the tight opening, filling Iruka with his seed as he leaned in to bite the omega. Iruka's flesh broke easily, the coppery taste filling Kakashi's mouth. 

They had done their research, and Iruka lined up to make his mark, half overlapping with Shisui's. The moment he broke the skin, Kakashi's body swarmed with heat and electricity. The feeling was fantastic, and Kakashi couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

Iruka purred as he dropped back down to the mattress, a cheesy grin adorning his face as he licked the blood off of his lips. Kakashi settled himself carefully onto the omega, ready to wait patiently for his knot to retract. 

"I can't believe we're finally bonded." Iruka breathlessly mumbled, still grinning from ear to ear. He was adorable, and Kakashi didn't fight the overwhelming urge to kiss him. 

They relaxed again, Iruka moving his fingers up to touch the new mark on his neck. Kakashi watched him as he purred from touching his own bond mark. 

"Does that feel good? Move your hand, I'll show you something better." Kakashi cooed.

Iruka moved his hand, watching Kakashi through tired eyes. The alpha moved forward, pressing his lips against his bloody teeth mark in Iruka's skin. The omega made a soft purring noise instantly. Kakashi knew how it felt. Shisui had done the same thing to him a million times, and it never failed to cause the same sparks of electric heat as when the bond was first created. 

Kakashi's knot had finally receded, and the alpha moved to clean them up. He opened the bedroom door to find a stack of supplies on the other side. The small pile had towels, sheets, the medical kit they kept in the bathroom, and some bottled water. The smaller wash cloth on top was damp, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the assortment. He also noticed that the water trail they  _ definitely _ had left from the shower to the bedroom had been cleaned up.  _ Whoops. _

He looked to the side, spotting Shisui's head sticking out of the other door. "I hope that wasn't  _ you  _ that cleaned the floor." He whispered to the omega. "You shouldn't be leaning down like that." 

Shisui rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, Honey. Tenzo did that part." On cue, Tenzo peeked out around Shisui with a smile on his face. "You forgot the wards, Senpai." 

Kakashi flushed such a bright red that he was sure his skin matched his sharingan. "I know. Sorry." He mumbled, grabbing the pile of supplies and disappearing back into the room, throwing up the wards as giggles filled the hallway. 

Kakashi used the damp rag to clean them up, and two of the dry towels to finish drying their hair from their shower. Iruka purred softly as Kakashi dried his hair, his eyes almost completely closed as he relaxed into the new sheets. 

Once they were finally dry, Kakashi laid down with his exhausted omega. He moved a few stray strands of hair out of Iruka's face. "Well, was it everything you thought it was going to be?" He asked gently. 

Iruka smiled, nuzzling Kakashi's nose with his own. "Better. I love you, Kashi." 

Kakashi let out a pleased rumble. "Mm. I love you too." 

Iruka melted into his embrace, his body still boneless from his orgasm and exhausted from the strain his heat was putting on his system. Before long, his breathing had evened out into a soft snore. Kakashi held him closely as his own eyes slid shut. 

  
  


~

  
  


As Tsunade had promised, Iruka's heat only lasted two days. During that time, Kushina had shown up twice a day to drop off extra food and check on Shisui and Tenzo. Kakashi's rut ended naturally with Iruka's heat, and the alpha had to acknowledge that omegas really did get the short end of the stick. 

  
Kakashi drank his morning coffee, watching his omegas sleep from the doorway. His bonds thrummed softly, a gentle warming sensation as his three favorite people rested peacefully. Eventually, there would be  _ three _ circular marks on his neck… a thought that made Kakashi purr contentedly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade gives the omegas interesting news, a smidge of smut, and Kakashi makes a difficult decision with his omegas.

Two weeks after their release from the hospital, Shisui and Tenzo were summoned for a checkup. This was the first time the group had really gotten out of the house together since the accident, and they decided to take their time. Kakashi walked with Iruka under his arm, and Shisui had his arm around Tenzo. The latter two had become  _ much  _ more attached to each other since the incident. Not that it mattered, they all took turns snuggling with each other, among  _ other  _ things. And on  _ that  _ note, Kakashi had a couple questions for Tsunade, just something that had been on his mind lately. 

At the hospital, Tsunade was already waiting for them, her assistant hot on her heels. "Alright, Shisui with me, Tenzo with Shizune." 

The pack looked amongst each other, confused. "We can't go together?" Shisui asked quickly. 

"Tenzo has to get his lungs scanned. The room is small.  _ One  _ of you can go with him, but I promise he will be back before you know it." Tsunade spoke confidently. 

Iruka shared a glance with Kakashi. "I'll go with Tenzo." He said, smiling at the alpha. 

Shisui and Kakashi left with Tsunade, following her into a private room. Kakashi helped Shisui climb up onto the table. The omega's range of movement had improved in the last two weeks, but it was still fairly limited. 

"How has the pain been?" Tsunade asked as she took a look at the still-healing wound on Shisui's head. "Any headaches?"

"No ma'am." Shisui answered politely as the strong woman practically manhandled him. Satisfied with his answer, she released her death grip on his head. "Alright. Shirt off and lay down." 

Shisui was unable to change by himself, so Kakashi helped him out of his shirt quickly, kissing him on the forehead before he laid down. 

Tsunade sent green chakra through Shisui's ribs, examining the damage with closed eyes. It didn't take long.

"Everything seems to be healing on schedule. I'd say maybe another three or four weeks and you can go back to full duty." Tsunade said with a smile. 

"Lady Tsunade, I was wondering if I could ask you a question or two." Kakashi spoke suddenly. Shisui eyed him curiously. Kakashi had not shared his thoughts with the omegas yet. 

"Oh? What did you want to know?" The older alpha asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Kakashi blushed and started rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Ah, well… I was wondering if… omegas can bond… with  _ each other _ ." 

Tsunade and Shisui's eyes both widened in surprise. But the omega quickly turned his attention to Tsunade to hear the answer. 

"Well… yes. They can. Though it's not common, since omegas can't breed with each other." Tsunade answered quickly. 

"Can omegas bond with more than one person too?" Shisui asked, his head tilted adorably. 

"Yes, they can." Tsunade asked with a knowing smile. "Anything else?"

"Do both omegas need to be in heat for the bond to be strong?" Kakashi asked nervously. He  _ really  _ hoped he could avoid having two omegas in heat at the same time, but he knew either way that his omegas would want to bond with each other, given the opportunity. 

"Actually, no. They don't. An omega connection is different than an omega and alpha connection. A heat isn't necessary for the strongest bond, though they do recommend performing the bond after a sexual release from both parties. It seems to be that some specific endorphins released help cement the bond." Tsunade spoke professionally. She turned to Shisui. "Are you looking to bond with the other members of your pack?" 

Shisui blushed intensely. "I… actually had never given it a thought. I didn't realize it would be possible. But now that I know… I certainly would like to."

"Well, the main things to remember when bonding with another omega is that the alpha should be bonded first, and must approve. I don't think you'll have a problem with either of those two things." Tsunade said with a smile. 

"Thanks again, Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said with a smile. She left them alone to put Shisui's shirt back on, and Kakashi thought about the information. His smile left his face.  _ There was just one problem _ . 

"Are you thinking about Tenzo?" Shisui asked calmly. 

Kakashi met his gaze, wondering how Shisui  _ always  _ managed to read his mind. "Yes. I don't want him to feel left out even more than he probably does, if you and Iruka bond before he can participate. He's already the only one left out of the connection." 

"I know." Shisui replied, sliding his hand into Kakashi's with practiced ease. "We can talk to them, and me and Iruka will wait for Tenzo."

Shisui's smile turned devious. "Maybe we can all bond at the same time. Make it a  _ group project. _ " He said with a wink. "You can probably help too." 

Kakashi's blush was immediate, and he could feel it traveling from his ears to halfway down his chest. Shisui giggled at him, scooting to the edge of the bed carefully to give him a kiss. Kakashi helped him down from the mattress, giving the omega's ass a strong squeeze in the process. 

"Mm. Feeling frisky, are we?" Shisui purred, pressing himself carefully into Kakashi's body. The alpha responded by gripping onto Shisui's ass again, growling softly as the omega's hands pulled through his hair. 

Thanks to their training, Shisui and Kakashi didn't flinch when the door opened. 

"Having fun?" Iruka asked playfully as he and Tenzo entered the room. Kakashi turned to them quickly. "How did your scan go, Tenzo?"

The youngest omega smiled. "Everything is healing well. Ms. Shizune said maybe two or three more weeks." 

Iruka stepped up to Shisui. "How did  _ your  _ checkup go?" 

"Three or four weeks for me." Shisui smiled brightly. He glanced at Kakashi. The alpha knew he wanted to take the lead on the conversation, so Kakashi simply nodded. 

Shisui grinned from ear to ear. "We also got some  _ interesting  _ information from Tsunade."

Iruka and Tenzo shared a look. "What  _ kind  _ of information?" Iruka asked curiously. 

"Did you know that omegas can bond  _ together _ ?" Shisui drawled slowly. " _ And _ we can bond with more than one person too?" 

Iruka and Tenzo's eyes went wide. Tenzo regained his composure first. "How does it work?" He asked excitedly. 

"Well, after  _ you  _ bond with Kakashi, we can all bond with each other. We don't have to be in heat, thank goodness. But I guess it works best if we orgasm first. That means we can have a kinky bonding party if we want, and all bond at the same time." Shisui said with a smirk. Both omegas and Kakashi blushed profusely at Shisui's blunt comments. 

Tenzo, as the least experienced out of the four, couldn't manage a response. Iruka recovered  _ much  _ quicker. "Does Kakashi get to join us too?" 

Shisui smirked. "Only if he wants to." 

Kakashi huffed quietly as all three sets of eyes were on him. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Once they were back at home, Kakashi's thoughts traveled in a completely different direction. One that he was sure he wasn't alone in. 

Shisui sighed as they were cooking dinner. "So… four more weeks and we get to go back to active duty?" 

Kakashi watched the omega. His eyes said more on the subject than Shisui ever would as he watched Tenzo cuddle with Iruka on the couch. They all had a duty to the village… but Kakashi knew what they were all thinking. This last mission was supposed to be a breeze… and two of them had  _ almost died _ . 

At dinner, Iruka said something similar, his brown eyes reflecting the same unspoken thoughts as Shisui's. "We will have to enjoy the rest of your time off. You will be back on missions before we know it." 

The chunin smiled as he said it, but anyone could see that the smile was empty, and the eyes were sad. Everyone laughed awkwardly, because what could they do? Konoha needed protecting, and the words they were all thinking and the worries they were all carrying weren't the type of things people said out loud. 

Even Tenzo took a turn, long after dinner when they were all cuddling and reading on the couch. He whispered his thought, though everyone could hear it. "I'm going to miss this." 

Kakashi's thoughts were circling the drain.  _ How was he going to be able to function on missions? _ All he could think about was how close he came to losing Tenzo and Shisui. It might just  _ kill _ him if something happened, and then what about Iruka? What could they do?  _ Nothing. _

Kakashi fell asleep after  _ far  _ too much time thinking. 

  
  


~

In the morning, Tenzo was wrapped around Kakashi's torso when his eyes opened. The younger man was fully awake, watching as his alpha gained consciousness. Kakashi looked to the side, noting the absence of the other two. "Where are Shisui and Iruka?" He asked softly. 

"They're on the couch." Tenzo replied simply. 

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. "How come you didn't go with them?"

Tenzo blushed, answering Kakashi involuntarily. The youngest omega was still silent for the majority of the time, and since he was so insanely shy, it wasn't often he would ask for the things he needed. If the hardness Kakashi felt against his leg said anything, Tenzo needed some relief. 

Kakashi turned to face the omega, and Tenzo blushed some more. The alpha giggled lightly. "It's okay, Tenzo. I'd be more than happy to help you." 

Kakashi rolled Tenzo onto his back, leaning over his smaller form to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Once they had gotten started, Tenzo was able to function without shying away. He pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, tasting across Kakashi's elongated canines. The youngest omega had always paid special attention to Kakashi's fangs, something that didn't go unnoticed by the alpha. 

Kakashi rolled them again, Tenzo above him straddling his waist. The young Anbu only ever slept in his underwear, something that Kakashi definitely took to his advantage. Kakashi simply ripped the offensive garment off, earning a surprised squeak from Tenzo. 

Kakashi reached down with nimble fingers, releasing his own erection from his shorts and grasping Tenzo's with the same motion. The omega moaned softly at the contact, even attempting to remain quiet during moments like this. 

Kakashi pumped both of their erections together, their collective precum helping them along nicely as Kakashi reached his free hand around to Tenzo's backside. Tenzo was attempting to suppress his moans by kissing up and down Kakashi's chest as the alpha pressed a finger to Tenzo's slickened hole. The omega was already soaked, and Kakashi had to wonder how long Tenzo had been sitting there awake. 

Tenzo bit down lightly on his collarbone when Kakashi plunged two fingers into his tight heat, pumping in and out in time with his other fist. Kakashi was done for when Tenzo moaned his name, a rare occurrence since Tenzo refused to quit calling him 'senpai'. He spilled over his own fist, continuing to work Tenzo from both sides as he orgasmed. Tenzo flew over the edge with another moan soon after, his essence mixing together with Kakashi's on the alpha's chest and stomach. 

After Kakashi moved his hands, Tenzo rolled off of him and onto the mattress with a smile. Kakashi leaned over to him, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his sweet oaky scent. The omega giggled, kissing Kakashi's forehead to silently express his thanks. 

After a few minutes of snuggling, Tenzo moved and brought Kakashi a towel to clean up with. 

When Tenzo and Kakashi finally made their way into the living room, Iruka and Shisui were laying together on the couch. Even with a blanket covering them, Kakashi was fairly certain they were naked. 

"I certainly hope you haven't been overworking your ribs, Shisui." Kakashi said with a playful grin. The omega looked up at him, feigned innocence crossing his features. "I would  _ never  _ do something like  _ that. _ " 

Kakashi didn't ask what any of the omegas did amongst themselves. As far as he was concerned, it wasn't his place to ask. That didn't stop him from being curious. Kakashi was curious more than anything if the two had been having  _ actual  _ sex. There was nothing to stop them, if they wanted to. In fact, the idea alone had a small amount of heat moving down south again.

Shisui giggled, and Kakashi realized he had been staring. "Aren't  _ you _ the curious one." Shisui said with a smirk. "If you want to know, just ask, Sweetheart." 

"Okay… what have you guys been up to?" Kakashi asked innocently, a blush rising on his face. 

Shisui's grin widened, as Iruka blushed profusely underneath him. "Well, we  _ were  _ just making out, but after hearing some  _ lovely _ moans coming from the other room, we decided that Iruka's ass needed my cock inside of it." 

Kakashi tried his hardest not to react, knowing that was Shisui's goal. Tenzo, however, had become  _ so  _ red that Kakashi wondered if he was going to pass out. 

Shisui couldn't control his laughter. "I'm sorry, Tenzo. You are just  _ too  _ cute when you blush. Forgive me?" 

Tenzo smiled softly. "Of course." 

  
  


~

  
  


At breakfast, Kakashi's mind wandered again as he stared down at his plate of eggs. What the hell was he going to do? The only thing he knew for sure was that he didn't want to be so helpless again. Out on the mission, with both Tenzo and Shisui injured, he couldn't function. 

He moved the food around on his plate mindlessly for a while, trying to sort his thoughts. Could they quit Anbu? Would Shisui and Tenzo even  _ want to? _ Sure, they looked ready to abandon ship, but maybe they were just nervous. 

Kakashi looked up from his place to find all three omegas watching him. Shisui was the first to set his fork down. 

"Maybe we should just  _ talk  _ about this. It's very clear we are all having doubts." Shisui spoke softly. "Does anyone want to start?" 

The table was silent for a moment. 

"I… I don't want you guys to go back. I'm  _ tired  _ of being at the hospital. It's like every mission you guys take, someone is coming back injured or with chakra exhaustion." Iruka answered quietly. 

"I'm tired of it too." Kakashi spoke suddenly. "This last time… I couldn't handle myself out there when you were injured. What if there  _ had  _ been enemies there? We would've all been killed because of me."

"Can't you all just  _ resign?"  _ Iruka asked loudly. 

The table was quiet again. "Well… we all signed contracts when we signed up." Shisui answered solemnly. 

"Maybe the Hokage will let you out of it?" Iruka argued. 

Tenzo stayed silent, watching the exchange intently. 

"Do you…  _ want  _ to quit?" Kakashi asked quietly, looking between Shisui and Tenzo. 

"I will follow you anywhere, Senpai." Tenzo answered confidently. 

"I… I want to quit. I don't want to see either of you get hurt again." Shisui answered. "What do we do if they won't let us quit?"

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know."

"Do we…  _ leave  _ Konoha?" Iruka said solemnly. 

The table fell into uncomfortable silence again. Was Kakashi really willing to leave the village behind?

"I…" Kakashi hesitated for a moment. "I would leave if it meant keeping you safe. You three are more important to me than this place. But… this is our home. I can't make you leave." 

"I already said I would follow you anywhere, Senpai. I meant it." Tenzo answered easily. "Wherever you want to go… that's where I want to be."

"I would leave in a heartbeat if you asked me to." Iruka replied. 

Shisui looked deeply into Kakashi's eyes. "I already told you I never want to be apart from you… no matter where it takes us." 

Kakashi looked down to his food solemnly. "Well… let's hope it doesn't come to that. I think I should go speak with Minato. I'd like to go alone… if that's okay."

"Of course." Shisui answered quickly, the younger two omegas nodding their agreement. 

Kakashi left, leaving his half finished plate on the table. He needed to get this over with. 

  
  


~

  
  


He walked through town swiftly, his goal being to keep his head down and not be bothered.  _ Of course  _ it wouldn't work. 

"Kakashi." 

The silver-haired ninja looked up to see Gai, shockingly calm and  _ quiet _ . 

"Are you okay? How are your omegas doing?" The green giant asked softly. 

Kakashi sighed. "They are at home now… but it was a rough few days in the hospital." 

Gai stepped forward, placing a hand to Kakashi's shoulder. "I'm glad they're okay. Are  _ you  _ okay?" 

Kakashi paused, not sure if he wanted to tell Gai the truth of it all. "I… I don't know. I haven't figured that out yet."

Gai nodded, squeezing Kakashi's shoulder gently. "Just know that I am here for you." 

Gai leapt to the rooftops, leaving a slightly confused Kakashi to continue on his mission. The man never ceased to surprise him.

  
  
  


Kakashi was allowed to enter the Hokage's office immediately, and he was already starting to have doubts. 

Minato looked up from his pile of paperwork. "Oh! Kakashi! What can I do for you?" He asked enthusiastically. 

"Uh… well…" Kakashi started nervously, placing a hand over his bond marks for reassurance. "We… want to retire from Anbu." 

Minato gaped at him, brows furrowed and his hands dropping to his desk. "What? You're  _ nineteen _ , Kakashi. You can't retire, and I can't allow you to quit Anbu."

Minato examined him for a moment. "Wait… _WE?_ _All_ of you are trying to retire? You know it doesn't work that way, right?" 

Kakashi looked to the floor solemnly. "There's nothing you can do?" 

"No. What is this all about?" Minato asked worriedly.

"We don't want to see each other get hurt anymore. It's...it's  _ too much _ ." Kakashi said softly, his eyes starting to water. "This last mission was supposed to be  _ easy! _ And  _ two  _ of my omegas were almost killed! I couldn't have defended them after that if I had tried! If there were enemies out there we would've all been  _ dead, _ all because it  _ hurts  _ me too much to see them injured! I can't keep doing this. And they all agree with me."

Minato looked guilty, but Kakashi would not be swayed. "I can't let you quit Anbu." 

"Then maybe we will renounce our citizenship, and take our family elsewhere." Kakashi spoke softly, pulling his bandana off of his head and running a hand over the metal plate. Kakashi dropped it on the floor before turning to leave. 

Kakashi heard Minato's chair slide on the floor, and before the sound was done the blonde had a hold on Kakashi's arm. " _ Kakashi please! _ " The Hokage begged. Kakashi could feel the pain and hurt in his voice, and it tore through to his heart instantly. 

The man forcefully turned Kakashi, faster than he could react, and had him trapped in a hug. 

"Just… just give me a chance to figure something out first." Minato whispered. The older alpha added a barely audible, " _ don't leave me." _

Kakashi's body was shaking as he was frozen in Minato's arms. He finally realized that at some point, his body had accepted Minato as family, if the pain in his chest was any indication. The younger man hadn't added his surrogate family into the equation before, but suddenly his decision wasn't so cut and dry. All he knew was that things couldn't continue the way they were going, and that he would give Minato a chance.

"Okay." Kakashi whispered. 

Minato squeezed him tighter, and Kakashi could swear he felt the man's tears dropping into his hair, though the Hokage's face was nothing but determined as he pulled away. He picked up Kakashi's headband from the floor, staying close as he reattached it over the sharingan. "I'll figure something out, okay? Just give me a little time." The man said, placing both of his hands on Kakashi's shoulders. 

The young alpha simply nodded, no longer trusting his voice as he stared up into the vibrant blue eyes of his former teacher. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato comes up with a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have about three more chapters planned after this one... but I'm not going to update the chapter count until I'm sure. Thanks to those of you who have been sticking it out with me! Your comments make my day!

Kakashi barely made it through the door before his omegas were pulling him into a nest on the couch. (Apparently they could feel his anxiety all the way down the street.)

Since Tenzo was the smallest, he climbed into Kakashi's lap while the others attached themselves to his sides. 

Under the cover of what seemed like all of the blankets in the house, Kakashi's nose was swamped with the calming scent of omega, even though he was  _ sure  _ that they were far from calm. 

"What happened?" Iruka asked impatiently. 

Tenzo twisted in his lap, putting his forehead against Kakashi's, waiting for the answer. 

"We can't leave the Anbu." Kakashi answered simply. 

"Did you talk to him about moving?" Shisui asked quietly. 

Kakashi nodded. "He asked us to give him time to find a different solution."

"Do you think he'll find one?" Tenzo whispered. 

"I don't know. But I hope so." Kakashi replied solemnly. 

They all snuggled on the couch for a while, Kakashi feeling all his worries ebbing away with warm hands and soft lips on his skin. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


It was 3 a.m. when the knocking on the front door started. All three Anbu members sat up, waking easily as a by-product of their jobs. They all exchanged glances, and looked down to Iruka, still sleeping peacefully unaware. Tenzo, being the one with Iruka's arms around his waist, laid back down after shooting the other two a silent look. He was volunteering to stay back with Iruka while they answered the door. 

The knocking persisted, and Kakashi and Shisui were throwing shorts on as they made their way to the door. The alpha was impressed with how well Shisui hid his injuries, but he couldn't fool Kakashi. He paused before opening the door. "Try not to hurt yourself, Shisui." The omega grinned knowingly at him, but remained quiet. 

Behind the door, Minato had been waiting impatiently, and pushed past Kakashi into the house as soon as the door opened. Kakashi shut the door, easily hiding his surprise at such a rushed entry even without the mask. Shisui was already behind the counter starting some coffee, and Kakashi wondered if the omega had used a body-flicker to get there when he wasn't supposed to. 

_ No. He wouldn't _ . Regardless of all the jokes and inappropriateness, Shisui had been taking his healing very seriously, and was constantly forcing Tenzo to slow down as well. 

Kakashi watched the blond man as he paced through their living room. "Minato?" He called casually, trying not to show all the anxiety he felt crashing down on him again. The alpha had been slowly retraining himself to hide his emotions, since the omegas had successfully thrown  _ all  _ of that training in the trash. 

Minato stopped, looking up to the younger alpha and finally noticed he didn't have his mask on. "Sorry." He spoke quickly, looking away politely. 

"If it bothered me, I would have just put a mask on." Kakashi said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"Right." Minato said quickly, bringing his attention back to his former student. "I want you to become my personal guard." 

Kakashi couldn't stop the confusion from crossing his face. "What?"

"The three of you. I want you to be my personal Anbu." Minato repeated with a smile. "You wouldn't be going on regular missions anymore… you'd get to stay in the village."

Kakashi paused as Shisui moved in with three cups of coffee delicately balanced in his hands. Even injured, Shisui moved with a sort of feline grace that Kakashi often found himself watching. He accepted a cup from the omega gratefully, moving to sit on the couch with the younger man. "So… you want us to be your personal guard? But you've had the same crew since you took office."

Minato smiled. "Yes, but not voluntarily. I have  _ required  _ them to remain on my team… but all they do is complain about how boring it us. I've decided to release them and rotate them back into regular missions. It's not something that happens often, but obviously I can make an exception." 

Kakashi furrowed his brows in thought, warmth traveling through his system as Shisui massaged his shoulder with one of his hands. The young alpha had never heard of a Hokage changing out his guard. It was pretty well known in Anbu that if you were selected by a new Hokage, you were in for life… either theirs or yours. 

"What happens when we have to take a heat leave?" Shisui asked quietly. He was intrigued by the offer, Kakashi could tell. Honestly, the sharingan would be a good asset in the Hokage's office, and Tenzo certainly had a number of skills that would be useful. 

"Well, we have alternate teams set up for such circumstances. Obviously, you won't be the first guards to ever need a heat leave. Besides,  _ eventually _ , once Tenzo is of age, all of your heat leaves will be strictly scheduled. I can adjust my leaves to resemble that as well, so we don't need the backup team as often." Minato explained enthusiastically. 

The blonde lit up as he continued explaining it. "It's perfect, you know! When I go on political trips, I always try to bring an ambassador or two with me." He said with a smile. "I think I know a  _ certain  _ chunin teacher who would make a  _ great  _ ambassador." 

Kakashi still wasn't convinced. It just seemed too good to be true. "How exactly are you going to convince the counselors to allow this? Isn't that an awful lot of concessions to make for us?"

Minato laughed. "Since I was stabbed last year, the counselors have been nagging me to consider switching my guard around.  _ Plus,  _ I have been looking for an ambassador from the school since Hirame retired as vice principal. It's not that far of a stretch. Everyone at the school absolutely  _ loves  _ Iruka, and he would make a lovely ambassador for young teachers and omegas alike." 

Kakashi thought about it some more, Shisui's hand smoothly moving from his shoulder to the nape of his neck. "I suppose before we discuss this any further, I should speak with Tenzo and Iruka. Would you mind waiting a few minutes? I don't anticipate this being a long conversation."

"Of course. I will be waiting right here." Minato said with a relieved smile. 

  
  


~

  
  


As Kakashi predicted, Tenzo and Iruka were both awake and waiting in the other room. He explained Minato's offer quickly, with Shisui providing any other information he thought necessary. As usual when they were speaking of work, Tenzo's face betrayed none of his thoughts. Iruka, however, looked extremely excited. 

Kakashi waited, watching as Tenzo processed the information silently. He half expected that Tenzo wouldn't even answer. He was in work mode at the moment, and the alpha had a feeling he would just wait for the captain's orders. 

He was right, Tenzo only gave a short nod, and watched Kakashi. 

The alpha smiled at them. "Well, shall we go find out what we need to do?" 

They walked down the hall as a group, Iruka and Shisui by his side, and Tenzo taking up his usual position behind the captain. Sometimes, Kakashi was amazed with how easily Tenzo slipped into work mode. Even here in their house, dressed in pajamas, he walked with purpose and determination. 

They each took a seat on the couch, Minato still sitting in the chair where Kakashi had left him. Tenzo bowed swiftly before climbing into Kakashi's lap. 

Kakashi sighed, relief starting to pour out of him as Tenzo melted into his arms. "So, what do we need to do?" 

Minato smiled. "Your new assignment starts as soon as your team is healthy. Your Anbu tattoos will need to be augmented to align with my chakra, and we will need to discuss the codes for your summoning."

"Codes?" Shisui asked quietly. 

"Yes." Minato answered quickly. "When I summon you, your tattoo will heat up in sparks for a code. The current code is one flash means I am about to leave my house, and you have ten minutes to arrive to escort me to work. Two flashes mean that there was an emergency and I don't have time to wait, and you must meet me straight at the tower. Three means that there is an issue elsewhere and you're going to have to track me down." The blonde explained the code carefully. "One of my current guards uses birds to track me. Do you know how you are going to do it?"

Kakashi made eye-contact with Tenzo. The boy nodded, moving to a standing position. The brunette forced his chakra into his hand, growing a small seed. He handed it to the Hokage, who accepted it willingly, though he was clearly confused. 

"Lord Hokage, I can track you using that seed. Please sew it into your clothing, or conceal it inside of an item that never leaves your person. If you lose it, or it is somehow destroyed, please allow me to make you a replacement." Tenzo explained mechanically. 

Minato's eyes widened as he examined the seed. "This… this is fantastic, Tenzo. I wasn't aware you had such abilities."

Kakashi responded to that quickly. "We keep it under wraps, because it is the main tracking system we use when our fellow shinobi are considering defection."

Minato nodded, still carefully maneuvering the seed between his fingers. He pulled an item out of his robes, something Kakashi immediately recognized as the hiraishin kunai that Minato used for his flying thunder god technique. He carefully unscrewed the cap on the hilt, dropping the seed inside before sealing it again.

Tenzo nodded gratefully to him, focusing his chakra at the same time to check its effectiveness. He turned to his captain, nodding his approval. Kakashi smiled at him. "Thank you, Tenzo." The omega reclaimed his place in Kakashi's lap and the young alpha automatically wrapped his arms around him. 

Minato spoke again. "Now, I will need to have the three of you present for a meeting with the council, and relatively soon. Technically, they have to approve of you guarding me, but with your records… I doubt that will be a problem. Are you two capable of putting on armor? Just for show?" He asked, directing his question to the two injured omegas. 

Both younger omegas and Kakashi both looked to Shisui, who would clearly have the most difficulty strapping his armor around broken ribs. 

Shisui met each of their eyes, silently acknowledging their concerns. He turned to the Hokage. "Yes, we can manage that." 

Kakashi managed to keep his spike of worry out of his scent, even though Shisui still had a sixth sense about it and grabbed one of Kakashi's hands in his own. Minato simply nodded. "I will call the meeting at nine a.m. tomorrow, please be in my office half an hour beforehand." 

"Minato, how do I become an ambassador?" Iruka asked confidently. All the time spent at the Hokage's house had made him extremely comfortable around the older alpha. 

"Ah. Well, it is as easy as me writing your name on the ambassador sheet and you signing your name next to it. Then, when we make long journeys to other countries, you can meet other teachers like yourself and discuss training techniques and similar things. In some cases, I bring along a teacher to smaller countries to help new cities get their academies in order. It's more common than you think." Minato explained easily, smiling down at Iruka fondly. 

"Alright then. I suppose we should all head back to bed." Kakashi spoke softly, following Minato to the door as he made his exit. "We will see you again tomorrow morning, Sensei." 

Minato smiled, shocking Kakashi by pulling him in for a long hug. The young alpha could feel all the emotion in the gesture, and he made sure to hug him back. "Thank you, Minato." He whispered over the man's shoulders. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw tears streaking down Minato's face as he body-flickered away. 

This time, when the group crawled into bed, each one of them had a smile on their face. 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Kakashi carefully helped Shisui with the straps on his armor. The omega couldn't twist to reach them, not that Kakashi minded the close contact. When they were all ready to leave, they each kissed Iruka goodbye before putting on their masks. The teacher of course had seen the masks before, but that didn't stop an adorable look of wonder from crossing his face each time. Kakashi's smile was hidden beneath the mask as the three of them jumped out the back window to the house. 

Normally, they would body-flicker part way across town before running to the tower. That would ensure that they couldn't be linked to the Hatake compound. (Not that Kakashi wasn't recognizable as it was.) Now, both omegas had injuries that prevented them from running across the rooftops  _ or  _ transportation jutsus. They still made good time as they hurried across town, but Kakashi listened carefully to ensure the pace wasn't forcing Tenzo to breathe harshly with his healing lungs. 

They entered the tower, and even as Anbu were a common sight, most regular shinobi working in the building would glance their way, if not flat out stare at them as they walked by. It didn't matter. None of them would even look to the side as they moved gracefully through the tower. 

Minato smiled as one of his  _ current  _ guards allowed them in instantly. If the man hadn't been wearing a mask, Kakashi would have seen the giant smile on the alpha's face at the sight of the team that would soon be relieving him from guard duty. 

"I'm glad I asked you in early, because we can go start the meeting right away. Shockingly, the counselors are already here. Usually they would barely be dragging themselves through the front door by the meeting time." Minato spoke calmly. "It seems they are interested in who I've  _ finally _ chosen to replace my current team, though only the elders get to know your identities."

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi spoke professionally with a bow. "How many council members are present?" 

Minato hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, there are four elders, and all the clan heads are here with the exception of the two youngest who haven't accepted a position on the council." He said with a wink so fast Kakashi barely saw it. "So that makes fifteen total." The Hokage answered. Kakashi nodded, his team moving to the side to allow Minato to lead them to the meeting. 

  
  


~

  
  


Shisui opened and held the door as they moved into the mid-sized hall. All the guests had been talking amongst themselves quietly until Minato had entered the room. All eyes were on them immediately, and while Kakashi was easily recognizable, he had put his hooded cloak on purposely before entering the hall. As captain, he stood directly beside the Hokage, while Tenzo and Shisui took up their positions behind them. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for showing up here on such short notice. I'm not going to waste time here, we all have much better things to do than stay and chat. This is my new team, please limit any questions you may have to those which would not reveal any identities." Minato spoke loudly to the room. 

The Nara clan head spoke first. "Even with the masks on, this team appears fairly young. Do they have the recommended amount of experience?" 

Minato smiled. " _ Regardless _ of age, this here is my most experienced captain, and even the newest member on the team has a service record a mile long." 

The Inuzuka clan head interrupted after that. "And this team works cohesively as a unit? Are there any discrepancies in their records?" 

"Actually, this team is the best working team I've ever seen. There has been  _ nothing  _ for me to fault them on. I have absolute faith in them." Minato spoke calmly. 

Without turning his head, Kakashi scanned the crowd. He recognized all the people here, and if his hood was down, they would likely know him as well. Not that it mattered. He didn't have a problem with most of these people, though Jiraiya was the only one he liked. In fact, the only one that  _ bothered _ him was Danzo, one of the elders. 

Since Minato took office, he had crushed the foundation… but that didn't erase all the things Danzo had done. Minato was still forced to give the man a seat on the council. Kakashi often wondered about Tenzo's upbringing in an organization that excluded omegas. If Tenzo hadn't gained the wood style, Danzo undoubtedly would have left him to die. As far as Kakashi knew, the brunette had been the  _ only  _ omega in the foundation. Though Tenzo never spoke of any mistreatment, he can't imagine him making it through so many years without any in an organization that  _ hated  _ his secondary gender as a whole. 

Since the council couldn't think of any more vague questions, they were excused. Only the four elders stayed behind. With everyone else gone, the four that were remaining moved to the front near Minato. 

"Do you have any questions?" Minato asked quietly. 

"Remove the masks." An elderly woman to the left spoke in a demanding manner. 

Kakashi waited for Minato to nod before removing his. He went first, with the omegas removing theirs after. 

"Hatake, huh?" The first old man asked. "I didn't expect to see you taking a step back from regular missions." 

Kakashi said nothing. After all, there wasn't really a question involved. 

Jiraiya looked him over, a soft smile on his face. "Good choice, Minato." 

"I wonder about that." Danzo cut in, but Minato did not allow him to finish any thoughts he had. 

"There isn't  _ anyone I  _ would trust more than this young man here. Anyone questioning his competence or dedication to this village would be an  _ idiot. _ " Minato declared loudly, an edge to his tone that Kakashi didn't hear often. 

Danzo frowned, but didn't say anything. His eyes were on Tenzo. Something Kakashi wasn't too thrilled with. He also wished that they had been wearing their winter uniforms with the turtlenecks, because the despicable older alpha was eyeballing Shisui's bond mark. 

The elderly woman looked to Shisui. "Are you an Uchiha?" She asked carefully. That got Danzo's attention. All three of them knew what was under the bandages on his face, and his attempt to steal Kakashi's eye in the past. 

"Show us." Danzo said simply. Kakashi felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. Shisui wasn't supposed to use chakra, but Kakashi couldn't say anything about that right now. 

Shisui automatically activated his sharingan, going straight past his regular version to the Mangekyou. Kakashi himself had only seen it a few times. Shisui only activated it if he was in serious danger or if he was extremely annoyed. Even though Shisui appeared calm, Kakashi could tell that he wasn't a fan of Danzo staring at him like he was a piece of meat. A couple of the elders visibly flinched, and even Danzo and Jiraiya appeared to be shocked at his eyes. Kakashi himself had felt a bit unsettled the first time he had seen them, and knew it was an intimidating sight.

Just as quickly as he activated it, the sharingan was gone. Danzo looked between him and Tenzo for a moment. "Interesting choice to have the sharingan and the wood style both so close to you."

Jiraiya cut in. "It's brilliant, really. He is the closest person to Kushina, obviously, and can call them immediately if there is an issue with the nine tails."

Danzo seemed unimpressed with that logic, and stepped closer to Tenzo. The closer he got, the more uncomfortable Kakashi was. Tenzo stared the older man down as he moved closer, but Kakashi could  _ feel  _ the omega's anxiety rising. Danzo reached out to touch him, and Kakashi was there in a flash, grabbing the man's wrist and growling quietly. Tenzo didn't flinch, having felt Kakashi's approach.

Danzo wrenched his hand away, scowling at the young captain. "You need to watch yourself, Hatake." 

Minato spoke, his voice right next to Kakashi. "No,  _ you  _ need to realize that this is my guard, and you  _ cannot _ go around touching people just because you are an elder." 

Jiraiya laughed, unable to hold in his amusement at Danzo's scolding. 

"So,  _ you _ must be the one who watches over him. You really think that highly of him? Of this  _ experiment _ ?" Danzo drawled, ignoring Minato's lecture. 

"I wouldn't let  _ you  _ touch him either way." Kakashi growled, remaining at Tenzo's side. 

The man turned his attention to Shisui. "Who is  _ your  _ alpha?" 

"I am, and you cannot touch  _ him  _ either." Kakashi answered. 

"Danzo." The elderly woman spoke. "You should back off." 

"This boy has been  _ nothing  _ but disrespectful to me." He started to defend himself before Jiraiya cut him off. "Look, we  _ all  _ know about your history with Kakashi and this wood style user. You can't fool us so easily. The only reason you have been allowed to remain on this council is because Hiruzen  _ pleaded  _ for your reinstatement." 

"This is my guard, and I expect that you would refrain from being near them. You have  _ no  _ business with any of them." Minato spoke confidently again before turning to leave. The three Anbu followed behind instantly, replacing their masks as they walked away without a second glance. Danzo's offended scoff could be heard down the hall along with a chuckle from Jiraiya. 

Back in Minato's office, the man sat at his desk and let his scent control loosen a bit. His anxiety and stress flooded the office quickly. His current Anbu guard stepped in the room, but Shisui was the only one to walk over to the stressed village leader. Kakashi could see the guards were not too comfortable as Shisui approached the older alpha, but apparently they were content to just observe. The Uchiha placed a sure hand on Minato's shoulder, and Kakashi and Tenzo both watched with interest. 

The man calmed almost instantly, looking up in confusion at the young omega. "How the hell did you just do that?  _ Why _ did that work?"

"I had a hunch." Shisui said calmly. 

"I'll talk to you about it some other time." Kakashi said quietly, not wanting to discuss the inner workings of his pack in front of the guards. 

Minato frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Go home."

  
  


~

  
  
  


The minute they walked inside the house was the minute Shisui almost collapsed to the floor. Tenzo caught him easily, helping the omega back to his feet. Shisui held out his hands defensively immediately. "I'm okay… I'm just a little dizzy, and I have a headache from my sharingan. I understand why Tsunade told me not to use chakra, but I didn't exactly want to tell Danzo that I was injured." 

"It's okay Shisui. Let's get you in bed for a nap though." Kakashi spoke softly, running a hand through Shisui's wild black hair. "We can wake up when Iruka gets home from work."

Laying in bed with both omegas snuggled into his sides, Kakashi finally allowed himself to relax.

"Senpai?"

"Mm?" Kakashi answered with his eyes closed. 

"Thanks for not letting him touch me." Tenzo answered in a whisper. 

Kakashi kissed him on the forehead. "That rat bastard will  _ never  _ lay a hand on you. No matter what." 

Tenzo hummed his appreciation softly, snuggling in closer to the young alpha as he drifted off to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check ups and some smut!

Two weeks after the meeting, Shisui and Tenzo had gone back in for what was  _ hopefully _ their final checkups. Kakashi had to refrain from yelling in excitement when Tenzo's lungs were declared officially healthy, one week earlier than expected. The youngest omega smiled happily as they made their way down the hall to Shisui and Iruka. 

Shisui was given one more week, and a scolding for using chakra during his recovery. Thankfully, his sharingan use during the meeting hadn't extended his recovery at all. 

The news meant that the three Anbu members started their new job next week. Kakashi was excited to get back to work, and even more excited that he wouldn't have to worry so much. They were about to leave when Tenzo paused. 

"Lady Tsunade?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes?" 

"I was wondering… are there any…  _ side effects  _ if you start your heat early on purpose?" Tenzo asked timidly. 

Kakashi was caught  _ completely  _ off guard. Tenzo hadn't even let on that he had been  _ thinking  _ of doing that. 

"Well… no. As long as you are past a certain point in your development there is nothing wrong with it. In fact, some omegas choose to force their first heat before going on long missions to prevent it from surprising them on the job. Why are you thinking of doing that?" Tsunade asked with one brow raised. 

"Well… we start our new job in a week. I thought it would be better to get it out of the way." Tenzo answered easily. 

"New job?" She asked curiously. 

Tenzo looked to Kakashi, hesitant to answer without his captain's permission. However, Tsunade certainly had the clearance, so Kakashi answered quickly. "We are Minato-sensei's new guard."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh? No more missions? Are you  _ finally  _ tired of coming here to see me?" 

Kakashi smiled at her. "Don't worry… it's not you. I'm  _ definitely  _ tired of the bleach smell though."

Tsunade laughed heartily. "Well… I don't see a reason why we couldn't try to start it early. I'll have to give you a shot for it though, plus the birth control shot." 

Tenzo paled a little. He had always had a problem with needles, and Kakashi had a feeling it was from his time with Orochimaru. Tenzo nodded slowly, accepting that there was no avoiding it. 

"Would you like to close your eyes?" Tsunade prompted quietly, knowing of Tenzo's fear for quite some time. The omega nodded, holding out one arm blindly, and Kakashi interlaced their fingers on the other. 

The main reason Kakashi was  _ so  _ sure it was from his earlier years was the scars. The simple fact was that Tenzo only had one or two scars from  _ all  _ of his missions in Anbu and the foundation. His mokuton healed him to the point where scars would vanish. He didn't even have any scars from the recent explosion. The only ones that remained were in suspicious areas along his veins. Tiny circular scars, some bigger than others… but always a perfect circle. The biggest ones were along his spine, but Kakashi tried not to think about that too much. The other two scars Tenzo had, were from missions he had went on with Kakashi. Tenzo had the ability to hold off his mokuton, and he decided that his lack of scarring was abnormal. The young omega  _ let  _ the wounds turn to scars so people would quit commenting on his lack of marks. 

Now, feeling the slight tremble in Tenzo's hand, Kakashi completely understood how terrified Tenzo really was. Kakashi was about to reassure him, but Iruka beat him to it. The young teacher started singing softly and running fingers through Tenzo's hair. Tsunade was quick and efficient, giving Tenzo both shots without him even flinching. 

"Now, this shot is really just a game of luck. It's not a guarantee, and there really isn't a good time frame on when it might work. The best thing to do is to start Kakashi's rut and hope it will kick your heat into gear. I'm also not really sure what effects the mokuton will have on it… it may do absolutely nothing for you. Good luck, Tenzo." Tsunade explained as she walked them to the front door. Before they made it out the door, Tsunade threw another bag of birth control and suppressants to Kakashi. "You know the drill. Go have some fun." She said with a smile. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi walked into the house last, shutting the door behind him. Before the door had even finished shutting, three things had happened. The first, was that Tenzo released his scent into the air, the oaky smell now laced with walnut. The second, was Tenzo tackling Kakashi to the floor, his eyes glazed over and his face flushed red. The third was the surprised yelp spilling from Kakashi's shocked mouth. He didn't have time to be embarrassed though, because Tenzo was already straddling the alpha, grinding down into his lap violently. 

Kakashi was having trouble breathing. Whether it was from his drop to the floor, or all his blood suddenly rushing to his rising erection, he didn't know. 

Kakashi turned his attention to the other two, trying to talk to them and catch Tenzo's hands at the same time. The youngest omega was trying to rip open his pants, but the alpha was successfully slowing him down. 

"Can you inform Minato of our- ah - exam results?" Kakashi growled out, Tenzo managing to drag his full erection out of his pants halfway through his question. 

Kakashi's face flushed red, the intensity of Tenzo's actions getting him riled up. "Tenzo, we should go to the bed-" Kakashi attempted to direct the omega but the brunette wrapped his mouth around him and swallowed him to the hilt. Kakashi moaned loudly, vaguely noticing that Iruka was trying to drag a smiling Shisui to the front door. The oldest omega watched, distracted by Tenzo sucking on Kakashi like he needed to for survival. Iruka managed to pull him outside, muttering something about him being a pervert. The alpha couldn't catch what it was, because Tenzo was doing something absolutely  _ sinful  _ with his tongue. 

This was so  _ unlike  _ Tenzo… the sweet, shy little omega that was currently deep throating Kakashi like there was no tomorrow. It was so insanely  _ hot  _ that Kakashi knew he wasn't going to last. Tenzo wasn't helping either, with little frantic moans spilling out of his throat, sending delightful rumbles through Kakashi's body. 

His orgasm caught him off guard, and even through his white-hot pleasure, he worried about the accidental release choking Tenzo. Kakashi's body relaxed to the floor, satisfied that his dirty little omega didn't choke to death after his first blowjob. 

Kakashi could  _ smell  _ Tenzo's release, and he lifted his head from the ground to see the brunette sprawled out as well, the front of his pants soaking through. How worked up had he been that he came from  _ giving  _ a blowjob?

" _ Holy shit _ . I guess we know how the mokuton affected the shot." Kakashi mumbled, finally able to breathe again. Tenzo didn't respond, not even a nod. Kakashi pushed himself up from the floor, picking up the dazed omega and moving him to the spare bedroom that had his clothes. He worked on cleaning Tenzo up, brown eyes suddenly watching him as he put some new clothes on him. 

"Senpai… I'm sorry." Tenzo spoke softly, finally becoming coherent again. 

Kakashi stopped moving, meeting Tenzo's gaze. "You have nothing to be sorry for." 

Tenzo looked down and away, his eyes starting to water. "I should have asked. I shouldn't have done that." The young alpha jumped on the bed and wrapped Tenzo up in his arms. "Tenzo… you  _ never  _ have to be sorry. I loved  _ every second  _ of that. And it was by  _ far _ one of the hottest things that's ever happened to me." 

Tenzo managed to keep his tears from falling, and looked up into Kakashi's eyes. The alpha sighed. "Look, Tenzo. In a normal relationship, people need to ask permission for those kinds of things. But I just want you to know, that as long as we're not at work or injured, you can do  _ whatever _ you want… and I'll love every second of it. I love you, Tenzo." 

Tenzo finally smiled, and butterflies floated around in Kakashi's stomach. 

"I love you too." 

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Iruka and Shisui walked up the stairs to Minato's office. Shisui, pervert that he was, had been grinning non-stop since they had left the house. Iruka rolled his eyes. "You really  _ are _ a pervert." 

The older omega look down to him with a smile. "I've never  _ once  _ denied that." 

Iruka rolled his eyes again, but smiled at the adorable Anbu. The guards at the door let them in instantly, and Iruka had to wonder if that was something Minato had personally ordered. 

The blond smiled up at them, still very happy about Kakashi's decision to stay even two weeks later. "What can I do for you boys?" 

Shisui spoke first. "Could we speak with you,  _ privately? _ " 

Minato made several hand signals, and the Anbu guards promptly left the office. 

"So… what's happening?" Minato asked curiously. 

"Ah. Tenzo's medical leave is up, and mine will be at the end of the week. We can start next monday." Shisui replied with a smile. Iruka noticed that Shisui kept looking down to the small ceramic candy bowl on Minato's desk. It was filled with small colorfully wrapped candies, and Iruka was interested too. 

"Would you boys like some candy?" Minato asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Iruka smiled, reaching in and grabbing a couple before moving a chair up to the desk. 

Shisui hopped up onto Minato's desk rudely, sitting on the edge and digging through the bowl of candy. He was  _ such  _ a child. 

"So Minato," Shisui started as he unwrapped his first piece of candy, "I guess you are part of our pack now." 

Minato just looked confused. 

"That's why I was able to calm you down. I've only been able to help people in our family." Shisui said between candies. Each time he dropped a wrapper on Minato's desk, the Hokage patiently picked it up dropped it into the garbage, his smile never faltering. Iruka could hardly blame him. With Shisui sitting on his desk, swinging his legs and inhaling his candy, the omega was just plain adorably childlike. 

"I see. Do you think I could calm  _ Kakashi _ down?" Minato asked quietly. 

Shisui thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. You both are alphas… and you  _ obviously  _ won't be bonding together. I guess we'll have to test it out next time he gets angry." He said with a shrug. 

"Oh! Also Tenzo had Tsunade force his heat to start. She gave him the shot for it this morning. Kakashi will probably be in rut again by tomorrow." Iruka spoke easily.

" _ What? _ Kakashi is going into rut  _ again? _ Wasn't he in rut like  _ three weeks  _ ago? You boys are going to break him. Has he even healed from the  _ last _ one?" Minato said, half worried and half laughing. 

Iruka blushed. He may have been excessively comfortable around Minato, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about his heat. 

"Is it too late to reverse it? Kakashi should wait at least another week or two before going into rut again. Maybe the shot won't even effect Tenzo." Minato mused hopefully. 

Iruka blushed deeper, but Shisui almost choked on his candy when he started laughing. Once he regained his composure, Shisui watched Minato's face with a smile. "Yeah… it's too late. We barely made it through the front door before Tenzo jumped Kakashi right in the front room." 

Minato blushed, his eyebrows  _ way  _ past his hairline. 

Shisui laughed. "Turns out the mokuton made the medicine take effect  _ really  _ fast." 

They sat around in Minato's office a while longer, until Iruka decided it was probably safe to head back to the house. Shisui had emptied over half of the Hokage's candy bowl, and Iruka made a mental note to buy the man some more. 

"How much candy did you eat?" Iruka asked as they walked out into the street. Shisui shrugged, a sly grin on his face. 

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Shisui, we  _ both  _ know that you know  _ exactly  _ how many pieces you ate." He said with a smile. 

Shisui smiled down at him. "Twenty-three." 

Iruka's jaw dropped, and Shisui pulled another piece of candy out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth. "Twenty-four." He said with a mouth full of soft fruity candy. 

Iruka scoffed. "You're going to get  _ fat. _ " 

Shisui finished his candy. " _ Me? _ No way. I have too much  _ sex  _ to get fat." 

Iruka blushed, trying not to make eye-contact with the ridiculous man next to him. He did, however, reach out and hold his stupidly soft hand. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi felt the wards shift, and heard the front door shut. He was still cuddling with Tenzo on the bed. It had only been about half an hour since Tenzo's first wave was over. In a way, Kakashi was glad that it had been over quickly. The first wave was always rushed, and now Kakashi could take his time when Tenzo and him had sex for the first time. 

Soft snoring alerted him to the fact that Tenzo had fallen asleep. If Kakashi had a camera, he would have taken his picture. The omega was curled into Kakashi's chest with his mouth hanging partially open. The alpha would probably get drooled on, but the brunette was just too damn cute for Kakashi to want to move him. 

Shisui peeked his head into the bedroom door. "Everything okay?" He whispered softly. Kakashi nodded. 

"We informed Minato of the situation." Shisui added quickly. "Also, we should probably buy him some candy because I ate  _ a lot  _ of it.

Kakashi just responded with an amused shake of his head. Shisui left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kakashi carefully put up the wards with one hand… he definitely wasn't making  _ that  _ mistake again. 

It was only five minutes later that Tenzo started stirring again. Kakashi watched him start squirming.  _ Was his second wave starting already? _ Deep brown eyes opened and locked onto Kakashi's. "It's… I'm starting to feel it again." Tenzo said softly, trying to give Kakashi a heads up this time. Kakashi hadn't experienced two waves so close together before… maybe it was because they hadn't actually had sex the first time. Tenzo started squirming more, but this time he was being his usual shy self. 

Kakashi pushed him gently onto his back, and leaned down to kiss him. Tenzo moved his hands to Kakashi's hair, his fingers flexing in a clear attempt not to rip any of it out. 

If Tenzo's entire heat was like this… Kakashi was in trouble. The alpha settled himself over Tenzo, the omega making it difficult as he writhed and whined softly. He reached a hand down to palm Tenzo through his pants, finally stopping the squirming momentarily as Tenzo moaned loudly. 

Kakashi worked off the omega's pants and underwear quickly, shucking his own off in the process. Tenzo was  _ soaked _ . Kakashi could smell it. Shockingly, he could also feel the familiar pull of his rut.  _ Already? _ Was Tenzo's heat  _ so strong  _ that it was  _ dragging _ Kakashi's rut out of him? 

The sweet smell of Tenzo's heat was going to drive him crazy. He felt an insane need to  _ taste it _ . Somewhere in the back of Kakashi's mind, he wondered if  _ this _ is what happens when you have a rut too soon after the last one. 

Kakashi flung Tenzo's legs over his shoulders, diving down to taste the omega's wetness. He lapped around the outside, licking up every bit of wetness he could find. Tenzo's body jerked, the omega crying out with pleasure. Kakashi plunged his tongue inside the pliant body, working the muscle around, pleasantly humming when a new wave of slick found its way to him. Tenzo was going crazy. 

"K-Kakashi p-please." He begged. "I n-need you." 

A soft growl escaped his lips before he could stop it, the sound of Tenzo begging doing  _ wonderful  _ things to his body. He released the omega, dropping his legs back down and climbing up to his face. They kissed again, Kakashi dragging his erection across Tenzo's aching hole. The omega shook with anticipation, and Kakashi couldn't wait anymore. He lined himself up again, sheathing himself fully in one thrust. 

Tenzo moaned louder than Kakashi had ever heard him, the sound raw and pleasing. The alpha wanted to give him a moment to adjust, the effort causing his arms to shake. His body wanted to move  _ so badly _ . He gave in, thrusting in and out at a mild pace.  _ Maybe he wouldn't get to take his time after all. _ Kakashi leaned down to kiss Tenzo's chest, nibbling and sucking on anything his mouth could get ahold of. He licked a trail from Tenzo's ribs up over his neck and to the omega's ear, stopping to nibble there as well. 

"Kakashi… faster please." Tenzo begged between moans.  _ That voice  _ saying his name sent shivers down his spine. He obliged, speeding up, Tenzo's moans picking up in the process. 

"You're such a good omega, so  _ perfect _ ." Kakashi cooed. The alpha noticed Tenzo's muscles clenching around him as he spoke, and the boy was louder, spurring Kakashi on. 

"I'm going to fill this perfect body of yours, because you're such a good boy." Kakashi growled out. Tenzo came unexpectedly, crying out Kakashi's name and shooting his release up in between them. Kakashi continued to pound into him, feeling his own release rapidly approaching as Tenzo's tight hole clenched uncontrollably. The bulge of his knot pushed into the tight ring of muscle, and soon Kakashi was over the edge, pulling Tenzo up to finally claim what was his. He bit harshly into Tenzo's scent gland, the pain doing  _ nothing  _ to soften Tenzo's moans. 

The omega shook in his arms, and when Kakashi released the skin from his hold, Tenzo aimed carefully before latching on, interlocking his mark with Iruka and Shisui's. The pleasure of the third bond was so intense that Kakashi's vision went dark for a moment. 

When Kakashi's vision and awareness returned, Tenzo was clutching him, his sweaty body still shaking lightly. Kakashi cradled him close, careful not to disturb the knot. 

"Are you okay, Tenzo?" Kakashi asked softly. 

The omega nodded, curling his boneless body into Kakashi's as much as he could. 

They sat silently like that until the knot receded. Kakashi pulled out slowly, laying Tenzo down onto the bed carefully. 

"Can you walk? We should probably clean up a little." Kakashi asked quietly. 

Tenzo wiggled his legs a little, testing for numbness. "I can walk." 

Kakashi smiled. "I could carry you… if you'd rather."

Tenzo smiled brightly, and Kakashi swept him up into his arms before he could answer. Seeing no one else in the immediate vicinity, Kakashi sprinted across the hall into the bathroom. He lowered Tenzo's legs and allowed him to stand. The omega immediately stopped in front of the mirror, awe-struck by the new mark on his neck. One of his hands tentatively traced the area, his eyes starting to water. 

Kakashi stepped up behind him, wrapping arms around his waist and placing his chin on Tenzo's shoulder. "You aren't going to let that scar fade away, are you?" 

Tenzo pulled his eyes away from the mark and smiled, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "Of course not." He mumbled, his eyes starting to water again. 

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked nervously. 

Tenzo smiled again, laying his arms over Kakashi's. "I just... never thought I would be able to have this. Not until I moved in here. In the foundation, bonding wasn't allowed… and it's not like I meet people in Anbu. I just assumed I would always be alone." Tenzo explained with a shrug. 

"Well, I'm happy to say that you will never be alone again. I love you  _ so  _ much, Tenzo. I'm  _ never _ going to let you go." Kakashi said softly. He squeezed Tenzo tightly and kissed him on his bond. "Now let's get you washed up."

  
  


~

  
  


Thankfully, Tenzo's heat slowed down… though it only lasted for four days. Every time Kakashi passed a mirror, he looked fondly at his bonds, three circular scars interlocked into a triangle. He couldn't wait until all his omegas had similar marks. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys enjoy their first day at work

The morning of their first day of work, was also the first morning that Shisui was finally allowed to use chakra. Kakashi had to laugh as the omega used a body flicker to do  _ everything.  _ He was so excited to be able to use his signature jutsu that he refused to walk. Kakashi's personal favorite was when Shisui threw off his clothes and flickered into Tenzo and Iruka's shower. Kakashi could hear Iruka shrieking  _ and  _ Tenzo giggling all the way down the hall. 

When it was finally time to leave, they all kissed Iruka goodbye, and Shisui enthusiastically offered to take them to Minato's house. Two rapid jumps across town, and they were at the Hokage's residence. Minato came out smiling. "You boys ready for your first day?" 

They all nodded, smiling under their masks even though the older man couldn't see it. Shisui once again opted to travel all four of them. The precision and speed of his jutsu was breathtaking. Three insanely quick jumps and they were in front of the tower. Minato was very clearly impressed, and gave Shisui a pat on the shoulder. Kakashi and Shisui entered the building first, scanning with their sharingan as they went for traps and intruders. Tenzo and Minato followed about ten feet behind them. 

Shisui and Kakashi entered the office alone, leaving Tenzo outside with the Hokage. They quickly searched everything in the office for cameras, traps, or anything suspicious. When they found nothing, Kakashi flared his chakra the tiniest amount, and Tenzo allowed Minato in the room. 

Tenzo and Kakashi had been practicing, trying to find the smallest amount of chakra they could flash and still notice it in each other. Since they were all so close, they were  _ in tune  _ with each other. It was  _ extremely  _ unlikely anyone else would notice a chakra spike so small unless they were looking for it. 

Kakashi took his post behind the desk, and Shisui off to the right of the door. Tenzo had volunteered to take the first shift of door duty, and waited outside the door. 

The first hour was completely silent. Minato filled out his paperwork mindlessly and had no visitors. 

"You know, you don't have to be so professional when no one's around. We can talk to each other and just hang out." Minato said casually, not looking up from his paperwork. "As long as you act professional when other people are around, I don't care what you do." 

As soon as he finished the sentence, Shisui body flickered to sit on the corner of his desk. He lifted up his mask and started snacking on the candy Minato had out. 

Kakashi sighed. "Can't you at least keep your mask on, Shisui?" 

Shisui looked back at him. "Come on, Kakashi. I'm the fastest person in this whole village!" Minato scoffed defensively at that, but Shisui ignored it. 

"I'd have my mask back up before anyone could see me." He said with a shrug. 

Kakashi slumped his shoulders, recognizing the defeat when he saw it. He moved over to join Shisui on the edge of Minato's desk. If the desk wasn't so insanely huge, he might have felt bad for taking up so much space. 

  
  


~

  
  


Tenzo watched the door patiently. The first two hours had been pretty easy. A few teams came through to give reports, but other than that, nothing interesting had happened. He could feel Kakashi and Shisui through the wall, felt every flash of chakra as they flickered from the desks back to their posts. If he wasn't on door duty, he would have laughed. 

A familiar figure made their way down the hallway, and Tenzo knew he was going to have to try  _ really _ hard to remain professional. Rabbit stalked her way down to the door, slowing slightly when she caught sight of Tenzo. She narrowed her eyes at him. Not many in Anbu had heard of their reassignment. 

"What, did Hound get tired of you following him around?" She asked in a demeaning tone. He smiled under his mask, throwing out an amused chakra flare for Shisui and Kakashi. He didn't answer the wretched woman, but he did catch her eyes widening when she finally spotted his bond. She scoffed. " _ Whose  _ mark is that?" 

Tenzo decided she would figure out the answer soon enough, and just tilted his head at her. Kakashi's chakra spiked slightly, and Tenzo opened the door, watching her storm in there. He almost wished he was in the office so he could see her face when she saw  _ Kakashi's _ scent gland. 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi could feel Tenzo's amusement long before the chakra flare. He reached out with his own chakra, trying to identify who was walking up to the door. Kakashi sighed, standing up to walk back to his post. This was either going to be  _ really  _ annoying or  _ really  _ funny. 

Minato looked at him questioningly. 

"It's Rabbit." Kakashi announced, his annoyance very clear in his voice. 

"Ah. Let her in, then." Minato said indifferently. 

Kakashi spiked his chakra, and Tenzo let the woman in. She spotted Kakashi immediately against the wall, her confusion evident even with the mask. 

"Have you completed your mission, Rabbit?" Minato asked coolly. 

She nodded, distractedly pulling a scroll out of her utility pouch. Rabbit tried to hand it to Minato, but Shisui popped up from the side to intercept. The woman couldn't hide her startled jump, or the annoyance in her stance when she realized Shisui was there as well. 

She pulled her hand away from the Uchiha, refusing to hand the scroll to him. "This is for the Hokage only." 

"Rabbit, please hand the scroll to Squirrel. New guards, new rules." Minato spoke easily. 

She huffed, angrily holding out the scroll. Shisui accepted it without a word, his sharingan trained on the document. Once he was satisfied everything was fine, he tossed it to Kakashi. Minato received the scroll from the captain, opening it carefully to examine the contents. 

Rabbit, however, was glaring at Shisui, as if she could scare him into backing off or something. The omega maintained eye-contact with her, not even allowing himself to blink. When she gave up her attempt to intimidate the man, her attention moved to Kakashi again. 

Kakashi made a point of turning his head to look at Shisui, the right side of his neck suddenly exposed. He had never been so happy to skip out on his fabric mask before. Rabbit made a confused squeak, drawing Minato's attention. 

"Is there a problem Rabbit?" The blond asked with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes snapped to the Hokage. "No sir." She replied quickly. 

"Then you are excused." He said dismissively. 

Rabbit took one last look at Kakashi's neck, and the alpha could've swore that he could see her eyes tearing up under the porcelain. She turned around and left in a huff, not even sparing a glance at Tenzo before storming off down the hall. 

"I don't think you need to worry about  _ her  _ anymore." Minato spoke suddenly, clearly trying to suppress his laughter. 

Kakashi smiled, watching as Tenzo happily peeked in the door. "Squirrel… I think it's your turn to watch the door."

  
  
  


~

  
  


Tenzo had been in the office for half an hour. They were currently sitting on Minato's desk, with the older alpha sharing stories from Kakashi's childhood. It seemed the man was determined to embarrass Kakashi in front of his kohai. Luckily, Shisui's chakra flared. The captain waited patiently as Tenzo extended his chakra to see who it was. 

"It's Lady Tsunade… and Jiraiya." Tenzo spoke seriously. 

Minato nodded, and Kakashi gave Shisui the signal. The older pair walked side by side. 

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Jiraiya." Minato greeted them. "What good fortune has brought you to my office today?" 

"We're going on vacation!" Jiraiya announced excitedly, wrapping an arm around Tsunade's shoulders. Kakashi was almost surprised when she happily leaned into the contact. It wasn't  _ impossible  _ for alphas to love each other… and he had even heard rumors of Jiraiya and Tsunade, but it was  _ really  _ rare. 

"Vacation? For how long?" Minato asked curiously. Kakashi could feel Minato's stress level rising a little bit. He knew Jiraiya helped Minato with the council a lot, and that Tsunade practically ran the hospital by herself. Their absence would  _ certainly  _ be noticed. 

"A month." Tsunade answered with a smile. Minato's stress rose significantly. Tenzo shifted from his wall, casually strolling behind Minato's chair, placing a hand to his back where the two visitors wouldn't see. As discreet as he was, it didn't go unnoticed by them. Tenzo flexed his fingers, massaging the blond's back a small amount. 

Minato regained his composure silently. "A month? I assume you've found someone to take over your duties at the hospital?"

Tsunade nodded. "My apprentice, Shizune, will be taking over in my absence. She is more than capable of running the place." 

"Alright then. When do you leave?" Minato asked calmly. 

"Tomorrow." Jiraiya answered. 

"You'll be fine, Minato. You're obviously in very capable hands here." Tsunade replied softly, smiling up at Kakashi. "I think your pull is even stronger than your father's."

Kakashi cocked his head sideways. 

"It took quite a while for him to attract people who weren't either family or a mate into his pack." Tsunade said with a shrug. 

"His… pack?" Kakashi questioned, reaching up to remove his mask. Though he was young when his father died, he still should've remembered something about him having a pack, right? Tenzo was watching him, clearly having some sort of internal debate on whether to take his mask off. Kakashi nodded to him, giving him that last bit of comfort so he could remove his as well. 

"You didn't know he had a pack? Well… I suppose you were young." Tsunade answered. 

"There were six of us, all fairly young at the time." Jiraiya started. 

Kakashi's eyes widened.  _ Us. _ They were in his father's pack? 

"It was Tsunade, Orochimaru, Might Dai, your parents, and myself. Of course, this was long before you were born that it started. We ate lunch with your father off and on, sharing stories and laughs. It wasn't until after your parents met that we felt the  _ pull _ ." Jiraiya explained. 

He looked to Tsunade, whose face had fallen. "Your father… was heartbroken after your mother's death. We managed to keep him afloat for a while, but… we all had our duty to the village. We were off fighting in the war. None of us had children, so we were given the longer missions. Might Dai was the only one in Konoha when your father gave up the fight."

Jiraiya squeezed Tsunade tighter. "If it wasn't for your father, I never would have gotten Tsunade to date me. He's the one who convinced her to give me a shot!" The older man said with a bright smile. "If I had been in a stable place at the time, I would have taken you in myself, but obviously you were placed into capable hands."

Kakashi didn't know what to say. He had vague recollections of his father's friends, but he was young. Glimpses of Tsunade and Jiraiya flashed through his mind. Even Gai's father had been around for part of his childhood. He knew that after his father had died, his depression had messed with his mind a bit. Memories long gone had never been missed… until now. Why couldn't he remember? Why did it have to be the important memories that disappeared?

Kakashi was snapped out of his troubling thoughts by a warm hand on his arm. His bond mark hummed softly as Tenzo stepped into his space. 

All three older alphas were watching him, but he was calm. Tenzo made sure of that. Now he suddenly understood why Tsunade was always going the extra mile for him. She was part of his father's pack… and honestly the thought made something in the very back of his mind upset that they were leaving for so long. 

Minato and the alpha couple had been talking again for a while, Kakashi realized. He had been sitting there, spacing out towards the floor with a frown on his face for probably five minutes. Tenzo had been keeping a silent vigil, curiously studying Kakashi's reaction to the new information. 

Tsunade and Jiraiya headed for the door. 

"Wait…" Kakashi called out softly. They turned towards him with smiles on their faces. 

Kakashi moved closer, one hand rubbing over the nape of his neck. "Maybe when you get back, you can stop by the house for dinner or something?" Kakashi asked nervously. He wanted to get to know these people better. They had clearly meant a lot to his father… but that didn't mean they wanted to spend time with him. Maybe he was just being weird and making things uncomfortable. Self-doubt crept into his brain, an unusual feeling for the famous copy-ninja. 

Jiraiya chuckled softly, and reached out to ruffle Kakashi's already wild hair. "Of course, Kiddo. We can tell you some awesome stories about your dad." 

The doubts were all replaced by relief, and Kakashi smiled up at the older man, his smile fully on display without his fabric mask. 

Once they left, Kakashi turned around to see Minato smiling fondly at him. "I can't believe how far you've come, Kakashi. I'm so proud of all the progress you've made."

Kakashi blushed. "Maa, Sensei. I guess I never really did thank you."

"Thank me?" Minato asked curiously. 

Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah. I mean… you have given me everything. I have a family now, thanks to you… and I was kind of a jerk about it back then. Thank you for helping me change." 

Minato smiled, walking over and pulling the Anbu captain in for a hug, armor and all. 

  
  
  


~

  
  


The pack decided to go out to dinner at the bbq restaurant to celebrate their first day on the job. 

"I'm glad it went well." Iruka spoke softly, leaning in as Kakashi wrapped an arm around him. 

"Me too." Kakashi answered, kissing the younger man on the cheek through his mask. Over the last year, Kakashi had felt himself becoming a new man. Public displays of affection were  _ never  _ something he had planned on doing. But now?  _ As if  _ he could keep his hands and mouth to himself when he had the three most wonderful people around him. 

"Aw, you guys are too cute!" Anko's shrill voice rang out. Kakashi turned, seeing the excitable alpha standing with Asuma and Kurenai. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too, Anko." 

"Don't pout, Hatake." Anko spoke with a grin. "You guys want some company?" 

Asuma and Kurenai let the woman lead them into the booth, not bothering to wait for an answer from the group. Iruka greeted them warmly, while the other two omegas smiled. Kurenai and Asuma squeezed in next to Iruka and Kakashi, while Anko smushed in next to Shisui and Tenzo. 

The conversation went well, and Kakashi wasn't even minding the company. 

"Whoa! Iruka! Let me see your neck." Anko yelled from across the booth. 

Iruka blushed, understanding immediately that she wanted to see the bond. He turned his head, and she inspected it. "Congrats, honey." 

Asuma and Kurenai were interested, but became more invested in the conversation when they noticed Tenzo's. 

"Kakashi, what does  _ your _ neck look like?" Kurenai asked curiously. "How do you go about having that many bond marks?" 

Kakashi smiled. He was more than willing to show his bonds. The marks themselves instilled him with such a sense of pride and love. He leaned forward, pulling down a side of his mask to show the skin that none of the guests had seen before. 

"Wow. That actually looks really good." Asuma commented. Kurenai and Anko nodded in agreement. 

"I guess I should just say congrats to  _ all  _ of you." Anko spoke seriously. "Honestly, I've never seen you so happy, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled at his friends, something he rarely did before. "What can I say, these guys are the best." He said with a shrug, earning smiles from all three omegas. 

"Hey guys!" Genma randomly shouted from the end of the table. He was accompanied by Gai and Raidou. 

"Doesn't  _ anybody  _ do any missions in this village?" Kakashi asked with a laugh, but invited them to join them anyway. After a while, even Tenzo was enjoying himself. Shisui was being a social butterfly, as per usual, and Kakashi could tell that Iruka was enjoying the time with his friends. Maybe this was something they would have to do more often. 

Before he could stop himself, Kakashi was opening his mouth. "Maybe everyone could come by the compound for dinner on Sunday night. We can play games and stuff." He said with a shrug. 

The table went quiet. None of the people at the table had even  _ seen  _ the inside of Kakashi's house, let alone been invited inside. 

"Are you sure, Kashi?" Iruka asked quietly. 

Kakashi smiled down at the teacher, pulling him into his side again. "Of course. I'll make us all a nice dinner." The whole table erupted in chaos as everyone worked to decide on a time and what games to bring.

Shisui and Tenzo smiled over at him approvingly, and Kakashi knew he was taking another step in the right direction. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this took so long to update! I still have two more chapters planned, plus an idea for a small bonus chapter after that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, and a nice gathering

As fun as their first week of work was, Kakashi had been eagerly awaiting the weekend. He knew the others were excited as well, because why wouldn't they be? The omegas wanted to bond, and Kakashi was  _ more  _ than willing to help out. 

Even though Kakashi woke up with a face full of Shisui's black hair and Tenzo drooling on his shoulder, he felt the distinct hardness in his underwear. He squeezed Shisui a little tighter, pressing his already aching erection a little closer to the omega's body. Shisui's reaction was automatic, pressing back into Kakashi as if he had already been awake. 

"Mmm. Excited, are we?" Shisui spoke sleepily, turning his head to look at his alpha. Kakashi flushed red all the way down his chest. "Maybe."

Tenzo snorted a little as he woke up, lifting his head from its awkward positioning on Kakashi's shoulder to wipe the drool off of his face. The younger boy blushed when he saw the slobber on Kakashi's shoulder, but the alpha could only laugh at his adorable kohai. Iruka peeked up over Shisui's head, rubbing his tired brown eyed and pawing clumsily at his bedhead. 

"So how do we want to do this?" Shisui asks with a smile. "I mean… who starts with who?"

Iruka interjects quickly. "Well… I was thinking. I've never, you know,  _ slept  _ with Tenzo. Maybe  _ we _ could start together and you and Kakashi could start together?" The chunin teacher blushed immensely as he fiddled with his hands. 

Shisui chuckled, eyeing Kakashi with a predatory gaze. "That sounds good to me."

Before Kakashi could turn to get Tenzo's answer, the young Anbu was crawling over him and Shisui to get to Iruka. Kakashi giggled, enjoying Tenzo's sudden forwardness as he pushed a laughing iruka down to the mattress with a smile. 

Kakashi couldn't worry about it for too long, because Shisui reached down to palm his length through his underwear. Kakashi started to moan, but it was swallowed up as his mouth was claimed roughly. His tongue darted into the omega's mouth quickly, tasting all the sweetness that was pure Shisui, while listening to the delicious moans of Iruka next to them. 

Kakashi flipped Shisui onto his back, latching on to a nipple with his teeth before he had time to react. The omega cried out, writhing beneath him as Kakashi moved to claim more of his beautiful pale skin. He trailed kisses down his chest and abs, licking a small trail when he reached the beautiful line of his hip bone before latching on to take a bite. Shisui moaned again, tangling his fingers into silver hair and trying not to pull too hard. 

The alpha took a moment to watch the other two. Tenzo and Iruka were both naked already, and the teacher was helplessly lost as Tenzo pressed a third finger into his wet heat. 

"We'd better catch up." Shisui said breathlessly. Kakashi obliged, quickly stripping them of the thin layers between them. 

Kakashi settled down between Shisui's legs on his stomach, licking the tip of the omega's erection as he slid two fingers into him. Shisui's back arched beautifully, and Kakashi took the opportunity to take the jumping cock into his mouth. Shisui groaned, grabbing fistfuls of Kakashi's hair immediately.

He was already so  _ wet, _ so  _ inviting  _ as he mewled wantonly and writhed at Kakashi's touch. The alpha could hear the moment that Tenzo pushed into Iruka, and felt Shisui's new wave of slick pushing past his fingers. Kakashi released Shisui's erection, sucking as he went. 

"Kakashi…  _ I need you _ ." Shisui moaned loudly. 

Kakashi felt a shiver crawl down his spine at the words. He moved up Shisui's body, leaving his fingers inside of him as he kissed the omega passionately. Kakashi caught his bottom lip with his teeth as he pulled away, finally removing himself from Shisui's hole. 

Kakashi grabbed Shisui's legs, practically bending the man in half as he lined himself up. All three of his omegas were extremely flexible, something he definitely took advantage of. 

Kakashi knew he wouldn't last long. He had been looking forward to this all week. That didn't slow him down at all as he fully sheathed himself within Shisui in one thrust. The younger man cried out, sounding as if perhaps he had been a bit worked up as well. 

Shisui's legs shook as he adjusted to Kakashi's size, and the alpha placed an open mouthed kiss to his calve before starting to thrust in and out. "You're so  _ tight _ , Shisui. Such a good omega for me." 

Shisui purred at the praise, rocking his hips to meet each of Kakashi's thrusts. Kakashi let the pale legs wrap around his waist so he could capture Shisui's mouth. The omega moaned into his mouth as he angled their hips just right. He pounded into Shisui's prostate, determined to bring the omega with him as he rapidly approached the edge. Iruka was moaning Tenzo's name non-stop next to them on the bed, and Kakashi had never thought that would be such a turn-on. 

"Oohh…. Knot me alpha!" Shisui cried out as Kakashi hit his bundle of nerves dead on. The omega orgasmed, spraying cum all over Kakashi's chest and his own. Kakashi couldn't ignore a cry like that from Shisui, and he felt the familiar tug of his knot forcing its way through. 

Kakashi came with a cry, filling up his omega with his knot and his seed. His arms gave out and he collapsed on Shisui's chest. 

He looked to the side to see that Tenzo and Iruka were still going strong. The younger omega had Iruka pinned to the mattress, both hands interlocking fingers with each other. Kakashi had been a little surprised with Tenzo deciding to top Iruka, though as far as he had seen, Iruka was more than happy to remain a bottom. 

When Kakashi looked at the panting and sweaty omega beneath him, Shisui's black eyes were trained on the other pair as well. Kakashi shifted, careful not to disturb his knot that was buried deep within Shisui, and leaned over towards Tenzo and Iruka. He stretched out his right hand, running his fingers down Tenzo's sweaty back to trace circles around his sensitive hole. Tenzo's body shivered, and Iruka was watching him as he still struggled to breath between moans. 

"Senpai…" Tenzo murmured breathily as he continued to thrust into Iruka. Kakashi took it as an invitation, plunging two fingers inside of the omega. Tenzo cried out, his whole body practically vibrating at the dual sensations. Iruka came instantly, the sight of Kakashi fingering Tenzo being a little too much for him to bear. Tenzo still stubbornly held back, trying to make this last as long as he could. Kakashi wouldn't let that happen. 

"Come for me Tenzo. Don't hold back. I want to hear you." Kakashi whispered from the side, continuing to finger the boy. Tenzo tensed up immediately, releasing into Iruka's body with a shout. Tenzo collapsed down onto Iruka, the latter wrapping his arms around the shaking body over him. 

Shisui chuckled softly, but it didn't last long. Both Tenzo and Iruka moved quickly, taking turns biting down on the oldest omega's neck while he was still immobile. Kakashi could feel Shisui's body clenching around his knot, and he failed to suppress the moan that left his lips. 

Tenzo giggled, tackling Iruka back down onto the bed to bite him as well, their naked bodies rolling around playfully. Their bond was completed first, with Iruka latching on to Tenzo's gland as well. 

Kakashi lifted Shisui's boneless body before his bloody neck destroyed their sheets, situating the omega in his lap comfortably. The Uchiha was out of it, the force and pleasure from both bites at once proved to be a little too much stimulation for him. When he finally gained some responsiveness, Kakashi's knot was finally receding. 

The raven-haired omega crawled out of Kakashi's lap, reaching Tenzo first, then Iruka. 

Apparently, completing two different bonds in one sitting did a number on the body. Kakashi wiped down all three omegas as they lay limp on the mattress, breathing heavily in a big sweaty pile of limbs. He gently wiped away the blood from their fresh bond marks, each of them purring in appreciation as he went. 

There was a new sense of completeness that had settled in his chest, something that he imagined had everything to do with the new 4-way bond they all shared. This was something Kakashi hadn't expected. Honestly, he didn't think that the omegas bonding would affect him at all. Their connection felt stronger, like he could do more than simply  _ sense  _ how they were feeling. He felt the heat thrumming through his bonds as he took a spot on the bed for himself, waiting for his family to regain awareness. 

Shisui was the first to stir, sitting up and admiring the bond marks that now matched Kakashi's with a smile. His smile turned into a smirk as he turned to his alpha. "You know…  _ I  _ haven't gotten to have sex with Tenzo either." 

Before Kakashi had time to think, Shisui had body flickered over Tenzo, and Iruka was crawling into the alpha's lap with a devious smile. 

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Kakashi stood silently in front of the mirror, inspecting the bottom half of his face for what must have been the thirtieth time. He readjusted his mouth so that one of his fangs weren't hanging over his lip anymore. He frowned, indecision still nagging at him every chance it got. 

His attention moved to the other half of the mirror when Shisui walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's middle and watching him with large black eyes. 

"You still haven't decided?" Shisui asked quietly, pressing a soft kiss to the alpha's shoulder. 

"No." Kakashi said solemnly. 

"Well, what if we play it safe. Wear the mask at the beginning of dinner, and if you decide you are comfortable enough to take it off, then you still have that option." Shisui spoke softly into his ear. Kakashi shivered, the warm breath on his neck sending tingles down his spine. Kakashi reached back over his shoulder to run his fingers through the wavy black hair, trying to show Shisui his appreciation. The omega always knew how to make him feel better. 

When Kakashi finally made it out to the front room, dinner was almost ready. Iruka had been tending to the food while Kakashi was having his  _ mask crisis _ , and was currently having Shisui taste some of it. Kakashi had to turn away, something about Iruka spoon-feeding Shisui a little too erotic for him to watch when they had guests coming over. 

Tenzo was checking over the table once again. He had forced Kakashi to throw the old one out, and built this one on his own. It was absolutely perfect. The rich mahogany color was breathtaking on its own, but Tenzo had added some intricate floral carvings along the sides and the legs. The table was large enough to seat twelve people, and Kakashi was honestly a little surprised it even  _ fit  _ in the front of the house. 

"It's beautiful, Tenzo. You've done an amazing job." Kakashi cooed softly, pulling the stressed omega into his arms. Tenzo melted into his grip, but stiffened back up when he felt the presence outside the house. 

Their guests had arrived, and Kakashi invited them all in quickly. They each filed in, taking seats at the table. Kurenai, Asuma, Anko, Genma, and Raidou all sat to one side, leaving Gai and Kakashi's pack to sit on the other. 

"Wow. This table is beautiful." Asuma spoke softly, running his hands along the carved floral pattern on the side. All the other guests voiced praise as well, and Tenzo blushed furiously from his seat. 

"Where did you get it?" Kurenai asked curiously as Shisui and Kakashi served dinner. Kakashi smiled through his mask, moving over to place a sure hand on Tenzo's shoulder. "My sweet Tenzo made this table." 

Jaws dropped all around, and Anko was the first to speak. "You…  _ made  _ it? Like by hand?" 

Tenzo nodded sheepishly, holding out a hand to create a demonstration. He produced a tiny bonsai tree, one that would be breathtaking even if it hadn't just grown out of someone's hand. 

"What a beautiful gift!" Gai called out from his seat next to Tenzo. "To think that there is a wood style user in our midst!" 

Kakashi smiled as each of his friends took turns complementing the boy. He was  _ so  _ self-conscious about his jutsu, and Kakashi was happy that he would be finally getting some recognition for it. 

It took longer than Kakashi had thought for Anko to notice the difference in the bonds. "Oh. My. God." She called out at once. "Iruka! What happened to your bond?!" She shrieked happily. 

Genma leaned across the table a bit, looking at Shisui's mark as closely as he could. "Wow! I didn't even know omegas  _ could  _ bond." 

"I did." Raidou spoke calmly. He was the calmest out of all of them, a thought that suddenly made Kakashi realize that Gai hadn't said anything. He turned to his oldest friend, somehow not surprised that his eyes were filled with tears. 

"Such youthful love!" He cried out. "I'm so happy that my rival has found such a strong love in his life! I know! You should throw a bonding party!" 

"A bonding party?" Iruka asked. 

"Yeah." Kurenai answered. "People do it all the time. you throw a party to celebrate your new bond. Kind of like an engagement or wedding party I suppose." 

"Kurenai and I held one a few years back when  _ we  _ bonded." Asuma said with a shrug. "It wasn't that bad."

Kakashi groaned internally. If they had brought this up when the omegas weren't around, he 

could have dismissed the idea as foolish. Now, he had three sets of dark eyes watching him with a hope he knew he was powerless to deny. Instead, his mind drummed up an excuse. "The house is a little  _ small  _ for a party… don't you think?" Kakashi spoke quietly. 

"Isn't this a clan compound with multiple buildings?" Anko asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, can't you just use one of the other structures?" Raidou asked unhelpfully. 

Kakashi sighed, looking to his omegas. "Alright, we can look at the other buildings." 

  
  
  


~

  
  


After dinner, the group walked around the property while there was still enough daylight to look around. Some of these buildings, Kakashi hadn't seen since his father died, but he still had an idea of which one would be best for a party. He led the group to a large wooden building. "This is our best bet. This was once the meeting room for the clan." Kakashi spoke loudly as he and Asuma pried the door open. 

They walked inside, and Kakashi gambled by flicking on the lights. Surprisingly, the lights came on. The room was huge, large enough for an entire clan to sit comfortably. The floor had holes with plants growing through them, the walls were cracked and falling apart, and bits of the ceiling had crashed down to the floor. It didn't look good. 

"I don't know… do you really think this place is salvageable?" Anko mused. 

Shisui and Iruka looked to Tenzo, knowing that  _ his  _ opinion of the building was the only important one. The guests chatted amongst themselves as Tenzo walked over to one of the cracked walls. Kakashi watched with great interest as Tenzo held a palm to the wall, filtering his chakra into it. 

The rest of the group went silent as they watched Tenzo mend the wall. The wall itself groaned as Tenzo carefully rebuilt it into something sturdier. 

"Wow." Genma said quietly. 

"What an amazing jutsu." Kurenai said with a smile. 

"Well, what do you think, Tenzo?" Shisui asked with enthusiasm. 

Tenzo turned to them with a smile on his face. "I can work with this." 

"Oh!" Anko shouted. "Do you think we can put a pool in here? That would be awesome." 

"We would probably need an earth user, unless you wanted to dig the hole yourself." Asuma replied. 

"Maa, Tenzo and I both use earth style. That isn't a problem." Kakashi answered easily. 

"Kashi… are we really going to throw a party?" Iruka asked, his eyes watered over in excitement. 

Kakashi sighed softly, looking into the eyes of each of his omegas. "You  _ know _ I can't say no to you guys." 

"Yes! A wonderful celebration of youth and love!" Gai bellowed, tears flowing down his face. 

Kakashi grunted as Iruka tackled him to the floor, peppering his face with kisses. "Thank you, Kashi! This is so exciting!" 

Kakashi giggled, wrapping his arms around the teacher. 

"Okay, I'm voting we make this an adult party. Let's get some alcohol up in here." Anko announced. "In fact, as my gift to you, I will supply the booze." 

"Well… if it's going to be free, I guess." Kakashi spoke softly as he picked himself up from the floor. 

"Gai and I can help Tenzo with the construction." Asuma said with a shrug. 

"Oh! That means Iruka and Shisui can help me with the decorating!" Kurenai said excitedly, linking an arm with both omegas and pulling them in. 

"I'll handle music and help Anko with the booze." Genma said casually. 

Raidou looked over to Kakashi. "I guess that leaves us in charge of the food?" 

"I guess so." Kakashi said with a chuckle. He wasn't certain about the whole idea, but seeing how excited everyone was certainly helped. 

"So… when do we have the party?" Shisui asked, still linking arms with Kurenai. 

"Well, we need time to plan and get things ready. Let's say a month from now." Kakashi spoke confidently. "You can invite anyone you want, really. We can fit a lot of people in here… even if we add a pool." 

They all chatted excitedly, making plans and throwing out ideas for a while until the guests finally left and Kakashi was able to take off his shirt and mask. 

Once again, Kakashi stood in front of the mirror.  _ Were they really throwing a party? _ Kakashi had never really  _ attended  _ a party before, let alone thrown one for himself. But… this wasn't just for  _ him, _ was it? This was about his omegas, and the endless love he felt for them. And if it made them happy, he would throw a  _ thousand  _ parties. 

This time, it was Tenzo who found him staring at himself. The younger man wrapped Kakashi up the same way Shisui had before dinner, his warmth radiating through the alpha's body. He hummed, pleased to be receiving such wonderful skin contact. 

"Senpai." Tenzo whispered softly, pressing sweet kisses to Kakashi's neck. "Let's go to bed." 

Kakashi nodded, letting the omega lead him to the open arms of the other two who were waiting for him. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the party!
> 
> This is the last of the actual story. The final chapter will basically be a bonus fluff thing that I thought up while I was at work. Thanks to everyone who has stuck it out with me as I went through this story.

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Tenzo spent a lot of his time in what Shisui had dubbed 'the party barn', and the other two omegas were continuously going shopping with Kurenai. Iruka and Shisui were having a blast, making plans and giggling non-stop with Kurenai as they dealt with decorating. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at them as he and Raidou talked about food in the kitchen. 

"It's crazy seeing you like this." Raidou commented casually as Kakashi stared at Iruka and Shisui on the couch. Kakashi turned to his friend, a blush rising on his maskless face. 

"I don't mean the mask." Raidou said with a smile. "I mean all this cheesy romance stuff that only exists in movies." 

Kakashi looked down to the kitchen table. "I know. I never thought I could have something like that." 

Tenzo, Asuma, and Gai came in from outside, sweaty and dirty from renovating the building. Tenzo walked up to Kakashi immediately, wrapping his arms around the older man with a smile. 

"How is it going out there?" Kakashi asked, placing a kiss to Tenzo's temple. 

"It's almost ready!" Tenzo said enthusiastically. "I just gotta make some space for the food now." 

Kakashi had been extra proud of Tenzo over these last few weeks. Having everyone over non-stop had certainly done wonders for the boy's shyness.

Genma and Anko entered the front door freely, knowing that they didn't need to knock as long as everyone else was already over. 

"Well, I think we've invited literally the whole town now." Anko spoke excitedly, propping an arm up on Kakashi's shoulder. "Though I don't imagine the older crowd will hang around too long." She stared up at Kakashi's face, making him a slight bit uncomfortable at her proximity. 

"Anko." Shisui called from the couch in a warning, knowing how easily Anko forgot about boundaries.

"Sorry. I just keep forgetting how attractive your face is." She spoke softly, removing herself from his space. Tenzo watched her silently, and pressed himself closer against Kakashi once she had backed away to help him relax again. 

Aside from Anko's uncomfortable bouts of closeness, Kakashi had grown quite fond of all of his friends. They all (mostly) respected his privacy and his boundaries. They had been coming over every weekend for dinner, and were constantly over at the house to plan the party. It wasn't even that uncommon for Kakashi to wander out and find someone sleeping on the couch. (Perhaps Genma had seen him in his underwear a few times too many already.) 

He found that he really didn't mind the company, and it definitely helped that his omegas were extremely happy.

  
  
  


~

  
  


It wasn't until the night of the party that Tenzo finally allowed kakashi to see his work. The alpha was led out to the party barn by his arm, with Shisui and Iruka in tow. Once he looked in, he understood why Tenzo wanted to wait. It was  _ beautiful _ . 

With everything fixed up, the room looked even larger than he remembered. The large in-ground pool to the left was definitely an eye-catcher, and Tenzo had lined tables on the right. The decorating crew had lights strung up everywhere, and the large speakers lining the room certainly hadn't escaped Kakashi's attention. If Kakashi's instincts were right, and they usually were, this party was going to be crazy. 

And judging by the amount of alcohol Anko and Genma had been storing in their spare bedroom, it was going to be fun. Kakashi had only drank a few times, and as far as he knew, only Shisui had ever drank alcohol out of all three omegas. He was curious how much the younger omegas would want to drink, and how they would react to it. 

One of the things he had decided was that he was going to have the dog pack hanging around for safety reasons. Bull would be on lifeguard duty, Bisuke and Akino would escort drunk guests home when they left, and most of the others would just run standard security. Because of course, Kakashi couldn't just think of it as a party. He had to think of it as a large gathering of strong shinobi that would make a great target for an enemy. Was he being paranoid? Probably. But he had lost count years ago how many times his paranoia had saved his ass. 

Seeing as this party was ending up more like a  _ rave _ than anything else, Kakashi had no idea what he was going to wear. Since he wasn't a partier, he settled with a regular shirt, mask, and standard issue pants. Tenzo was dressed similar, but Shisui and Iruka had both decided on wearing tank tops instead. Kurenai and Anko had been running around like psychos, making last minute preparations and getting the alcohol set out in the barn. Raidou wasn't a drinker or a partier, so he had volunteered to pour drinks. 

As the time for the party drew closer, some older guests showed up early, intent on leaving a small gift or card and avoiding the party. Considering the craziness they had planned, it was probably for the best. Minato and Kushina arrived early as well, though they planned on staying for a little while. 

"Congratulations, Kakashi." Minato spoke softly, sitting on the porch with the younger alpha. 

Kakashi blushed. "Thanks. I can't believe we're having a party." 

"That  _ was  _ a bit surprising. But I'm glad. You should enjoy your young life while you can." Minato said with a smile, reaching out to ruffle the silver hair that Iruka had been fussing over for a good thirty minutes earlier. Kakashi smiled, thinking of the scolding the teacher would undoubtedly give him later. 

"I'm surprised you decided to stay for the party." Kakashi said quietly.

"Hey! I'm not  _ that  _ old. I'm not even thirty yet. I can still get drunk and stupid." Minato said with a laugh. "Though not  _ that  _ stupid I guess… since I'm the Hokage and all." He quickly corrected himself. 

Kakashi laughed, finding Minato's calm presence relaxing. His omegas and friends had been running around all day, panicking about the party, and it certainly didn't help him relax. 

When they finally made their way out to the barn, Anko and Genma were showing people in. Shinobi were coming in droves, most of them part of the younger crowd. Kakashi was happy, however, to see Jiraiya and Tsunade inside, freshly back from their vacation. 

The music was still relatively quiet as they waited for the bulk of the party to arrive. Finally, Anko stood up front, microphone in hand. Kakashi hadn't been aware they had even set one up. Before he had time to examine that, Iruka grabbed his arm with a smile and led him to the front. 

"Alright, before we get started, I'd like to take a moment to talk about the reason we are all here." Anko spoke with a smile. "We're here to celebrate the love that Kakashi has for his dear omegas! Everyone give a hand for Shisui, Iruka, Tenzo, and Kakashi!" 

Kakashi blushed, but waved to all the guests anyway. Shisui moved over to Anko, taking the microphone after everyone was done clapping.

"Hello everyone! On behalf of our pack, I'd like to thank you all for celebrating with us. Please enjoy the food and drinks, on us!" He said with a smile. Thankfully, Kakashi knew he wouldn't be asked to speak. His omegas would never put him in that sort of position, and he was more than happy to let Shisui take the lead. 

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing. Most of the older crowd had left, leaving the younger generation to get drunk and dance as they pleased. Kakashi roamed the floor, drink in hand, greeting people and watching his guests with amusement. The middle of the barn had turned into a giant dancefloor, with flashing spotlights lighting everything in different colors. Jiraiya and Tsunade were dancing off to the right, the older woman grinding on her mate in ways Kakashi found disturbing. 

He took a sip of his drink, some wonderful pink concoction that Shisui had brought him earlier, the fruity drink quickly moving to the top of Kakashi's favorites list. Kakashi was just starting to feel a buzz, but plenty of people were long past that already. 

Gai and Genma were circling the dancefloor in their underwear, dancing with anyone who would have them as they went. Anko had her sights set on one of the usual guards from the front gate, Kotetsu, and was grinding on him in the center of the floor. 

Asuma and Kurenai had disappeared a little while ago, and Kakashi was glad for the wards on the house. Last thing he wanted was random people having sex in his bed. 

Kakashi paused when he caught sight of Iruka and Shisui dancing together. They were clearly a bit drunk, but Kakashi didn't mind. They were putting on an absolutely sinful show as they rubbed their sweaty bodies together. Somewhere along the line, Iruka had lost his shirt, and Shisui was running his hands all along the teacher's toned chest. Something about Iruka dragging his fingers through Shisui's black hair and pulling him in for a lewd kiss made Kakashi wish they could all disappear for some fun in the house. 

Kakashi barely managed to pry his eyes away, finally settling on Tenzo. The youngest omega had discovered the joys of having an indoor pool. He had been swimming around in nothing but a pair of boxers, begging random guests to bring him drinks so he wouldn't have to leave the water. The smile on his face was great, and it was almost enough to convince Kakashi to join him in the water. He almost did accidentally, when Minato sprinted past him to cannonball into the pool. Kakashi barely managed to avoid the splash, laughing at the  _ very  _ drunk Hokage in the pool. 

"Kakashi! Join us!" The blonde shouted from the pool, drawing Tenzo's attention to his alpha. The look in his beautiful brown eyes and the buzz he was feeling was enough to convince him. He stripped down to his underwear, removing his mask and all, to jump into the pool. When he surfaced, Tenzo was smiling brightly and giggling. Kakashi pulled him in, embracing the sweet omega closely. 

"Senpai, you left your mask." Tenzo spoke softly. "People will see your face."

Kakashi smiled, watching over Tenzo's shoulder as Kushina ushered her drunk husband out of the pool. He returned his gaze to the brown orbs in front of him. "Guess you will have to help me hide it." Kakashi said with a smirk. Tenzo chuckled, pulling the alpha in for a wet kiss. The omega shoved his tongue into Kakashi's mouth, taking advantage of the maskless face as they held each other in the pool. 

  
  
  


When Kakashi woke up in bed again, he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was feeling up Tenzo in the pool. Overall, he would consider the party a success. His omegas had obviously had a blast, and that was all that really mattered to him after all. As he thought about last night, he vaguely remembered having to force Tenzo to leave the pool once he started shivering, and herding a drunk Shisui and Iruka back to the bedroom once all their guests had left. 

He shifted slightly, feeling soft breaths on the back of his neck. One of his omegas had fallen asleep breathing in his scent, something that warmed his heart every time. He took a deep breath, smelling the sweet airy scent of Iruka. He melted back into the teacher's embrace, choosing to stay in bed as opposed to leaving the warmth of his omegas.

When Kakashi finally opened his steely gray eye, Shisui was watching him, his face propped up on Tenzo's shoulder, and his arm around the younger omega's waist. The omega smiled at him, still excessively happy from the party. Iruka's arm tightened around his waist, and he knew in an instant the chunin had woken as well. 

"Kashi, the party was amazing. Thanks for letting us do that." Iruka spoke softly, propping himself up on the alpha's side, placing soft kisses on Kakashi's ribs. 

"I had a lot of fun too." Kakashi said lightly. "Mostly I enjoyed seeing all of you so happy." 

Kakashi knew deep in his heart, that there wasn't a damn thing that he wouldn't do to put a smile on their sweet faces. He would throw a party every weekend if they had asked. Nothing was more important in his life than the happiness of his omegas, and he knew that just thinking about it had put a cheesy smile on his face. 

Shisui chuckled. "What are you so smiley about?" 

Tenzo finally opened his eyes, and Kakashi giggled as the omega scrunched his face at Shisui's hair tickling his neck. Shisui tilted his head, clearly amused by Kakashi's happy attitude. 

Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes as he relaxed back into Iruka's arms. "Nothing. I just really love you guys." 


	27. Bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added chapter 26 today as well, so don't miss out on that one. This is just an idea I thought up while at work. I work at walmart and all sorts of songs I don't care for play all day on the radio. 
> 
> Well, "just the way you are" played every damn day and suddenly I thought, "I should write a chapter based on that song!" 
> 
> Instead, I found a different song for each omega. I suggest listening to the song or atleast looking up the words, but really you don't have to if it's not your style of music. It isn't really mine... but the lyrics fit with what I wanted. Thanks for reading and humoring me with this random bit of fluff I decided to add! 
> 
> P.s. I've never written anything actually inspired from songs like this so bear with me.

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE - BRUNO MARS**

  
  


Kakashi walked into the bathroom, spotting Iruka standing in front of the mirror with a frown on his face. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Kakashi asked softly, walking up behind the teacher. 

"It's nothing. One of my students just told me I have ugly eyes." Iruka mumbled. 

Kakashi snorted. "Aren't your students five years old?" 

"Yeah. But aren't they right?" Iruka replied self-consciously. 

Kakashi turned the chunin around. Wrapping his arms around his waist. "Iruka… your eyes are absolutely amazing. They're always so bright and full of love, that even the stars aren't as bright." 

Iruka smiled, blushing as he pulled Kakashi in for a kiss. 

~

The next time Iruka was in front of the mirror, he was examining his ponytail, trying to make sure every single strand was placed perfectly. 

"You're beautiful." Kakashi said from the doorway. Iruka rolled his eyes, flashing another amazing smile at his alpha, one of the ones that could stop his heart. 

~

Iruka was laying down for a nap when Kakashi crawled into bed with him. The alpha stared at those beautiful lips, pink and full. He leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss to them. The omega smiled, opening his eyes to peek at his alpha. 

"Mmm. I could kiss you all day, my sweet omega." Kakashi cooed. Iruka laughed, a wonderfully light sound that floated into Kakashi's ears. "I love your laugh." 

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "I don't know why. It's awful." 

Kakashi pressed his forehead to Iruka's. "I happen to think it's  _ very _ sexy." The alpha kissed Iruka again. "You know I love  _ everything  _ about you, right? You are absolutely perfect… I wouldn't change a damn thing about you." 

"Really?" Iruka asked, his face flushing with a blush. 

"Of course." Kakashi murmured, running his hands through soft hair. "You're amazing just the way you are."

  
  
  


**I LOVE YOU - AVRIL LAVIGNE**

  
  
  


It started as a bit of a game between Kakashi and Shisui. The omega constantly wanted to know what it was that drove Kakashi's feelings, but the alpha wouldn't tell him that easily. 

Shisui smiled at the older man, pushing him playfully as they walked down the street. "What are you smiling at?" He asked the copy ninja. 

Kakashi shrugged. "I just like your smile."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that why you love me so much?" 

Kakashi laughed. "Nope. That's not it. It's just a perk." 

  
  


~

  
  


Shisui stood out in a crowd. Everyone loved him, no matter the setting. He was so insanely popular, and it was nice that someone else drew the attention away from Kakashi. 

"Sorry that I stole your friends." Shisui said with a smile when their guests had left. 

Kakashi laughed, placing a kiss into the wavy black hair. "That's perfectly fine. I like that you draw attention away from me." 

"That's what you love about me, right?" Shisui said with a playful smirk, moving into Kakashi's arms as they stood in the kitchen. 

"No." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "That's not it either." 

  
  


~

  
  


Kakashi sat on the bed, his hands on his head as he tried to quit stressing out about this trip. They would only be gone a few days, but it still bothered him any time they couldn't bring Iruka with them. Shisui entered the room, sitting down next to the struggling alpha and pulling him into his arms. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. Iruka is going to stay with Kushina. He's going to have a great time. Besides, Asuma and Kurenai have already promised to take him out for lunch. He's going to be in good hands." Shisui reassured him, pressing Kakashi's face into his scent gland. 

The alpha inhaled sharply, breathing in the subtle scent of rain that he loved so much. "How do you always know the right things to say? You've always been the best at calming me down." 

"Well that's what you love about me, isn't it?" Shisui said with a smile, purring as Kakashi nuzzled into his neck. 

"Mmm. Nope. That's not it either." Kakashi said with a mischievous smile. 

~

Kakashi laid down on his back, pulling a very naked Shisui with him. He massaged the omega's shoulders softly as he waited for his knot to recede. Shisui looked up at him, sprawled out across his chest with his sharingan spinning lazily. 

"You're so beautiful." Kakashi cooed, running his fingers through sweaty black hair. 

"Is that it? Is that why you love me so much?" Shisui asked softly, tracing patterns into Kakashi's skin with a pale finger. 

Kakashi's laugh shook both of them. "No."

Shisui huffed in amusement. "What is it then?" 

Kakashi smiled fondly down at him, smoothing his hands across the soft skin of his shoulders. "It's everything. I just love  _ you _ . I love you for just being who you are." 

Shisui hummed softly. "I love you too, Kakashi."

  
  
  
  


**WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL - ONE DIRECTION**

  
  
  


Tenzo was something of an anomaly. He was amazing in every aspect. Kakashi watched as the boy kept switching out the clothes he planned on wearing to dinner. Nothing he ever chose seemed good enough. Kakashi tried to reassure him, telling him that he looked absolutely beautiful in anything. Tenzo never understood, he just blushed, staring down at the ground for a moment before going back to his clothing selection. 

As they walked into the restaurant, Kakashi preened with pride as Tenzo caught the eyes of every alpha in the room. He was a vision, wearing a simple button up shirt and black slacks. His brown eyes shined brilliantly under the overhead lights, and his clothes perfectly accented the muscled body he was concealing. Tenzo was oblivious to all the stares, continuing on as if no one ever looked twice at him. 

Kakashi knew how Tenzo felt. The boy could never imagine himself as anything other than an experiment, some freak that people avoided. He could never see himself as the beautiful creature that he really was. 

Tenzo was such a wonderful gift into Kakashi's life. The boy could light up a room so easily, his vibrant personality bringing so much happiness to the young alpha that sometimes he found himself lost in those large brown eyes. Kakashi loved him so much, and Tenzo just couldn't see what there was to love. 

Tenzo made eye-contact with him over his menu, blushing and turning away when he realized Kakashi was watching him. 

"Senpai… you're staring at me again." Tenzo said, failing to hide his insecurity. 

Kakashi smiled at the wonderful red tint on Tenzo's face. The strong jaw line, beautifully straight nose, and red cheeks brought out the wonderful brown eyes that Tenzo avoided Kakashi with. He couldn't help it. 

"I'm sorry, Tenzo. I just can't get over how amazingly beautiful you are." Kakashi cooed. "I love you." 

Tenzo blushed brighter, pulling the menu up to hide his face. "I love you too, Kakashi." He mumbled behind the paper wall he created.


	28. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to return and write this chapter simply because someone commented that I should. So here it is. When I wrote this story, I did not have one single plan for children. I don't like kids in real life, and never plan to have any. So this is my first (and possibly last) attempt at writing children. I gotta say though it was VERY easy to slip back into writing this story. I miss these guys! Let me know what you think!

Kakashi and Tenzo walked home slowly, the alpha enjoying the last bits of his alone time with the omega. Over the years, their schedule had remained constant, and Kakashi still made it a point to have alone time with each omega outside of their heat. It wasn't always easily done, as Kakashi enjoyed being around the entire pack far too much. 

His days with Tenzo were simple. The shy omega had finally come out of his shell, but still enjoyed quiet activities as opposed to the crazy things Shisui and Iruka often pushed them into. Now a full on adult at 20, Tenzo still preferred picnics in the woods or swimming in the pool to parties or going to the bar together. Today, they had a  _ very  _ satisfying time out in the forest. 

Kakashi hummed softly, holding Tenzo's hand as they made their way across the compound to the house. 

Inside, Shisui and Iruka were bundled tightly into a nest on the couch. Kakashi frowned at the tense atmosphere in the room, and at the fact that neither of them had so much as greeted them when they walked in. It wasn't normal, and after four years of being a pack, Kakashi knew that abnormal meant something was wrong. 

The alpha's anxieties tripled when Shisui jumped out of the nest, grabbed Tenzo's hand, and  _ teleported them away _ . 

Iruka climbed out of the nest slowly, his red and puffy face laced with guilt that was already clawing at Kakashi's heart. "Kashi… I'm so sorry." Iruka choked out. Kakashi froze, waiting for the younger man to drop whatever bomb he was holding. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Kakashi's world turned into a blur, and he vaguely registered that he was speaking. " _ I'm going to be a father?" _

Somewhere between Iruka's frantic apologies and cursing himself for being so stupid, Kakashi had moved forward. The alpha only broke out of his haze when he dropped to his knees at the feet of the suddenly-silent teacher. Kakashi reached out, grabbing Iruka's hips and pressing his nose to the chunin's stomach. 

The smell wasn't strong, but it was there. Baby.  _ His  _ baby. It had to be because the omegas couldn't get each other pregnant.  _ Pup. My pup.  _

Iruka sobbed gently, pushing his shaking fingers through Kakashi's hair. "I know you didn't want to have children while you were in Anbu… I'm sorry, Kashi." 

Kakashi couldn't bring himself to speak. He let out a pleased growl instead, rubbing the sides of his face on the belly that would soon grow large and full. He smiled up at the omega, wrapping his arms around him fully and pulling him in. "I could  _ never  _ be mad about this, Iruka.  _ Never _ . I love you so much." 

Iruka choked out another sob, his whole body shaking with the motion. Kakashi pulled him down, settling him into his lap and hugging him close. 

Kakashi could hardly pull himself away from Iruka all night, even falling asleep with his head against Iruka's stomach in their bed. The whole pack went to the clinic as soon as it opened, eager and ready to support the chunin every step of the way. If Kakashi and Iruka teared up at the sound of the baby's heartbeat, they didn't mention it to the others waiting in the lobby. 

Iruka was beaming when they left the clinic, excitedly telling Shisui and Tenzo that he was ten weeks, and showing them the vitamins he was given. 

Kakashi let the group travel home together, finally peeling himself away from his mates to make a side trip to Minato's. They wouldn't make an official announcement until later on in the pregnancy, but Kakashi knew on monday morning, there would be a form on Minato's desk listing all pregnancies and injuries from the clinic. He wanted to tell them himself. 

Kakashi knocked on the door quickly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his excitement as Minato opened the door. 

"Oh! Kakashi. Would you like to come in?" He asked, sensing that the younger alpha wasn't bringing bad news. 

Kakashi nodded, barely making it through the door before a pair of seven year olds attempted to take him down. Naruto and Sasuke had grown so much, and he was often surprised by the things they were capable of. Eventually, he carried one under each arm into the front room, Naruto giggling and Sasuke muttering grumpily. 

"Hi Sweetheart!" Kushina yelled happily, sweeping kakashi into a strong hug as soon as he set the little hellions back on the floor. He hummed softly, accepting the contact easily, and being careful not to put too much pressure on her heavily pregnant belly. She was due in a couple weeks, and both parents were positively glowing. 

"So, what's the news?" Minato asked, a knowing smirk on his face. 

"I'm going to be a father." Kakashi said with a smile. "Iruka is pregnant!" 

Kushina shrieked excitedly, wrapping Kakashi up again. Minato stood, using one arm to pat the younger man's shoulder. "Congratulations, Kakashi. I'm happy for you." 

~

Iruka was 3 months along when they found out he was having a little boy. The whole pack bounced names around, until Kakashi jokingly threw Kujira into the mix. Tenzo and Shisui laughed, but Iruka started crying immediately. 

"I'm sorry, Iruka. I wasn't trying to make fun of you." Kakashi cooed softly as he cradled the chunin. Iruka inhaled a sharp sob. "No… that's not it. I  _ love _ it. That's the name I want." 

Kakashi was surprised that Iruka not only loved the name, but loved the fact that it was ocean themed like his. He could never deny the omega anything, and this was no exception. 

Iruka continued to work up until his 6 month mark, when a close call during shuriken training scared Kakashi enough to put his foot down. 

Iruka relented, but made sure everyone knew he absolutely  _ refused  _ to quit working permanently. 

Kakashi's biggest surprise came when Iruka was 7 months pregnant. He was having difficulty taking care of himself at the house, and Shisui immediately volunteered to quit Anbu. Kakashi and Tenzo both gaped at him, but they both knew that there wasn't anything Shisui enjoyed more than being around children. It shouldn't have surprised them so much that he volunteered to become the primary caregiver in the house, but it really did. 

Iruka's pregnancy went smoothly, with the only bumps being a small amount of morning sickness, and a brief aversion to pickles. 

When Kujira was born, he was immediately classified as a beta and weighed just over 8 pounds. Kakashi was smitten, cuddling the little silver-haired baby boy in his arms any time he was allowed. The moment he opened his bright brown eyes, Kakashi cried, not that he would ever admit to it. 

By the time Kujira was 3 months old, there were only 2 months left in the school year. Iruka decided he could wait until the start of the next one to go back to work, and opted for another four months at home with Shisui. 

The next month, Kakashi was sitting on the couch with Iruka, Kujira cradled lovingly in the chunin's arms when Shisui came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on his face. He walked up to the alpha confidently, placing sure hands on either side of Kakashi's face and pulling him into his stomach. Kakashi caught on immediately, inhaling sharply and wrapping his hands around the omega's waist. 

_ Pup.  _ Shisui was pregnant. 

Kakashi took him to Tsunade immediately. The elder alpha had thrown a tantrum of epic proportions when she found out Iruka was pregnant and they hadn't gone straight to her, so she had become their primary doctor part way through Iruka's pregnancy. Shisui was eleven weeks along, and Tsunade could already tell he was having a boy. As soon as Kakashi returned from his announcement trip to Minato's house, Shisui met him on the front porch. 

"Kakashi, I already had a thought in mind about what to name the baby, and I was hoping to ask you in private before I told anyone." Shisui spoke quietly. Kakashi had seen this coming as soon as Tsunade said "boy". 

"You want to name him Obito?" Kakashi asked with a smile. Shisui laughed, smiling brightly at the alpha. "I swear I can't surprise you with  _ anything  _ anymore. So you approve?" 

"Of course." Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha. "But you're wrong. You  _ can  _ still surprise me." He announced, rubbing Shisui's stomach to make his point before leaning down to kiss it.  _ His baby.  _

The very next day, Shisui started puking. His morning sickness was so awful, Kakashi took him to Tsunade after two days. 

"Of course Obito has to make this difficult. The name is a curse." Shisui mumbled with a smile, leaving the clinic with his new anti-nausea medication and  _ strict  _ orders not to teleport. 

Even with the pills, Shisui was still sick a lot of the time. Kakashi was thankful that Iruka had volunteered to take more time off, and that there was practically a revolving door of guests coming through the house to spend time with the baby Hatake. Genma and Anko were the most common visitors, though Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai made plenty of appearances too. Kushina stopped by often too, usually holding her alpha baby girl on her hip. 

Shisui had a difficult pregnancy, and an equally difficult time during labor. The result was worth it. Even Kakashi's Hatake genes couldn't override those of the Uchiha. The raven-haired alpha baby looked every bit like his namesake, with large black eyes that appeared to see everything. 

Kakashi was in baby heaven. His kids were his everything, and he spent as much time as he could with them. He did notice, however, that Tenzo often watched him when he was with the babies. At first, he thought that maybe the omega simply enjoyed seeing his alpha so happy. After a while, he wasn't so sure. Tenzo was wonderful with the babies, doing more than his fair share to take care of them. It wasn't until Obito was 8 months old that Kakashi got another hint. Anko joked with the omega that he would be the next one pregnant, and Kakashi saw a spark of something in the brunette's eyes. What it was, he couldn't say. He didn't feel a single thing through the bond mark, and Kakashi's stomach dropped. Tenzo was hiding something from the bond. In the years they had been bonded, Tenzo had never hidden anything from them that Kakashi knew of. Every little flicker of feeling, no matter how small… Kakashi felt it.  _ Not this time.  _

He kept his observations to himself, choosing to wait until another time to bring it up. 

That night, Kakashi was eating dinner with one hand, and holding a sleeping Obito in the other. The tiny alpha's face was tucked into Kakashi's neck, breathing tiny puffs of warm air against his skin. These were Kakashi's favorite moments, when both of the little ones were snoozing and safe, tucked away against one of their parents. Shisui was on the other side of the table, rocking Kujira gently while he snored in his ear. 

Tenzo finished eating and excused himself, leaving the pack behind to take a walk by himself. Kakashi knew he wasn't leaving the property because he hadn't summoned Bisuke, and he knew this would be his best chance. 

"You saw him with Anko today?" Shisui whispered vaguely, knowing the alpha had probably seen the same thing. Kakashi nodded. "Can you tell where he went?" 

Shisui closed his eyes, sending his chakra out to find the other omega. "He's sitting on the roof of the party barn." 

"Okay. I'll talk to him." Kakashi answered, standing up carefully.

"Need me to take the baby?" Iruka asked, returning from his nap in the bedroom. Kakashi nodded again, carefully maneuvering the sleeping baby to Iruka's neck instead. 

~

Kakashi found Tenzo exactly where Shisui said he was, and the omega didn't seem surprised to see him. He watched the alpha as he settled next to him on the roof, both of them facing the upcoming sunset. 

"So… what's wrong?" Kakashi asked carefully.

Tenzo sighed, watching him with a blank expression. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I know I shouldn't hide things from the bonds. I just… wasn't ready to talk about it." 

"Tenzo… I'm just going to come out and say something here. If you don't want to have kids of your own… I promise I won't be upset." Kakashi spoke, staring out at the sky to try to avoid some of his discomfort. 

Tenzo just stared at the alpha for a minute. "That's not it at all." 

"Then what is it?" Kakashi asked. "Are you pregnant?" 

Tenzo visibly deflated, something Kakashi had never seen him do. "That's the problem. You know Shisui and I both stopped taking birth control after Kujira. So why am I still not pregnant? It's been almost two years." 

Kakashi thought about it for a moment. "Do you think something's wrong?" 

"Well… don't  _ you _ ? How do I know that whatever Orochimaru did to me… what if he took that away from me? What if I can never have kids of my own?" Tenzo replied, an uncommon surge of emotion in his voice. 

Kakashi had never thought about it that way. Tenzo was right. It  _ had  _ been a while. Maybe there  _ was  _ a problem. 

"Well… they have all sorts of tests to figure that stuff out. Would you like to go see Tsunade tomorrow? At least then we would have an answer." Kakashi offered, afraid of how Tenzo would react if things went badly. 

The omega nodded softly, and Kakashi pulled him in to his side. "Tenzo, even if the worst should happen and you  _ can't  _ have kids, we will make it through that. We've made it through everything else. And you're an  _ amazing  _ father to Kujira and Obito. They will always be  _ your  _ children too." 

Kakashi didn't know what else he could possibly say, but he knew that words would never heal that wound if it were to open. Tenzo melted into his side, and they silently watched the sunset together, both worrying about the days to come. 

~

Tsunade welcomed them with a smile the following morning. Thankfully, she didn't assume they were there because Tenzo was pregnant, as Kakashi was afraid she would. 

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked, ruffling Tenzo's hair affectionately. The alpha had always held a special place in her heart for Tenzo, feeling a familial connection to him since he had inherited her grandfather's cells and jutsu. 

"We were wondering if you could check on Tenzo and make sure nothing is wrong. We've been off birth control since just before Kujira was born, and we're starting to worry a little." Kakashi asked, sparing Tenzo from having to do it himself. 

Tsunade pursed her lips. "You want to know if there is a problem stemming from Orochimaru's experiments." 

"Yes." Tenzo answered weakly. 

"Okay. We can do that." Tsunade replied, giving Tenzo a reassuring smile and squeeze on his shoulder. 

Tsunade collected blood and urine and ran a few other tests before sending them home. The results wouldn't be complete for a few hours, and there was no point in them waiting around when they had two infants at home. 

Tenzo spent that time cuddled up on the couch with Kujira, running his fingers gently through the baby's thick silver hair. Kakashi, however, spent that time pacing through the house, not being able to calm himself despite Shisui and Iruka's attempts.

Finally, Shizune knocked on the door, telling them the results were ready and to meet Tsunade at the hospital. Tenzo and Kakashi went alone again, teleporting immediately across the village to the hospital. Tsunade was waiting for them, and showed them to a private room. 

When the older alpha turned to face them, she had a smile on her face. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh, so happy that she wasn't the type to keep a straight face. 

"I have seen no reason why you shouldn't be able to have kids. I even believe that there is a possibility to pass the mokuton on!" She said excitedly. Tenzo smiled, happy with the news. 

"I do have one more test I'd like to run, but it shouldn't change the answer." Tsunade spoke gently. "Lay down and lift your shirt up."

Tenzo did as he was told, and Tsunade squeezed the gel that Kakashi recognized from previous visits and turned on the ultrasound machine. She had the handheld part on Tenzo's belly for about five seconds before they heard it. Heartbeats. 

Tsunade smiled at them, both too shocked to say anything. She turned the monitor. "Congratulations Tenzo. You're pregnant. You're almost four months along, actually. I'd say… 15 weeks." 

Tenzo's jaw dropped. Kakashi stood frozen, watching the screen and listening to the heartbeat of his next baby. 

"Do you want to know the sex?" Tsunade asked with a smile. Tenzo nodded slowly, his eyes starting to water. 

"You are having… twins! And girls, at that. I would say that the mokuton is probably helping you hold off the symptoms of pregnancy." 

Tenzo squeaked, still not quite able to process everything at once. Kakashi was having a hard time as well. He had barely registered that Tenzo could pass on the mokuton. But… pregnant? Kakashi looked down to Tenzo's stomach.  _ Twins? Girls?  _ The alpha's head spun, and he barely registered that Tenzo was crying. 

He shook himself out of his stupor, looking to the youngest omega. His  _ pregnant  _ omega. "Tenzo?" He asked nervously, placing one hand in his brown hair and one on his chest. 

"I'm just… so  _ happy _ ." Tenzo sobbed, covering his face with his hands. 

Kakashi smiled brightly, leaning his head into Tenzo's hair. "We're having _twins _Tenzo. Girls. _Twin_ _girls_." 

~

Both men walked home in silence, Tenzo walking with both hands on his stomach, and Kakashi kept an arm around his waist. No doubt the other two had felt the excitement through the bond, but they had still decided to play a game. 

They entered the house, drawing Iruka and Shisui's attention from where they sat on the floor with Kujira and Obito. Tenzo smiled at them, positively glowing. "I can have babies!" 

Both omegas cheered from the floor, showing their happiness for their youngest bondmate. 

"And, there is a chance that his babies can have the mokuton." Kakashi added with a smile. The two parents cheered again, bringing a laugh from both babies on the floor. Tenzo chuckled, putting his hands to his stomach. Shisui noticed immediately, going silent and watching him intensely. Kakashi could tell he wasn't sure, and didn't want to make an announcement that wasn't true. He met the omega's gaze, and winked. Shisui's eyes widened, and he pointed at Tenzo. "You're pregnant?!" 

Iruka's jaw dropped, and he jumped up to give him a hug. "Really?!" 

Tenzo nodded with a toothy smile, hugging Iruka around the waist and spinning him in the air. Kakashi had never seen him so happy. 

"So? Girl or boy?" Shisui asked, crowding in and wrapping his arms around both omegas at once. 

Tenzo smiled, looking to Kakashi, allowing him to give the news. The alpha waited a moment, making eye-contact with both of them to build the suspense. "We are having…  _ twin girls! _ " Kakashi announced. Both Shisui and Iruka squealed excitedly as Kakashi scooped his babies up from the floor. 

Shisui locked his hands under Tenzo's butt, lifting him up so he could kiss the omega's belly and spin him around. Tenzo giggled the whole time, allowing Shisui to carry him around and celebrate. 

"What are you gonna name them?" Iruka asked enthusiastically as Shisui finally dropped Tenzo on his back on the couch. The oldest omega lifted the man's shirt, pressing his nose in to smell Tenzo's new babies. Kakashi had done the same thing at the hospital, swooping in as soon as Tsunade had wiped off the ultrasound jelly. Tenzo ran his hands through Shisui's black hair, and Iruka retrieved Obito from their alpha. 

"I was thinking… Yukimi for the first one." Tenzo mused. Shisui and Iruka both told him the name was beautiful, and Kakashi wondered if Tenzo would ever tell them that particular story. 

"For the other one… well I was hoping Kakashi would name her." Tenzo replied with a blush. 

"Tenzo… you don't need to do that. I can tell you have another name in mind. What is it?" Kakashi asked, kissing Kujira's little fingers as the beta played with his nose.

"Well… I was hoping you wouldn't mind naming her Rin." Tenzo mumbled, still allowing Shisui to play with his stomach. 

Kakashi's breath stopped for a moment. There wasn't a single name he could think of that he wanted more in that moment. He smiled at the omega

"It's perfect." 

~

Tenzo's pregnancy was going smoothly. He had to go on leave as soon as his belly started to show, due to the simple fact that their job was technically supposed to be a secret. Genma happily took his place for the time being. Minato had never assigned anyone to take Shisui's place, knowing that Tenzo and Kakashi were good enough to handle anything. 

Kakashi had a hard time at work. For the moment, none of his omegas were working with him, and it put a strain on his system. Every day, at least one omega, if not all, made it a point to have a meeting with Minato, often bringing along Kujira and Obito to help cheer the Anbu up and make things easier. 

The wood-style user built two new cribs, turning one spare bedroom into a boys room, and the other into a room for the girls. 

"Any more kids and we'll have to add on to the house." Shisui commented with a smile, watching as Tenzo took in the paint job he and Iruka had worked all day on. In Yukimi and Rin's new room, they had painted a forest on the walls, complete with trees, flowers, and even animals. Tenzo was so happy that he cried, holding his large stomach as the two hugged him from the sides. 

Tenzo's labor also went easily, and as Tsunade handed Kakashi his first omega baby girl, he  _ definitely  _ didn't cry hysterically. Through his tear filled face, he looked down at the tiny brunette, watching as she finally opened her almond shaped eyes. Brown and beautiful, just like Tenzo's. Kakashi brought Yukimi out to the waiting room, careful not to let all of the excited pack members upset her. His bondmates, his adoptive parents, his friends, and Jiraiya all looked upon her with wonder, giving the young alpha their congratulations before he needed to go back. Before he left, he made sure to introduce Yukimi to Kujira and Obito, who were being carried around by Gai and Anko, respectively. 

When Rin was born, Kakashi couldn't have been happier. Both of his omega girls were brunettes like Tenzo. He watched, waiting for those giant brown eyes to open, only to be shocked. Rin opened her almond eyes and revealed them to be steel gray. Kakashi huffed out a sobbing laugh as he returned to the waiting room. 

He hadn't expected Minato to cry more hysterically than Kushina at the introduction of Rin, but he did. The young alpha showed off his second daughter for a couple minutes before returning to Tenzo with Shisui and Iruka in tow. 

Kakashi kissed Tenzo gently as Iruka and Shisui took turns holding the babies. "They're absolutely perfect, Tenzo." Kakashi told him. The omega smiled softly, tears still pouring down his cheeks. 

~

Everyone went back on birth control as soon as they had found out Tenzo was pregnant. Four pups were a lot to care for. Yukimi and Rin were two months old when Tenzo and Shisui demolished one of the neighboring houses on the property. Tenzo hand-built a large, 2-story house on the spot, making sure there were plenty of bedrooms and bathrooms and anything else necessary. Once the gang had the place in working order, they invited Minato and Kushina to move in. 

It took some convincing, but the couple ultimately gave in once Tenzo showed his teary brown eyes and said "but I built it for  _ you _ ". 

With every house they fixed up, their pack grew. The second house they built became the home of Jiraiya and Tsunade, who were more than happy to move back into the Hatake estate. The third house was very quickly occupied by Asuma and Kurenai, who brought with them their alpha baby girl. 

It became quickly apparent that with 9 kids living on the property, and 6 of them being toddlers, that they needed a rec room of sorts. Tenzo went to work quickly, designing out the perfect building for all of his beloved children, complete with a playground. 

By this time, Kujira was five. His silver hair had grown in just as wild as his father's, and he was a very gifted boy. Iruka, being the only one of the group that  _ hadn't _ been turned into a child soldier, had to be seriously convinced before he would let Kakashi start training him. There was no danger to it, after all. Minato had set several rules in place that made it safer for children, including the law that no one under the age of twelve could graduate from the academy. 

Shisui, on the other hand, needed no convincing and had started training Obito himself when the boy had turned 3. Now, at four, Kakashi tested him and Kujira both for their chakra natures. No one was surprised when Kujira had a lightning nature, and Obito had a fire nature. 

Not only was Obito already producing fireball jutsus at four, but he was already faster than Sasuke and Naruto both. 

Kakashi was already so proud of all of his children, and couldn't wait until he could start training his two omega girls. 

~

Kakashi walked in the front door, home from another uneventful day that basically was Minato, Tenzo, and himself just hanging out. 

"Daddy!" Twin voices shouted out, as the now 3 year old twins Rin and Yukimi ran to get their hugs. It wasn't uncommon for the two girls to be waiting for him in the house while everyone else was still outside.

Yukimi held out a hand, a silky blue flower clutched tightly in it. "Daddy, I got this for you." She said, holding it out for him. 

Kakashi smiled, taking the flower from his daughter and sticking it in his hair. "Am I pretty?"

Yukimi nodded excitedly, but Rin shook her head no. Kakashi pouted, sticking his bottom lip out at her. "You don't think daddy is pretty?"

Rin crossed her arms. "I wanted to give you the  _ purple _ flower."

"But  _ blue _ is like Daddy's lightning!" Yukimi cried out. Kakashi thought for a moment while his daughters argued in his arms. Tenzo was the expert on flowers, but Kakashi knew there weren't any purple flowers on the property.  _ In fact… _

Kakashi pulled the blue flower from his hair, examining it carefully. "Where did you get this?" He asked quietly. Both girls went silent, sharing a guilty look. Kakashi sighed, lifting the small blue plant back up behind his ear. Had Shisui lost track of them again? "You  _ know  _ you aren't supposed to leave without Papa Shisui."

"We didn't!" Rin shouted. 

"We… we got it from Papa's book." Yukimi admitted guiltily.

Looking at their sad little faces, Kakashi was reminded  _ exactly  _ why Iruka always had to be the bad guy and scold the children. The alpha couldn't upset those sweet little faces. 

"It's okay. But you  _ know  _ you aren't supposed to go through Papa's stuff. There are dangerous things in there." Kakashi answered, pulling both girls into his neck to show he wasn't angry. They both nuzzled into his skin, and he hummed happily. 

Was Tenzo keeping a book of flowers? Kakashi had never seen it, and was curious. "Can you show me where you found it?" 

Both girls nodded, and ran down the hall to their room as soon as he set them down. He followed the bouncing brown pigtails happily, entering the girls' rainforest themed room. On the floor, an encyclopedia of flowers lay open, the blue flower bright on the page. Kakashi froze, seeing no live flowers anywhere around. Rin flipped the page violently, stopping on a purple flower that  _ definitely  _ didn't grow in Konoha. She held out her hand, and  _ grew one _ , presenting it to her father. Kakashi stared at it, jaw dropped as Yukimi recreated the blue one next to her.  _ Both  _ of his daughters had the mokuton? And  _ already knew how to use it? _

"Have any of your papas seen these flowers?" He asked carefully, wondering if he was dealing with someone secretly teaching them, or child prodigies. 

They shook their heads, blushing. "We didn't want to get in trouble." Rin answered quietly. 

Kakashi laughed, the reality of the situation catching him off guard. "Well, why don't we go give those flowers to Papa?" He said with a smile, knowing Tenzo would know that the flowers were exotic immediately. The girls cheered, running out to the back yard. Kakashi followed enthusiastically, excited to see Tenzo's reaction. 

They went out the back door and sure enough, all three omegas were out back chatting while Kujira and Obito played nearby. The girls both yelled "Papa!" In unison, running to Tenzo's arms. He smiled, picking one up in each arm. They presented him their flowers, and Tenzo stared at them with furrowed brows. "Where in the world did you get these from?" Tenzo asked, confusion evident in his voice. He looked to Kakashi for an answer, and only got a smile. 

"We made them!" Yukimi said happily. "Do you like them?" 

Tenzo blinked a couple times. "You  _ made  _ them? Can you show me?" He set them down, all four adults watching the two children carefully. Yukimi and Rin both made new flowers at the same time, and Kakashi thought for a moment that Tenzo was going to faint. 

"Papa?" Rin asked as Tenzo remained there in shock. Her dark gray eyes started to water, and Shisui nudged Tenzo's side harshly. 

" _ Papa,  _ you forgot to tell your daughters how much you love their flowers." Iruka spoke sharply, and Tenzo finally snapped out of it. "It's beautiful, girls! I love them so much!" 

Tenzo held his palms to the ground, sending his chakra through the earth to turn the backyard into a field of blue and purple flowers. Both girls shouted excitedly, chasing each other through the new addition as Obito and Kujira looked on in wonder. 

Tenzo turned to look at Kakashi. "Did… did  _ you  _ teach them that?" 

Kakashi shook his head and pointed to the blue flower that he still had in his hair. "No. They wanted me to be pretty. I have no idea how they learned that on their own. They were looking through your flower encyclopedia." 

"That's fantastic!" Shisui spoke loudly, pulling Tenzo in for a hug. 

"That certainly answers the question on if you could pass it on or not." Iruka commented with a smile. 

Tenzo had a sly grin on his face for a moment, before turning to the girls again. "Yukimi, Rin! Let's go give Grandma Tsunade some flowers!" He shouted, herding the two newest mokuton users over to the elder couple's house. 

The rest of the pack could hear Tsunade shouting excitedly from inside their own house. 

~

It was a year later when Tenzo and Kakashi had to escort Minato to the land of iron. It was the longest trip they had taken since any of their children were born. Kakashi felt the distance, and he knew Tenzo did too. Even Minato was antsy after the first week. 

Four days there, fifteen days on location, and then four days back. Kakashi had to think of this mechanically, had to keep himself in mission mode. He tried not to think of the tiny fingers and toes, of the four sets of feet that sprinted across the house whenever he got home from work. It didn't work. His dreams were haunted by the four tiny smiles, each with their own set of slightly larger canines.

Tenzo felt it too. He didn't say it, but Kakashi could feel it in the way Tenzo climbed into bed at night. He clung to the alpha, nuzzling into his neck tightly. 

Finally, they were on their way home. Kakashi could feel it as they were getting closer. His anxiousness rose, and the other two felt the same. Minato felt the pull of the pack, the call of his own family, and the extended family the next house over. His actions spoke louder than words when he suggested they didn't camp for either of the last two nights, and just kept going. Tenzo and Kakashi jumped on the idea, agreeing to push themselves just to make it home that much sooner. 

By the time they made it back to Konoha, all three of them were exhausted. They had to stop by the Hokage tower to drop off the forms for Minato's assistant, and then make sure the blond made it home. Kakashi had never been more thankful that the man agreed to move in next door. 

When the compound was in view, all three sighed in relief. Tenzo and Kakashi left Minato at his front door, watching as he collapsed into Kushina's arms inside the doorway. 

The duo ran through the front door to find their family waiting with smiles on their faces. 

They were swarmed, and Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. Shisui was the first one to notice their exhaustion. It was very early in the morning, and the alpha felt ready to pass out. 

"Alright, who wants to take a nap with Daddy and Papa Tenzo?" Shisui called out, sharing a knowing look with Iruka. Excited cries broke out amongst the herd of children, and they all raced back towards the master bedroom. 

Iruka walked over to the alpha, looping an arm around his waist. Kakashi leaned on him heavily, his tired legs wanting nothing more than to give out and send him crashing to the floor. 

They were led to the bedroom, stripped down to the base layer of clothing under their armor and placed on the bed. Kakashi stretched out, not quite prepared when Obito snuggled up into his side and Yukimi climbed up to lay on his chest. Rin and Kujira piled onto Tenzo, and the omega giggled as tiny hands tickled his sides. 

Shisui took the side opposite of Obito, cuddling up to the alpha and nuzzling his hair softly. 

The bed was hardly big enough for all the bodies in it as Iruka squirmed his way to Tenzo. The room warmed quickly, all the heat of the pack bringing Kakashi's body to a pleasant temperature. The alpha hummed softly, his brain calm and quiet now that he was right where he belonged, back with his pack. Kakashi drifted off to sleep with a giant smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments make my day


End file.
